


Just A Matter of Time

by KTT2123, Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom Aaron, Dom Derek Morgan, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, Sub Harry, Sub Spencer Reid, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 160,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is so focused on his life, changing and improving the wizarding world. Working secretly with his team, catching criminals in both magical and muggle world. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU.  A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide.  A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between KTT2123 (on AO3) and I. We decided to bridge both of our worlds together. Her love for CM and mine for HP. This is the reason for the delay of our other stories. Working on this took most of our, with that said the updates will be long between each chapter.
> 
> We thank you for all the Comments, Kudos and Hits to this and our other stories.
> 
> Harry Potter & Criminal Mind nor do we profit from this.
> 
> Guys follow me on tumblr:  
> lady-giovanna-potter-malfoy.tumblr.com
> 
> Join our FB group: SLASH FANS & WRITERS UNITE!

**Chapter One-The Beginning**

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Chief Lead Special Investigator, Harrison Potter-Black, is in the conference room waiting for his team to arrive. For the past three months, they have been trying to track down Theo Nott.  Every time they get close, he evades them. Harry and his team are a separate division that answers only to the Minister himself.  He and his team are trained to be the best of the Unspeakable’s and yet they do not work with them. Harry and his team are much like a magical version of the Navy Seals, SWAT or Green Berets. People know they exist, but no one knows who the team members are. They lead normal lives, but are only called when needed.

Harry sighs, thinking about the way things have turned out. After the war, people expected so much from him. He hated disappointing them, but seeing far too many people he cared about die during the war had changed his perception on life.  It made him want to change the Wizarding World in so many ways. If it weren’t for his blood adopted father, Severus Snape, and the few people he let into his life, Harry would have drowned himself in his work and nothing else.  The war had lasted longer than everyone, including Harry, had expected.

His thoughts stray to those who had lost their lives. Hermione had died after being bitten by Nagini before Neville had a chance to slice her head off.  He had known how much Ron had loved Hermione. He had thought he would lose both his best friends that night; they had been in the middle of planning their wedding when the last battle took place. But Ron had stuck around, only to be killed two years ago chasing after a witch trying to escape from Aurors.  The witch had been under suspicion for kidnapping and killing muggle babies, then using their body parts in a new type of love potion.

Remus had died from the injuries he had sustained from his battle with Greyback. Tonks had died by the hands of her own Aunt, that evil bitch Bellatrixs. Leaving Teddy without parents to watch him grow up. Before they died, they had made Harry Teddy’s godfather without telling him. After the funerals he, Teddy and Andromeda had moved into Malfoy Manor with his adopted father, stepfather and stepbrother. If anyone had told him that he and Draco would one day be friends much less brothers, he would have hexed them to Hades and back. Draco had been there for Harry when Ron died, even before that if he really thought about it.  A smile came to his face when he thought of his family. They are quirky in their own way; no one would believe that the stoic Potions Professor, Severus Tobias Prince-Malfoy nee Snape, had the Malfoy Lord wrapped around his fingers. After the war, his father accepted the Prince Lordship and had adopted Harry and he made him his heir.   

Harry had gotten pissed when the Wizarding World was ready to crucify his Dad and Lucius for being Death Eater’s.  Thankfully, Dumbledore had planned ahead.  Albus had kept files and a pensive for all of the meetings, detailing times and dates, and secured them all within his vaults.  He had left these to Harry in his will prior to his death as proof that the Malfoys and Severus had been spies since the first war.  After the war it also came out that James Potter and Severus Snape had not been true enemies, shocking many that had known the pair. They only pretended for the sake of the war and the fact that Severus was a spy.

After the incident that almost killed Severus, they both decided that it was time to end their stupid pettiness. James had apologized for all the hurt he had caused Severus. In the end, they turned out to be much better friends than they were enemies. It had been heartbreaking for Severus to know that Harry’s mother and father died, in addition to the fact that he, like everyone, had believed that Sirius was guilty of killing their friends. Severus wanted to take Harry in but had told him that since he was a spy it was impossible. It had not been his idea to treat Harry the way he did during Harry’s first few years at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Severus had decided not to let anyone know just how close he and the Potters were. Harry had grown closer to Severus after Sirius had died and had found out about the friendship between his father and Severus.  After the war, Harry had agreed to let Severus adopt him making him the Prince Heir.

Narcissa had died at the hand of Voldemort when he realized she had lied when she told him that Harry was dead when he was not.  Severus and Lucius have been lovers since their years at Hogwarts. Lucius’s father had been a homophobic prick who forced him to marry Narcissa to produce an heir from the illustrious Black and Malfoy lines. It seemed the elder Malfoy forgot that Severus despite being a half-blood, came from the Prince bloodline, which is still considered superior among purebloods and could have provided heirs that would be seen as pure as the driven snow. Narcissa understood that she would never be the love of Lucius’s life.  She agreed to marry and do as was asked of her by her family as a way to help her friends. After she had Draco, she moved out of the Manor to one of the Malfoy Manors in France.

There she met Jean Paul, a wealthy muggle who was later poisoned.  A jealous ex-girlfriend had poisoned a glass of wine, trying to murder Narcissa.  Poor Jean Paul ended up drinking the wine, unknowingly saving his love’s life.  Narcissa had been so beside herself, she had moved back to Britain.  Unfortunately, she couldn’t have picked a worse time, as it was when Voldemort had returned.  

The world had been in turmoil after the war. And after so long, it is finally getting back on its feet. He is brought out of his thoughts when two of his most troublesome members walk into the door, George and Fred Weasley. Since the war ended, Charlie, Bill and Ron before his death, are the only Weasley’s that he still keeps in contact with. He is still the twins’ silent partner in the joke shop, but after the war they felt that they needed to do more to help.  They wanted to re-build the world they grew up in, to actively make their world into something better. Kingsley came up with the idea of a special team after the war and approached Harry with the idea; he couldn’t help but think of these two and all the weapons they could make.  It was the twins’ idea to call their team the Phoenix Anti-Crime Unit or PACU.  They also work with muggle law enforcement as a private task force and negotiators at times.

The other members consist of Draco, who was currently engaged to both the twins, which had further separated the twins from the remaining Weasley’s.  Blaise Zabini is currently married to Luna and they are about to have their first child. The man could scare a criminal to the point of them pissing their pants but a single lift of his wife’s blond brow and he cowers, which makes Harry and the rest chuckle every time. Their friendship had been another surprise, he got to know the other Slytherin through Draco and found that Blaise not only has a dry sense of humor but he is also someone you would want guarding your back in a fight.

Neville, who is not only a professor at Hogwarts but is now married to Seamus.  They had just gotten back from their honeymoon when this case dropped into their laps. Everyone had expected Luna and Neville to end up together.  So it had been a shock to their friends when Luna instead married Blaise and Neville and Seamus had announced they were together.

They wanted to be the best of the best in what they did.  As a team, they had trained hard and really pushed themselves. Their training was hard and rigorous; they took judo, martial arts and self-defense classes, like krav maga.  Neville had suggested that they each attended a Muggle University for a specific degree; all of them took accelerated courses. They also decided that each member would take classes for different degrees and teach each other what they learned, that way in the end they could all take the required exams for various degrees.

Harry got his degree in Criminal Justice; his degree covers more than just the law, which he is well versed in. It encompasses the whole, which covers computer security, law enforcement, policing and investigations. Draco is their resident genius. He read any and everything he could get his hands on muggle or magical.  It is a bit scary sometimes how much Draco knows. He received a degree in Criminal Psychology.  He is also Harry’s second in command. 

Blaise got his degree in criminal justice with an emphasis on forensic science. Neville got his degree in behavioral psychology; he also kept his love for herbology and took a few classes in botany. And the twins went left field and got their degrees in computer science and computer forensics. To ensure that their magic and technology would work, Harry and his team crafted a spell, which only they knew. The spell works as a bridge between both magic and technology, such as cell phones and computers. 

This allows Harry, his team, Kingsley and a few selected family members to use magic around technological devices anytime they need to keep in touch with family or even give Kingsley updates on certain cases. Later, they found a way to incorporate that spell into a tattoo that was magical, which they each wore on their shoulder. Harry’s tattoo was in the form of a Phoenix, if viewed closely enough a person could see it moves with his emotions. PACU members are all licensed to carry a muggle gun and only do so when working with muggle law enforcement.    

Kingsley and Harry decided to keep the PACU a secret from everyone else. The secrecy is why they are not in the ministry building but stationed in a warehouse in between the muggle and Wizarding world. The whole building is outfitted with the latest computers, security system and lab equipment but is also warded with runes to prevent wizards and muggles from finding out their identities or exact location.  Whenever they are required to work closely with their magical counter parts, they are required to take a vow of secrecy. This way Harry and the PACU members can live a normal life.

Every member of his team has found happiness except him. They have all found someone that completed him in every way. He is not jealous of them; on the contrary, he is happy for them. He knows one day his magic will lead him to the one that is meant for him. After the war, he thought Ginny was the one but after he walked in on her and Dean fucking, he cut ties with her and has not spoken to her since.

“Hey guys, tell me you have something new on Nott?” He asked the twins.

George shakes his head no, “Nothing.  We asked all of our informants, muggle and magical and neither side have not seen or heard anything in the past couple of months.”

“We need to find him,” Harry says aloud. “He’s spent two years under the Ministry’s radar, killing those he deemed of impure blood,” he continues.

“How no one picked up on it is a mystery to me. You would think someone would notice,” responded George.

Fred speaks up, “He was good that’s for sure, he played the perfect politician, taking his father’s seat in the Wizengamot. He made sure the Aurors found out exactly where his father was hiding when they were rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Voting and agreeing with everything you wanted passed with the IWC and the Wizengamot, not to mention taking his father’s place on the board of governors at Hogwarts. If he wasn’t brought up under suspicion, I’m telling you Hart, Nott could have given Kingsley a run for his galleons for the next minister. No one paid attention to the deaths because they were muggles.” He pauses for a second and a contemplative look appears on his face. “What I don’t understand is why kill his wife and child; you would figure his wife would have been safe as she was from an influential pureblood family. I mean no one liked Pansy while we were in school or during the war but the way he killed her was gruesome.”

Fred is right. Theo is evil to the core; he had had the whole world fooled. After the war, he jumped right in, donating money to rebuilding Hogwarts and St. Mungos. He even joined Harry in opening a magical orphanage, stating that children who lost their parents due to the war needed to feel secure. The deaths started out small, the first one was two years ago. The body showed up on the doorsteps of the police station. The first victim was Samantha Carter, mother of one. There were signs of abuse but despite being naked, she was not raped.

Theo saved the rape for his next victim six months later. Harry remembered seeing the file of Michelle Saunders, a mother of three.  She was raped, beaten and tortured. They estimated she was Nott’s punching bag for a couple weeks before he put her out of her misery and sliced her throat, killing her. According to the file notes, they believed Samantha was a test to see just how far he could go and if he could get away with the crime.

This continued with two more victims: all women, all mothers, all muggles.  Since no one in the Wizarding community took any notice of the murders of muggle women, no one put it together that a wizard could be doing the killings. That is until Pansy Nott nee Parkinson’s body was found the same way the second victim was killed. Her body was found in an abandoned warehouse in Knockturn Alley. There was no paper trail on who owned the building, so that was another reason why no one suspected Nott at first. Reading more into the report, Nott had raped and beat his wife repeatedly. Other signs indicated that he would cut her then heal them and cut her again, probably getting off on watching her bleed. In the end, he slit her throat, putting her out of her misery. With what was done to her, everyone knew it was a witch or wizard that was killing the women and not a muggle.

Theo played the perfect grieving husband when he was told about the death of his wife. He raged over the way she died. Whenever he was in public, everyone felt sorry for him.  What put him on the scent of the Aurors was the mysterious death of his son from an overdose of pain potion. They questioned Nott on why his child, a mere three old, would need to ingest pain potion in such large amounts.

He was ready with an answer, saying that his son was very active and liked jumping off things in their home. He played it as if it is normal for a child so young to have broken bones all over his body. When asked why the boy was not taken to St. Mungo’s to have them properly healed, he answers that he gave the child skelegrow, hoping that the bones would grow back and mend themselves.

The Head Investigating Auror, Michael Walticus, found his answers suspicious but did not want to place blame to a now upstanding citizen in the Wizarding community. Soon afterward, it was noticed that the child was wearing glamour.  Once it was removed, they saw the bruises on his face and arms. The child had broken bones in his left arm and legs, none of which were properly healed.

After getting permission from Kingsley to search Nott’s house, Walticus and his Aurors went to Nott Manor to arrest him on suspicion of murdering his wife and the other victims, only to find all the house elves dead and Nott gone. When the news of Theo Nott’s heinous crimes got out, people were shocked.  The Wizarding World was devastated that such an upstanding citizen, one who took the time to invest his own time and money to help rebuild their world, could commit such brutal murders, of not only muggle women but also his own wife.

That was when Kingsley turned the case over to Harry and his team.  They tracked down every lead that they came across their desk. The last lead they had followed resulted in Nott being cornered at one of his family abandoned cottages in Scotland. They had lost him when one of Walticus’s team members, one just out of the academy, gave away their position after they disabled the wards. After Harry was done chewing out the newbie’s arse, it came out that the guy had been trying to impress him. He impressed Harry all right, to the point where Harry had him sent back through the academy.

“Well, we know what his motive for killing is.” Harry continues with the conversation. “We can tell by the fact that he started with muggles first. He is finishing what Voldemort started.” Since his death, whenever Harry says Voldemort’s name, no one winces or shudders.  His name is no longer feared, they know he is truly dead and will not return this time.  “And you’re right Fred, no one cared that muggles were dying. But once a wizard or witch dies, people pay attention. It’s just sad that a child had to die in the process, along with all those women. But I have this feeling that we are missing something else.  The real reason he is killing these women, some clue he is pushing right in our face.”

Their conversation is interrupted when Draco bursts in. “He’s in America. The bastard got an illegal portkey and fled to the states.”

“How do you know this?” Asks Harry, happy to finally have some news on where Nott is.

“I got tired of not hearing a thing from any of our informants, so I went to Father and ask him to see if he could find out anything from one of his more seedy contacts. It seems Nott could not help himself and started killing again.  Several women killed in the same manner as the ones here, that’s how we were able to find him.”

“Are we sure it’s him?” asks George.

“Yes, it is the same M.O. He tortures and rapes his victim before slicing their throat. All happens in a broad daylight, places where it’s crowded, no one hears or notices anything and the body is left uncovered to be found later.” 

Fred replies, going to stand beside Draco, “Where exactly in America is he?”

“He’s in a place called Pittsburgh.  Apparently, it’s in the state of Pennsylvania,” Draco says looking at the paper in his hand. 

Nodding his head Harry says, “Get in touch with Blaise and Neville, I will speak to Kingsley to get us access to whatever special unit that is handling the case. It seems Nott stepped up his game by taking his killing worldwide.”

Considering that he is not a seer, Harry leaves the warehouse with the strangest feeling that going to the states is going to change his life in more ways than one; maybe it is more of a gut feeling than anything else. 

 

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

 One-week prior:

Aaron Hotchner, the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analyst Unit (BAU), sends his team home for the night.  They have the weekend off but Aaron isn’t holding his breath.  He drives home on automatic pilot, trying his best to shrug off his ‘Hotch’ persona and simply be Dad again. 

Opening the door, he grunts as a small body collides with him.  “Daddy!” Jack shrieks excitedly.  Aaron smiles, he lifts up his son and hugs him, “Hi Buddy.  Have you been good for Jessica?”  It’s been two years since Haley was killed.  Hotch never would have made it without Jessica Brooks’ help.  Jessica could have blamed him for her sister’s death.  Instead, she had offered to take care of Jack while he’s working. 

Jessica has her own reasons for inserting herself into the Hotchner men’s lives.  Always jealous of her sister, Jess had offered to help to prove to herself, Aaron, and Jack that she is a better mother than Hailey ever was. 

Aaron has worked to keep Haley’s memory alive for Jack.  He’s grateful that Jessica is willing to do the same.  The now five year old has very few personal memories of his mother.  Hotch is thankful that despite his early trauma, Jack is as well adjusted as any normal five year old. 

“I've been good!  Promise!” Jack vows.  Bouncing in Aaron’s hold, he shouts, “We’re making cookies!  Chocolate chip, your favorite!  Come on!”  The boy wiggles until he is let down and runs into the kitchen. 

Aaron follows at a more sedate pace.  Jack is already on his stool next to Jessica.  “Hi Jess,” he greets as he kisses her on the cheek. 

“Aaron,” she replies with a friendly smile.  Two years has smoothed away the rough edges of their relationship.  It only took a few months to see what Haley had seen in Aaron.  He is an incredibly dedicated Dad and loves Jack with every fiber of his being.  It is hard to hate someone who is willing to give anything to make his son happy.  Jessica just wants a little of that love to come to her.  To have Aaron love her with as much dedication and strength as he does his son.  More than anything Jess wants Aaron to see her as a desirable woman.  Yet, he’s shown no interest in her or anyone else for the two years since Haley’s death.  At least, none she knows of.  “Supper’s in the fridge.”  Laughing when Aaron’s stomach growls, “Forgot to eat again or too much paperwork?” 

Grumbling in a playful manner, “Don't know what you're talking about.”  Jessica simply quirks a brow in disbelief.  “Okay, okay.  So I might have forgotten to eat while I dealt with a pile of paperwork.  I’m not Reid, okay?  It takes me a while to get through it all.” 

Jessica laughs, nudging the man with her hip.  “Too bad you can’t pass it off to Reid, then.”

Hotch scoffs, “Reid does enough paperwork without mine too.  I don’t think Morgan or Prentiss even try to be subtle about passing off their paperwork to him anymore.”  It’s nice that Jessica is willing to let him talk about his team.  They don’t talk about cases but Aaron appreciates having another adult to talk to.  Jessica has become like a sister to him.  As he eats, Aaron lets his son’s happy babbling wash over him.  Jack always makes him feel better.  His innocence never fails to make his forget all the bad things and bad people Hotch deals with everyday.   

  **HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

 Aaron enjoys the weekend, packing in as much quality time with Jack as possible.  He and David Rossi coach Jack’s soccer team to a 5-3 win.  They celebrate by treating the kids with ice cream before going their separate ways.  Aaron and Jack get pizza, playing board games and watching Jack’s favorite movie, Cars.  They finish the night by reading Dr. Seuss’s Horton Hears a Who. 

On Sunday, Aaron and Jessica take Jack to the zoo.  They meet up with the rest of their party at the primates.  Spencer Reid is babbling happily about gorillas to his three year old godson, Henry LaMontagne, who is on his hip.  Derek Morgan watches his fiancé’s enthusiastic rambling, a fond look on his face.  He knows Spencer will be a great father; they are getting closer and closer to being able to adopt their own child and Derek can’t wait.  Bubbly Penelope Garcia stands next to Derek, smiling happily at Spencer and the little boy that disproved the Reid Effect.  Jennifer “JJ” Jareau and her husband Will LaMontagne are talking quietly behind them. 

As soon as he sees the group, Jack runs to them.  “Spencer!  Derek!  Henry!”  The youngest Hotchner has clear favorites.  Spencer knows magic, Derek plays sports with him, and Henry is like his little brother. 

It takes little time for Spencer to start leading the group around the zoo.  The two little boys listen to his rambling with obvious, rampant adoration.  Their Uncle Spencer knows everything!  Derek and Penelope trail after them, chatting and flirting, as they tend to do.  The parents hold up the rear. 

Aaron knows as soon as his cell rings, they're being called into a case.  “Hotch.”  It’s Strauss.

“You're needed in Pittsburgh.  Three women have been kidnapped, raped, tortured, and murdered.  The Unsub is accelerating.”

“Yes, Ma’am.  I’ll gather everyone.”  Sighing, Aaron looks to JJ. 

“So much for our weekend off.  Almost made it to Monday,” JJ says grudgingly.  They had all day Saturday off.  It’s more than they get sometimes. 

Aaron calls his son’s name, while JJ calls Henry’s.  Squatting in front of Jack, Hotch says, “I have to go to work.”   

“You hafta go, Daddy?”

“Yes, Jack,” Aaron says quietly. 

“Ok, catch the bad man,” the little boy says solemnly. 

“I will.  You be good for your Aunt Jess.  I love you.”  He hugs his son tightly. 

“Love you, too,” he mumbles into his dad’s chest. 

The team says their goodbyes, leaving Will, Jessica, and the two boys behind.  Far too used to unexpected calls, each of them have a go bag in their vehicle. 

JJ grabs her bag before climbing into the passenger’s seat of Aaron’s SUV.  Hotch calls David first, who unsurprisingly already knows.  His relationship with Strauss isn’t widely known but Aaron has known for about it for a while.  “I’ll grab the files for the team and meet you at the jet,” Rossi says before hanging up.  He phones Emily Prentiss next, who mummers a quiet “I’m on my way.” 

Hotch and JJ drives straight to the airstrip, finding Rossi already inside the jet.  He is in the process of looking over the file.  Aaron takes his bag to the bathroom, struggling into his suit in the far too small room.  After he emerges, JJ does the same, changing into a slim pantsuit.  By the time she exits, Derek and Spencer have arrived with coffee for the team.  Morgan is wearing a sweater instead of his t-shirt and has kept on his black jeans.  Reid is back in his usual teacher’s aide look, having changed in the car before getting onto the jet.  Prentiss is the last to arrival, looking sleek and dangerous. 

 **HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**  

It’s quiet in the plane as the team reads through the file on the murders.  Reid is done way before anyone else, having already memorized the file before any of them are even done reading.  He stares off into space, going through the case in his mind and what the Unsub’s behavior is telling them. 

Clearing his throat, Hotch nods to JJ.  She begins, “The Unsub first known kill was in Chicago.  Martha Castle, a twenty-nine year old mother of two.  She was abducted in mid August.  Her body was found three days later.  She was repeated raped.  The Unsub tortured her for two days before cutting her throat.  Three weeks later in Cleveland, Ohio, Carrie Kellerman, a twenty-seven year old mother of a one year old was kidnapped.  Again, her body was found three days later.  He employed the same method, two days of repeated rape and torture before he slices her throat.  Two weeks after that in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Natalie Jones, a thirty-year-old mother of three was kidnapped.  Raped, tortured, with her throat slit.”

Reid ponders, “No hesitation marks on any of the bodies.  Every cut is sure.  The throat slice is one fluid motion.  Martha Castle isn’t his first victim.  There has to be others somewhere.”

Aaron nods, “We'll have Garcia look for more victims.” 

“How is he killing in such populated areas without a single person seeing or hearing anything?” Morgan questions. 

None of them have an answer.  Castle had been killed near a baseball field where a tournament was going on.  Carrie Kellerman had been killed in park while a large family reunion had been taking place in the park.  Natalie Jones had been killed half a block from a police station.  Not a single person heard any of the women’s screams as they were raped the final time before being murdered.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Four days later:

Harry and his team get to the states four days after they received word of Nott’s location.  Originally, they had been going to Pittsburg, Pennsylvania but they were re-routed to Virginia.  Nott’s latest victim was killed in Alexandria.  

First, Kingsley had gotten in touch with the President and ensures that his team would be able to work the case. They will be working out of the FBI field office in Quantico, Virginia.  Kingsley specifically asks for a team that specializes in profiling and catching criminals. He is directed to a department called the Behavioral Analyst Unit, aka the BAU, which is located in the Federal Bureau Investigation building. Luckily enough, the BAU has already been assigned Nott’s case. 

Harry decides to get in touch with the American Aurors, letting them know that Harry Potter and friends will be traveling to America on ‘vacation.’ They would not need a security detail, it is just a precaution. Because they are traveling so far and it would have taken a longer time by portkey, they used the Prince-Malfoy family plane. Their father is not happy that they are leaving the country and are not sure when they will be returning. Neville has his assistant take over his class until he returns. He is a bit apprehensive about leaving his new husband, who they found out is three weeks pregnant; Seamus tells Neville that he will be fine, his grandmother will be there to watch over him if anything goes wrong. 

Teddy is used to Harry leaving on odd missions, only tells him to come back safe, giving him a kiss and goes back to playing with his toys. Blaise, thinking that because Luna is already in her second trimester that she would argue that he’s leaving her, gets a shock.  She literally throws him out of the house, telling him he would be back before the baby is born. 

They touch down in Virginia.  Harry is to meet with an Erin Strauss at the FBI office in Quantico. He tells the others to go ahead and check into the hotel that Draco had booked for them. They will need to get settled before they start the search for Nott. They decide to stay away from the magical community while they are here working this case. Harry is just as famous here as he is in England. It is the reason why they told the American Ministry they are on vacation, just in case  a witch or wizard spots him. 

Harry gets on his bike, the one his godfather left to him in his will. With a few additional wards and some tweaking to give it a more update look, the bike runs as good as new. He never goes anywhere without his baby, sometimes he feels like Sirius is always with him, guiding him. Before pushing off, he makes sure to program the directions to the FBI building into his cell phone. Making sure his helmet is secure; he sets off to find his destination. Zipping in and out of traffic, he focuses on where he is going. Thinking about his personal life, it has been a while since he has had anyone special grace his bed, male or female.

After he had found Ginny and Dean together, he explored his sexuality, not sticking with one gender. In his exploration, he had discovered some important things about himself. One, he prefers men to women. Two, he likes to be Dominated in bed. He is already an Alpha at work: leading missions with his team, coordinating charity events, or meeting with the Wizengamot. He is such a leader in all other aspects of his life, he likes the idea of letting go and letting someone else be in control for just a little while.

He guesses it is one of the main reasons he has not rushed into a relationship as of yet. He knows Severus is worried that he will never get married, or produce any heirs, but how can he meet someone when all they see is Harry Potter and not just Harry? They see the man-who-lived-twice, the Lord and Heir to three prominent houses. He wants someone who looks at him and sees him for him and nothing else. Harry pulls up to the building his GPS directs him and parks his bike, wandlessly warding it from theft. He takes his helmet off, running his hand through his shoulder length hair.

One of the few things he is thankful for after Severus had blood adopted him is that his hair is now less messy when it is longer. Most might argue that he looks more like Severus than James the older he gets but when Harry looks in the mirror, all he sees is his parents. He still has his mother’s eyes, James’ messy hair when cut short and Severus’s blue-black hair color. He will admit that when his emotions are high, he gets a black ring around the green in his eyes, whether happy, sad or extremely aroused, which as one of his former lovers had informed him is a huge turn on.

He walks into the FBI and is stopped by security. “Sir, can I help you?” asks the guard.

“Ah, yes I am supposed to meet with BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss, she is expecting me,” He pulls out his ‘Special Investigator’ badge. 

The guard looks at his badge and nods, he then picks up the phone on his desk and informs, the section chief that he has arrived. He does not have to wait long before a middle-ages woman with blond hair walks up to him with her hand out.  It is obvious this is the woman in charge; her powerful aura makes that clear enough. “Special Lead Investigator Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Section Chief Erin Strauss.”

He shakes her hand. “Please, call me Harry.”

“Harry, it is. You may call me, Erin.” She releases his hand. “Aren't you a bit young to be a lead investigator? And where is the rest of your team?”

“We've just landed. I had them go to the hotel to get settled. I wanted to speak with you alone before we combined our teams. Is my age going to be a problem? I wasn’t aware that there is an age requirement on catching criminals.”

“Understandable, at the moment Agent Hotchner and his team are in Pittsburg following up a lead on the Unsub. They should be returning tonight,” she explains to him as she leads him to her office. She does not respond to his cheek, as Severus would call it, in regards to his age.

“The Unsub, as you like to refer to him, is a man named Theo Nott,” he tells her.

“Excuse me?  You know the name of the Unsub?  Why was I not informed immediately?”  Strauss bristles; her outrage at being left in the dark is subtle but noticeable.

Harry smirks internally; Erin is obviously a woman that hates to be left out of the loop.  “Theodore Nott, British citizen, is suspected of murdering four young mothers, as well as his own wife and child.”

“How long has he been killing?  How long have you been chasing this Nott?” Strauss asks in a demanding tone. 

“We believe he’s been killing for two years.  My team has been actively pursuing him for three months.  We know he travels light.” He wisely refrains from adding that they suspect Nott is using wards to alert him of when the authorities are getting close to him. “His killings are getting more gruesome than his prior ones; we believe we made him angry by forcing him to flee from England.”

“How is it you managed to let a vicious serial killer get away?  I’m to understand your team is the best of the best,” Erin’s scorn is clear. 

Harry’s eyes narrow at the evident insult but before he can reply her phone rings.

She picks it up, rudely ignoring Harry’s presence. “Strauss,” she says. Whoever is on the other end of the phone seemed to sooth her a bit; if Harry is not mistaken she even blushes before speaking a few words quietly and hanging up. “Well, Harry, my team has just returned from Pittsburg. I advised them to go home and get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. I would advise you to do the same.”

“Thank you for the advisement, but I think I would like to see where exactly my team will be working. Also, I would like to get our badges to forestall any problems we might have tomorrow.”

She hesitantly nods her head. Harry gets up feeling a vibration on his hip. He picks up his phone and sees that it is a text from Draco, detailing the hotel’s location and what room number he has. He also tells Harry that his bags are already in his room, and that he and his devils (the twins) are going out to have a quick dinner before going to bed. Harry sends him a quick text that he will take care of everything they need here and they will all meet for breakfast in the morning.  He also tells Draco to enjoy the brief alone time with his devils. As they are unlikely to have much down time until Nott is caught. Harry follows the Section Chief as she shows him where he and his team can set up in the morning.

He fills out all the required paperwork for his team members. Erin tells him their visitors badges will be waiting for them in the morning at the security desk. With all that done, Harry leaves the building and goes to his hotel, ordering room service with the intention of having a quiet meal and then turning in for the night. But after his shower, he feels a bit anxious. He knows it is from jet lag and wanting to get this case over. While he is eating his dinner, he surfs the web for a club that caters to his sexual preferences. One where it does not matter if you are gay or straight as long as it has a bit of kink to it. 

He finds one not too far from his hotel called Wicked. He gets dressed in black snakeskin leather pants that are so tight they look painted on. He pairs it with a black muscle shirt that is just as tight as the pants, showing off his defined upper body. He pulls on his dragon hide boots that zip up on the side rather than lace up.  They have a bit of a heel, which makes him appear slightly taller than he is. He thinks about leaving his wand but thinks better of it, putting on his holster making sure it was secured and invisible to muggles. He checks himself out in the mirror making sure he looks good enough to catch someone’s eye.  He no longer has to hide his eyes behind his glasses.  After the war, he had finally gotten them fixed. Thank Merlin his father is a brilliant and accomplished potion master. Satisfied he looks good, he leaves his hotel room.  

He decides not to ride his bike or try to find an apparition point just in case he decides to drink too much. He whistles for a cab and asks the driver to take him to Wicked. When he gets there, there is a long line to get in. Instead of standing in the line, he flashes his badge at the bouncer, who lets him in without any questions. He makes a beeline for the bar and orders a whiskey. Once he has his drink in hand, he sips it as he turns around to survey what there is to offer. There are a few good looking men and women that catch his eye, bodies all over the dance floor dancing and gyrating against each other. 

He has just finished his first drink and is ready to order his second one when a deep voice says into his ear, “Dance with me.” 

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

 Aaron sighs as he enters his house, wishing he could see Jack but knowing he can’t.  His son is already asleep at Jess’ house.  Hotch is resigned to the fact that there isn’t a point to bringing him home to sleep, only to send him back to his aunt’s in the morning when he has to go to work.  He feels edgy, this case is only going to get worse and Aaron is apprehensive of this new team he’s being forced to work with.  The BAU has little experience dealing with international criminals, even less with non-American law enforcement.  He isn’t worried about his team, though.  They work with other law enforcement on a regular basis, they’ll all be professional.  Hotch wonders about the young leader Strauss had told him about. 

Shaking himself, he tears himself away from work.  Determinedly, Aaron strides to his closet.  In the back, he finds what he’s looking for: a form-fitting, deep red shirt, and tight, black jeans.  The outfit emphasizes his lean but muscular form.  Hotch grabs his keys. 

Going to Wicked is just what he needs to take his mind off his work.  Aaron is going there for one reason: to find a boy to fuck.  Having sex with men feeds a part of him that no woman can touch: a need to dominate, even to hurt.  Nothing gets him hotter than dominating another man, having a man willingly submit to him.  No one knows he swings both ways, he’s never told anyone.  Not his team, not even Haley.  He suspects that Morgan and Reid’s relationship probably has a D/S element but Aaron has yet to feel comfortable in talking about such things with them. 

The regular bouncer lets him in immediately with a nod.

Aaron scans the crowd, looking for a pretty little Sub for the night.  His eyes stop the moment he sees a young man at the bar.  The boy is average in height with shoulder length blue-black hair.  His body is shown off tight leather pants and an equally tight muscle shirt.  But Hotch’s eyes are drawn to the man’s ass; his dick twitches at the sight of the rounded cheeks.  Something instinctual tells him, the young man is a Sub.  Aaron doesn’t hesitate, the man will be his tonight. 

Sideling up behind him, Aaron whispers into the man’s ear.  His voice is deliberately low and husky with an edge of a demand, “Dance with me.” 

Harry shivers a bit.  The voice alone is enough to make his pants feel tight.  Despite his arousal, Harry feels a spark of anger at the arrogant demand.  He’s going to turn around and give this pushy bloke a piece of his mind.  This bloke can’t just tell him what to do and have Harry panting after him.  He isn’t that easy.  Yet, when he turns around, Harry is struck dumb.  The other man doesn’t move and Harry is practically plastered to his hard, muscled chest.  He has to look up a long way.  Shivering again at how tall the man is, Harry’s head barely meets the man’s shoulders.  He takes in the man’s appearance, and thinks “Damn.”  He is tall, dark, and handsome with beautiful brown eyes, and short black hair.  Wearing a tight, button up red shirt that shows off his slim but muscular body; his black jeans are snug, encasing a drool worthy bulge.  The man is hot.  His aura is very masculine and powerful.  This man is a Dom, no question. 

“What’s your name, Little One?”  Aaron asks, stroking his hand through the boy’s thick, black hair.  He is even more beautiful from the front.  He has an androgynous look that Hotch adores.  He’s pretty, a perfect mix of feminine and masculine traits.  He also has the brightest green eyes Aaron’s ever seen.  They’re vaguely unnatural, seeming to almost glow. 

“E—Evan.”  Harry realizes immediately that the man knows he’s a Sub.  He wonders how he knows.  Harry isn’t wearing anything or behaving in a manner that would make it apparent he’s a Sub. 

Hotch raises a brow.

It takes a second before Harry realizes why.  “Sir.  Evan, Sir.” 

“Good boy.”  The sexy Sub is British; Aaron is going to love to hear him beg with that accent. 

Harry feels a burst of warmth in chest, he’s pleased the Dom.  “A—And you, Sir?”

“Bruce.”  Hotch tends to favorite superhero names in his Dom aliases. 

Harry refrains from laughing at the obvious lie, there is no way this Dom’s name is Bruce. 

“Dance with me, Evan.”  Again, it is clearly more of a demand than a question.

Harry nods his shyly, allowing ‘Bruce’ to lead him to the dance floor. 

Hotch has a possessive hand on Harry’s hip as he plasters himself to the boy’s back.  He isn't shy about pressing his hardening cock into the boy’s ass.  Aaron grins, feeling the man’s breath hitch in response.  “You feel that, Baby?” 

Harry shudders, ‘Bruce’ isn't even attempting to be subtle. 

“I’m gonna split you open, shove my cock so deep in your ass you’ll taste me.”  Aaron grinds his crotch into Harry’s ass. 

Harry finds the utter lack of subtly insanely hot.  He knows unless he says something soon, ‘Bruce’ will be fucking him tonight.  Harry’s answer is obvious as he pushes back into the man behind him. 

Aaron reaches around and cups Harry.  “Fuck!” the Sub whines, wantonly thrusting his hardness into Hotch’s hand.  “He’s mine,” Aaron thinks. 

Harry has never had a Dom get him this hot, this quickly.  By the time they get to the actual fucking, he’s going to be out of his mind.  Their movements are less like dancing and more like having sex fully clothed on the dance floor. 

Hotch is drowning in this Sub’s reactions to his touch.  ‘Evan’ responds beautifully to his every touch.  In an instant, Aaron knows he’s going to make this boy come in his pants right here on the dance floor.  Hotch rolls his hips faster as he strokes the boy harder. 

Harry is flying toward the brink.  His hands reach back, grabbing the Dom’s ass and pulling him closer with each thrust.  “Please,” he begs.

Smirking in satisfaction, Hotch asks, “You want to come, Pretty?”

“Fuck, yes.  Sir, please!”

“You do not come until I tell you to,” the Dom orders.

“Bloody hell!”  The dark, dangerous, forceful tone is in no way helping Harry keep himself from coming.  He’s shaking, desperate to come.  His entire world narrows to feeling of ‘Bruce’ at his back and the Dom’s strong hand on his dick.  Minute after minute of being stroked and humped without mercy or relief.  Without even being aware, Harry is sobbing with frustration.

Aaron’s cock throbs as he listens to the boy’s uncontrollable sobbing.  He knows this is a Sub that will follow his every command.  ‘Evan’ is clearly out of his mind with need but won’t come until he’s told.  He covers the boy’s mouth with his hand.  Low and husky, Hotch commands, “Come.” 

The hand across his mouth muffles his scream as Harry explodes.  Trusting ‘Bruce’ to catch him, Harry goes limp.

Ignoring his own need, Aaron whispers praises into the Sub’s ear.

Zoning in and out, Harry only hears parts of what ‘Bruce’ is saying.  A minute later, he finally snaps back into his body.  He flushes, remembering how wanton he had been.  He'd come in his pants like a blushing virgin!  Harry straightens; at last able to support his own weight.  His hip brushes against the Dom’s crotch, making him hiss at the contact. 

Aaron’s need to take care of his Sub had overridden his need for release but the brushing touch of his cock forces his mind finally to acknowledge his own body’s needs.  He’s not going to come in his pants like ‘Evan.’ Hotch fully intends on coming down that pretty throat.  Without a word, he grips the Sub in a powerful grip and leads ‘Evan’ to a secret room.  A discrete guard at the door immediately recognizes Aaron as a member and ushers him through. 

Harry stares dumbly at the room he’s led to.  A large bed is the focus of the room.  However, what draws Harry’s eyes is the sidewall.  It is lined with toys: whips, cuffs, floggers, cock rings, vibrators, and so much more.  It’s a BDSM fantasy room.  “Bloody hell!” Harry thinks.  Wicked is somehow hiding secret, BDSM rooms within the club. 

Aaron grins wickedly; his little Sub had evidently been expecting to fuck in a bathroom or the alley.  He looks shocked at the clean, well-stocked room.  “Strip.”

Harry doesn't hear him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes still focused on the wall of toys. 

SMACK.  Hotch’s hand slaps the Sub’s ass.  “I said strip.”

Jolting, Harry practically tears off his clothing.  He doesn’t even take the time to wipe off his come.  Without thought he drops to his knees, hands clasped behind his back, and his head down.

Aaron pets his head in approval.  ‘Evan’ looks good on his knees.  He nudges the boy’s chin up until their eyes meet.  With his hair off his face, Hotch can see an unusual lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  “Safe word?”

“Jade, Sir.”

Opening his jeans, Aaron pulls himself out.  He strokes slowly as ‘Evan’ watches his every move.  “If you need me to stop, grab my thigh.” 

Harry nods eagerly, knowing he soon won’t be able to verbalize a safe word.

Stepping toward ‘Evan,’ he stops when his cock is directly in front of the kneeling man’s face.  “Suck me.”

Harry drools at the sight of the Dom’s hard length.  He opens his mouth, moaning as ‘Bruce’ pushes inside.  Harry sucks, bobbing up and down.  Relishing the groans coming from the other man, Harry inch by inch eases the cock down his throat and swallows. 

“Fuck.”  Aaron is rapidly approaching orgasm.  The heat and tightness of the Sub’s mouth around him is overwhelming.  Hotch grabs his head, ‘Evan’ is given no choice but to allow himself to be controlled.  “ ‘m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.  Choke you on my cock until I cum down your throat.” 

Harry whimpers in want. 

Aaron thrusts harder and faster until his control breaks.  He fucks the Sub’s slack mouth without mercy, forcing himself deep inside when he finally comes shouting Evan’s name.  

Harry has no choice but to swallow around the pulsing hardness.  ‘Bruce’ pulls away seconds later.  Harry gasps, trying to regain his breath.  Feeling unsteady without his Dom’s support, Harry sways a bit.  A firm grasp steadies him. 

Hotch carefully puts himself away, zipping up his pants but leaving them unbuttoned.  He looks down at the Sub; satisfied to see he is hard and leaking simply from bringing Aaron pleasure.  “Good boy.  My perfect little cocksucker,” Hotch croons as he pets his hair.  Basking in his post-orgasm high, he doesn’t notice the extra ring of color around Evan’s eyes.   

Harry leans into the caress, bursting with happiness at pleasing this Dom.  He doesn’t want this to ever end; he wants to be Bruce’s Sub permanently. 

Unknowingly, Aaron echoes Harry’s thoughts.  ‘Evan’ is the kind of Sub Aaron has always wanted: pretty, eager, responsive, and perfectly submissive.  Shaking out of his thoughts, Hotch says “Up.”  He pulls ‘Evan’ up, holding him still until he gets his feet under him.  Aaron leads the unresisting Sub to the wall of toys.  He watches closely as Evan’s eyes run over the variety of toys, grinning at the toys those green orbs linger on.  Hotch reaches out and grabs the leather flogger that his Sub wants, swishing it carefully. 

Harry stares at the Dom’s every movement, ‘Bruce’ is obviously experienced with a flogger.  Merlin, he wants that on his skin. 

He grins at the lust on Evan’s face.  “This is going to be fun,” Aaron thinks.  Putting the flogger around his neck, he snatches the cock ring ‘Evan’ had lingered on and clips it on.  “I own you, Little One, even if just for tonight.  Everything you are right now belongs to me.”  Aaron grips Harry’s cock and squeezes it, making Harry hiss.  “Your orgasm belongs to me.”

He shivers at the possessive tone.  Harry is never going to be able to forget ‘Bruce.’  He’s afraid he'll spend the rest of his life searching for a Dom to live up to this one. 

He makes a mental note to use the vibrating butt plug that caught the Sub’s attention later on.  Silently, Aaron tugs ‘Evan’ to a bare wall.  “Hands on the wall.”  He is pleased when the Sub immediately obeys.  “Stay.”  Unbuttoning his shirt, Hotch relishes the cool air caressing his chest.  “Use your safe word, if you need, Little One.”  With Evan’s barely distinguishable nod, Aaron stands back and takes hold of the flogger.  He starts swinging the flogger in a slow rhythm until his wrist action is smooth and easy.  Satisfied, Aaron swings it softly forward across the Sub’s curved cheeks.  Each light touch is like a soft caress.

The easy rhythm washes over Harry.  Feeling content, he can feel the edges blur as he sinks easily into his subspace in a way he never has before.  For a reason he cannot explain, Harry trusts this Dom to give him exactly what he needs, more than he has ever before. 

Hotch increases the swings, the impact against the meat of Evan’s ass effortlessly increasing.  Suddenly, he slaps the flogger hard enough to make his Sub grunt and sway.  The next five strikes are gentle, easing the tenseness in Evan’s body.  Aaron alternates: three medium, four soft, two hard, six soft, one hard, four medium, three soft.  Over and over, again and again as Evan soaks up the unpredictable pace. 

Harry feels euphoric, wanting nothing more than to be flogged for as long as ‘Bruce’ will allow. 

Aaron delights in how effortlessly ‘Evan’ takes everything he gives him.  He is leaking inside his boxers at the sight of this beautiful, responsive Sub.  Hotch slows his rhythm until he stops completely.  Stepping closer, he drags the flogger across Evan’s shoulders, down his back, across his ass, grazing his powerful thighs last.  Aaron rests the flogger on his shoulders, and hugs his Sub.  Using his fingers, Hotch caresses Evan’s bare skin as he gradually surfaces. 

The fingers and the bare chest at his back ground him to the here and now.  Harry is shaky when he finally leaves his subspace.  Docile, he feels himself being lifted into strong arms.  ‘Bruce’ lays him carefully on the soft bed. 

“I'll be right back.  I’m not leaving you,” he promises.  Hotch is quick about grabbing a bottle of water.  He sits behind his Sub, pulling him back to rest against him.  Gently, Aaron lifts the water to Evan’s lips, whispering praises and endearments into his ear. 

Harry savors every moment of Bruce’s aftercare, feeling safe and cared for.  “Thanks, Sir.  It—it’s been a while for me.”

“Believe me, Evan.  It was my pleasure,” Aaron murmurs seductively.  ‘Evan’ stays safely circled in his arms for several minutes.  Hotch continually caresses his body and hair in long, soothing strokes. 

Feeling steady again, Harry requests “More.  Please, Sir.  I need more.”  He’s hopeful that ‘Bruce’ wants this night to continue as much as he does.

It’s exactly what Hotch has been waiting for.  Getting up to stand beside the bed, he says, “Lie down.”  His order is followed without challenge.  Aaron goes back to the toy wall and grabs everything he needs. 

When ‘Bruce’ kneels beside him on the bed, Harry mutely lifts his wrists in offering.  He sighs as he feels the padded cuffs enclose around his wrists.  He lets his arms be raised until they are pressed into the mattress above his head.  Harry curls his fingers around the spines in the headboard. 

Aaron strips off his shirt, reveling in the hungry look in those green eyes as his chest is fully exposed.  Leaning forward, their lips meet for the first time.  It’s sweet, almost chaste.  Starting with feather light pecks, Aaron increases the pressure until ‘Evan’ sighs and parts his lips.  Diving inside, he dominates the kiss.  His hands hold the Sub in place as he maps the inside of his mouth with his tongue.  When Aaron pulls away, glazed verdant orbs stare back at him.  Heavy breathing echoes throughout the room. 

Harry is dazed; he’s never been so turned on by kissing before.  ‘Bruce’ kisses like he is trying to possess both Harry’s body and soul. 

“God, he’s beautiful,” Hotch thinks.  He does a double take as he looks into Evan’s eyes.  It almost looks like the green is surrounded by an extra ring of black.  Shaking his head, Aaron thinks, “That’s not possible.  It must be a trick of the light or something.” 

He doesn't want to let this pretty, little Sub go; even knowing he will probably never see ‘Evan’ after tonight.  Aaron may not be able to keep him but he is going to make damned sure ‘Evan’ doesn’t forget him.  Straddling his hips, Hotch forces Evan’s neck to arch.  He nudges his nose against the soft, pale skin.  ‘Evan’ smells of vanilla and sex.  Starting at his nape, Aaron drags his tongue up his neck.  All he can think is that ‘Evan’ tastes like he belongs only to him.  Attaching his thin lips to the delicious skin below his ear, Aaron sucks hard as ‘Evan’ keens.  He admires the red mark, moving down the pale skin, sucking mark after mark. 

Harry squirms and whines.  Every possessive mark makes a shot of lust run through him.  “Bloody hell!” he screams as Bruce unexpectedly bites his shoulder.  Without the cock ring, Harry would have exploded right then.  “Please, please, please!” he begs.

Hotch provides no mercy; kissing, biting, and marking down his chest.  The boy is covered in marks, his marks.  ‘Evan’ will not forget him. 

“Pleasepleaseplease!  Sir!” Harry pleads.  He can feel the Dom’s hot breath on his throbbing dick. 

“Spread ‘em,” he commands.  ‘Evan’ wantonly spreads his legs wide.  Aaron grabs lube and a condom from the stand beside the bed.  He shoves a pillow under Evan’s hips.  Slicking up his fingers, he eases his thumb inside.  Evan’s body welcomes the intrusion, surrounding it with his tight heat.  Pulling out, he thrusts in two fingers.  Hotch growls in approval as ‘Evan’ clenches around his fingers, the greedy hole desperate to keep him inside.  Scissoring his fingers, he quickly stretches his Sub.  Satisfied, Aaron lubes up the vibrating butt plug and slides it inside, inch by inch.  Hotch turns it on, thrusting in and out.  Shoving it deep, he leaves the bed. 

Harry mewls softly; the vibration and pressure on his prostate is sweet torture.  Merlin, he wants to come so badly.  His mouth hangs open as he pants, eyes half closed, peering at ‘Bruce.’

Aaron strips off his pants.  Lowering his boxers, he groans as his cock slaps against his stomach.  His chocolate colored eyes meet Evan’s and Hotch starts to stroke himself leisurely. 

Harry licks his lips, watching Bruce’s hand move up and down.  He wants that hard length back in his mouth.  “Sir?” Harry asks, making a show of opening his mouth wide. 

Chuckling at the Sub’s brazenness, “You wanna suck me again, Beautiful?” 

Nodding excitedly, “Yes, Sir, please!” 

Hotch straddles his chest, allowing ‘Evan’ to lean forward and take him in his mouth.  “Yesss,” he hisses as the boy sucks him.  Aaron supports Evan’s neck, helping him bob up and down his length. 

Concentrating, he goes deeper and deeper until Harry can swallow around Bruce’s dick.

“Fuck, Pretty.”  Aaron stares down as his Sub.  “Look at you, swallowing me down so easily.”  The boy preens at the praise, making happy little noises.  Both ends filled and ‘Evan’ couldn’t look more blissful.  Aaron savors the pulsing around his cock, plunging deep inside Evan’s throat until he feels close to coming.  Aaron eases out of that welcoming mouth.  “You ready for me, Little One?”  He swears he can see that same black ring around the verdant eyes but again dismisses the thought. 

“Please, Sir!” 

“I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel me tomorrow.  Do you want that, My Own?” 

“Fuck yes!  Sir!  Fuck me!  Use me!  Make me yours!” Harry begs. 

Aaron releases Evan’s hands, allowing him for the first time to touch him.  Curious, needy hands run over his body as Aaron moves down to Evan’s hips.  He pulls out the vibrating butt plug, turning it off and tossing it aside.  Ripping open a condom wrapper, Aaron sheathes himself. 

Harry wraps his legs tightly around Bruce’s waist, groaning as he at last sinks inside.  ‘Bruce’ thrusts steadily until he’s balls deep.  “Bruce…” he cries.  His Dom stills, waiting for Harry’s body to relax.   

“Fuck, you’re perfect around my cock,” Aaron growls.  The tight, squeezing pressure only breaks down his restraint more rapidly.  Far too aroused to take this slow, Aaron’s pace is hard and fast.  He can feel Evan’s fingers claw down his back, leaving red streaks.  His Sub is as desperate as he is.  Aaron moves Evan’s leg from his hip to his shoulder.  He snaps his hips forcefully.  Aaron buries his cock deep in Evan’s ass, pulling out and thrusting forward. 

“Sir, please.  Fuck me, Bruce.  Fuck me harder!  I need to come, please!” he yells.  Harry scrambles to get a grip on ‘Bruce,’ clawing his back in his desperation.  He needs more, needs ‘Bruce’ closer, deeper, consuming him body and soul.  Squeezing Bruce’s ass, Harry forces his Dom to fuck him violently. 

Aaron releases the cock ring, “Come for me, Evan.  Come for your Dom.” 

Harry screams as he comes violently, without a single touch. 

Folding him practically in half, Aaron fucks his Sub mercilessly.  His body is limp as ‘Evan’ lets his Dom use his body.  The sound of skin slapping together echoes as Aaron races toward the brink.  Plunging deep, Aaron fills the condom, growling Evan’s name as he comes.  He collapses heavily onto his Sub. 

Harry runs his hands down Bruce’s back in long, smooth strokes.  Enjoying the heavy weight of his Dom, he silently hopes that ‘Bruce’ might suggest meeting again.  Harry doesn’t want this to be the end. 

More than anything, Aaron wants to keep this pretty Sub.  To claim him as his and allow no one to touch ‘Evan’ but him.  With deep regret, Aaron carefully pulls out and discards the condom in the basket by the bed.  

Harry glances at ‘Bruce,’ wanting to speak up but unable to get the words out.  This Dom is perfect, able to inflame him with a single touch.  Harry’s eyes implore ‘Bruce’ to say something, to ask him to stay. 

Aaron feels cold inside as his intense gaze runs over ‘Evan.’ He can’t do it, can’t ask this boy to be his.  As much as he wants, he simply cannot.  Aaron has to think about his son, and his own heart.  For it would take little to fall in love with this beautiful Sub.  Silent, he makes a decision.  Cupping his face, Aaron kisses ‘Evan’ deeply.  “Goodbye, Little One.” 

The hope he had felt dies a bitter death inside him.  This is it.  It’s over and he will never see this man again.  This Dom that Harry feels halfway in love with after a few hours.  Turning away from ‘Bruce,’ he hides the single tear that glides down his cheek. 

Aaron dresses quickly and leaves, even as everything inside him screams to go back.  To claim what is his.  His heart feels like it is being torn out, pain bursts in his chest.  Tears blur his vision and Aaron breaks out into a run.  He needs to get away now.   

Left alone, Harry feels a heavy weight inside him.  It is as if a piece of his soul has been ripped away.  The loss of his Dom, a man he knows nothing about, is almost unbearable.  ‘Bruce’ is gone and Harry is lost.  Sighing woefully, he looks down at his body.  He sees the fingertip bruises on his hips, mark after mark over his chest made by Bruce’s mouth.  He may not have his Dom but he is stilled marked as Bruce’s, at least for a few days.  It isn’t much but it makes Harry feel a little lighter.  He wipes his come off his body with a towel he finds in a drawer.  Harry dresses and leaves Wicked.  He slips into bed, his fingers pressing on the bruises on his body.  The jolt of pain is sweet, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

 

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

The next morning:

Harry wakes up with a delicious ache in and on his arse; a smile plays on his lips as he thinks about the Dom who had played his body like a string instrument. He decides against taking a pain-relieving potion because he wants to hold on to the way he was able to trust and let go last night. It was the first time in a long time he let himself feel. He just does not want to think about the reason why he was able to trust this particular Dom when he can’t trust any other. He and ‘Bruce’ had made no plans to hook up again, which is quite disappointing because he would love to have another taste of what the man has to offer. He gets out of bed and gets himself together. Today, he and his team will be meeting with the team from the FBI to look over the case and see if they can track down and finally arrest Theo Nott. He wants to make a proper first impression, so he pulls out his dark blue Armani suit with a white crisp shirt but he forgoes wearing a tie from his case. He wants to be comfortable after all.

Going into the shower, he washes up quickly. He does not want to waste time this morning. He has to get into his Harry Potter mind frame, not Harry the Sub. He exits the shower, wandlessly dried his hair and body and starts dressing. There are a few love bites on his neck; he covers them up by using glamour’s, so his friends will not know about his nightly activities. Thank Morgana that the other marks are on parts of his body that no one else will see. He is not ready to let his friends, especially his brother know what he likes sexually. Draco can get a bit crazy when Harry gets hurt when they are on the job; he hates to think what he would do if he finds out Harry wants and likes getting hurt this way. Once he is finished, he picks up his phone and calls Draco.

A laugh comes from the other end, “Hello.”

“Are you boys ready?” he asks

“What, no good morning Draco, no how was your night, Draco?”

He chuckles, “Seriously Draco? You picked up the phone laughing. I don’t need to ask if you had a good night.”

“That is true, and to answer your question, yes we are. Blaise is already here and I am sure Nev is not far behind. We will meet you in the lobby for breakfast.”

Hanging up, Harry grabs his badge and gun, putting the gun in the holster under his jacket. He does not need to check for his wand; it is something he never leaves without. Grabbing his messenger bag from the chair, Harry slings it over his shoulder. He is all set to go. Heading out of his hotel room, he goes to meet Draco and the others. They are already there waiting for him.

“Morning Boss,” greets Blaise.

No matter how long they have been friends, how long it’s been since they started working together, or how many times he has told Blaise to call him Harry, he still calls him boss.

“Morning Blaise.”

“How is it you tell him good morning and all you do is bark questions at me?” pouts Draco.

“That’s because I like Blaise better.” He says jokingly.

“Watch it Potter, I am pretty sure Lady Zabini would not like you coming on to her husband. Then again with Luna you never know, she might want to watch you two go at it.”

Harry wishes Draco was kidding on that one, but Luna has always been a free thinker. It is Blaise who answers with the straightest face possible. “She does wonder how you three go at it; she has tried to persuade the twins to put a video camera in your bedroom.”

The shocked looked on Draco’s face is priceless. Draco looks from Blaise to the twins, back to Blaise, then finally back to the twins. “You devils better not think about it! When we get back home, I am doing a clean sweep of our bedroom!” with that he stomps away. The twins run behind him, trying to calm their angry dragon.

“When are you going to tell him you were joking?” He asks Blaise.

“Who said I was?” then he walks off to catch up to Draco. Then, Nev comes up and stands next to him. He looks at Harry’s face then to the backs of the others, then back to Harry again.

“Ok, what the hell did I miss?”

“Oh Nev so much, so very much, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast.” He and Nev, jog to catch up to the rest.

Over breakfast, he fills everyone in on where they are going and the little information the BAU team has on the case.

Wiping his mouth Nev asked, “What is it they do have?”

“As far as I can tell, not much.  They just found out his name because I told their boss Erin, who by the way seems to have a problem with my age.”

“Why would your age be a problem, think they will have a problem with the fact that we are all quite young?” questions Fred.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Merlin, who the hell knows? All I know is I introduced myself and her first comment was aren’t you a bit young to lead a team? In any case, we are here to catch a criminal not pander to these lot and their insecurities.” He looks at his watch, “It’s time for us to go anyway. Best behavior guys.” 

“Are you taking your bike” Draco asks, “Or riding with us?”

“Now, Draco what a crazy question to ask. Do you think I would bring my baby all this way and not use it?” Draco rolls his eyes at Harry’s answer.

“Well then, see you in a few.” Draco tells him as he and the others get up from the table.

Making his way back to the hotel parking lot, he un-shrinks his helmet and places it on his head.  Sitting on his bike, Harry winces at the slight pain in his arse. He sets out to begin a new day. He moves easily into traffic, making sure to stay in his lane because he is a different country. He wants to make sure he follows the rules by stopping at every stop light and sign. He is doing fine for the first half of the ride. He knows he is close to the FBI building, so he decides not to slow down at the next stop light and instead guns it. He does not see the SUV that comes out of nowhere, causing him to swerve out of the driver’s way, almost losing control of his bike. Only his skills as a rider keeps his mind cool enough to regain control and avert an accident. He does not stop because that would cause an accident and just keeps going on his way. He does look back to make sure that everyone is ok, which they are.

When he gets to the FBI building, he parks his bike in the parking garage with other bikes, making sure it’s secure. Shrinking his helmet, he puts it in his pants pocket. Harry goes to the lobby where his team is waiting for him. They go over to the guard, signing in and receiving their visitor badges and go on their way to meet the new team. Making their way over to the nearest elevator, they get on silently.  For some reason no one is talking. The twins are not their jovial self, or having Draco constantly telling them to behave. It is a completely different atmosphere than breakfast. When they get off the elevator, Erin is waiting for them. The guard must have told her we were on our way.

“Good morning Erin, I was not expecting to see you this morning.”

“Good morning Harry, I thought it better to introduce you to Agent Hotchner and his team.” She replies.

Nodding his head, “Would you like for me to introduce my team now or when I we do it with the others?”

“Let’s do it with everyone in the room, this way it we will not have to do it again.”

“I agree. I guess we should get this done then,” he tells her.

When she turns her back, Harry does not miss her comment, “Are all the agents in England so young?”

Harry turns to look at his friends and notices they all had heard her comment, but decides not to say anything. They follow her to a conference room where he presumes the other team is. When she opens the door, Harry notices a guy who looks about the same age as Harry.  The man has the room’s attention with whatever he is talking about. He is dressed like one of Harry’s grade school teachers. There are four men and three women sitting around the table listening to him. One of the men has his back turned to Harry, Erin and his friends.

“…we don't know why he is killing these women, the gruesome way he does. It is as if he is trying to get a message across, but what his message is or to whom is...”

“…We believe his purpose is to finish what his master started,” cuts in Harry.

“Master, what master?” says the guy looking through his files.

“It would not be in your files,” he continues.

“And how would you know that?” the African American guy asks.

“Well you see it’s simple, Theo Nott’s family was a part of a terrorist group, who fashioned themselves after Hitler. And to answer your question Agent…”

“Morgan,” he answers.

“We went to school with Theo Nott.” The other team all look shocked, and more than a few can’t hold back a gasp. At that moment, the man who had his back turned to the room has turned around to face Harry and his friends. All that goes through Harry’s mind is Bruce. There is more than one emotion on “Bruce’s” face. Harry cannot pin point what surprises ‘Bruce’ more: the fact that he went to school with Theo or that last night he had his cock up Harry’s arse. Either way, this case just got more interesting. All of a sudden it hits Harry, ‘Bruce’ the Dom from last night, is a member of the BAU team.

  



	2. Have We Met Before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is so focused on his life, changing and improving the wizarding world. Working secretly with his team, catching criminals in both magical and muggle world. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU. A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide. A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Harry Potter & Criminal Minds nor do we profit from this story.
> 
> We would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos we have gotten from this story. This is a labor of love for us. If you have not already checked out our other stories please take a look. 
> 
> Characters thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Two: Have We Met Before?

Several hours earlier:

When Aaron wakes up, his first thought is of Jack as it is every morning.  He loves his son more than life.  Every single day he says a prayer of thanks; Aaron could not have gone on if he had lost both Haley and Jack that day.  The five year old is Hotch’s reason for living and he is thankful for every moment they have together.  

But what surprises him is that his second thought is of ‘Evan.’ Thinking of the perfect little Sub fills him with unexpected yearning, of how much he wishes ‘Evan’ was beside him in his big, empty bed.  Last night isn’t the first time he has gone to Wicked to find a Sub for the night.  But it is the first time he’s wanted a Sub for more than one night.

Instead of feeling centered and satisfied after dominating a Sub the night before, Hotch feels lost.  As if there is a piece of him missing simply because he is not being able to identify himself as Evan’s Dom.  The empty hole he feels at Evan’s absence makes the scars on his chest hurt.  Rubbing them absentmindedly, Aaron gets up and showers.  He dons on his best suit with a tie that always makes him feel powerful.  The clothes help Aaron cast aside his mindset of Dom Aaron and Sub ‘Evan.’ He quickly calls Jack; letting the sweet sound of his child’s voice help restore his sense of balance.  

His mind finally quiets and Hotch mentally prepares himself for the morning as he eats a bowl of Jack’s favorite cereal: Fruity Pebbles.  Meeting a new team, one they will have to work closely with is always a little nerve-wracking.  As the leader of his team, he will interact with the other team’s leader more.  Aaron hopes the other leader works well with others.  He has been involved in enough unnecessary pissing contests while working with other law enforcement; he doesn’t need to experience another.  Hotch isn’t worried about his team though, as the BAU has plenty of experience dealing with other law enforcement agencies.  He has every confidence they will be professional and diplomatic.  Hotch is sure this new team will want to catch the Unsub as much as the BAU does.  Although he wonders about the other team’s leader, Strauss hadn’t told him anything about the man, other than that he is about Reid’s age.  Aaron hopes he won’t be an arrogant hothead.  

Hotch places his empty bowl in the sink, grabs his briefcase, and says a goodbye to Jack via a framed picture.  The drive to work is mostly unremarkable.  That is until a motorcycle barrels through a red light, almost hitting him.  Slamming on his breaks, he swerves just missing the well-dressed biker as he skillfully avoids a collision and speeds away.  Hotch’s heart is pounding as he looks over the road.  Thankfully, no cars actually collided, despite the biker’s reckless driving.  Aaron mutters to himself, “Damn bikers.  Could have killed someone or himself.”

He soon enters the FBI’s parking lot.  Aaron takes a deep cleansing breath, trying to ease his anger at the reckless biker and quiet the desperate yearning for “Evan.” Shaking his head, Hotch grabs his coffee and briefcase.  He greets the receptionists and the agents he passes by.  

Aaron sets his briefcase on his desk, grabbing his files and going to the conference room.   JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss are already there reviewing the case.  Reid, Morgan, and Garcia come in a minute later.  They start reviewing the case, preparing for the other team’s arrival.  Hotch faces JJ as they discuss possible problems in dealing with another team on this case.  JJ’s experience as a media liaison makes her the perfect person to help him address any problems they might encounter.  Aaron half listens as Reid talks about the case, the genius is quickly getting into his rambling, lecture mode.  

Reid says “…we don't know why he is killing these women the gruesome way he does.  It is as if he is trying to get a message across, but what his message is or to whom is…”

“…We believe his purpose is to finish what his master started,” a male voice cuts in.  

Hotch’s attention is split between his conversation with JJ and the conversation between his team and the unknown male.  His back is to the door as he talks to JJ.  

“Master, what master?” asks Morgan as he looks through his files.  He wonders at the term, master.  A wealth of information could be interpreted for the profile from that term alone.  

“It would not be in your files,” the man continues.

“And how would you know that?”  Morgan asks.

“Well you see, it’s simple, Theo Nott’s family was a part of a terrorist group, who fashioned themselves after Hitler.  And to answer your question Agent…”

“Morgan.”

“We went to school with Theo Nott.”  

The BAU agents are all shocked; several of them cannot hold back a gasp. Hotch turns around to look at the newcomers. He is surprised that the new team knows their Unsub but the moment he looks over to them that information drops from his mind. All he can think is _Evan_. His Sub from the night before is on this team. Stunned, he cannot stop the expressions that quickly flash on his face. “Holy shit!” he thinks. Aaron is unable to stop staring at him.

The shocked silence seems like hours but it is only mere seconds. Hotch pulls himself together, at least on the outside. He carefully ensuring his stoic mask is firmly in place  but inside Aaron is freaking out. His emotions are swirling madly around inside of him. Suddenly, he realizes that not only is ‘Evan’ on the British team, he is also the reckless biker that almost ran into him! It takes everything within Hotch not to react. He wants to scream and laugh, to yell and rejoice. The Sub he had spent the morning yearning for is standing right in front of him.  Aaron wants to force ‘Evan’ to his knees and punish him. To fuck him right here in the conference room, to show everyone that he _belongs_ to Aaron.  He wants to hug him and never let him go. The conflicting emotions aren't making it easy for him to remain stoic.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Harry’s mind is in a whirlwind. This morning when he woke up he was not expecting to run into the man that had tilted his world, made him feel and then fucked him until he saw stars. He still looked as handsome and as powerful as he did last night. His aura exuded top, boss, and definitely dominant. Harry wanted to bare his neck as if he was in his wolf form, recognizing his Alpha to its beta. He needs air, he feels like he cannot breathe. He inhales and exhales slowly to calm his racing heart, before he does something stupid like dropping to his knees.

_Get it together Potter, you are Harry fucking Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, defeater of the greatest dark wizard of your time and leader to one of the deadliest teams in Britain, not a submissive_ he chides himself. He is so caught up in reaming his own arse, he does not see the odd looks his friends and teammates are giving him.

The tension in the room is palpable. All the agents of the BAU are looking at the new team with masked curiosity and a bit of suspicion. Feeling the tension, Strauss steps forward and stands between the two teams. “I would like to introduce you to the Phoenix Anti-Crime Unit or PACU from England.”

None of the profilers miss the fact that all the members of the PACU are about the same age. The pair of twins appears to be a few years older but the rest look like they are the same age.  

_I'm_ _old enough to be all of their fathers.  God, I feel old._  Rossi thinks.  

Aaron can't help but keep glancing at ‘Evan.’ He is torn between the desire to rush forward and claim him in front of everyone, and the need to remain professional and pretend ‘Evan’ is a stranger.  

_So this is the elite British team?  I could take them all,_ Morgan thinks smugly as he flexes his muscles.   

_Interesting, they are all about my age_ Spencer thinks.  Reid finds nothing wrong with their ages.  He is younger than all of his own teammates.  He’s been teased about his age but none of them have ever questioned his place on the team because of his age…at least not after his first case.  Spencer sees no reason to question the PACU’s expertise on the basis of their youth.  

Strauss can see each of her agents is quietly profiling the PACU.  “Harry, please come forward.”  As Harry steps forward, she continues, “This is Chief Lead Special Investigator Harry Potter-Black.  I will let him introduce his team.”

_Merlin, what’s this_ Harry thinks _grade school_ , _stand up and introduce yourself everyone or the teacher would give you a spanking_. Harry does as asked, stepping forward.  He collects himself, clearing his throat “Thank you Erin.” He nods his head at her.  He looks back at his team, “As Erin as already stated I am Harry Potter-Black; I prefer you call me Harry.”

Aaron’s eye twitches.  Not only is ‘Evan,’ or Harry he supposes he should call him, part of the PACU; he is the leader.  Hotch wonders _Can this get any worse?_  When Harry tucks his shoulder length hair behind his ear, Aaron notices the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  He is stunned, how could he have not noticed such a distinctive scar last night?  Had he been too overwhelmed by lust to notice something so obvious?  

Spencer’s keen eyes look carefully at Harry.  He recognizes the look in the man’s eyes. It is one he has often seen in the mirror.  This Harry had something happen in his childhood that forced him to grow up fast.  Like Spencer, he can see that Harry hadn’t truly been allowed to be a child.  

Rossi raises an eyebrow at the young leader.  His eyes flick to the scar, it is very unusual.  Dave has never seen anything like it before, especially considering how perfect and unmarked the rest of his face is.  He wonders how Potter-Black got it.  

Harry calls the twins to his side, “Fred, George.” He did not have to say anything they knew what to do.

They step up beside him, “ Special Investigators Fred and George Weasley at your service. We are Harry’s eyes and ears,” they say together.

“What exactly does that mean?” asks Prentiss.

“Our specialty...” says Fred.

“… Is computer science...” says George.

“…And computer forensics,” they finish together.  “Basically our degrees are a very fancy way of saying we are the best hackers money can buy. We can break in and out of any system unnoticed.” Fred tells them.

“So if you have any secrets, now is the time to tell us because we will find them.” They continue together.

Penelope bounces happily.   _They are so adorable!  Finishing each other’s sentences and everything!  And ultra hackers like me!  The trouble we could get in together!  The secrets we could uncover!_

Harry watches the BAU team heads move like they are watching a tennis match as the twins speak. He wants to laugh but holds it back; the twins are trying to dispel the tension that is in the room by just being themselves.

Draco steps up beside Fred, “I’m Special Investigator Draco Malfoy; you may call me Draco. I have a degree in criminal psychology.” He then turns to Reid, “I am also a voting member of the International MENSA. I recognize you from your book Dr. Reid; it is very insightful. _A Perspective on the Human Animalist Nature. What drives us to kill?_  Catchy title, I could not put it down. I found that I agree with yo…”

Spencer lights up, ready to jump into an intellectual conversation with Draco.  He rarely gets opportunity to work with someone of his caliber: intellectually and academically.  His teammates are all brilliant in their own way of course but none enjoy intellectual and academic conversations as he does.  But before he can say anything another PACU member interrupts Draco.  

“Dray not now, please. We just got here; give us a chance to get to know them before you start boring them too. You and Dr. Reid can have a genius lecture among yourselves.” Blaise says coming to stand beside him, “Forgive him. he tends to go on and on. Special Investigator Blaise Zabini, my  degree is in criminal justice and forensic science, I am also a weapon specialist. And just call me Blaise.”

Beside Reid, Morgan gives a sigh of relief.  If the two geniuses had started chatting, they probably wouldn't have been able to stop them.  Derek can already see that Draco and Spencer are far too alike.  He comes to a realization.  When Spencer starts rambling, he'll likely have a cohort in Draco.  Two rambling, enthusiastic geniuses together, Derek shudders at the thought.  

The BAU team nods until JJ speaks up. “And you are?” she asks, referring to Neville.

“Your plant needs watering,” he says pointing to the dying Areca Palm sitting in the corner. Forgetting where he is, he walks over to water fountain and fills a cup with some water, then walks to the plant. “You have to water it constantly, or it won’t do what it is suppose to do, which is clean the air. There is also the possibility of watering it too much but this girl looks as if she has not gotten anything to drink in months and that’s a shame…”

Emily watches amused as the man attends lovingly to the neglected plant.  She has never seen someone so concerned about a plant before.  

Harry cut him off before he could say anymore. He sees the looks the BAU are giving them; his teammates are quirky but smart and very good at what they do. “Nev” is all he says. Neville turns around looking at the occupants in the room.

“Oh, I'm sorry Harry you know how I get, when I see something so beautiful dying.” Harry nods. “Special Investigator Neville Longbottom, my degree is behavioral psychology, hostage negotiator and botany. Everyone calls me Nev.”  He then turns back to the plant; he reaches into his pocket, pulling out tiny sheers and starts cutting off the dead leaves.

_He carries around tiny shears!_ Prentiss bites her cheek to prevent the laugh from escaping.  She likes this Nev already.  He’s like the absentminded professor.  Emily fights a giggle as she thinks, _it’s like Rossi and Reid had a baby!_

When Harry is done introducing his team, Strauss steps forward again.  “PACU, I would like to introduce the Behavioral Analyst Unit or BAU.  This is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner; he is the BAU’s Unit Chief.”  Erin nods at Hotch, giving him permission to introduce his team.    

“As Chief Strauss said, I am Aaron Hotchner.  Please call me Aaron,” he says.  His tone is more friendly than usual, which doesn't go unnoticed by his fellow profilers.  They are silent at Hotch’s unexplained friendliness.  Never before has Hotch ever asked to be called Aaron.  Rossi is about the only team member who calls him Aaron at work.  It is very curious.    

_Merlin, Aaron is so sexy_ thinks Harry as he stands there listening to the man as he introduces himself and his team. The suit he is wearing compliments him very well.

“This is my team.”  He gestures to Dave, “Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi.  He is the Unit’s Senior Agent and specializes in hostage negotiation.  He is one of the original profilers of the BAU.  Rossi is also a bestselling author and has written several books on criminology and killers.”  

“Dave is fine,” he says, shooting Hotch an odd look.  Rossi has known Aaron for a lot of years and has never seen him act like this.      

_This guy seems just as laid back as I am_ thinks Neville never taking his eyes off the office plant.

“Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, formerly our Communications Liaison, now is a profiler.”  

“Hello.  Please call me JJ, everyone does,” the blond says, offering a friendly smile.  “I look forward to working with you all on this case.”

Aaron points at Prentiss, “Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, she specializes in linguistics and child advocacy.”  

Emily gives a polite smile, looking every inch of a diplomat’s daughter.  “Emily is fine. Pleased to meet you all.”  

_They have women on their team, I wonder if we should think about inviting a woman to our team. If Hermione were alive she would definitely fit in_ thinks Harry. The idea of having females apart of PACU has merit. He will need to bring the idea up to the table after this case.

Hotch indicates Morgan, “Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan; his expertise is obsessional crimes and explosives.”  

Derek nods a greeting, looking powerful despite his relaxed posture.  “Hey.  I answer to either Derek or Morgan, whichever you are comfortable with.”

_Look at him trying to flex his muscles_ thinks Blaise, _I could take him in a heartbeat_ as he flexes his own muscles in competition.

“Standing next to him is Dr. Spencer Reid.”  Reid smiles and gives an awkward little wave.  “His specialties are too numerous to name, suffice it say he has three PhD’s and what is it now?  Four BA’s?”  Aaron looks to Reid, who nods shyly and mutters “Yeah, four.”  Hotch continues, “He is a certifiable genius if you can't tell.”  Aaron can't help but boast about Reid and his team.  He wants to impress Harry.  

_What the hell was their fascination with our ages, this bloke is as young as we are._ Draco is itching to talk with Spencer; there is so many things he wants to pick his brain about.

Spencer stands suspiciously close to Derek, so used to it he doesn’t even consider how it looks to the PACU.  “Hi.  I’m Doctor—er—Agent—I mean, I’m Spencer Reid.  Call me Spencer.  Or Reid.  Or whatever.  Um…as Hotch—er—Aaron said I have three PhD’s, in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering.  And—ah—four BA’s.  Psychology, Sociology, Philosophy, and Forensic Anthropology.  I was just reading a paper in…”  His excited rambling stops when Derek cups the back of his neck.  “Pretty Boy…”  Reid flushes, embarrassed.  “Oh, sorry.  I—just—I tend to ramble, sorry.  Just—um—tell me to be quiet,” Spencer, says apologetically.  

“Isn't he just adorable!” says the as yet un-introduced bubbly blonde.  “Like a puppy!  I just want to hug the breath out of him!”  

Derek smiles fondly at him and ruffles his hair playfully.  Spencer ducks his head, blushing prettily.  He subtly leans into the touch, unable to deny the pleasure of Derek’s touch.    

“Lastly is Special Agent Penelope Garcia.  She is our brilliant and invaluable Technical Analyst, and shares the job of Media Liaison with me,” Hotch gushes.  

Pen almost coos at Hotch proudly bragging about her.  She waves excitedly at the PACU members, “Hi!  I’m Penelope, tech goddess extraordinaire.  I am the genius hacker around here.  There isn’t a program I can’t hack!  I am the bottomless font of technical knowledge that the BAU relies on!”  

_She’s a quirky one I like her_ thinks the twins.

When Penny finished introducing herself, “Forge." George calls out to his brother.

"Yes Gred."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” as they spoke to each other, never taking their eyes off Penny.

"We could but I think Harry would be upset with us."

"You're right Forge, not to mention Draco."

"Such a shame," they say together.

A slapping sound is heard as Draco smacks the twins on the back of their heads. "Cut the shit, you're giving them a bad first impression of us."

"Yes Love," they say together as they rub the back of their heads.  The PACU team chuckles as the BAU team members look a bit shocked at their antics.

Wide eyed, the profilers stare at Fred, George, and Draco.  All of them are wondering if all is as it seems.  Did the three men just admit to being in a triad relationship?

“Oh my god!  Are you three together?” Garcia blurts out.  

The trio looks at each other briefly before answering together, “Yes.”  They appear a little confused by the shock on the BAU team’s faces.  

The nonchalance of the admittance is as just shocking as the fact that the three men are in a triad relationship.  

The surprises just keep coming.  The profilers tuck in their questions about the triad relationship, saving them for another time.  

The room is completely silent as both teams stare at each other, except for Nev who is oblivious to the drama as he cares for the plant in the corner. Harry reaches down into his messenger bag, pulling out the information that he has on the case. He nods to his team as they to do the same. Harry hands a copy to Hotch and their brushing fingers send a spark through Harry’s body. He clears his throat trying not to show he is affected by the man’s touch.  

Heat flares up Aaron’s whole arm from a simple brushing of their fingertips.  He tightens his lips; it is the only outward sign of how much the single touch affects him.      

Draco pulls out extra files and passes them out to the other BAU members.

Harry turns to the board that has the pictures of the latest victims posted on it. The British victims will have to be added to the board. He takes Theo’s picture out and puts it up. “Theodore Nott born in 1979, from a very wealthy and influential family. His mother died during childbirth and was raised by his abusive father, who followed a madman by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle fashioned his ideals of blood supremacy. Nott went to Hogwarts, a boarding school in Scotland; often attend by the children of elitists and old money. At the age of eleven you receive a letter from the school letting you know you have been accepted to the school based on their criteria. It is also a school where everyone in your generation attends…”

“What if the child wants to go to a different school?” asks the bubbly blond.

“They can chose to but it has to be a school that someone in their generation has already attended or is already in enrolled in.” Harry answers her.  “Hogwarts works on a house system, you are separated based on your personality.  There are four; Gryffindor the house of lions known for their bravery, Slytherin the house of snakes known for their cunningness, Hufflepuffs the house of badgers known for their loyalty and Ravenclaw house of eagles known for their intelligence.  The twins, Nev and I were sorted into Gryffindor….”

“While Theo, Blaise and I were roommates in Slytherin.” Draco picks up the conversation. “During that time Nott’s father was counted as a member of Riddle’s trusted inner circle, among others were mine and Harry's father.

The occupants in the room gasp at the news. Before anyone could comment Draco continues. “But what Nott, Riddle and the rest of his inner circle did not know was our fathers were spies working to bring Riddle down.” Harry sees the occupants in the room sigh collectively.

_Shit, these boys might be young but it sounds like they grew up in a war zone._ Thinks Dave.

Blaise picks up the story, “It took a long time to bring Riddle down about seven years ago he was finally stopped, the government rounded up all his Death Eaters as he called them, all but one, Nott’s father. No one knew at the time that Theo himself was a Death Eater. You see we were friends growing up and in school, not the best of friends but friends nonetheless. During Vo…Riddle’s time we all had to make choices that we did not want to make in order to protect our family and ourselves as young as we were. So no one batted an eye when Theo turned his father in for being a marked Death Eater; his father was killed while they were trying to capture him.  But no one knew Theo was a Death Eater himself.”

The room is quiet for a bit, “How did they bring Riddle down?” asks Rossi, breaking the silence.

“He was killed” Harry tells them with no hesitation in his voice. He turns back to the board, “After Riddle was killed people started getting back to their lives. Theo himself got married to another schoolmate. Pansy Parkinson.” Harry picks up a picture of Pansy taping it beside Theo’s picture. “Pansy’s father was killed by Riddle when he did not follow orders during an attempt to kidnap Riddle’s number one target. Pansy’s mother ran away after she was born,  even now there is no word if she is alive or dead. This left Pansy to fend for herself, before school was out she fled to France only to return after she heard Riddle was killed. During that time Nott was busy “rebuilding” his family's reputation. He worked with other influential families to build up what Riddle and his followers had destroyed.  They put up orphanages, hospitals, and schools.  He invested his time into politics; we were sure his next project would be to run for office. Soon after she returned, Pansy and Theo got married, their son came later.”

“It was anyone’s guess when he and Pansy started their courtship. Everyone at the wedding wondered when they had gotten together but no one knew. During school they fought constantly, we all thought they hated each other.” Draco tells the group.

”Everyone was fooled by his charisma and charm. When the first body was found, no one suspected Nott. He wasn’t even a blip on the radar. When Pansy died, Theo played the grieving widow masterfully he hoodwinked us all. I would have given him an Oscar for his performance of the grieving widow. That was until his son was murdered or rather “overdosed” on pain pills for adults.” Continues Neville who is still standing by the plant, pruning it and Harry has to admit the plant looks ten times better than it had when they walked in.

Draco takes over, “Each killing is different and yet they are the same. They all have blonde hair, and either light grey or green eyes. We know one reason why he is choosing his victims, yet the of killing Pansy and his son puts holes into our theory.”

Aaron asks the question everyone is thinking, ‘How did he get away?”

Harry looks up at Aaron’s question, feeling a bit tongue-tied. It is taking all his training to keep himself from dropping to his knees and sucking the man’s cock this very moment. Seeing this side of Aaron turns Harry on to no end. But right now the situation calls for him to be an investigator not a Sub yearning for his Master’s touch.

Harry is saved from answering when Fred speaks up, “We had him cornered at one of his family's cottage.”

George continues, “And an eejit rookie bullocks it up by giving our position away, I swear Hart was going to kill the poor rookie. Word to the wise never piss our Hart off, it’s something we try to avoid.”

“Hart, who is that?” asks Penny. She is sitting between the twins, and is still blushing from their earlier comments and feeling the weight of their gazes focused on her.

“That’s what they call Harry.” Answers Draco. He notices how interested everyone seems to be in the new case details.  He chuckles at how the twins have sandwich Penny between them. Most would be a utterly jealous if their fiancé is paying attention to someone else but Draco knows his twins love him and no one else. Being nice to someone like Penny is just a part of who they are. He speaks up again, “If my two devils offer you anything to eat or drink with the initials WWW on it, do not accept it. You have been warned.”

The BAU team members turn to look at the twins with wide eyes.   _How much trouble could they cause_ wonders Penny, _they look so harmless._

“Oh come on Draco Love, why are you taking away our fun?” they chorus together with a pout on their lips.  

“Fun or not you two are not to play any pranks while we are working on this case. If you do there will be consequences.” Draco warns them, his tone brokering no argument.

“But what if….”

“No, I said no and I mean it,” Draco reiterates.

At the pouts on the twins’ faces, Harry chuckles only to have Draco turn and look at him  “And that goes for you too Prince” Draco tells Harry.

“Wha.... what did I do?” Harry asks in mock surprise.

Draco arches a perfectly shape eyebrow, “Do the words partner in crime mean anything to you?  You encourage their foolish behavior.” He turns to the twins, “As a matter of fact take out your laptops and give me your bags. I’m quite sure you have somethings hidden in there.”

Every single BAU member’s lips twitch in amusement as they watch as Draco scolds and orders them around like they are naughty children.

The twins do as they are told begrudgingly. The entire room watches as Harry walks over to his messenger bag taking out his laptop and handing his bag to Draco. Then he walks back to the board with a blush on his face.

“I swear you act just like Dad sometimes, it’s scary,” Harry tells him with a pout.

“Coming from you Prince, I will take that as a compliment. At least I know he will be proud of me, I am keeping his mischievous son out of trouble.” Draco boasts.

“You lot are giving me a headache,” Blaise says in exhaustion. Act like bloody adults for one minute please; you’re making us look bad to new kids in the class.”

The BAU team members look on in shock as Aaron chuckles at seeing Harry being chastised.

Emily looks back and forth at Harry and Draco.  Her keen eyes noting their hair and eye color.  She asks, getting them back on track.  “Have you considered that you and Draco are possible future targets?  The victims all had similar features to either Harry or Draco.  The victims didn't just have blonde hair but white blonde hair like Draco has. And each victim either had either vivid green eyes or light grey eyes.  This must be deliberate.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other, “We thought about that” said Draco “but what would be his motive as far as I know I have not done anything to Nott and I am pretty sure Harry hasn't either.”

“But criminals often are not logical, especially the ones we deal with.  The reason Nott blames you and Draco might not have even happened except for within his own mind,” explains JJ.    

“Maybe he isn't targeting Draco and Harry per se.  Maybe he chooses his victims to send a message to Draco and Harry,” says Dave.  “Often an Unsub just wants is to be heard, for someone to listen to them.  It wouldn’t be the first time a murderer used his victims to communicate with law enforcement, even specific investigators.”  

Aaron explains, “There is always a trigger or a series of triggers.  Something that happens to make these people snap, to make them need or want to harm or kill others.”

“Was there someone that died recently that was close to him aunt uncle, a mistress even?” Reid asks.

Blaise shakes his head, “No, Theo is the only Nott left; as we said his mother died in childbirth and he is an only child. And there are no other relatives that we know about. The idea that he could have a mistress also puts another spin on our theory but I am pretty sure if he did, Pansy would have killed her or paid her off if she knew.”  

“There are still a lot of unanswered questions in this case,” Morgan says out loud. “There are a lot of reasons that could explain why he started killing. Could be because of grief, someone he loved died and he is taking out his anger out on others. Or revenge, perhaps he has a specific target but sees each of his victims as a substitute for his ultimate target. If the person he really wants to kill is already dead, he won’t ever stop. Or he could even believe he is cleansing the world of what he considers tainted, evil, or inferior people.  Or to continue what his master started. Whatever his true motive, we need to find him before he takes another victim.”

Harry and the rest of the PACU can only agree with him, Theo’s victims might have similarities to him and Draco with the hair and the eyes but he feels as if he is missing a vital clue that could break this case wide open.

“I guess we should get to work,” he tells them. “Why don’t you give us a rundown of his latest victims?”

Each member of the BAU goes through the details of what they know and have discovered about Theo’s victims since his arrival in the US. One thing Harry cannot figure out is why is he going from state to state. There has to be something or someone in each state drawing him there.

After that the teams get down to business, exchanging more information about the case. The team splits up after a while. Nev and Rossi go to one corner; Draco and Dr. Reid go to another. The twins still have Penelope sitting between them as they show her things on their computer. Blaise and Derek seem to have struck up a conversation about gym workouts.

Harry on the other hand is still standing at the board looking at the case profile.

While the meeting of the two teams has been unexpected, surprising, and very interesting, Hotch knows he has to talk to Harry in private if they are going to be able to work together.  For the first time he says Harry’s name aloud, “Harry?”  

Harry jerks at the sound of his true name coming from Aaron’s lips.  His mouth parts involuntarily.   _Merlin, how does he make me breathless simply by saying my name?_

No one in the room notices Harry’s reaction, no one except Spencer.  Reid recognizes the Sub behavior immediately.  He thinks, _Oh!  Well, that’s unexpected._  The PACU’s leader is secretly a Sub.   _I wonder if his team knows?_ he thinks.   Spencer is a Sub himself, although only Derek knows that for sure.  He makes no effort to hide it even if he’s not kneeling at Derek’s feet or anything so obvious.  Spencer knows he is naturally submissive.  It is just who he is.  He isn’t ashamed of it anymore.  Derek has helped him embrace and be proud of who he is.  

When Harry doesn't respond, Aaron’s lips curve slightly into a hint of a smile. Deliberately deepening his voice, Aaron says “Harry.”  He doesn’t miss the slight tremble that goes through Harry.  

“Yes…” Harry bites his tongue hard to stop the Sir that wants to come out.  

“Could we talk in private?”  While voiced as a question, his eyes make it obvious that Harry doesn’t have a choice.  

“Um…sure.”  Against his will, Harry’s eyes dilate at the thought of being alone with the Dom again.  

Reid is enjoying the exchange between Aaron and Harry.  The poor Sub is fighting the urge to shiver at Aaron’s Dom presence.  Spencer sees the instant attraction Harry obviously feels for Aaron.  He wonders, _is that what I look like when Derek looks at me with his Dom persona in his eyes?  A quivering, lust-filled Sub?_  

Finally looking away, Hotch orders, “Morgan and Reid, why don’t you show the PACU where they will be working.  Harry, my office is this way.”

This time it isn't only Reid that notices Hotch’s behavior.  Their Unit Chief’s abnormally friendly demeanor is suspicious.  Hotch’s interactions with other law enforcement are typically very professional, almost detached.  But this whole morning, Aaron has been unusually warm and pleasant.  This is a side of Hotch that is generally only seen outside of work.  The stoic Agent Hotchner persona they all know has barely been seen today.  It is very out of character.  

_I’ll definitely be asking Aaron what this morning was all about.  Something is going on with him,_ thinks Rossi.  

The rest of the BAU makes a mental note to watch their leader.  His behavior is strange but sooner or later they will be able to figure out the reason why he’s acting like he is.

When Harry and Hotch leave the room Reid and the others follow suit. Her job done, Strauss leaves the two groups to their work. She meets Rossi’s eyes, giving him a brief smile; the smile he gives in return warms her heart. No one notices the quick, passing moment between the pair. Penny, JJ and Emily stay behind. The room is quiet for a bit before JJ speaks up, “Ok let me be the first to say it, _Holy Shit_ those are some fine looking boys!”

Emily completely agrees.

“I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Draco and the twins go at it. Who’s on top, middle or bottom, just thinking about makes me so…” Continues Penny she is so busy watching the guys through the window, she does not see the other two looking at her for her scandalous comments. She turns to look at them, “What? Are you trying to tell me you were not thinking the same thing when they admitted they are a triad?”

In their line of work, you hear and see about a lot of things. A triad is something they have heard of but never actually seen.

Emily and JJ blush because they obviously are thinking the same thing. “What about that Harry? Doesn’t he have a certain bad boy aura about him? I wonder if he’s single?” Emily says out loud. Her friends look at her “What? Not for me for a friend.”

“Yea right” says JJ. Both Pen and JJ know that she is seeing someone, just not who it is. “I’m sure your mystery man would not appreciate you ogling those boys.”

“I’m sure Will would have something to say about you doing the same,” replies Penny. “Single life for me girls, I can look all I want.”  They all chuckle.

It is then Emily voices what everyone is thinking, “I wonder what Hotch wants to talk to him about? And was it me or was he strangely nice to these guys?”

“No it wasn't just you, he seemed off this morning, like he was happy about something,” JJ says to her friends.

“You know what’s really bothering me?” States Penny “Granted these guys are young and gorgeous, even Neville with his shears.  But knowing the UnSub personally can cause problems in a case. And did you guys catch the fact that they were rich, shit those yummy suits Harry and Draco are wearing wearing cost more than I make in a year.”

Her friends nod in agreement, granted these guys are young and handsome but they all feel like there is something they are not telling them. “Penny can you do some research on these guys, find out if they are telling us the truth?” asks JJ.

Penny is already getting up from the table and making her way to the door, “Already on it, I will let you know of I find anything.” She tells them.

 

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

That leaves only JJ and Emily in the room “I guess we better look over their notes, the additional murders might give us the information we need to predict his next move.” Emily says out loud. And with that they get to work.

In the outer office Draco and Reid are in an enlightened conversation all by themselves where no one understands what the hell they are talking about. Neville, Blaise and the twins are off to the side talking about the morning events. Rossi and Morgan are in another.

“So what do you think?” Morgan asks Rossi.

“Considering I could be all their fathers, they seem ok to me.” He tells Morgan.

“They dropped some heavy information about this case on to our laps. I’m wondering if we should look at one of them as accomplices,” Morgan tells him.  It wouldn’t be the first time the people supposedly trying to catch the Unsub were secretly working with him.  

Rossi brings his hand to his mouth, shaping his goatee in thought. “I don’t think any of them would help this Nott fellow. From what I gather they want to catch him just as badly as we do.”  He tells his friend. “They are kind of peculiar I will admit. How a botany and behavioral psychology degree fit together I’m not quite sure.” He says with a chuckle.   _Reid’s degrees may seem an odd mix but every one of them has been vital in solving cases._  David supposes _Perhaps Nev’s botany has actually been helpful to the PACU’s cases.  Despite its worth or lack thereof, the man clearly has a great love for plants._   

“Yea that is quite peculiar. What do you think about the triad? I have to say that was a shock, and they are completely open about it. This is a different kind of group that’s for sure. And what the hell is up with Hotch man?” Morgan goes on.

“To each his own I say,” comments Rossi. “As for Hotch I’m not sure what is going on with him, the man seems a bit giddy about this team.”  

Morgan looks at him skeptically, “Is Hotch ever giddy?”

“Not that I've ever seen, but he does seem almost smitten by their team’s leader,” he tells his friend.  

On the other side of the room Blaise, the twins and Neville are having a similar conversation; “So what do you guys think?” asks Neville.

“I think they are assessing us the same way we are assessing them. For instance Morgan and Reid are a couple and they are making no effort to hide it. None of them seem  quite sure how to take us. They are more focused about how young we are.”

Blaise has to agree, he noticed how shocked they were when the group walked into the room, honestly it should not matter how young they are, just that they can get the job done. "What do you think their boss wants to talk to Harry about?" He asks the group.

"Probably to go over certain aspects of how the team needs to work together." Neville tells him. He does not want to comment on how weird Harry is acting. His body language is screaming something that Neville is not sure he can identify as yet.

"How does he do it?" Blaise asks.

"Who?" inquires Neville.

"Draco, how does he find someone as boring as him?" Blaise asks.

"Oi, watch it we find his brain.." says George indulgently.

"..we find it sexy" continues Fred as they both stare at their fiancé with stars in their eyes.

There is no denying how much Draco and the twins love each other. It's sickening sometimes how much they dote on each other. Thinking of their relationship makes Neville thinks of his husband. He pulls out his phone and looks at the picture of Seamus, a small smile plays his lips as he focuses on the handsome face of the man he is hopelessly in love with. Seamus is sitting on a leather sofa in their private quarters at Long Manor. He is shirtless and wearing only pair of black sleep pants, with his feet bare. One leg hangs over the arm of the chair, the other curled under the other leg. Sea has a smirk on his lips as if he knows a secret; it was later that night Neville found out he was going to be a father.  It was one of the many pictures he has on his phone of Seamus; muggle technology is a wonderful thing.  There are times he cannot believe Seamus, who is no doubt one of the sexiest men alive, chose to be with him for eternity, let alone have his child.  

He sends his husband a text, "miss you, babe <3". He is not expecting a text back from his husband anytime soon. So he puts his phone back in his pocket only to pull it out a few seconds later after feeling it vibrate in his pocket. "Come home to us soon Love <3." Smiling again he put his phone back in his pocket before paying attention to the conversation that is going on around him.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

In her cave Penelope scours the Internet, breaking into every server that she could trying to find something on the PACU team. To her dismay she finds practically nothing other than what they already revealed in this morning meet and greet.

The only new information she could gather is how well they downplayed their expertise. For instance, Blaise is an exceptional marksman, Neville is a professor and teaches botany at a prestigious private school, Draco has as many degree as Reid including one in chemistry, the twins are on contract with the British government for their expertise in computer hacking and specialized weapons, and last but not least Harry graduated at the top of his classes in school and the police academy, and he has at least three degrees under his belt.

Each member went through extensive training. Penelope realizes that these guys are more like assassins than investigators. She does not know what to feel, her emotions go from scared to elation. Thank heavens they are on her side. Reading further she notices the cases they worked are always ones where the police are having a hard time catching the criminals. They seem to be called in when other law enforcement has hit a wall in their investigations; the PACU is given the unsolvable cases and the un-catchable criminals. They remind Pen of her own team; many times the BAU comes into a case when there is no hope left and somehow they always find something to break the case.  At  the end of every case the criminals are caught. Only one died as they tried to apprehend him. Preston Jackson  was a child molester who fled from the police after molesting his ten-year-old daughter for five years according to the report.  Penelope realizes that the PACU is as good as the BAU is at finding and catching criminals; with their help, she knows they will find Theo Nott.  Two all star teams working together can’t fail.

Penny dials JJ’s cell phone even though they are still inside the office, “Either they are who they say they are or someone knows how to really hide things well.”

“So your telling me you found nothing?” JJ asks her.

“These guys are like the closers, their main purpose is to find the  Unsub take them in or put them down.”

Penny twitches, the twins are now standing beside her, one on either side of her with smirks on their faces.  

“Oh, that’s a new one, no one has ever called us that before, Forge.”

“I think I like it Gred.”

“The Closers,” they say together.

Penny cannot tell one from the other, they both look so much alike in every way. So she labels them Thing One and Thing Two in her head.

“It makes us sound….” Thing One says.

“Dangerous,” says Thing Two.

“I take it you got caught?” JJ says on the other line.

“I gotta go,” she says quickly hanging up the phone. With the twins beside her,  she expects them to be angry with her for not believing whom they were, instead they are still smirking at her. “I…I…” she tries to apologize but they cut her off.

“Don't you fret Penny dear, we expected you to do that; we do the same thing when we work with new people.” One of the twins tells her.

“You see Harry is a bit paranoid and some of his paranoia bleeds onto the members of the team. So as a precautionary measure we investigate the people we work with so there are no surprises in the end.” Says the other.

Penny knows all about paranoid people; every single member of the BAU is paranoid to varying degrees and for good reason.  

They both wink at her and then say together, “Don't worry your secrets are safe with us.”

She wonders how they do that; talk at the same time and finish each other’s sentences. She chuckles these two are different from anyone she has ever worked with.  Then her thoughts halt, _Wait, what?  What secrets?_

“Anyway there was a reason why we came in here, we need somewhere to setup our equipment.”

Pen looks around her cave and notices that there is not a lot of room for them to work. “Ummm” she gets up biting her lips trying to figure out where they could set up. “Guys I'm sorry there’s no room in the cave.” She is a bit disappointed that she cannot find anywhere for them to sit.

“Don't worry Penelope, we will make due.” One of them tells her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

There is something about these two that makes her feel so at ease. _It might not be so bad getting to know these guys_ she thinks.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Once out of sight of the others, Aaron slows unexpectedly.  As Harry passes him Aaron places a hand on the small of the Sub’s back.  Startled by the touch, Harry gasps; the heat of his hand makes him want to shiver.  Aaron smirks, well aware of how much the touch is affecting Harry. 

He leads the Sub into his office, deliberately locking the door and pulling down the shades.  His earlier anger at realizing that Harry is ‘Evan’ has disappeared.  Even the thought of punishing Harry for his reckless driving is pushed aside for the joy Aaron feels at Harry’s presence.  Everything he has learned about Harry only has made him want him more.  He isn’t just the Sub from the last night and Aaron doesn't just see the Sub side and the fantastic sexthey had.  Aaron sees a knowledgeable and capable team leader.  He’s seen hints of Harry’s playful side, the pride he has in his team, and how much Harry cares for each member of his team.  

As soon as they are alone, Harry's leader persona fades away as his Sub side emerge.  His body is trembling as it remembers the Dom’s touch from the night before.  The empty feeling he had when ‘Bruce’ left is gone and he is filled with joy and hope.  Harry trembles harder as he feels Aaron stand closely behind him, near enough for him to feel the Dom’s heat. 

“Kneel.”

The simple command centers him.  Harry drops willingly to his knees, his eyes lower to the floor, and he clasps his hands together behind his back. 

Aaron’s heart bursts in his chest at Harry’s immediate submission to his command.  “Good boy,” he praises as he pets his thick, blue-black hair.  For the first time since he left last night, Aaron feels whole again with Harry eagerly kneeling at his feet. 

Harry melts into his touch.  He doesn’t understand why but something about Aaron allows him to submit easily in a way no other Dom has ever provoked.  It isn’t just that Aaron is sexy as hell or deliciously dominate.  Deep down, Harry trusts Aaron in a way he hasn’t ever trusted a Dom before.  Although he is not ready to say it aloud, Harry realizes that something within him recognizes something within Aaron. 

Their bond hums brightly, almost as if the bond is physical and alive between them.  Aaron steps beside the Sub.  “Harry.”  His fingers grasp his chin, lifting Harry’s face until their eyes meet. 

“Sir,” he replies happily.  Harry loves the warm expression on Aaron’s face. 

“We need to talk, and I want you to be truthful with me.  Okay?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Good, come kneel next to my chair.”  When Harry attempts to stand, Aaron rebukes softly “No, Harry.  Crawl.”  Harry smiles at the command and eagerly crawls after his Dom. 

Aaron makes himself comfortable before turning his chair to face Harry.  He spreads his legs and pats his thigh.  Harry knows immediately what the Dom wants.  He scoots forward, leaning against Aaron’s leg, and resting his head on the Dom’s thigh.  Pleased, Aaron cards his fingers into Harry’s long hair. 

Harry sighs blissfully, beyond content to be close to Aaron. 

“I know that neither of us was expecting to see each other again.” 

Harry hums his agreement.  Aaron had left without giving him his real name or any indication the Dom wanted to see him again. 

“But despite the shock of seeing you again, I am happy you are here.”  Cupping his Sub’s cheek, “Last night was amazing, Harry.  And leaving without telling you my name or asking to see you again will always be one of my biggest regrets.  I never should have left you.”

Harry’s heart lurches, wild hope flairs within him. 

“Baby, tell me it isn't too late.  That I haven’t lost my chance because I want to be your Dom and more than anything I want to claim you as my Sub,” Aaron vows tenderly.  He wants his collar around Harry’s neck, proclaiming that Harry is _his_.  

Harry’s eyes fill with tears, and his body is consumed by joy.  He lifts his head, his eyes meeting Aaron’s sincere and hopeful brown orbs.  “Aaron, Sir.  Nothing would make me happier,” Harry admits shyly. 

Aaron gently wipes away the tear that is trailing down Harry’s cheek.  He pulls Harry up and their lips meet in a tender kiss.  Aaron eases back, “There is a lot we have to discuss.”

“Of course, Sir.”

He pulls Harry until the Sub is kneeling between his legs facing him.  “Our relationship has to stay a secret,” Aaron says gently.  When Harry doesn’t react, he’s relieved.  Aaron explains, “This is new for me.  I have never had a Sub of my own; I’ve never wanted more than one night with a Sub before.  My Dom side is not something anyone knows about me.  Hell, no one even knows that I’m bisexual.  But despite wanting to keep this a secret, I am by no means ashamed of you or us…”

Harry smiles, answering timidly “I know Sir.”  Ducking his head, Harry admits, “Nobody knows about me either, being a Sub I mean; not my team, friends, or family.  Although, everyone already knows that I’m gay.”

Aaron is glad they are both on the same page.  Neither of them is ready to tell their loved ones about their alternative lifestyle.  Aaron is not ready to public about either their relationship or his bisexuality.  He smiles warmly, encouraging his Sub to continue.

“Even though I am a Sub, my submission is not something I give away easily. I fight every Dom I have ever been with. But with you, I was able to let go instantly. For the first time in my life I feel safe,” Harry confesses bashfully. 

Aaron puffs out his chest with pride.  Smiling, he cups Harry’s chin, caressing his bottom lip with his thumb.  His cheeky Sub seizes the opportunity and sucks the thumb into his mouth.  The suction goes straight to Aaron’s cock, remembering how hot and wet Harry’s mouth had felt around his dick.  Harry looks up coyly as he swirls his tongue around the digit before sucking hard.  Aaron grasps Harry’s head with his left hand, keeping it still.  He pulls out his thumb slowly.  Harry holds his pink mouth invitingly open, hoping Aaron will shove his cock inside. 

“I don’t think so, Little One.  You haven’t earned the right to my cock, yet.”

Harry closes his mouth, pouting. 

“There is something we need to deal with first.  Something happened to me on my way to work this morning.”  Aaron pauses, meeting Harry’s eyes. 

Harry is curious; he has no idea what his Dom is going to say. 

“I was driving along when a reckless biker ran a red light and came within inches of hitting my vehicle.” 

His Sub’s green eyes widen, shock and guilt swirl in his expressive eyes. 

“Yes, the SUV you almost hit this morning was me.” 

Harry bites his lip; he hadn’t given the almost accident much thought.  But now he knows he not only risked his own life but that of his Dom.  “I’m s—sorry Sir!  I didn’t know!  I’m sorry!” 

“You risked your own life foolishly and mine.  That is unacceptable, Harry,” Aaron says harshly. 

He hangs his head in shame, knowing that he has already disappointed his Dom is painful. 

Aaron grabs his hair, yanking his head back.  He allows his fury to show in his eyes.  “You are mine, Harry Potter-Black.  You will never be so reckless with what is mine again.  Do you understand me, my little Sub?”

The sharp pain from Aaron pulling his hair is sweet he needs more.  Harry needs his Dom to punish him until the white-hot pain wipes away his sins. 

When Harry doesn't respond, Aaron jerks his head back again.  “DO.  YOU. UNDERSTAND!” 

“AHH!  Yes, Sir!  I understand!  I am yours!” 

“Good.  Now, strip.”  His gaze doesn’t waver when Harry looks at him startled, yet eager.  His Sub carefully stands, his eyes looking down at the floor as he begins to unbutton his shirt.  Wordlessly and wandlessly, Harry cancels his glamour.  His Dom would notice if all the marks from the night before were gone.  Harry squirms as he undresses, feeling Aaron’s hot gaze on him.  He tugs off his jacket and shirt, placing them cautiously on the desk.  Harry drags his undershirt off, tossing it with the other clothes.  His hands tremble in anticipation as he unbuckles his belt, and unzips his slacks, allowing them to fall to the floor.  Harry squats down, removing his shoes, socks, and slacks.  The clothes are piled on Aaron’s desk as Harry stands in front of him, clad only in a pair of tight, green boxers.  With possessive satisfaction, Aaron admires the marks he had made the night before.  The moment his eyes focus on Harry’s dick, it twitches and fills.  Aaron is smug that a simple look could make Harry so aroused. 

When Harry makes no effort to remove his boxers, his Dom demands, “All of it.  I want you bare.”  Shyly, Harry pulls off his underwear, feeling vulnerable standing stark naked before his fully dressed Dom.  “Good boy,” Aaron praises.  He grabs Harry’s undershirt, laying it across his leg.  “Over my lap.”

Harry quivers as he gingerly lies over Aaron’s lap.  His Dom’s forward thinking ensures that his suit pants are protected from his pre-cum.  Unable to help himself, he rocks his hips into Aaron’s hard thigh.  SMACK!  “None of that,” Aaron scolds.  “This is punishment for your recklessness.  This is _not_ about your pleasure.  You will _not_ come until I give you permission.  Do you understand?” 

Holding himself rigid, Harry fights the urge to move his hips.  “Y—yes, Sir.  I understand.”

“Safe word still Jade?”

Harry’s heart warms at the question; his Dom is so good and kind.  “Yes, Sir.”  

“You will count each stroke and thank me for them.  Do not stifle your cries, my office is soundproof.  No one but me will hear your sweet cries.”  Aaron is thankful that a previous Unit Chief had soundproofed this office because of his tendency to blast rock music during hard cases.  You can’t do this job without discovering coping mechanisms.  

Harry whimpers in anticipation.  His Dom strokes his bare cheeks, kneading them gently until his Sub starts to relax.  CRACK!  Harry jolts at the unexpected blow, “One, Sir!  Thank you, Sir!”  Pleased by his Sub’s immediate obedience, Aaron’s next smack is softer.  “Two, Sir!  Thank you, Sir!”  But Aaron remembers why he is doing this: Harry’s recklessness.  CRACK!  The blow is hard enough to leave a distinct handprint on his Sub’s ass cheek.  “Th—three, Sir!  Th—thank y—you, Sir!”  By the fifth blow Harry is sobbing but Aaron’s rhythm is merciless.  He stops at ten, satisfied that his Sub’s butt is thoroughly reddened and that he will not forget this punishment.  Aaron tugs Harry up, cradling his crying Sub in his lap.  HIs Dom isn’t too worried by the weeping. Despite the pain he must be feeling, Harry’s dick is hard and leaking.  

The pain in his arse is white hot and feels deliciously cleansing.  Even his tears feel cleansing, as if they are erasing all his sins.  Safe in his Dom’s arms, Harry soon calms. The heat from his arse and the heat coming from Aaron makes Harry flush.  Wanting to come so badly but unable to without his Dom’s permission makes Harry squirm.  

“You were such a good boy for me, Baby.  Are you going to remember this the next time you are tempted to act irresponsibly? In our line of work, we need to be careful,” Aaron tells him as he trails his fingertips over Harry’s cock.  “While we are working on this case together, I am going to watch your every move.  I forbid anyone to mark your skin.  No one  but me, not even a scratch.  Will you take care of what is mine?  Or do I need to punish you more?”.

Harry whines at the touch, the barely there caress isn't nearly enough.  He nods vaguely but his focus is on his Master’s touch, not his words.  

Not satisfied by the non-answer, Aaron presses hard on the reddened skin of his Sub. “I asked you a question.”

The pain makes him throb harder, Harry keens.  “No, please Sir!  I'll remember!  I promise, Sir!  I’ll be careful!”  He’s desperate.  

“Good, that’s all I want, Baby.  You are mine now, I want you safe, even from yourself.”  Feeling generous, Aaron starts stroking Harry’s dick.  

“Oh, yes!  Please!” Harry cries as his Dom drives him closer and closer to the edge. Everything within him tightens as Harry fights his need to come.  Aaron watches his face, his Sub’s eyes are shut tight and his body is rigid as he desperately struggles to obey his command.  Proud of his Harry, he strokes him faster and commands “Come.”

Harry screams as his cock erupts, and he rests heavily against Aaron.  When his Dom lifts cum-stained fingers to his mouth, Harry licks them clean lazily.  If they weren't at work, Aaron would have let him bask in the afterglow.  But they _are_ at work and their teams will only get more suspicious the longer they are alone together.  “Harry.”  

His Sub turns to look at him, “Yes, Sir?”  

Aaron caresses his soft cheek, “Isn't there something you've forgotten, Baby?”  

Harry’s face scrunches up, thinking hard.  What he had forgotten becomes obvious when Aaron thrusts his hips up.  “Oh, Sir.  I’m sorry!”  Without hesitation and mindless of his nakedness, Harry sinks to his knees and opens Aaron’s pants.  He engulfs his Dom in his mouth, sucking hard as he moves up and down his length.  It takes only a few strokes before Aaron takes control, his hands guiding Harry’s head into the pace he wants.  Aaron forces Harry to take him deep, barely allowing him to breathe.  The utter control his Dom holds over him makes Harry hot.  Relaxing his throat, Harry blissfully lets Aaron use him.  Feeling Harry’s willing submission, Aaron fucks his throat deeper and harder until he comes down his pretty, welcoming throat.  Aaron releases his tight grip.  Harry eagerly cleans his cock with little kitten licks before shifting back.  Through barely opened eyes, Aaron looks at Harry.  He swears he can see an extra ring of black surrounding the emerald green irises.  The Dom blinks rapidly, thinking about how he had thought he saw the same thing the night before.  As he had last night, Aaron dismisses it as a trick of the light.  

Sighing wearily, Aaron says as he tucks himself back in, “You better get dressed.” Harry stands and starts pulling on his clothes.  His Dom buttons Harry’s shirt as Harry gets his pants on.  A few minutes later, Harry is dressed.  Aaron looks him over, straightening his jacket.  The cum-stained undershirt is stuffed into his go bag in the corner.  Aaron will take it home with him tonight and make sure it is washed.  He kisses Harry tenderly, “Alright Baby.  We’ll talk more tonight.”  Aaron writes down the address of a hotel, giving it to Harry.  “Meet me here after work tonight.  I’ll text you the room number later.”  They exchange phone numbers.  Aaron pulls him close and hugs him tight.  Whispering into his hair, “I wish I could do this out there but I’m not ready for that and neither do I think, are you.  Once we leave my office, we have to pretend to be strangers.  Out there, you are not my Submissive and I am not your Dominant.  We are just Harry, the leader of the PACU, and Aaron, the leader of the BAU. Okay?”

“I know, Sir,” Harry answers quietly.  He is as reluctant as Aaron to leave the safety and comfort of this office and his Dom’s arms.  Harry grudgingly eases away, stuffing his Sub side deep inside of him and pulling on his Alpha leader persona.  He watches silently as his warm and powerful Dom disappears behind Aaron’s grim Agent Hotchner persona.  

“Ready?” Aaron asks.  At Harry’s nod, Aaron opens the door and they exit his office.  

 

 

TBC.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out very soon.
> 
> Please feed the plot bunny he needs your wonderful reviews and kudos.


	3. A Duel At The Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is so focused on his life, changing and improving the wizarding world. Working secretly with his team, catching criminals in both magical and muggle world. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU. A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide. A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see previous chapters for rights on HP & CM.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has read, commented & left kudos we appreciate it.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics

**CHAPTER THREE- Duel At The Bank**

They exit Aaron’s office and notice that the teams are paired up discussing the case, among other things. The twins are missing. No doubt they are with Penelope. Harry has to move away from Aaron or he will make the mistake of touching him or looking at him in a way that makes it obvious that they are an item or at least that they are sleeping together. Neither of them is ready to answer their team’s questions if their sexual connection became know.  Harry himself isn’t quite sure what they are right now; Aaron may have claimed him but he doesn’t know if it is just for while he is here or for the rest of their lives. To keep himself busy from questions he cannot answer right now, he walks over to the board and stares at the victims. “What are you doing Theo?” he asks out loud. Harry wonders for the hundredth time if he is getting help from someone.

Theo is rich everyone knows that. Why did he choose America to run and hide? There has to be a reason. “Blaise” he calls out.

“Yes Boss?”

“When you guys were roommates with Theo, did he ever mention he and his father coming to the States for summer hols?”

“Not that I can think of. But back then we snakes kept our secrets to ourselves. Not like you Gryffs, who let everyone into your world.” Blaise answers.  “Theo was bit of a loner anyway; we knew his father was beating him and blamed him for the death of his mother.”

“What are you thinking?” asks Draco, coming to stand beside Harry, staring at the board trying to figure out what Harry is looking for.

“He has to be getting help from someone or staying somewhere. Hiding in plain sight if you will.  His name was not revealed in the news on this side as yet, so I see no reason why he wouldn't be hiding with someone he knows.  Did the Notts have any family living on this side of the pond?” He asks the group, although he is mostly talking to himself. Suddenly, it is like a lightning bolt strikes him. “Fuck! Why didn’t we think about this sooner.” He looks up at Draco somehow expressing what he is thinking without saying the words.

“You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?” Draco asks, catching on to what Harry is thinking.

“Why not? Some of them got away.” He tells Draco.

They completely forget about the others in the room. This is what happens sometimes. It is as if he and Draco can read each other’s mind the way he, Hermione and Ron used to. Draco cannot replace Hermione or Ron in his life, but he does make Harry’s life better simply by being there and being himself. Their connection as friends and brothers has opened up a whole new world for them.  

“What are they talking about?” JJ asks.

“They do this sometimes. When an idea hits, they feed off each other. They are like the twins in some aspects.” Harry hears Blaise answer.

_Great_ thinks Morgan, _as if the way twins talk isn’t disorienting enough_.   _Now, Draco and Harry have mind melds in the middle of brainstorms.  Add in the inevitable energized, nerdy convos between Spencer and Draco and by the end of this case I just might go mad._

Despite being thoroughly confused and a bit frustrated, Aaron’s heart warms at the sight of Harry’s connection with Draco.  The blonde is obviously close to Harry and very important to him.  Aaron loves getting to know this part of his Sub.  What are the odds that in less than 24 hours, Harry has already touched a small part of his heart that no one else ever has not even Haley.  After Haley’s death Aaron had thought that his heart would remain cold and closed off for the rest of his life but Harry has already proven him wrong.  His Sub is like the sunshine: filling his heart and life with joy and warmth, ridding him of the shadows in his heart.  Somehow, Harry has mended his broken heart.  

“Just wait, we will know what they are talking about in a sec.” Neville continues.

“So what you're saying is that not all the Death Eaters got arrested?” Draco goes on.

“Riddle did not mark all of them and with the way Nott is killing, he is getting help from someone.  Especially now that he is in a new place, he would need money, time and opportunity and definitely a look out. How else could he do the killings in broad daylight without being spotted?” Says Harry. “We have to go to the bank, Draco. After he killed everyone in his household, he fled and from the looks of it when we searched the manor…”

“…He didn't take much.” Draco finishes for him. “Dammit! We are going need to visit the bank. It’s the only place he could hide money and buy what he needs without anyone thinking twice or asking questions. If we were in London, we could have had the twins sneak into the bank.  It isn't as if they haven't done it before.”

“Isn't that a bit illegal?” asks Rossi.

“Not if you don't get caught,” Neville answers.  “You can’t tell me your own tech analyst has never hacked into places she isn't allowed to.”

Aaron simply makes a unintelligible sound. He admits nothing.  

Draco ignores them, continuing in a reluctant tone, “Harry, I have a feeling that besides going to the bank we will have to call in the specialists. They will have a better idea of who was and was not marked and who could have gotten away.”

The entire BAU stares blankly at the pair, having no idea what the hell is going on. They are missing too much information to follow their train of thought.  

Harry runs his hands through his hair, starting to feel a bit agitated. “Why do we have to? Why can't we ask Kingsley instead, he should be able to tell us who has not been to work in seven damn years?” he whines.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Be that as it may, we will need their expertise. I don’t know why we did not ask them to come along in the first place….”

Before Draco could say anything else an irritated voice booms in the room. “Will someone tell us what the hell is going on? I feel like I’m a distorted version of the twilight zone.”  

Both Draco and Harry turned around to see the rest of the team staring at them and a very frustrated look on Aaron’s face. Harry ducks his head, his arse is still smarting from the spanking he just received in Aaron’s office; he does not need another one just yet. “Sorry, Draco and I sometimes get caught up in our brainstorming; we forget that others are not use to how we are. What we were thinking is Nott has to be getting help from someone. When Riddle was on the rise he marked the people who followed and believe in his nonsense with a mark on their forearm in the form of a tattoo of a skull and a snake. He called them his Death Eaters.  Because of how high up on the food chain some were, such as politicians, even police officers, they were not marked. So when the authorities began rounding up Riddle’s followers after he died, they only captured the ones that were marked and those whom they knew were marked. His unmarked followers were lucky, and were never caught.”

“We think if we go to the bank, they will be able to give us records of who came into the country from Britain in the past couple of years and who might be aiding Nott. But if the bank does not cooperate as they are known to do, we will have to call in two of Riddle’s former inner circle and our spy.”

“And who is that?” Asks JJ.

Harry and Draco remain silent so Neville answered for them, “Their Dad and Pere.”

Reid looks a bit confused, so he asks the question plaguing in his mind, “What’s wrong with that? If they can help us I see no problem in calling them.”

Neville and Blaise give a belly laugh as they watch emotions play on Harry’s face. “How can I put this, our fathers are very…”

“Overbearing….” Says Draco.

“Protective...” comments Harry.

“Mental...” Harry adds.

“Mothering….” Draco states.

“And very demanding.” They say together.

“What Harry and Draco are trying to say is...” Blaise says through his laughter and tears, “their fathers like to take over the cases because of all the danger that comes with our jobs. You see Harry has a tendency to be a bit reckless and trouble evitably follows and Draco tends to only make it worse. The pair of them is the biggest trouble magnets we've ever seen.”

“We are not,” Draco and Harry say together.

Neville and Blaise look at the pair in disbelief.  The skepticism on their faces makes it plain that neither man believes the two protesting troublemakers.

All of the BAU members groan inside their heads, all except Reid.  They already have their own trouble magnet, one Dr. Spencer Reid; they shudder at the thought of having three of them working the same case. They will be lucky if they all survive.

The BAU team heads are going back and forth as if they are watching another tennis match for the second time that day; they really do act like twins sometimes.

Bringing the conversation back to the case, “And what about the bank, you said they might not be willing to give up the information easily. We can get a subpoena. And Garcia can do a search to see who came into the country in the past few years; paper trails are not easy to hide, especially from our girl.” Prentiss tells them.

“Now that’s a bit tricky, I guess we should have started our introductions by telling you we are pagans. Most of our practices are a bit archaic, for instance the bank does not use computers to keep their records. Only a few families have embraced the use of technology in the past few years. And we come from a community that does not like to bring in outsiders. As much as I don’t like and disagree with most of their practices, I see the need for secrecy; there are somethings that outsiders would not understand.” Harry tells them. “If any of Riddle’s former followers came into the country, you would not be able to tell who they are. The bank is our best bet, they deal exclusively with pagans.  The followers will need money, plus the bank workers are greedy and will do anything for money. The only way we are going to get the information we need is by cutting a deal with them and neither one of you know how they think, we do.” He says pointing to the Wizards in the room.

“You make it sound like you have to give blood just to get the information.” Morgan says to him.

“That’s pretty much what we will be doing, these guys are ruthless th..” he went on to say more but Dr. Reid cut him off during his explanation.

“Paganism represents a wide variety of traditions that emphasize reverence for nature and a revival of ancient polytheistic and animistic religious practices. Some modern forms of Paganism have their roots in 19th century C.E. European nationalism including the British Order of Druids, but most contemporary Pagan groups trace their immediate organizational roots to the 1960s, and have an emphasis on archetypal psychology and a spiritual interest in nature..”

“Thank you Dr. Reid.” Harry says cutting him off, “We are from old traditional families and as such there are some traditions we must uphold, getting a subpoena won’t change anything, they would either burn it or laugh in your face. Draco and I will go to the bank talk to them. Dray have the twins get us a location, I would like to go there today. The longer we wait the more chances Theo has to kill again.”

He does not have to say which location he is talking about; Draco already knows it is an apparition point. He turns back to look at the victims. “Blaise call Kings and see if there is any other news that could help us out.”

He turns around to see Draco on his phone talking with one of his twins; Blaise excuses himself to go call Kingsley. He turns to Neville; “Neville, I think you should come to the bank with us, you might be able to sway the beasts into giving us what we want.”  Nev nods his head, knowing what Harry means.

Harry is firing orders left and right; he does not take notice of Aaron staring at him. One minute he is joking with Draco, the next he is in command and the others follow him with no questions asked. There is more to his little Sub than meets the eye.

Neville nods just as Blaise comes rushing back in with his phone to his ear, “Boss you’re going to want to hear this.” Then he says to Kingsley “Sir, I’m turning the screen around so that you can see everyone.”

“Hey Kings,” Harry greets looking at the Minister of Magic “Let me introduce to the BAU team we are working with.” He points to each and every person starting with Aaron and ending with Prentiss. “I would like for you to meet my boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ok Kings, what do you have for us?”

Aaron is once again in awe of how at ease Harry is talking with his team and boss. He will not lie and say that he is not suspicious and intrigued by Harry and Draco’s explanation about the bank and their paganism lifestyle. He is impressed with Harry; he is smart and appears to be a great leader. Maybe it is the profiler in him but he feels like he is being lied to big time. The Dom in him wants to force Harry to explain things now. He puts his suspicions in the back of his mind to try to focus on what Harry’s boss has to say. But his attention is drawn to the intense look on Harry’s face. Sub Harry is sexy and trusting, this Harry in front of him was intriguing, secretive and commanding.  It makes him want to uncover every one of Harry’s secrets.

“We now know why Nott killed Parkinson.” He pauses for a second, “She was having an affair.”

That is interesting news to the Wizards in the room. The BAU is unfazed by the news. It isn't the first or last time an Unsub killed their partner for cheating.  They see it all the time.  

“Who was it Kings?” Harry asks.

“Azra Ellis Jones,” Kingsley tells them. “There’s more, the boy Pansy had was not Theo Nott’s Heir.”

“Shit Pansy, what were you thinking?” Blaise say out loud.

It does not go unnoticed by the BAU members the strong way the PACU members react to their boss’s words about the child not being Nott’s heir. The only way to explain their reaction is that the boy not being Nott’s heir is somehow significant in their pagan society. JJ thinks, _I guess heirs must be important in their pagan world._

“How are you only just finding this out, hasn't she been dead for a while?” Aaron asks. The look on his Baby’s face right now makes Aaron a bit worried; the Dom in him wants to walk over and hold his Sub. But as a profiler he can see the conflicting emotions that are plaguing Harry. The fact that someone he knew died, whether they were friends or not is a very hard thing to take. But to know the killer is another thing. The boundaries they set in the office about their relationship are going to test both their will powers.

“Azra was in Egypt on an archeology dig,” _meaning he is a curse breaker,_ Harry thinks. “The plan was for Pansy and their son to come and live in Egypt with him. Apparently, Pansy had told Azra that Theo had begun to scare her. She wanted out. Pansy was supposed to ask Nott for a divorce and meet him in Egypt. When he did not hear back from her despite the many letters he sent, he knew something was wrong. It took him longer to get sometime off but when he finally did and made it back to England he found out she was dead.”

“Can you confirm his alibi? Considering the assumption that Nott could be getting help while he is here, it could be the same back in England.” Morgan suggests.

Kingsley nods his head, “Yes, we checked out his alibi. He has been in Egypt for the past year, only returning two days ago.” Kingsley tells them.

“Kings, we are thinking of calling Sev and Luce to come in and help us out. We came up with the theory that not all of the Death Eaters were caught, especially the ones that Riddle didn't mark,” Harry informs him.

“That’s not a bad idea, I will stop by and see them tonight on my way home and mention it to them. Let me know how it goes with the bank. Let’s hope they are more cooperative on that side of the pond than they are on this side, greedy little blighters. Also, I will check with Walticus to see if anyone came forward as Nott’s mistress, at this point I don't think anyone will want to admit to it if they were. Agent Hotchner, thank you for helping my boys out on this case; they are a bit unconventional but they get the job done. Harry, keep me posted on your progress and for deity’s sake stay out of trouble.”

“Will do Kings and I always stay out of trouble,” he tells Kings before ending the call. The last thing he hears is Kingsley’s chuckling.

No one says a word for a minute until Draco speaks up. “When the fuck did Pansy meet up with Smith? As annoying as she was, she never pegged me for the cheating type.”

Blaise answers for him, “No clue, she kept her affair hidden but Kingsley was right about one thing, now we know the real reason he killed her.”

“You're referring to something else besides the affair?” Reid asks him.

Blaise nods his head yes, “I don't think Nott cared she had an affair; I think he cared more about whom the affair was with.”

“And that is?”

“In his eyes, she sullied her self by sleeping with someone of dirty blood and then to have that man’s child and trying to pass him off as a pure blood, as Theo’s heir. That was the ultimate betrayal.” Neville explains to  the group.

“That ladies and gentleman is one sick puppy, but why should blood matter?  What does that even mean, dirty blood and pure blood?” Morgan asks the PACU.

Neville explains, “Within our pagan society, there are a lot of old families.  Those that descend from these old pagan families are considered pure in blood.  Dirty blood usually refers to families that are ‘tainted’ by outsider blood, i.e. one where an heir is produced between a person of pure blood and an outsider, who hasn’t been born into our pagan society.”  

Harry turns to his brother, “Draco, did the twins get you a location?”

“Yup, there is one not far from our hotel actually. You do realize you can’t go as you are, you would be recognized, me too for that matter.” He tells Harry.

The BAU team is curious why Harry and Draco would need to worry about being recognized. There are so many questions they want to ask and it is only the first day of them working together. This is going to be a very interesting collaboration.

“Worry not big brother, I’ve got that covered,” Harry tells Draco with a smirk on his face that did not bode well for the blonde.

No one comments on the fact that Harry called Draco big brother, they are more focused on the fact that the others on Harry’s team shake their heads in exasperation.

“Whatever you're planning better not blow up our faces,” Draco warns him.

“It won't I promise, have I ever gotten you in trouble?” Draco is about to respond but Harry stops him, “Don't answer that, just be ready to go in a few minutes. There is something I need to take care of before we leave.” Everyone watches him leave, not knowing where or what he is going to do.

“That boy will be the death of me.” Draco muses out loud, shaking his head.

In the meanwhile, Harry walks out of the room and finds the nearest restroom going into a stall, casting a notice-me-not charm. He leaves the bathroom just as someone else is coming in; he sneaks into Aaron’s office and looks for a lose hair on his chair. Once he finds one, he places it in a tissue fromm the box sitting on the desk. Harry then sneaks back out, making his way to the conference room still under the charm; he gently plucks a strand of hair from JJ’s and Prentiss’ blonde and brunette locks. Both women scratch the spot where he had taken the hair. With that done, Harry then goes back into the bathroom and cancels the charm, walking back into the conference room as if nothing has happened.

“Ok Draco, Nev all done. I think we need to make a stop at the hotel before we go to the bank.” He says to his friends.

Draco creases his brow in confusion until he sees Harry motion to his face. In their line of work there are certain things Draco never travels without: his wand, his robes and most of all, his potions. That could only mean that Harry wants to use polyjuice to sneak into the magical community; he only hopes the people they are using are not ugly and fat. Draco nods his head, signaling he understands.

“We will let you know what we find out at the bank” he tells the group. “Blaise and the twins will fill in any gaps from our side while we are gone.” Before he leaves he turns to look at Aaron, he can see the amount of questions building in the man’s head but because of who and what they are Harry cannot answer his questions. Certainly not until he is certain their relationship is serious and lasting. The only thing he can think to say is that it’s a pagan thing and hope Aaron and the rest of his team are satisfied with that answer.

The three walk out of the FBI building to find the nearest apparition point. “You do realize our behavior seems suspicious to these muggles?” Draco asks him.

“I know” he sighs saying, “These guys are different than others we have worked with. They profile people’s behavior for a living; it will not be easy to keep the truth from them. It doesn't help that this is the case where we know some of the victims _and_ the killer. Here there are too many emotions coming into play.”   _The fact that I'm sleeping with their boss isn't making it any easier,_  thinks Harry.

Draco knows Harry is right, in all their other cases the victims and the killers have been strangers to them. Not someone they went to school with, argued with and even hated, all at the same time. Saying this case is a whirlwind of emotions is an understatement. They make it to the apparition point, which is a dead end and they disappear just before Morgan, who is following them, rounds the corner.

Morgan is pissed, and flabbergasted at the same time. He knows Hotch is curious as the rest of the team about what and who this bank is; so when Harry and the other two leave, he excuses himself quietly from the room with the intent of following the three men. They are walking at a fast pace and whispering to each other as they exit the building. He watches as they turn the corner and wonders why they are going to a dead end. He hurries to catch up to them, quieting his steps. Morgan keeps his back to the wall, peeking carefully around the corner. Expecting to see the three men standing there, he stares blankly at the empty dead end. There is nothing here but dumpsters.

Morgan walks further into the alley, searching around the dumpers looking for signs as to where the men could have gone and is utterly confused to find nothing. He pulls out his phone; Hotch’s voice comes over the other end.

“Hotch.”

“Yea what’s up?”

“So I followed our new friends and instead of getting into a car to go to their hotel, they walked a couple blocks and disappeared around the corner, which turns out to be a dead end. Something is not right about these guys.” He tells his boss and friend.

“Hold on,” Hotch says to him. Morgan can tell that Hotch is walking out of the conference room for some privacy, “That does not make any sense, what do you mean they disappeared and at a dead end?”

“Just like I told you. There are no doors, so unless they scaled the fence, which I do not see happening in their expensive suits, I have no idea how they disappeared from the alley or where they went.”

“Ok. Harry said they are going to their hotel first before going to this bank.  I’m sure I wasn't the only one who noticed that not one of them mentioned the name of the bank.  Go to the hotel, do you know where it is?”

“Yes, I heard Draco tell Reid where they are staying.”

“Go there and wait for them to come out, follow them, then report back to me. I’m going to see if I can get any information from the twins and Blaise.”

“Ok I will see what I can find out.” Morgan tells him.

After hanging up the phone, Morgan walks back to the FBI building and gets into a standard issue vehicle, while Hotch walks back into the conference room to talk with Blaise, only to find him missing. “Where is Blaise?”

“He says he needs to talk with the twins. He just walked back to Garcia’s cave a few seconds after you left.” Dave tells him.

The hair on the back of Aaron’s neck stands up. Did Blaise follow him and listens in on his conversation with Morgan? No, he couldn’t have. He would have heard footsteps; pushing that thought to the side he addresses his team.

**HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM**

Polyjuiced as Aaron, Harry walks into Gringotts confidently.  They each had taken the polyjuice potion at their hotel after apparating there in an effort to lose Morgan’s tail. They had taken the time to grab their robes as well.  Draco and Neville had both had to transform some of their clothing into more feminine looking suits.  Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Draco and Nev fidgeting and walking awkwardly.  Neither man appears to be enjoying their time as women.  

Unseen by the Harry, Draco, and Harry, Theo Nott stands not ten feet from them.  He eyes them with suspicion; Theo knows how easily a person can hide their identities in the magical world.  He, himself, is polyjuiced, as are his five cohorts.  The goblins will see right through it but other witches and wizards can’t.  

He watches as the two ‘women’ walk clumsily through the lobby.  The man with them is unremarkable.  He looks comfortable and confident.  Dismissing him for the moment, Theo keeps his ears open for clues to the two women’s real identities.  

The trio approaches the front desk.  Harry nods respectfully.

The goblin looks down at them, no doubt he sees through the polyjuice to their true identities.  His keen eyes view them skeptically, “May the blood of your enemies flow abundantly as the gold in your vaults young Lord…”

Harry answers, “May your enemies feel the edge of your blade as it pierces their flesh and their bodies multiply as the gold in your stores, Master Goblin.”

The goblin is very impressed; witches and wizards do not often give goblins an honest, respectful greeting.  “I am Master Blackscale. What can I do for you, today?”

“Is it possible for us to speak privately?” asks Harry.

“Does this concern your vaults?” Blackscale replies.

“No.” Harry looks serious as he says, “We are in pursuit of a serial killer who has fled here to America.  Is it possible to gain access to his vault?  It is imperative that we find this man before he kills again.”

Shaking his head, the goblin vows, “That is not possible.  Only goblins and those that hold the vault keys have access to personal vaults.  There is nothing I can do to help you, Lord Potter-Black.”

Theo bites his lip hard to stop himself from reacting.   _Potter is here!_  No doubt the two ‘women’ are a couple of his goody-goody followers.  Nott quickly meets the eyes of his spread out crew, tapping his wand hand twice against his leg.  He watches as the message is received, the five men ready themselves.  

Draco speaks diplomatically, “With all due respect, Master Blackscale, the wizard we are hunting, Theo Nott, is a cold blooded murderer.  He will not stop killing until he’s caught.  As much as I appreciate Gringotts’ privacy policy, entry to Nott’s vault could give us the breakthrough we need to find him.  Denying us the access to the information could delay finding him and also allow him to kill again unheeded. We are humbly asking for your help to stop more needless deaths at Nott’s hand.  We are sure there are others helping him, possibly unmarked, Voldemort followers.  He and those aiding him, need to be stopped.  The most honorable house of Malfoy asks you to reconsider.”

Blackscale doesn’t have time to answer before they are attacked.  Harry’s battle heightened instincts warn him of the attack.  He throws up a quick shield, protecting Blackscale, Draco, and Neville from the spell.  The three men quickly assume a battle stance, wands out.  

Harry, Draco, and Neville are unable to them as three of the attackers aim spells at innocent bystanders.  A goblin and several humans fall to the ground after being hit.  

Draco and Neville immediately attack the six wizards; they recognize the fifth attacker’s wand as Theo Nott’s. There is no doubt that it is Nott behind the polyjuiced face.   

Draco throws out an Anti-Disapparition Jinx, preventing the men from apparating away.  

While his teammates distract the other wizards, Harry puts up a shield around himself and whispers “Sepentinas non forent.”  Three Black Mambas appear before him.  It is a spell he created himself, one that conjures up replica snakes.  The snakes may not be real but the venom they inject is.  He grins menacingly, Black Mambas are known not only for their extremely toxic venom but also their speed, aggressive temperament and deadly precision.  With a quick flick of the elder wand, Harry marks each enemy with a heat marker.  In parseltongue, he hisses to the snakes “Attack my enemiesss.  Protect the innocssents at all cossstss.  No mercsssy.”  The snakes slither remarkably quickly toward the heat markers.  

The closest man spots the snakes first with wild panic in his eyes.  He knows the damage a controlled snake can do, having seen Voldemort kill men via snakes.  Frozen in fear, Kolme can only watch helplessly as a snake slithers toward him.  Adrenaline finally kicks in and he yells “Fiend—” But it is too late, the mamba has already struck him.  The neurotoxin floods his body, paralyzing him.  

Harry smiles wickedly at the bite.  The man better pray that this fight ends quickly.  If he doesn’t get anti-venom in about twenty minutes, he’ll be dead.  There is a reason the Black Mamba’s bite has been called the kiss of death.  

The people in Gringotts are panicking.  Having been removed from the war with Voldemort, many of these witches and wizards have led charmed and peaceful lives.  Instead of helping, the panicking of the civilians is putting them in harm’s way.  

“Incarcerous!” yells Neville.  Thick ropes wrap around one of the six men.  “Stupefy!”  He stuns the bound man.  His battle mind chants: _Two down, four to go._

In murderous rage and hate, Theo shouts “Avada Kedavra!”  Draco hears the Killing Curse and deftly dodges it by centimeters.  Nott screams in frustration; he wants Draco Malfoy DEAD!  Like a maniac, Nott howls, “I will kill you Draco Malfoy!  You hear me! YOU ARE DEAD!”  

Draco twists and aims at the assailant, roaring “Sectumsemphra!”  Hitting the polyjuiced Nott in the leg, blood immediately soaks his pants.  He shoots a jelly legs curse at Nott, who gracelessly evades.  

Harry quickly whispers, “Sepentina acciri.”  A juvenile Death Adder from a nearby zoo is summoned to Harry’s open hand.  Like the Black Mamba, this snake has potent and toxic venom.  Hissing in parseltongue, Harry orders: “Protect the young onesss, Pretty One.”  As the snake slithers away, Harry puts up a small protective shield around it. The easy spell will not drain either his magic or his attention while he fights.  Canceling the shield around him, Harry enters the fight.  He calls a fire whip, a nonverbal spell he learned from Dumbledore.  

His victim shrieks as the fire whip wraps around his arm, burning through his robes and scorching his flesh.  Harry yanks the whip back, jerking the man off balance. “Expelliarmus!”  The man flies backward, slamming his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.  

Nev mutters the Conjunctivitis Curse at one of the three attackers; Draco follows immediately with the Leg-Locker Curse.   

Furious at being practically blinded and unable to move his legs, the man chants hatefully, “Crucio!”  His wild attempts to find a target fail; the PACU members easily evade the curses.  The man mutters “Finite incantation.”  Able to move and see again, the man finds Nev and bellows “Avada Kedavra!”  Neville’s martial arts training save him as he flips, Matrix style, out of the path of the Killing Curse.  Angry at the close call, Harry roars a Deprimo spell.  The fourth dies instantly from the hole blasted through his chest.  

The two men left team up.  One yells “Crucio!” hitting Nev, who collapses and jerks painfully under the curse.  The other shouts “Confringo!” blasting the floor in front of Harry.  The debris shoots up and cuts Harry’s face.  He wipes away the blood that drips into his eyes.  

“Confundo!” Draco yells, confusing the assailant.  “Diffindo!”  The man screams as his clothing is ripped, his flesh is torn and shredded.  Dispassionately, Draco says “Stupefy!”  And they are down to one.  

Neville stands shakily besides Harry and Draco.  The three men face the final assailant; they know it is Theo by his wand.  “Give it up, Nott.  You are outnumbered and outmatched.  Surrender,” Draco states.  

The polyjuiced face is overcome by hatred.  “Never!  I would rather die than surrender to you fucking blood traitors!  Fiendfyre!”  The huge flames are shaped like a snake, reminiscent of Voldemort’s dark mark.  Harry, Nev, and Draco together form a shield that surrounds all the civilians, protecting them all from the inferno.  Once established Harry is able to hold the powerful shield in place alone.  “Aqua Eructo,” says Nev, calling a jet of water to shoot from the tip of his wand.  Draco says, “Aguamenti,” a fountain of water flowing from his wand’s tip.  Together, they fight down the Fiendfrye until the flames are extinguished.  They look up but the spot where Nott had been is empty.  He’s gone.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter so far for this story as we have divided what we wrote during our writing session into three chapters. The next chapter is the last chapter from that session and is mostly written.
> 
> Please review and feed the plot bunny:)


	4. You Son of A B----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is so focused on his life, changing and improving the wizarding world. Working secretly with his team, catching criminals in both magical and muggle world. Aaron spends his life caring for his son and catching bad guys as the leader of the BAU. A case takes Harry and his team from London and to the states, where their two worlds collide. A chance meeting makes both men discover that there is more to life than catching criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> Hello everyone, KT and I have been busy as a pair of bees trying to get this chapter out to you. Along that note this will be the last chapter for a while. We have been neglecting our other stories so it is time to focus on them. 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, kudo's and hits we have gotten. It does our heart good to see and read them. 
> 
> We still do not own HP/CM nor do we profit from it.

Chapter Four- You Son of A B----

While Harry, Draco, and Neville are at the bank, and Morgan attempts to follow them, Aaron concentrates on investigating the most recent murder. “Reid and Rossi, why don’t you go to morgue and find what the medical examiner autopsy findings. Maybe Nott left something on her body we can use. Blaise and Prentiss, go to the crime scene. Garcia, Fred and George, start digging through the lives of the victims. If there is a link between them, as unlikely as it seems, find it. JJ, you and I will interview the victim’s husband.”

They quickly break into their groups, all going off in different directions.

Penelope and the twins link their computers, allowing each of them to see what the others are doing. Pen attempts to hack into their computers but immediately hits an impenetrable wall. They are as skilled as she is, she will not be able to get any information from their computers that the twins aren’t willing to share with her. Pen takes the two newest victims, while Fred and George investigate the other two. Once they finish, they will all tackle the British victims. With a plan, the trio’s fingers start flying over their keyboards.  

Garcia discovers that the newest victim, Emma Harris, was the type woman that changes her hair color often. Pen finds pictures of her with about every hair color possible, including purple and blue. She has her doubts that blonde is Emma’s natural hair color. Hoping for a connection, she checks the Pittsburgh victim. All the photographs of Natalie Jones, she is blonde. Her skin fair enough that blonde was likely her natural color. Pen frowns; she’d been hoping to uncover a link between the victims.

Their efforts only give them only one clue: all the victims, both the American and the British ones, extensively used social media. Their images are plastered all over, seemingly everywhere. Since Nott clearly has a type, it is possible he is using the different social media sites to find his victims. Fred and George both realize it is doubtful that Nott is using social media to find his victims. Nott is a pureblood snob; the likelihood that he would employ muggle technology to find his victims is low, despite the irony.

Yet, neither twin can explain this to Penelope. Regardless of the futility of the task, they cannot leave a single lead uninvestigated. As Fred and George expect, their attempts to locate a single individual that has looked at each of the victim’s media accounts fails. Garcia concludes it is likely he is either using social media he is using different computers and access points or utilizing an entirely different method to find his victims. Nott’s mobility also makes it impractical for them to even narrow down a manageable possible victim pool. Without new information, there is little they can do at this point.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Rossi and Reid drive to Washington, DC, where the autopsy had been performed. As this is a serial killer case, an expert medical examiner is needed. Thankfully, DC is near Alexandria and a ME was available to do the autopsy.  

The two men suit up and meet the ME in the morgue. “Gentleman,” she greets them.  

Dave introduces them, pointing to himself then Spencer. “SSA David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“Alexis King.” Done with the pleasantries, she goes over her findings. “Emma Harris, thirty years old, Caucasian.  

“Blonde obviously,” Rossi says, “just like the others.”

“Bottle blonde to be exact. If I am not mistaken freshly done, either our victim just got it done or the perp is a very skilled colorist.”  

“Unsurprising, that shade of blonde is seldom natural,” states Spencer. “Eyes green or blue?”  

King answers, “Green.”  

“Nott definitely has a type,” declares Rossi.

“You’ve already identified the killer?” Alexis asks.

“Yes, Theodore Nott, British citizen. A special investigative team followed him here from England. We have joined forces to apprehend him,” Spencer explains.

“Let’s hope you find him soon. What he did to this poor woman...he needs to be stopped,” King affirms.  

Rossi promises, “We have two very skilled teams working on this case. We are doing everything we can to find him.”

King nods, re-focusing her attention on the body on the metal table. “The killer tortured the victim brutally. Her body is covered with burns, cuts, and bruises in various stages of healing. He likely tortured her off and on for about 24 hours.”

Spencer studies the body, “Strange burns, not cigarette or even blow torch. Something very focused, the edges are defined and the skin around the burns is completely unmarred. Any idea how he created the burns?”

The ME shakes her head, “I’ve never seen burns quite like this in all my years as a medical examiner. Crime scene is attempting to find the method but as of yet has not figured it out.”

“Cuts are precise, no hesitation in his strokes. Nott isn’t mutilating the victim either. The cuts are to cause pain, possibly to weaken her as well. The cuts on the fingers must have been extra painful as the skin there is very sensitive. He definitely wants her to drown in pain before he kills her,” says Reid.

Nodding to the untouched skin of the vic’s face, Rossi comments, “Strange that he leaves the face of the victim alone. It is a contradiction. He hates her, wants her to suffer but doesn’t want her identity erased or her beauty destroyed.”

Spencer reviews the cases in his head. “None of the vic’s faces have been marked, no bruises or cuts or burns. Although, the vics with green eyes were tortured with more brutality than those with grey eyes. This one included.”

Dave’s gaze sharpens; he does not believe anyone has taken note of that before. “What do you think it means?”

“I think the eye color is significant. It is possible that there is a specific person he is punishing when he tortures and kills his green-eyed vics.”

Rossi knows where he is going with this. “You think it’s Harry, don’t you?”

Nodding slowly, he admits, “It seems likely, despite the gender of the victim.”

“Nott hates Harry and wants to kill him.”

“Yes,” Spencer answers.

“And the grey-eyed vics are substitutes for Draco.”

“Yes. His feelings for Draco are less clear.”

“Nott has less rage for Draco but still wants to kill him,” hypothesizes Dave.  “The question is why does he kill women instead of men if they are surrogates for Draco and Harry?”

Spencer’s expression turns thoughtful; he wonders aloud “What does it say about his motives and his possible sexuality?  When he rapes the women is he thinking of Harry or Draco?  Or is that just for his own pleasure?  Is Nott gay or even bisexual and fighting against his urges?  Does he rape the women thinking he is erasing his attraction to men?”  

“Good questions.  If we discover the answers to them, perhaps it will help us discover his true motives and maybe help us catch him.  We should ask the PACU if they have any answers.  They know Nott; they may have insights useful for the profile,” states Rossi.  

King has remained silent through their ponderings. When the two men finally look at her, she continues, “He also raped her. No semen was found and no traces of spermicide either.  No indications that he raped her with a foreign object either.”

Spencer studies the body. “No semen, same as the others. It could indicate he isn’t physically able to ejacalate.”

“The killer broke a couple ribs when he beat her. Ultimately, the cause of death was exsanguinations her throat was slit. Whatever he used was clean and sharp.  No hesitation marks, nothing in the wound either.  She’d been dead approximately 48 hours before her body was found.”

Dave remarks, “He’s settled confidently into his M.O. Torture, rape, throat slit.”

“Her husband has already identified her. Their daughter just turned two,” King says sadly.

“Always mothers. Does he hate mothers?” asks Rossi.

Spencer replies, “His mother died in childbirth and his father was abusive.”

Following Reid’s thought, Dave proposes, “His father was abusive, but he could possibly blame his mother for leaving him and failing to protect him. What if his father blamed Theo for his mother’s death? It could have made Nott hate his mother even more for leaving him to be raised by a cruel, hateful man. It would not be the first time an abused child blames a dead caregiver, nor the first time a father blamed a child for the death of the mother.”

Once the ME has finished, she gives them her report. Their insights might shed a little light on Nott’s motives.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Blaise and Prentiss drive to Alexandria to the popular park their vic, Emma Harris, was found in. The local police are guarding the scene.  The pair approaches the officers, Emily flash her badge. “SSA Emily Prentiss, what can you tell us?” she asks the two young, officers, one Hispanic, one Black.

“Officer Emilio Rodriguez and Officer Sam Williams,” Emilio introduces. “We were the first on the scene.”

Blaise and Emily nod in greeting.

Sam explains, leading them to the place Harris was found. “A regular was walking her dog when it took off and found the victim just inside the woods. From the amount of blood at the scene, she was killed where she was found. She probably would have been found sooner if it hadn’t stormed the last few days. The morgue assistant said she’d been lying there dead for several days.”

“The rain probably washed away any evidence Nott left behind,” Blaise says.

“The Crime Scene people said they found practically nothing,” states Sam.

Emily squats down, eying the park. “Nott is shockingly brazen. How is it he is never seen? There are no trees to hide him, just knee high grass. He is barely hidden here. How is it possible that no one hears her screams?”

Blaise has answers to her questions but none that he can actually tell her. Nott most likely uses a silencing spell around him to prevent anyone from hearing the vic’s screams. He could also be using magic to ensure no one notices him. There have to be some dark spells that would hide Nott and the vic in broad daylight. Blaise makes a note to tell Harry about that, they will need to research to see what spells he could be using. Maybe Severus and Lucius know, both are experts in dark magic. “I don’t know, Emily. But somehow he keeps getting away with it.”

Emily stands up and starts scanning the surrounding area. Blaise does the same, both hoping for a miracle: to find something Crime Scene missed. Blaise can feel the tell tale signs of dark magic being used in the area but cannot identify what the spells are. They feel recent and likely are from Nott. Their search reveals nothing new. No fibers, no hair, no footprints, nothing that can help them find Nott. Blaise wouldn’t be surprised if Nott had used a cleaning spell. The area is too clean, even if it rained.

After the useless search, they and Sam walk back to where Officer Rodriguez guards the scene.  They interview the two cops quickly, neither one can remember anything or anyone suspicious when they arrived at the scene.

After inquiring over the witness, Rodriguez gives them her address. Emily drives them to her house. The witness is shaken but even with a cognitive interview, she remembers nothing important: no unusual people, smells, sights, or sounds. Disheartened, Blaise is about to turn to go when the witness suddenly cries “Wait! I just remembered. This was left on my step this morning.” The woman jumps up and goes into another room, coming back with a light gray rose in a glass case. “The note said to give it to the police when they came to talk to me but not before.” The witness trembles a bit, the note said he would kill me if I did not do exactly as he asked.” Blaise wonders if Nott had used a memory charm on the witness. Her remembering this all of a sudden seems suspicious.  It should have been the first thing she said.  

Emily eyes the rose. She has never seen a rose that color, as far as she knows it isn’t even possible. But it appears to be real, she wonders if it is simply a very life-like fake.

Blaise stares at the rose. The color is made through magic. It is the exact shade of Draco’s eyes, there is no doubt in his mind. He gingerly takes the case. Lifting it up, Blaise looks at the flower from all angles. _Is this a threat to Draco?_ he wonders.

Emily asks, “Where is the note. We’ll take it with us. Maybe we can learn something from it.”

The witness hurries to retrieve the note, wanting to get everything the killer touched out of her house. Emily pulls out an evidence bag, “Put it in here.” She closes the note inside before reading it. The note isn’t a typed message but an elaborately written one, as if the killer had written it with a quill and ink. _Odd_ she thinks, _maybe they can trace the ink or paper_. Tucking the bag into her jacket, she tells Blaise she will be right back and grabs the fingerprint kit from the SUV. Emily prints the witness, so they are able to eliminate her prints from the note.

With the note and rose in hand, they drive back to Quantico. Maybe someone will have an idea what the rose means.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Aaron and JJ drive to the victim’s house. The vic’s husband, Danny Harris opens the door. The man looks haggard with grief. “Mr. Harris?” Aaron asks.

“Yes.”

“I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my colleague SSA Jennifer Jareau. We are investigating your wife’s death. May we come in?”

“Yes, of course.” Danny leads them to the living room and drops heavily into a chair.  

They can hear the sounds of a woman and a child talking in another room. Seeing their interest, Harris explains, “My mother and my daughter. Maddie doesn’t know yet. I just don’t know what to say to her. How do I tell her that her mother is never coming back?” The stark grief in voice tugs at the heartstrings of both agents. Aaron knows all too well how difficult it is to explain to a young child that their mother has been senselessly taken away from them.

“We’re very sorry for your lost,” JJ says sincerely. “Is it possible for you to answer a few questions?” she asks gently.

“Yes, anything to help you find the monster that did this to Emma.”

JJ asks, “When is the last time you saw your wife?”

“Four days ago. I kissed her goodbye before I left for work. I never saw her again. I got a call from our daycare that Emma hadn’t picked up Maddie. I called around and she never made it to work that day. None of our friends or family saw her or heard from her. It is like she vanished as soon as she dropped off our daughter at daycare.”

In all probability, if Nott followed his M.O., he kept her for approximately a day, torturing her on and off before he finally rapes and kills her.

Aaron inquires, “Had Emma noticed anything suspicious recently? Did she say she felt like she was being followed? Or commented on seeing a particular person repeatedly?”

Harris shakes his head, “No. She never said anything to me about anything suspicious or anyone following her. Everything was normal. I don’t understand how this happened!” Danny’s shoulders shake as he buries his face in his hands and sobs.

JJ kneels at the man’s feet and pulls him into a hug. Harris gratefully accepts her comforting hold. The poor man probably had kept his grief inside, trying to remain strong for his daughter. It is a few minutes before Danny eases back, his eyes red from crying. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“You do not need to apologize, Mr. Harris,” JJ answers genuinely.

JJ and Aaron swiftly wrap up the interview with Danny. There is nothing more they can learn from the husband and they leave him to his grief.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Derek sits in the parking lot of the hotel he heard Draco tell Reid they were staying. Derek has been sitting there for the past hour and a half, waiting to see the three men either coming from or going to the hotel. But he hasn’t seen a glimpse of them. He knows that the hotel is not far from the FBI building. He knows he has not missed them; he knows they left on foot; they’ve had plenty of time to get here.

But even walking they should have been here long ago or he should have at least seen them while he was driving here. Getting very impatient, Derek decides to find out what the hell is going on. Exiting the SUV, Derek walks up to the front desk. He has to admit these guys must have money because they are staying in one of the swankiest hotels in town or else or else they have a lot better comp benefits than the FBI does; the Bureau would never pay for them to stay in such an expensive hotel room, not unless it is part of an undercover mission. He steps up to the first available desk clerk. Derek flashes a smile, the one that makes both men’s and women’s brains go to mush and usually get him anything he desires. He notices her nametag says Katie.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Ah, yes Katie,” he says her name with a drawl and a wink. He leans deliberately on the counter, making sure the muscles in his arms pop just right, just enough to make her drool. “I was wondering if one of your guests, a very personal friend of mine is staying here. He told me he was coming into to town for a couple of days and I wanted to surprise him and I completely forgot what room number he said he was in. Do you think you can give me the key to his room or at least tell me what room he is staying in.”

Katie looks unsure for a sec but cannot help but blush when he smiles again. The poor woman doesn’t have a chance against that smile. “I’m not supposed to do this but what’s the name of your friend?”

“Harry Potter-Black” He tells her.

“Potter-Black, yes, he is staying here. He is staying in one of the Penthouse rooms on the top floor. P3.”

“Is it possible for me to have access to his room?  It has been a long time since we’ve seen each other and I’d love to surprise my good friend,” Derek says, again flashing his trademark lady-killer smile.

She gives him a skeptical look as if she does not believe that he and Harry could be friends. “I cannot do that, but if you like I can take a message and give it to him when he returns.”

“I can assure we are friends,” Derek pulls out his wallet showing her his FBI badge, her eyes widen.

“He’s not in any trouble is he?” She asks.

“No-no nothing like that,” he tells her, putting his badge back into his pocket I just wanted to show you that I am legit.” He smiles to reassure her that he is telling the truth.  

Katie bites on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she is doing the right thing, “I will give you the passkey to his penthouse if you promise he won’t get me in trouble and that he is no criminal. You do seem like a trustworthy guy.” She tells him.

“You have my word and honor as a scout and an FBI agent that Harry won't mind and I will not say a word.” He tells her, putting one hand on his chest and holding the other one up.

She discreetly slides the passkey to him; he gives her one more of those sexy smiles and leaves to take the elevator to Harry’s penthouse. When Derek finally gets to the room, he stops at the threshold and gapes at how large the room is. Derek walks into what looks like the sitting room and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Then he enters the small kitchenette off to the left side, walking around the room, he takes in everything. The room is clean and looks untouched. Derek makes his way to the bedroom, slowly opening the door; he sticks his head in first but sees nothing that jumps out at him.

Stepping further into the room, he notices the suit that Harry had been wearing this morning lying on the bed. Scanning the room, he spots a small vial sitting on the dresser, he carefully picks it up with his thumb and forefinger. He brings it to his nose not sure what to expect but the vial is odorless. He thinks about pocketing it to have the lab test the residue but thinks better of it, setting it back down in the same exact spot.  

Morgan is puzzled, thinking to himself, _How were they able to get back to the hotel and change and leave again without me seeing them? I have been sitting in the parking lot for over an hour. How did I miss them?_ Derek is so confused; he has no answers nor does not know what to think.

Looking around the room, he spots a purple crystal picture frame by the bed. Picking it up, he studies the people in the picture. Instantly he recognizes Draco, Harry, Neville and Blaise and the twins. The others he does not know, however, he can tell that Draco is related to the older blond man, most likely his father from how much they look alike. The dark haired man has his arms around Harry’s shoulder while Harry is holding a little boy with the same color hair as his and chocolate brown eyes. The man must be the father Harry talked about but Derek doesn’t know who the young boy is.  

Blaise has his arms wrapped around the waist of a very pregnant blond who he assumes is Blaise’s wife, Derek swears he can feel the glow coming from the woman. Even in the picture, her smile radiates pure happiness. Neville holds a man with sandy blond hair very close to him, likely his boyfriend or husband; in the midst of everyone stands a beautiful regal woman with brown curly hair that seems to reach down her back. Again, Derek has no idea who the woman is. In the back stands the smiling redheads looking as if they know something no one else knows. Derek can tell they are a very close bunch, more family than co-workers.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

Meanwhile at Gringotts:

On Harry’s orders, Nev and Draco search the room for injuries.  Draco walks straight toward the man that had been bitten by the Black Mamba.  The man is conscious; his eyes stare pleadingly at Draco.  Sighing, the blonde takes out his potions, unshrinking them.  He finds a neurotoxin anti-venom potion that Severus had created.  Opening it, Draco pours it down the man’s throat.  He snatches the man’s wand, murmuring a quick binding spell; the man will not be escaping any time soon.  Draco looks for more attackers.  He takes each assailant’s wand and makes sure they are bound tightly.  The men will remain tied until the American Aurors arrive to take them into custody.  Draco moves on, looking for more victims.    

While Draco and a still shaky Nev check for injuries among the others, Harry cancels the false Black Mambas.  As they disappear, he calls for the Death Adder. {Pretty One, come.}  The shield around the snake had prevented any harm from coming to it.  The snake slithers up to him and Harry leans down, extending his arm.  Understanding the request, the snake wraps himself around Harry’s arm. {Thanksss for your ssservicsse.  I am grateful.}  

The snake’s body squirms around his arm, {Happy to ssserve, Massster.}  

Harry casts a warming charm, aware that this type of snake’s natural habitat is Australia.  

{Thank you, Massster.}

Harry smiles as he carefully strokes the snake, {Do you have a name?} 

{Yesss, the humansss call me Snakelet Number Five.}

Harry’s face scrunches in distaste, “Unacceptable.  A beautiful sssnake like you needs a worthy name.”  Somewhat like humans, a snake’s sex is usually distinguishable by their voice.  The snake’s voice assures Harry that it is male.  {What about Attor?  It isss an old Englisssh word meaning poissson or venom.}

{Thank you, Massster.}  

Harry grins happily, he wonders if he should keep the gorgeous snake.  

Across the room, Draco again pulls out his potions, unshrinking them.  Finding a nerve-relieving potion, he hands it to his still trembling friend.  Nev grimaces, taking careful sips of the nasty concoction.  “Thanks Dray.”  The effects of the curse aren’t completely gone but thankfully the white hot pain is lessened.  Together, they go over to Harry.  Their leader looks up, asking grimly “What’s the damage?”  

“Two dead, one bystander and one assailant.  Most of the attackers are injured in some manner, a few worse than others.  Six civilians injured.  A lot of cuts and bruises…” Nev states gravely.

Draco continues, “…Five people needed calming draughts.  It could have been a lot worse.”  Frankly, he’s surprised that it hadn’t been worse with how irrational and panicked the civilians were.  “Your ruddy snakes seemed to help protect the civilians.  None of them wanted the snakes’ attention after they saw their cohort bitten.”  

Harry beams, he’s right proud of that spell.  

Nev eyes the snake around his arm.  He gestures toward the snake, asking, “What are you going to do with this one?”  

“Oh, Attor?”

Dray rolls his eyes, “You named him, didn’t you?”

Startled, Harry says, “Of course I did!  He helped us; he deserves our thanks.  A name is the least I could do.”  

Nev and Draco give each other an exasperated look.  Knowing him as they do, they expect Harry will be spending the day with the snake, if not keeping it.  Once he names it, there is little doubt he will keep it.  In addition, he tends to keep the snakes he summons, spoiling them as thanks for their help.  Harry has a large room dedicated to his snakes.  Nothing they say will change his mind and the two men do not even waste the time and effort to try.  

{Do you need anything, Attor?} Harry hisses.  

{I am hungry, Massster.}

Harry quickly summons a fat mouse.  “Stupefy!”  He holds the stunned mouse in front of Attor who quickly snatches up his meal.  When he is finished, Harry asks “More?”

{No.  I am quite sssatisssfied.  Thank you, Massster.}

When Harry raises his head, Nev looks bored and Draco is deliberately staring at a side wall.  The blonde is squeamish and hates to see anything eaten alive.  “The mouse is gone, Dray,” Harry says in an amused tone.  

Draco shoots Harry a venomous look.  “Can we get back to work now that you’ve fed your bloody snake!”  Harry laughs quietly.  “Stop laughing you bloody idiot!” Draco yells, pouting at being the butt of the joke.  He smirks suddenly, “I wonder what dear old, le père would say about what happened today?”

Harry’s eyes narrow, “You wouldn’t.”

Draco smiles menacingly, “I don’t make empty threats, brother.”

Nev breaks in quickly.  “Shouldn’t we get back to work?”  If he lets them continue, the pair of them would spend half an hour trading threats between them.  Nev can see why Lucius and Severus behave as they do toward Draco and Harry; they have their hands full with those two.  Neville rolls his eyes at the two fully-grown men sticking their tongues out at each other.  It is times like this, he’s glad he doesn’t have a brother.  

The two finally turn serious again.  “Who is the civilian casualty?” asks Harry.  

“Blackscale,” Draco says.

Shocked, Harry asks, “The one we first spoke to?”  

Nev answers “No.  Another Blackscale.”  

As much as the death saddens him, Harry feels a surge of hope well up.  Perhaps, Master Blackscale will be more cooperative because of the death of his relative. Nott will keep killing unless they stop him.  “We need to talk to Master Blackscale.”  

The trio finds the goblin across the room.  He is cradling another goblin in his arms, rocking as tears run down his face.  

“I am very sorry to bother you, Master Blackscale.  I am truly sorry for loss of your relative.”

Blackscale sniffles, “He is—was my brother.  The only sibling I had left and my best friend in the world.  He was a kind and gentle soul.  You would have liked him, I think Lord Potter-Black.”

“I’m sure I would have,” Harry says gently.  

The three men are silent as Master Blackscale grieves.  A pair of medi witches approach cautiously with a stretcher following them.  

The goblin tightens his hold on his brother.  The two witches make no effort to pry the body from his grip.  They wait patiently, their faces calm and sympathetic. Their manner reassures Blackscale; his brother’s body will be cared for with respect.  He hugs his brother one last time and whispers a quiet goodbye. Blackscale reluctantly opens his arms, allowing the healers to carefully lift the goblin’s body onto the stretcher.  

After a moment of silence, Blackscale carefully stands.  The trio follows him as he walks back to his high desk.  

“Most honorable Master Blackscale, we humbly ask you to reconsider our request for Gringotts’ help.  Theodore Nott will not stop.  He will continue to kill innocents, people just like your brother.  This attack proves how dangerous he is. Nott will destroy anything and everyone within his path unless we can stop him,” Draco vows.  

Pain flashes on Blackscale’s face, he looks out over the open room.  It looks like a war went on: black with scorch marks, rubble scattered everywhere, blood smears, and injured people being treated by healers.  So much destruction and harm created by such a small group of wizards.  His bosses may not like it but Blackscale cannot allow the man responsible for his beloved brother’s death to remain free.  His face-hardens, “I will personally take to his vaults.  Anything you need, I will make available to you.”  

Harry murmurs softly, “Thank you Master Blackscale.”  The trio follows the goblin to the records room.  

“These are the people who have added funds to Lord Nott’s vault.”

They look over the list:

Samuel Burke

Violet Burke

Comb Shepard

Athena Sherbyroot

Max Madunder

Both Nev and Draco recognize most of the names on the list.  The Burkes, Sherbyroots, and Madunder are all pureblood families that they recognize. “Want to take a guess how many of these people were unmarked Death Eaters?” Draco drawls.  

Nev gives a little hum as he takes a copy of the handwritten list.  It wouldn’t be surprising if these people were Voldemort’s followers: pure blood supremacists. “There are a lot of rich, pure bloods on this list.  I wonder if Nott is hiding at one of their properties?”  

“We will have to run down each wizard and witch on this list.  Some of them could even be our attackers.  Once the polyjuice is gone, we’ll have their identities,” Harry says.

“Lord Potter-Black,” Master Blackscale interrupts.

“Hmm…what?” Harry answers distractingly.

“We goblins can tell you exactly who the attackers are.  We can see right through the polyjuice potion.”  

Harry lights up, “Thank you Master Blackscale.  That would be very helpful.”

The high-ranking goblin summons another goblin, asking him to identify all the attackers.  While they wait, Draco looks through Nott’s vault records.  Nott sure  isn't  living like he’s on the run from the list of his purchases.  Draco sneers at Theo’s extravagant spending.  The murdering wanker is living it up like he  doesn't  have a care in the world.  Disgusted, he takes a copy of the records. Later, they can look more carefully through all the records.  

A goblin enters with a scroll.  “Master Blackscale, I have identified the attackers: Mr. Adrian Kolme, Mr. Marcus Burke, Miss Tali Kearns, Mr. Jacob Krios, and Mr. Benjamin Cowlson.  Mr. Krios is deceased.  Miss Kearns, Mr. Kolme, and Mr. Cowlson are being treated by healers.”  

“Thank you, Frytch.”  Master Blackscale dismissing the other goblin.  “Would you like to see Lord Nott’s vault now?”

“Sure,  that'd  be great.”  Again, they follow as Master Blackscale leads the way. The goblin opens the vault, “Take your time.  I, however, must bury my brother. I will send someone to close the vault when you are finished.”  

“Thank you for all your help, Master Blackscale.”

“Lord Potter-Black.  Promise me you will catch him.  My brother is dead because of that man.  The goblin nation is humbly at your disposal.”

Harry vows grimly, “I promise.  Your enemy is my enemy.  Your brother’s death will be avenged.”

Blackscale nods before walking away determinedly.  

Nev, Harry, and Draco enter the vault cautiously.  “Woah.  He’s filled this whole damned vault to the brim with dark objects,” states Harry.

“He’s a dark wizard, Harry.  What did you expect?” drawls Neville.  

“Is it too much to ask for one dark wizard to surprise me and fill their vault with just plain old gold?” grumbles Harry.  

“Yes!” Neville and Draco shout together.

{Massster, there isss evil all around,} Attor warns.

{Yesss, I know Attor.  I promissse to be cautiousss.}

They spread out and begin their search.  Draco spots a mirror lying innocently in a corner.  Thankfully, he recognizes it.  The mirror is a Nott heirloom, a dark object that if you look into it and are not of Nott blood, you will go blind.  Theo had bragged about it to both he and Blaise.  “Prince, do you have that bottomless bag with you, the one Hermione gave you?”

“Of course, Dray.  Why?”  Harry looks confused for a second before realizing exactly what Draco is thinking.  He takes the bag out and holds it out at Draco who warily levitates the mirror into the bag.  

“Found a cursed sword over here, guys.”

Harry turns to Neville, who puts in the sword.  Next, Harry finds tainted goblet. Nev discovers a cursed thick, masculine armlet.  Draco uncovers three cursed daggers.  Dark object after dark object is levitated into the bag until all the cursed items are in the bottomless bag.  “Thank you, Mione,” Harry whispers.  

Draco finds a pile of diaries written by Theo.  Scanning them, he is sickened.  All his murders are written out in gruesome fashion.  “Theo is truly mad,” he promises.  Harry and Nev both read parts of the diary.  “He’s as bat shit crazy as old Voldie,” Harry declares.  

“We have to stop him; he cannot continue killing unheeded,” Nev states angrily.

“We’ll get him, Nev.  Between us and the BAU, we will find him,” vows Draco.

They finish their search, finding nothing else of importance.  As they exit, a goblin waits for them.  Nodding their assent, the goblin locks the vault.  Harry addresses the goblin, “Could you please make sure this bag is put in a secure vault that can only be opened by a member of my team?” The goblin nods, “Of course, Lord Potter-Black. I will see to it personally. I will bring out the key once I have secured the bag.” Harry smiles gratefully, “Thank you.” The trio leaves the area, going back to the entry room.  Harry approaches the American Aurors.  

“Epic fight went on in here, huh?  Almost as if Harry Potter was here!  Maybe he was!  He is here on vacation!” Exclaims a short, ginger haired male Auror.  The other Auror, a lanky, blonde woman, rolls her eyes and looks exasperated.  “Do not start Gary!  I am not listening to another one of your obsessed gushings of fucking Harry Potter!  And if you start stalking him, so help me!”   Fiona Jones glares threateningly at her partner.

The male Auror, Gary Michaels cowers a little before pouting ridiculously.  He replies petulantly, “He’s a hero.”

“Yeah, he is.  But your interest is less about his heroism and more about getting into his pants!”Gary flushes darkly.

“Welcome to America, Harry,” Neville whispers laughingly.

Harry scowls and hisses, “Shut up!”

Jones continues, not yet aware of Harry, Draco, and Neville’s presence.  “But then who wouldn’t?  The man is sex on legs.”

Not wanting to hear anything more, he interrupts in a strong, authoritative voice, “Aurors.”

Michaels jumps while Jones turns her head and quirks a slim blonde brow at his tone.  The redhead stutters, “S—sir?”

“It’s actually Potter-Black.”

“W—what?” Gary asks.

“It isn’t Harry Potter.  It is Harry Potter-Black,” he explains in a bland tone.

The redheaded Auror looks sheepish at the correction but giddy to talk about Harry Potter.  He asks reverently, “Do you know him?”

Neville and Draco snicker, a quick dark look from Harry only makes them laugh harder.  “You could say that.”  Harry does not want this fan/stalker in training to know it is him, especially if he hasn’t figured it out yet.

Michaels looks like he is going to faint from excitement.

Harry is about jump in before the redhead can start asking excited questions about him but the female cuts in before he can.  “What can we do for you, Sir?” The blonde isn’t as oblivious as her partner.  She is fairly confident that the person speaking is none other than Harry Potter-Black despite him being polyjuiced.

“I want to ensure that all the attackers will be kept safely in Auror custody until we are able to interview them.”

While fairly certain but not 100% sure that it is actually Potter-Black, she has to ask.  “On whose authority, Sir?”

A little impressed that the Auror would question his authority even without knowing his identity, Harry answers, “Courtesy of British Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“Of course, Sir.  Right away, Sir!”

Harry grants Jones a smile, Michaels receives a forced, polite smile and the trio leaves Gringotts.  Neville is in need of another nerve potion, so they hurry back to their hotel.

The blonde Auror watches them leave.  The trio stops briefly when a goblin hands Harry the vault key then leaves immediately after. Once they are out of sight, she gloats, “You do know that was Harry Potter, excuse me Harry Potter- _Black_?”

Gary’s eyes widen comically.  “WHAT?!  NOOO!!”  The redhead tries to run after him but is quickly grabbed by his partner.

“I don’t think so, Gary.  We have work to do.”

“But Harry Potter!  It was Harry Potter!” he whines.  Gary wants to stalk Harry…er…follow!  He totally means follow!

Laughing, she adds, “Yeah, he was.  But do you really want to chase after him?  Or do you want to do as he asks, he will be very grateful…”

The redhead blushes.  He has orders from _the_ Harry Potter!  “Right.  We should secure the prisoners.”  Maybe Minister Colson will let him guard the prisoners personally.  He could see Harry Potter again!  Maybe he will even thank him for following his orders so effectively!

The blonde sighs as her partner loses himself in his fantasies.  No doubt they are about the famous Lord Harry Potter-Black…again!  Smacking him upside the head, “Focus, Gary.”

His face flushes bright red, leaving no doubts to what he was thinking about. Michaels mumbles, “Sorry.”  With that, the pair readies the prisoners for transport.  

  HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

  Back at the hotel:

Derek sits on the bed. He needs to think, not as a profiler but as the cop he used to be before he joined the BAU. He keeps wondering why he is more invested in finding out more about these guys than the case. It should be the other way around, yet he cannot shake that something is off with their story. Morgan knows when someone is lying to him and they are setting off every bullshit meter he has. He believes what they said about the case details, yet he felt like there are big gaps in their story. It is like they are being deliberately vague on details and calculatingly evasive. They know something that they are not sharing…and every single person in the PACU knows. He knows he is not the only one that feels this way, he has worked long enough with the team that he can tell they are thinking the same thing he is.

Getting up from the bed, Derek walks over to the drawers, opening them and lifting items up. Morgan searches underneath trying to find anything out of the ordinary but finds nothing. He walks to the closet, opening it up, he notices that although Harry has excellent taste in suits and shirts, there is nothing suspicious here. He moves the suits out of the way and spots a large trunk sitting on the floor. Bending down he notices the initials HJPB, noting the lack of lock on it he tries to open it but the trunk doesn’t open despite no visible lock; tugging hard once more, he gives up when it refuses to budge.

There must be a hidden lock and special key needed to open the trunk.  Realizing he is not going to find anything in Harry’s room and swiftly coming to the realization that maybe he is being paranoid for no reason, Morgan decides to leave. He is about to exit the room when he hears voices in the other room. He could have sworn the voice he hears belongs to Hotch, Prentiss and JJ but he knows that is impossible as they are all back in the office and have no reason to be here in Harry’s room. He sneaks up to the door, cracking it and peeking out only to see the person who looks like Hotch change into Harry.

Derek cannot move; _what the fuck just happened_ , he wonders. He opens the door just a bit more to see Prentiss and JJ standing beside Harry. The next thing he knows both women start to change into Draco and Neville. Derek’s eyes bug out of his head in shock _How is that possible? How can they do that?_  

“Are you alright Nev?” Harry asks him with concern in his voice.

Nodding his head as he sits down on the sofa, “I am fine; nothing a few more sips of nerve relieving potion won’t cure.” He reassures them. “I can’t believe we had Nott and he got away again. He is starting to really piss me the fuck off, Harry.”

Derek cannot believe the laidback man he met this morning is talking like this. Morgan sees Draco pull something out of the pockets of his long coat that looks more like a fitted jacket and give it to Neville. Neville takes a few sips, grimacing at the taste.

“Seriously, can’t your Dad change the taste of his potions? Why do they have to be so damn nasty?” Neville complains to Harry and Draco.

“He can but he does it to torture us,” Draco admits, chuckling. He moves over to Harry, pulling out a stick and pointing it at him. “Let me close up those cuts on your face. Are you any pain?” Harry shakes his head no. “I hope none of the debris got into the cuts, or they won’t close properly,” Draco says to Harry.

“I’m with you, Nev. Nott is really pissing me off. And what the hell did you do to him, Draco? He is gunning for you.” Harry says to Draco.

“How do I know? Nott’s a psychopath; maybe he thinks I did something to him? As far as I know, I’ve done nothing to him..”

“He threatened you specifically Draco, we…” Harry stops speaking.

Derek cannot believe what he is hearing or seeing, then the strangest thing happens. A snake slithers from Harry’s hand and wraps itself loosely around his shoulders and neck. Derek is about to yell when Harry looks around the room, stopping in his direction, making him freeze.

“Come on out, I know you're in there.” Harry tells him, “I promise we won’t harm you.”

Derek wonders how Harry knows someone else is in the room; he did not make a sound. _Where the hell did he get a fucking snake?_ Morgan thinks. He does not trust these guys, reaching into his gun holster he takes out his gun and shoves it into the back of his pants. He walks out of the room with his hands up in the surrender. When Harry recognizes him, his eyes widen.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks, “The better question is how did you get in here?”

Reaching behind him, Derek quickly he pulls out his gun and points it at them, “I believe I am the one that will be asking the questions.”

Seeming unafraid at having a gun pointed at them, “What do you want to know?”

Draco watches Harry as he lulls Derek into a false sense of security, making him seem harmless by being cooperative.

“Who are you people?” The FBI agent asks.

“You know who we are,” says Neville. “He’s Harry, I’m Neville and behind you is Draco.”

Derek turns around, only now the stick Draco had been pointing at Harry is now pointing at him.

“Stupefy,” Draco says.

Derek feels his body freeze up, then without his consent he relives the day, from the moment he met the PACU until now. 

“What does he know?” He hears Harry ask.

“Not much, he followed us when we left the building and saw me heal you guys.” Draco tells Harry. He then looks back at Derek, “I’m sorry to have to do this to you man.” Derek wants to question what Draco is talking about but he cannot move or speak, then his mind goes blank.

After Draco obliviates Derek he tells them everything the man saw or knew and how the BAU team is suspicious of them, which  the PACU team has already figured out. “How far do you want me to erase?” Draco asks Harry.

“Erase everything up to the point where he gets to the hotel and is waiting for us. Put a false memory of him asking an older woman if she needs help with her bags. And when he got to our room. we were here getting ready to go back to the FBI building and being the nice guy that he is, he offered us a ride.”

Draco does as he is asked.  They change back into the suits they wore this morning. While Harry considers leaving Attor in the room by himself but think better of it, knowing his new pet needs to be close to him. Harry asks Attor to wrap himself loosely around his shoulders; the snake carefully hides himself under Harry’s suit jacket coat. Casting a notice me not spell on his new pet discreetly, they exit their room and the hotel with a still stunned Derek under Harry’s invisibility cloak. They sit him in the passenger seat while Draco gets in the driver seat. Making their way to the FBI building and parking the SUV in the darkest spot they could find, they use the rennervate spell to awaken Derek. 

Derek wakes up to hearing Draco thanking him for letting him drive, and telling him how weird it is to drive on the opposite side of the road.

The three wizards do not miss the confusion on the agent’s face when he realizes he is at the FBI building, this prompts Harry to ask if he is ok. Derek nods his head but Harry and the rest can tell he is far from ok.  It seems Derek’s mind is stronger than most muggles whose memories they have been tampered with; Harry makes a mental note to keep a close eye on him.  They walk into the BAU bullpen to see Blaise standing beside Rossi. When Blaise looks up and sees Harry, the first thing that comes out of his mouth has Harry wincing, “What the hell happened to you?”

Harry looks around to make sure that Aaron is not within hearing distance; he had forgotten to put up glamour to hide the recent scratches on his face before coming into the building. How will he explain to Aaron he was not being reckless but was in reality defending himself and trying to catch Nott and things just went from hard to absolutely fucking hell?

“Nott happened, that’s what.” He tells Blaise, “He was at the bank in disguise and the minute he heard us ask a bank manager for details to get inside his vaults, shit went to hell in a handbasket in a second. And he was not alone, so our assumption that he has others helping is correct.” Harry tells him as he takes off his jacket, neatly folding it and putting it on the back of the chair. He makes sure the notice me not spell is still working on his new pet. Harry does not think that it is a good idea for the BAU to know how much of a snake charmer he is.

He can feel Attor slither down his shoulder, and wrap himself around Harry’s forearm. He promptly falls asleep, feeling safe and protected by his new Master. “And to top it off, he threatened Draco. Called him a blood traitor.  He is definitely trying to bring Voldies old crew back together or what's left of it.” Harry can feel himself getting agitated. Nott needs to be put down now like the dog he is, all of this catch and release shit is getting on his nerves.

“Why would he be after Draco?” Blaise asks.

“I don’t know,” Harry tells him. “Dray?” He turns to see Draco talking on his phone. He must be talking with Fred, telling him that he has to go to Gringotts. As their resident curse breaker, Fred will be able to handle everything they found in Nott’s vaults.  Turning back to Blaise, “Do you know if he had a crush on Dray or tried to ask him out and Dray turned him down? That is the only thing I can think of.”

Blaise shakes his head, “We went over this; Nott was a loner. He kept to himself. The only person I can think of that would have had a major crush on Draco was Pansy and we see what happened to her.” Then Blaise thinks of the rose. “This makes the gray rose and the note more perplexing.”

“What note? What rose?” asks Harry.

“While you guys were at the bank, the rest of us looked into Nott’s latest victim. Prentiss and I went to the crime scene, Rossi and Dr. Reid went to the M.E., Hotch and J.J. went to speak with the victim’s family. Fred, George and Garcia went back to her cave to do whatever it is they do back there.” Blaise looks at Harry, then at Morgan. “I saw Morgan come in with you guys, did he go to the bank with you guys somehow?”

“No, he met us at our hotel,” Neville tells him with a raised eyebrow, indicating there is more to the story. “He was waiting for us in the lobby when we got back.”

“Oh, that was nice of him. Anyway Harry, his killings are getting out of control, but he is so meticulous in his clean up. There are some _dark_ aspects to the way he is killing.” Blaise tells them.

Harry does not miss the clue that Blaise gives him: what kind of dark spells could Theo be using? “You still haven’t told me about the rose and the note.” Harry says to him.

“Like I said, Emily and I went to the crime scene. We talked with a witness but for some reason she could not remember much, if anything at all. It’s as if someone took her memories.” Blaise says giving Harry another clue. “Before we left, she gave us a gray rose encased in glass that looks like it is shatterproof. And a threatening note the witness received that is written on old paper with a quill.”

Harry stares at Blaise, assimilating all the clues that he received. It appears Theo cleans up his crime scene using some sort of dark magic, he obliviates anyone who might have witnessed the crime. Harry can also guess he uses silencing charms to keep his victims silent. But how is it he abducting them in broad daylight? Could he have gotten his hands on an invisibility cloak, or is it another dark spell? They have too many unanswered questions.

“Harry, you went quiet on us.” Neville speaks up, getting his attention.

“Sorry, I was just thinking on what happened at the bank.” Harry tells him.

Prentiss, who is listening to their conversation pipes in, “What happened at the bank?”

Harry sighs and tells her what happened, leaving out all magical things as best as he can. Neville jumps in when necessary. The members of the BAU team there sit listening as they speak.

“How was it that you did not recognize him when you walked into the bank?” JJ asks.

“He was disguised, so were we as a matter of fact. The only reason he knew who we were was the banks manager spoke our names aloud.” He tells her.

“So he is definitely after Draco.” Prentiss states. “Could he be using his obsession for Draco as a platform to kill all those he deems tainted? I mean who could the rose be for?”

“That does sound plausible.” Derek jumps in. “With his obsession and the fact that this Riddle guy used blood purity as his platform, he could use those who still believe in the same thing. He sees Draco as a traitor, he hates that he has no problem mixing with all types of people, no matter their blood status.”

Everyone looks at Derek as if he just solved the biggest puzzle. How could they not have seen that Theo was a sick individual but no sicker than Voldemort?

“We can learn more once we have George cross reference all the information that we got from the bank manager. Maybe your Garcia can help with that. It is a lot of information to go over.  So far we have five names. Three are currently in custody at the hospital. Aaron, is it possible to have two of your best interrogators go with us to interrogate them?”

Aaron nods his head, “We are here to help in any way we can, but why didn’t you bring them here?”

“Thank you, we have a few properties to check out, so I was hoping that while a couple of us went to the hospital, the rest check out the properties. As for the prisoners, they are in the hospital; they got injured after the fire started. We have our own people watching them.  We call them Aurors but they are simply the law enforcement within our pagan society.  They are well-trained and as competent as any normal law enforcement officers.”  Even with their wands taken away and their magic bound, they are still dangerous.

While Aaron’s expression doesn’t change, he wonders about these ‘Aurors’ as they call them. _Exactly how expansive is this pagan society?_ He wonders. “We would feel more comfortable if we have a few of our people watching over them as well. Not that I don’t trust your people. We are getting close to capturing Nott. We cannot afford to lose any leads that will aid us in finding him.” Aaron says to the group.

Every one of the BAU members nod their heads in agreement. Harry could not blame the man, they need to catch Theo quickly before he decides to kill again; who knows, the next one might be worse than the others. “That’s fine; send whoever you trust. Let me draft up a quick letter letting the Aurors know your people are there to assist in any capacity necessary.” By this time Draco is off the phone and walks back over to the group.

“Why not call them?” Aaron asks.

“Again, technology is not something they rely on.” Harry answers. “What’s up Draco?”

“Fred is on his way over to the bank. I told him who to get in touch with at the ADOM (American Department of Ministries) for the bag we gave to them.”

“Great.”   _Shit, this day is not turning out the way I hoped._ Thinks Harry _.  “_ Draco, I need you to get in touch with Pere and ask him about those names we got from the bank. I have a feeling that we are still missing the bigger picture.”

“Already did, Father says those families disappeared along with a few others when Riddle returned. He along with other Death Eaters assumed they were killed for not remaining loyal to the cause, their Manor and servants were all gone. Now that they have turned up, he speculates that either they ran or they were sent here by Riddle for another purpose.”

“What are you thinking Harry?” Asks Neville.

“I don’t want to voice it yet, but I feel as if Riddle’s work is not as dead as we thought. He may be dead in body and soul but those who followed him might be continuing his work. I feel as if Nott is after two different goals. Personal and global.” How can Harry tell them that even though Voldemort is dead, his message is not dead? There are still people that believe in his ideals and it is not just in Britain and certain parts of Europe. What if it also stretches to the United States?

“How does your theory tie in with Nott killing these women?”  JJ asks.

“That’s the thing, it does not. I think Nott is on a different mission and like Derek said he is using blood purity as a way to kill.” Blaise answers.

Taking a deep breath, “Can someone point me to the way of Penelope’s cave? I need to speak with George.”

Aaron is the first to jump up, “I will.  I was heading that anyway, when I came here.” Harry knows that is a big lie; he knows Aaron is more curious about how he got the scratches on his face.

They walk out of sight of everyone before Aaron says in his Dom voice, “I thought I told you not to be reckless. If we weren’t still at work, I would spank your ass again.”

Harry wishes he could say he is scared but he is so turned on, he knows his scent has changed and Attor can smell it in the way he shifts around his arm.  “I could not help it Sir, I was defending myself.” Harry explains.

Aaron stops; looking around to make sure no one is near where they stand. Then he turns facing Harry, so they are looking each other in the eye. “I understand defending yourself, but I just want you to be careful. I just met you and I feel as if you belong right here in my life and I want to get the chance to know you. Not just as your Dom but as Harry and Aaron.”

Harry cannot believe what is happening, things are moving fast and Harry knows they should slow down but he does not want to. He wants to see where this is going. “I want that too, Aaron.” He is about to reach up and Aaron when they heard the clicking of heels coming from around the corner. They step back from each other and start to walk towards Penelope’s cave. “Do you still want to meet tonight?” Harry whispers.

Without hesitation Aaron answers, “Yes! I need to be inside you badly, especially after this morning.” This makes Harry blush, “Harry also, I need to see your STD results because tonight when I am inside of you, I want nothing in between us.”

Harry gasps and feeling himself trying to breath, why does this man affect him like this?

Harry is about to turn and walk away when Aaron stops him. Then he drags him down the empty hallway, knocking and checking office doors until he finds an empty one. Harry can only guess what is about to happen, Aaron pulls him into room and locks the door, then pushes him against the wall. They are both panting for breath, Aaron walks over to Harry, sandwiching him between the wall and himself. Harry opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a moan when lips suddenly descend down upon his. Harry reaches up, grabbing onto Aaron’s suit jacket and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Harry’s whole body burns for this man whose heat seems to do nothing but consume him.

Aaron reaches down, grabbing Harry’s legs and pulling him up, wrapping them around his waist, bringing their hard lengths together.  From years of playing Quidditch and his extensive training, Harry’s legs and abs are strong enough for him to hold himself up. Aaron brings his hands down, gripping Harry’s waist and grinding their clothed erections together. Moans fill the empty office. Harry pulls his lips away from Aaron’s, “I need to feel you, touch you, taste you again.” He says in desperation.

“Take me out, Little One. I want to feel your fingers wrap around me.”

Harry lets go of Aaron suit jacket; he reaches down and undoes Aaron’s pants. He gently pulls out his Dom’s hard cock; it is hot and warm in the palm of his hand. Harry runs his thumb over the tip, feeling pre-cum already there. Harry swipes it with his thumb, letting his nail brush against the sensitive hole. Aaron hisses, and Harry can see the slight shiver run through his body. Harry brings his thumb to his lips, closing his eyes at the taste.  

Aaron is a mixture of sweet and saltiness that is all Aaron. Before he can pull his finger out his mouth, Aaron kisses him again as if trying to taste himself on Harry. Aaron sucks on his fingers, then his tongue. Aaron then pulls his mouth away, moving his lips up to kiss the scratches on Harry’s cheeks and whispers mine as he goes _._ Aaron lets go of Harry’s waist, moving his hands down to caress his thighs, his shins then to his ankles.  He untangles Harry’s legs, so that he can stand on his own, or so he thinks.

Aaron puts his hands on Harry’s shoulder pushing him down to kneel on the carpeted office floor. This puts his face right in front of Aaron’s hard length. He wants to taste it again. To feel the velvet skin sliding in and out of his mouth as he brings his Master to completion.  Harry looks up at Aaron with pleading eyes, hoping for the permission to do what he wants. But it seems he will have to wait.

“Is this what you want, My Little One?” His Dom asks as he takes hold of his cock and slowly jerks it in Harry’s face, letting the wet tip touch his lips. All Harry can do is nod his head while he tries to listen to his Dom’s words when all he wants is to have Aaron’s cock between his lips. “Do you know what you do to me, watching you be dominate and give orders to your team, knowing that I am the only one you submit to?”

Harry does not know if he needs to answer that question all he knows is that he wants that cock in his mouth and the man is driving him insane with his teasing. His gums felt swollen with need. Each time Aaron’s cock touches his mouth he slowly slides it inside, then pulls it back out. After the fourth or fifth time, he finally lets it sit inside Harry’s mouth.  Aaron puts his hand on the back of Harry’s head. “Suck me, slowly. I want you to take your time. Enjoy having me where I belong.”

Harry is so happy to finally be given the permission he needs. He does as he is asked, pulling his lips slowly up, then back down again. “Yesss, that’s it.”

At the hiss Attor tightens just a bit around Harry’s body. He is so caught up in kissing and sucking Aaron, he had forgotten about his pet snake. Slowly pulling his lips off Aaron’s cock he blows on the tip, earning a groan for his efforts. Keeping his lips close to the tip, he hisses to Attar to give him some privacy. {Little One, leave my body}

{It’s about time you remembered I am here, so caught up in your mate} Attor sounds very annoyed as he slithers away.

Instead of answering his snake, Harry reaches up, pulling Aaron’s pants and boxers down to his thighs. Aaron opens his legs wider giving Harry easier access, dipping his head lower he sucks on Aaron’s balls, he hums at the feel of the sacks in his mouth. Fingers tighten in his hair and a strangled growl escapes Aaron’s mouth and he moans. “That’s it make them nice and wet, make me cum, Baby. Suck me some more.”

Harry doesn’t need any more prompting; he moves his lips back up to Aaron, taking his full length in, deep throat him. Harry hollows his cheeks as he moves down, doing that repeatedly; he revels in the sounds coming from Aaron. He almost doesn’t hear Aaron telling him to stroke himself. Reaching down with both hands, he undoes the fastening of his pants, pulls his own cock out and strokes himself at the same pace and enthusiasm as he is sucking his Dom’s cock. It is not long before they are both coming; Aaron tries but fails to hold in the sounds of his pleasure. Aaron comes with a gush down Harry’s throat. His Sub does not have time to catch it all, some leaks out of his mouth and down his chin.  

Harry comes in his hand and on the office floor. He is not given a chance to think, or do anything before he is pulled off his knees and Aaron starts licking and kissing his lips and chin. “You make me do things I normally would never do.” Aaron mumbles into his lips.

“You are not the only one. I always keep my personal and professional life separate.”

“I can’t stay away from you. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I have found what I have been missing: a piece of my soul.” Aaron says with his face nestled in Harry’s neck. He misses Harry’s wide-eyed expression at Aaron’s shocking admission.

_Could he be my soulmate?_ Thinks Harry _. Could that be the reason that since the moment we met, I have felt this deep intense pull toward Aaron?_

Aaron lifts his head from Harry’s neck, “Was that too much, too soon?”

Shaking his head no, “I feel the same way. And like I told you before, I have never submitted to anyone the way I do with you, with ease and no hesitation. Doms have tried and could not get me to submit. But with you, it’s easy, I want to.” Aaron kisses him again, this time it is gentle, not rushed. Slowly they pull away from each other. Harry looks over to the desk, seeing tissues, he takes a few and cleans his hands off. Harry wipes up his semen off the floor as best he can without using a cleaning charm. He will need to go to the restroom to wash his hands. They both set their clothes right.

Stepping away from Aaron, Harry hisses for Attar to come back to him. Feeling his pet slither back around him, Harry turns to Aaron and studies the man for a few minutes. He is handsome and strong. They need to get to know each other; there are so many questions Harry wants to ask: Does he have kids? If he does, how old are they? Why did he join the FBI?

Aaron stops what he is doing and sees Harry watching him.

“Are you trying to read me, Pet?”

Harry blushes at being caught staring at the man. “I know that all we have done so far is fuck and work together. I know absolutely nothing about you and you know nothing about me but we will have to remedy that.”

Aaron puts his hands in his pockets, stands with his feet apart, “You’re right, that is something we will have to fix. Because Harry Potter-Black, I see you being in my life long after this case is finished.”

They both smile at each other. Harry feels better know this is not going to be them just fucking but something substantial might come out of this. And if his assumption is correct Aaron Hotchner might truly be his soulmate.

They exit the office, “I need to go to the men’s room to wash my hands,” Harry says clearing his throat.  Aaron points behind Harry, who turns around and sees that that the bathroom is right behind him.  

“I need to get back to the bullpen before all hell breaks loose and Strauss sends out a search party.” Harry nods and turns to go into the men’s room when Aaron stops him. “By the way Garcia’s cave is down the hall to the right, you can’t miss it.” Then he turns and walks in the direction they came from. Harry stands in the same spot for a while collecting himself before going into the men’s room to wash his hands, then to find George.

_Note to self: Next time use-silencing charm for the next impromptu office fuck Aaron can get loud. Thank Merlin no one came looking for them._ Thinks Harry. 

Little did they know a little birdie by the name of Penelope Garcia had been on her way to see her boss when she sees him pull the raven cutie into an empty office. From the noise coming from the office, it is fairly obvious what the two men were doing in there. The only question is should she voice her assumptions or watch how the two men interact? One thing is for sure, Penelope thinks with a big grin on her face as she makes her way back to her cave. _This day has gotten a whole lot better_.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

During the time, Harry is meeting with George, giving him an update on what happened at the bank and getting George started on the process of scanning all the documents that they received from Master Blackscale, a system is worked out that George scans the documents. Garcia starts cross-referencing names that pop up more than once in different locations.  

Section Chief Strauss walks into the bullpen, not seeing Harry, she addresses the PACU’s second in command. “Mr. Malfoy, I just got off the phone with Congressman Clint Colson. He has just informed me that we need to make room for a prisoner by the name of Marcus Burke who will arrive within the next hour and I am to give you and your team my full cooperation. He also stated the prisoner is one of the assailants of the bank attack today.” There is an edge of annoyance in her eyes as she tells him all this. Draco has a feeling that she wants to reprimand him because this is beyond her control or for the fact that a higher-ranking person called unexpectedly her and gave her orders pertaining to the PACU team.  

“Thank you for informing me, Section Chief Strauss. Is there something else you needed?’ _She seems a bit taken back that someone of my caliber would address her after she said something,_ thinks Draco.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. I do not like that the fact that a Congressman calls me out of the blue and orders me around concerning your team, Mr. Malfoy. I like to be kept in the know of what happens in my department. I do not like to be in the dark. I refuse to blindsided should another Congressman decide to call me and give me an order.” She rants as loudly as possible.

Being a Malfoy and never one to back down from anyone no matter who or what position they are in, Draco addresses her head on. “I would appreciate it if you speak to me with the respect that is entitled to me and the rest of my team. If you need a list of every politician that I and the members of my team associate with, I will gladly hand them to you. I am positive your Commander in Chief would be delighted to hear how we are being treated, when we have tea next week.” He tells her, watching her eyes widen at the mention of tea with the President. “As for keeping you abreast of our activities. You will receive a daily update via email.” With a perfect Malfoy sneer, he continues.  “Now if you will excuse I need to prepare myself for a prisoner.” And with that he walks away from her, leaving her standing there dazed in the middle of the bullpen.

When Draco gets closer to his friends, Blaise whispers in his ear. “A daily update? Draco, when have we ever done something like that?”

“No, but do you want her in your face daily, impeding our work?” Draco says to him. “And you know how Harry gets when people start asking him too many questions about our work. Do you really want things to start blowing up because he is irritated?”

“No, I guess not, an irritated Harry is not something anyone wants to deal with. Speaking of which when was the last time he got laid?” Blaise asks.  

Draco shakes his head, “I don’t know. Since that bitch Ginny, he keeps his affairs a secret even from me.”

“She really did a number on him. I wish he would let the twins prank her.” Says Blaise.  “So anyway, who is in charge of this daily update?”

Draco looks up to see Neville staring at his phone; a smile plays over his lips. Neville is a valuable member of the group but at the moment his mind is on his pregnant mate and who can blame him. If Draco could not work with his twins, he does not know what he would do. “We can let Nev do it today and rotate on the other days until the case is over. Let’s hope it is soon. I know it has only been the first day but these long hours are killing me. One thing, we best keep it from Harry; I need him to focus on catching Theo, rather than dealing with Strauss.”

“Shit, I’m famished, what do you say we ask about getting something to eat. If we can grab a quick bite before Burke shows up, that would be great.” Blaise says to him, this has Neville looking up.

“Yes, let’s get something to eat. Draco, you know if we continue working like this Harry will not eat, and you don’t want Sev showing up here giving you the evil eye for not making sure his son eats.” Neville says with a smile on his face.    

“Dammit, I hate when Sev goes all mother hen. But it’s funny when it frustrates Harry.” Draco says, making the guys laugh. That is the scene Harry walks in on.

“What are you guys laughing at?” he asks.  

They all stop what they are doing and focus on their boss and friend. “We are discussing what to eat before the Burke arrives. Do you have any idea what they serve around here?”

“We can only know the answer, if we ask the question.” Drawls Neville.

HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM*HP*CM

A half an hour later, they are having a healthy meal, pizza for the PACU team and salad and sandwiches for the BAU team. When Fred returns, he looks haggard and quietly informs Harry that there are too many dark artifacts in those vaults and he sent an owl to Bill asking him to come and help him out. The Goblins will let him know when Bill is set to arrive.  Their lunch is interrupted by a phone call from the front desk announcing the arrival of the same two Aurors that Harry, Neville and Draco saw at Gringotts. Burke is between them, one of his hands cuffed to the wrist of the Auror on either side of him. His movement very limited unless he drags both Aurors along with him.

“Lord Potter-Black, Heir Malfoy and Lord Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you all again.” The female Auror, Fiona Jones, greets. She and her partner, Gary Michaels, had overheard a couple of goblins talking just before they left the bank about how lucky they had been that Harry Potter, along with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, had been there to protect the bank. They had known Harry had been there but hadn’t known who the other two-polyjuiced people were.

She does not notice Harry flinching, but the other members do.

_What the hell, he is a Lord too?_ Thinks Aaron. _What else is my Little One hiding from me? And the respect he garners from these Aurors._

“Please Auror...”

“Jones and Michaels,” the blond says pointing to herself then to her partner. The redhead stares in awe at Harry completely speechless being in the presence of his hero.

Harry ignores the worshipful look on the male’s face.“Very well Auror Jones, we do not stand on formalities. I prefer Harry as do the rest of my team. Please call them by their first names.”

Before she can answer, Burke speaks up. “Well, well, what do we have here? The son of a murderous whore,” he declares looking at Blaise. “The son of a traitorous spy,” he turns and looks at Draco. “Two blood traitors,” then turns to the twins. “A scared little puss that has finally crawled out from under his granny’s knickers,” He says to Neville. “All led by a murdering half blood.” He declares, looking straight at Harry.

No one sees it coming; in an instant the always cool, calm and collective Neville jumps up from his seat and punches Burke in the face, almost breaking his jaw. All in the bullpen hears a resounding smack as fist meets jaw. If not for the fact that Burke is cuffed to both Aurors, he would have hit the ground.

Blaise is the first to react and pulls Neville away from Burke. Burke laughs, “It seems I was wrong, Longbottom does have some spunk, we could have used you when the Dark Lord was alive. Maybe when he...”

“I would advise you to keep your bloody mouth shut.” Harry tells him, he then looks back at Neville who seems to be frothing at the mouth like a feral dog. “Get him into the interrogation room.” He says turning back to Jones and Michaels.

Spencer is the only who does not seem shocked anymore by Neville’s display. “This way.” He tells them. And with that the Aurors and Burke follow him out of the bullpen, leaving the rest behind.

“Neville, mate? Why did you hit him? We are all used to the insults, it is nothing new.” Blaise asks him as they watch Burke walk away with the Aurors.

They can tell Neville is trying to calm down, he jerks himself from Blaise’s grasp and walks away. “He was there that night.” He says to them.

“What night?” Draco asks in confusion, the rest of his friends are equally puzzled.

“That night, the night Bellatrix, the LeStrange and Crouch tortured my parents. He was fucking there!”

The PACU team is silent; no one knows what to say. The ones that tortured Neville’s parents were long since gone or so they thought.  

“How do you know?” Harry asks him, seeing the look on Neville’s face, he responds quickly. “Not that I doubt you Nev. We knew about the others but not that there was someone else there.”

Neville for his part feels frustrated. “I don’t know to explain it, Harry, but his voice triggered a memory. You know how you say that you can remember when Voldemort killed your parents and you can see certain things, hear your mother begging him to kill her not you?” Harry nods his head. “Well, I remember him now, after hearing his voice. I will never forget it now he was _there._ I was crying for my parents and he cut me to make me stop. Without the doctor Gran brought me to, I would still have the scar. I need you to get him to admit it Harry.” Neville turns and looks at his friend and brother. “I need to know I am not crazy.”

Harry pulls Neville into a hug, “I will, you have my word.” Neville nods his head and steps back a bit to kiss Harry on the forehead then walks away.

“Alright enough,” says Harry. They have to get back to the matter at hand. “We have a prisoner to terrify, I mean interrogate. So what do we know about Burke?”

George speaks up, “Lord Marcus Burke was not a known Death Eater, although his parents were strong supporters of Riddle during both wars.  He and his parents including his wife, went missing from Britain after the return of Riddle. They were presumed dead but as you can see he is very much alive. His parents must still be alive as well; they are on the list of people who transferred funds into Nott’s account. Marcus has no children but has certain proclivities.”

“What do you mean?” Asks Draco.

“He likes them young, very young. There are reports of alleged kidnapping and presumably the rape and murder of three little girls and one boy under the age of fifteen in the United States but nothing was proven.” Continues Garcia.

George adds, “I  haven't  had time yet to find all his victims but I have a feeling  we'll  find a long trail of victims in England as well.”  Recalling what he’d see on England’s criminal database, he says, “He is a person of interest in the kidnapping and suspected murder of two little girls and two boys. Again without bodies, law enforcement can only assume the children are deceased. But I suspect there are a lot more victims he hasn’t been connected to yet still out there.”

“What about his wife?” Asks Blaise. “How old is she?”

George continues, “Their marriage was arranged, she’s from an influential family from France with lots of money. She was older than he was expecting, many were surprised the marriage lasted as long as it did.”

“You said was, are we to assume she is dead.” Aaron asks.

“Yes, according to the bank notes she died three years ago, leaving her mass fortune to Burke. Coincidentally, two little girls went missing not long after her death.” Garcia answers. “Authorities could never link him to the kidnappings though.”

“So not only are we dealing with a Death Eater as you call them but a pedophile?” asks Morgan.

“It looks that way.” Says Harry, who seems to be in deep thought. “Do you have pictures of the girls that went missing?”

“I knew you would ask that, Hart,” George says pulling out a folder from his bag. “So I made sure to get pictures for you.”

Nodding his head, “Thanks George. Ok, next question, what are his fears?”

This has George laughing out loud and the BAU team looking at them as if they have lost their mind. Why would they need to know what the man’s fears are and how did they find out his fears?

“Nagini,” is all George says.

That brings a Machiavellian smile to Harry’s lips. Then he turns to Blaise, “Are you up for some fun, Blaise?”

“The man called my mother a murderous whore. A whore she may be but a murderer she is not. Not her fault all her husbands died mysteriously. So let’s get the fun underway. Plus if he did what we are thinking to Neville I want a piece of his ass, and not in a good way.”

Harry smiles and nods his head. Burke is a dead man, then he turns to Aaron and his team who look a bit shell shocked. “Whatever you see or hear do not interrupt. I know that will be hard for you guys but we have certain methods that will not only get us the information that we need in regards to Theo, but will have him confessing about the missing children.” Harry can see that Aaron wants to protest to his request but nevertheless relents in the end.

When they all make it to the viewing room, they can see Burke sitting at the table with his hands and feet cuffed. Jones and Michaels are standing outside the door, guarding it.  Harry is about to open the door when Jones stopped him. “Sir, we have a message for you.” She pulls out a sealed envelope with a waxed Minister's seal on the back. Harry takes it, opening it and reading it.

_Lord Potter-Black,_

_I have spoken with Minister Kingsley and it seem this case is different from all the others you and your team have overseen. If the need arises, you and your team are allowed to break the Statute of Secrecy Law without any repercussions. We are ever grateful for your help in ridding our world of an evil that is willing to destroy anything and anyone in his path._

_Respectfully_

_Minister Clint Colson,_

_American Minister of Magic._

Harry passes the note to Draco, who then passes it to Blaise and so forth. They all read the note then look at Harry for direction.

“It’s up to you, Boss.” Drawls Blaise.

“It could make things a lot easier. This case has taken things to a whole different level in just a single day.” Harry exclaims. “How about this, why don’t we talk about it later and decide what to do then. For now let’s get this over with, I’m knackered.”

They all nod their heads in agreement. Harry then turns to look at the BAU team who again looks like they stepped in a version of the twilight zone, with all the secrets the PACU are keeping from them.

“Do we need to discuss something?” Aaron inquires.

Harry shakes his head, “Not at this time, our superiors just gave us some leeway on something and we feel the need to talk about it first. Just remember whatever happens, do not interrupt.”

Skepticism and curiosity mar Aaron’s face but again he relents. Harry has a feeling they will be talking about certain things tonight even if they are trying to keep work out of the bedroom. Harry then walks over to Draco, pulling him aside whispering in his ear that if he sees that he and Blaise are not getting the answers they want, that Draco should get his invisibility cloak, have one of the twins distract the BAU team and sneak into the room. Once inside, Draco can use the unforgivable curse, imperius, on Burke so that way he is forced to tell them what he knows.

Draco agrees, then Harry and Blaise walks into the interrogation room. Harry has the file George gave him in his hand, instead of saying anything he throws the file down on the table; it makes a loud smacking sound. This makes Burke jump in his seat; the chains jingle making him realize he is handcuffed to the table.

Harry moves to the furthest corner of the room, and hisses to Attor. {My Little One, get down and stay in the corner. Stay in view of the one that is chained to the table. I want you to stay on guard in case I want you to attack}

{Yessss, masssster}

Once his new pet is settled, he walks closer to the table and sits down.  He does nothing but stare at Burke, letting Blaise take the lead. Blaise opens the file, on top is a picture of a little girl; Harry guesses her age to be about thirteen. Burke looks down at the file, his eyes widen for a bit then go back to normal.

“Why are you showing me this?” Burke asks.

Blaise steeples his fingers together and stares at Burke not saying anything, it is a tactic of his. First, he comes off very passive and understanding and then he strikes like a tiger once he has them off guard. But for some reason Blaise is changing his tactics. Harry can only guess how he feels and thinks at this moment after knowing this man hurt someone he considers family. The Zabini’s are like the muggle mafia, once you are a part of their family death is the only way to leave their family. Harry fees privilege to be a part of their clan.  

“I don’t know Burke,” He says, shrugging his shoulders. “You tell me. You see originally we just wanted to know what you were doing with Theo Nott at the bank but now your name.” He says picking up picture after picture showing the missing children. “Was flagged for these missing girls and boys. You have been a very bad, bad boy.” Harry declares.

Blaise interrupts, “Do you know what you can find out with the ingenuity of technology?” Burke shakes his head. “Well let me tell you, we know everything. We know what you did to those children. CHILDREN you sick son of a bitch!.”

Blaise gets up then grabs him by the collar, pulling his face moved closer to him so only he and Harry can hear him. “You know what I wish?” he growls to Burke, who shakes his head no. “I wish your precious Dark Lord were alive so I could watch him crucio you, mercilessly and repeatedly, the same way you raped those kids.”

Blaise shoves him hard away from his face Burke almost falls backwards. Harry does not make a move to stop him. Burke reaches out and grasps the table to keep himself from falling.

Blaise once again looks calm, his Slytherin mask slips into place. “I’m going to ask you again, do you know what we can find out with the insight of technology?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Zabini.” Burke snaps.

In the corner Attor hisses, Blaise and Harry ignore him.

“Did you hear that?” Burke asks, looking around the room as best he could.

“Answer my question.” Blaise demands. “These kids were raped and tortured. Was it by your own doing or was is on the orders of Voldemort?” Blaise asks Burke.

Burke flinches at hearing Voldemort’s name. “You are not worthy to say his name.”

“Voldemort, Voldiepants, Voldiefuck, any which way I say his name, he is dead and never coming back.” Harry gloats, “I made sure of that, now answer the bloody question.”

At hearing the agitation in his Master’s voice, Attor slithers closer to Burke hissing as he goes. {Master, can I please bite him, his stench annoys me}

Harry wishes he could answer the snake or even snicker. Attor is not kidding; at just the mention of Voldemort’s name the idiot pissed his pants. “Blaise, I think the fool pissed himself, does Voldemort still have that much of a hold on him that even the mere mention of his name would scare him that badly?” Harry then gets up from his chair then walks behind Burke bending down to speak in his ear. “The person you need to be more afraid of is me.”

{Come My Little One, I have a job for you. Wrap yourself around his leg and stomach stay out of site from the other humans, when you smell he is no longer in fear of you squeeze him tightly but do not kill him. We still need him to talk.}

Burke starts whimpering as Harry hisses in his ear speaking to his pet. Burke starts crying when he feels the snake slither up his leg then settle on his stomach.  “Please! Get it off me, please, I will tell you anything you want to know, just don’t let it bite me.”

Both Blaise and Harry look at him as if he has gone mental. Pretending they do not know a snake just scared the crap “literally” out of the man. With a shaky voice and trying not to look down at his lap he asks desperately, Harry walks back over to his chair sitting directly in front of Burke, “What do you want to know first?”

“Tell us about the little girls and about the little boys.” Blaise orders. Harry wishes he could say he feel bad for scaring Burke with his snake but he cannot. Harry feels he deserves to be put under Azkaban instead of in it after hearing the way he raped, molested, tortured and killed each and every little girl. He took his first victim when he attended Hogwarts, he marveled at the idea of taking a first year and not even the great Albus Dumbledore knew what was going on right under his nose.

Harry does not even want to think of what Burke did to the little boys. Harry is sick, sometimes in this job he wonders if he is making any difference by capturing and putting away people like Burke. Right now he does not have an answer.  Harry can tell Burke enjoyed what he’d done. Even at this moment, scared out of his mind, he has no regrets. He even tells them where he buried the bodies.    

When Burke is finished, he tells them his last victim was three weeks ago. Nott had helped him find his victim as a favor for letting him stay at his home. Burke clears his throat and asks for something thing to drink; he is parched from all of the talking. Harry and Blaise tell him no. They want to get this over and done with.  Harry gets up and walks out of the interrogation room, leaving Blaise and Burke screaming at him.

“POTTER, GET THIS THING OFF OF ME PLEASE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD TELL YOU EVERYTHING!”

“Oh will you shut it, there is nothing on you and you’re giving me a blasted headache.” Blaise yells at him.

The interrogation room goes completely silent as Harry closes the door. When he steps out Aaron, Rossi and Draco are standing in the viewing room along with the two Aurors. He looked into Aaron’s face. “Jones, Michaels, get in touch with Minister Colson. Tell him everything we just heard, I doubt Burke will need a trial after this.”

“What do you mean, he just confessed to raping those little girls and not to mention the boys.” Rossi snaps. “Are you telling me you are letting him go?”

“Did I say he was being let go?” Harry hissed, “My government will prosecute him and let me tell you, he will not escape justice.”

Rossi nods, “I know, but once your government has its say, we want a crack at him.”

Harry nods his head, “We will gladly hand him over to you, if he is still alive.” Harry goes back into the room to see that Blaise has a smirk on his face. Harry can only guess what Attor has been up to while he was out of the room. “Ok Burke, now let’s focus on Nott. What did he want?”

“I...I don’t know what he wanted. He showed up to my home with a little girl in tow, giving her as a gift to me.” Burke answers.

“So you have no idea as to what he did back home, the fact that he killed his wife and child as well as other women?” Blaise drawls.

Burke gloats, “I didn’t say that. Despite his…gift…I could not afford to trust just anyone. I have to protect myself. Lord Nott didn’t want to talk about why he left England. It was simple enough to do a little research and discover he is wanted for murdering not only a number of useless muggles but also his own wife and child.”

“Did you confront him with your knowledge?” demands Harry.

Burke quirks a brow, looking smug, only to feel Attor tighten around him warningly.  His attitude drops and he stutters, “I t--told him what I knew.  Lord Nott did not seem concerned with my knowing. He knew I would never tell anyone; not with what  I've  done. He told me not to concern myself with his affairs, which he enforced with a crucio. I never asked about it or referred to it again.”

Blaise looks frustrated, Nott seems to be just as violent with his followers as Voldemort was. “So you know nothing about why he killed his family?”

Shaking his head, Burke replies, “No. I don’t know anything of the details of his family’s murders, nor do I know his motive. Maybe the bitch got lippy? From what I hear the only one the bitch would shut up for was Malfoy Jr. Maybe he finally gave her what she wanted and Lord Nott found out and killed. Anyway, what does it matter? They probably deserved it. Although, I could have had some fun with the boy...”

Harry and Blaise look at the man in disgust. This man is a monster and feels nothing: no guilt, no sorrow for senseless murders of all those innocents. Burke cares nothing for those he hurts, no remorse for what he does to them. Without even saying a word, Attor tightens his hold further. He can smell his Master’s distress and fury.  

Burke squeals, terrified by the snake.  “P--please!  I’m doing everything you ask! Don’t let it hurt me again! Come on, Lord Potter. Please tell it not to hurt me. I watched the Dark Lord did the same thing to Pettigrew and others when he did not feel the need to use an unforgivable and since that day it has been my greatest fear to die that way. Tell it not to kill me, please.”  

Hotch and Rossi look at each other confused, both mouth “It?” silently. A quick glance toward Draco and the two Aurors don’t give them any answers. Draco either has an excellent poker face or he doesn’t know who this “it” is. The two Aurors look a little confused though. They don’t seem to know who the “it” is either.  

“Do not mention that rat’s name in my presence. Did those children beg for mercy the way you are begging now? Be grateful I don’t kill you here and now for what you did to them.” Harry growls.

Burke whimpers pathetically. “Okay! Okay! Please, just don’t let it bite me!” The last few words are whispered quietly and are indistinct enough that the microphone cannot pick them up.  Only Harry and Blaise are able to hear his plea.

Harry barks, “Then answer our questions. We don’t want to hear your sick fantasies. Give us what we ask for.”

Getting the man back on track, Blaise asks, “Tell us what you know of Nott’s plans.”

Burke answers immediately, the threat of a bite too great for him to hesitate. “I don’t know. While I may agree with my parents that purebloods are superior, I am more concerned with my own...needs than the needs of our society. I do not care what Lord Nott plans to do. Shit, I  didn't  care what the Dark Lord wanted. I was bloody happy to get away from Britain.” He leans in closer as if what he has to say is a big secret. “ As long as he assisted in providing me with young, pure...partners, I was willing to do his bidding. He helped me I helped him. That is all it is. I scratch your back, you scratch mine as the muggles say.”

“If you didn’t care so much about what Voldemort believed in, why did you go to the Longbottom home that night?”

Burke is silent for a few seconds, “So he finally remembers.” He states, “That night we were all on edge, we knew the Dark Lord was going to kill you but Bella wanted to ensure that Longbottom could not be the next prophesied child. Plus, she wanted to stay in his favor and his bed. I on the other hand, was looking for the approval of my father. Do you know what it is like to live in the shadow of your father? You might know Potter, Zabini however, when you figure out who your father actually is you might know.”

“Get to the fucking point Burke!” Harry snaps at him.

“Where was I? Oh yes, my father. Do you know what the other Death Eaters called him? Tooth, a silly name I know. But he was a dentist and prided himself on his torture techniques. It was the only muggle thing he learned to do. Have you ever had your teeth pulled out of your mouth without a numbing potion or gel? Not the most pleasant thing, I can assure you. Well, back to that night. I wanted to make a name for myself, make Daddy proud, show him I could torture and kill with the best of them. When we got to the Longbottom’s home, Bella was high on power; she and the others wasted no time going after Lord and Lady Longbottom but I set my sights on someone else.” He stops talking and for a second his eyes glaze over as if remembering that night as if it was yesterday. Harry and Blaise do not have to guess who he sets his sight on.  

“What did you do to him?” Harry yells, getting up from his chair. “What did you fucking do to him? He was only a baby, you sick son of a bitch.”

“He would have been my first prey, I only tortured him a little.” He tells them. “I wonder if he still has the scar I gave him? He was such an adorable child, chubby cheeks. I wanted to do nothing but kiss him and fu…”

He does not get to finish his words as Harry silences him wordlessly and wandlessly. {Go for his neck, Little One, fill him with your venom. I want him to die slowly}

Attor wastes no time, staying out of the sight of the other humans he slithers up Burke’s back..  Harry walks over and stands behind him, putting a hand around his neck, almost as if he is about to squeeze the life out of him. This will cover any reaction Burke gives as Attor bites him. Blaise remains seated, he makes no effort to move or help the man.

“You know what I wish Burke? I wish I could watch you die slowly for all the things you have done to every little boy and girl you abused. Especially Neville. I wish I was the one taking you back to Britain, a trial is a waste of time and money for scum like you.” Burke trembles at the feeling of the snake slithering on him. Attor sinks his fangs into his neck, slowly flooding the man’s blood stream with his poison. The sharpness of the snake’s fangs piercing his flesh makes him want to scream but he cannot.  He wants to move his hand to the back of his neck but a hand stops him. He looks down to see Potter’s hand on his.  His life is over; he will die soon from the poison.

{It is done massster, he will die slowly and painfully.} Attor tells him as he slithers back up and around Harry’s body. {Hissss sssskin tasssstess vile masssster. It isssss my pleasssure to killsssss him} Harry makes sure the notice me not charm is firmly in place. He can feel the contentment resonating off his little snake. Harry will make certain he has the fattest mouse for dinner tonight as a reward for a job well done.

The viewing room is very tense; Aaron, David, Draco, and the two Aurors are visibly upset by the callousness Marcus Burke shows. Draco hears the hisses but pretends it is nothing. He  doesn't  react when he hears Aaron ask Rossi if he hears that sound, the one that makes it sound like there is a snake is in the room with them. But their attention is taken away when like a true sociopath Burke begins to laugh.

There is nothing else Burke can tell them. His own personal crimes are staggering to say the least. The countless innocent children that suffered at his merciless hand is a tragedy that not even his painful death can mend. The children’s families will be forever marred by the death of their child’s senseless murder. He might not have raped Neville but the physical and emotional scars he left are evident. This case is no longer about one man; it is about long kept secrets that are finally being revealed. The Wizarding world may be healing but it’s people are far from recovered. They need to find Nott. They can only hope the rest of the attackers can provide more information about Nott.  

Harry wishes Burke knew more but the selfish pedophile only cared about getting new victims. It is doubtful he is hiding anything, the coward is too afraid of Attor. Burke’s fear of the snake had been apparent the first moment he had felt Attor on him; the threat of the snake is enough to make him spill everything he knows. Harry cancels the silencing charm and leans close to Burke’s ear, “You better be telling us everything or else…”

“Or else what Potter?  You've  already condemned me to death after I leave here. I will never see the light of day again. I have nothing to fucking lose. I can reveal every fucking thing now, all thanks to the Boy Who Lived.  You broke your promise.” He snaps.

“I have just a couple more questions for you Burke, then I want you out of my fucking sight.” Harry snaps. “How were you not captured by the Aurors that night.”

“While Bella, the LeStrange and Crouch was enjoying themselves torturing Longbottoms parents. I was in another room, with my new obsession leaving my mark so later when he grew into the handsome boy I knew he would, he would bear my mark. When I heard the Aurors and the rest dueling, I fled and left them to fend for themselves.” He looks at Harry then Blaise leans forward. “I know what your next question is, and no I don’t know why they did not mention I went with them. They were all out of their minds anyway.”

Harry and Blaise stares at him, “How?” Blaise asks.

“How what?” Burke responds

“How do you sleep at night after all the things you have done.” Blaise growls at him.

“Easy, with my eyes closed.” Burke drawls.

Harry and Blaise shake their head in disbelief, were all of Voldemort's followers this maniacal or were they just bat shit crazy. Harry and Blaise thinks to themselves.

Burke, starts to sweat and shake just a bit, Harry can tell the poison is starting to do its job. One consolation, the bastard will be dead far before he ever reaches British soil.

“Why did you let it bite me Potter? I was going to die anyway but I still had sometime.  You promised me.” Burke says with his voice trembling.

“I promised you nothing, Burke.” Harry and Blaise exit the interrogation room, meeting the two Aurors, Draco, Rossi, and Hotch. Harry nods at the Aurors, “The bastard is all yours now.”

They acknowledge his orders, the male secures the prisoner, while the female says, “Thank you. We will be escorting him back to England. He will be tried for his crimes there.”

Rossi watches the exchange, “Don’t let him escape. He’s a predator. He won’t ever stop.”

The male Auror answers seriously, “We know, Sir. We promise, he won’t ever be free again. He won’t harm another child.”

With that the Aurors take Burke away.  

Aaron says, “He didn't know much.”  

“No. But we still have three others to interview, as well as all the financial backers. Someone will know something, ” states Blaise. “He gave us what we needed to give Neville some closure at least.” Everyone in the viewing room agrees.  

Harry and Aaron look at each other, boss to boss. It has been a long day. “How about we take break for the night? It will be another full day tomorrow,” Aaron says.

Agreeing, they all walk toward the conference room. Halfway in and halfway out the door, Harry grabs onto Draco’s arm holding him back to talk with him privately. “Draco, I have an idea.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“You are going to need help with all those journals we got from Theo’s vaults. Reading them might give us some more clues to his plans.” Draco nods his head in agreement. “Well, here is what I think. We have permission to tell the BAU team about us and what we can do. What if we tell Dr. Reid first, see how he responds. If he is amicable then we let him help you with the journals, if not we obliviate him and everyone splits the time reading them with you while working on the case.”

Draco seems to think about what Harry has said. “That is not a bad idea, the question is how do we get him alone?”

Harry smiles, “Well I notice that you and Dr. Reid are of like mind. You guys start talking about this and that and the BAU team zones out just like the rest of us.” Harry laughs when he sees the look on Draco’s face.

“One day  I'm  going to tie you down and force you to listen to one of my lectures.” Draco says in a huff. “And to make it worse,  I'm  going to get dear old Pere to help me.” Severus is very much an academic and like Draco and Spencer is known for rambling endlessly on about his academic interests.

Harry laughs more at the idea, “I  don't  doubt it, but for right now when the opportunity arises, why  don't  you start talking with Dr. Reid about his book. That should either clear everyone out of the conference room or bore them to death. In any case, we should be able to talk with him alone.”

Draco nods his head just as Aaron sticks his head in the door, “Are you guys coming?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers. “Draco just wanted to make sure I was ok.” He is not sure why he said that. Maybe it is his submissive side assuring the Dom in Aaron.

Draco turns and looks at Harry, watching him as he watches Agent Hotchner leave the room. Harry’s cheeks are red with a blush. Draco wonders why, _does Harry have a crush on the older man?_ He will have to watch how they interact with each other as the case progresses. It would not be such a bad thing if his little brother got laid every once in a while or Merlin forbid fall in love and finally have an heir to get Severus and the entire Wizarding world off his back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feed the Plot Bunny please, reviews makes her HAPPY!


	5. Limitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over YAY!. However before you get to this chapter there are a few things to clear up:
> 
> 1\. This is a BDSM story. The relationship between Harry & Aaron or even Derek & Spencer is a Dom/Sub relationship. We will not apologize for adding this element to the story. However, we do understand that there are those who do not like the idea of bondage and submission. Please know KT and I do a lot of research before we write even the smallest things. We are in contact with someone who lives a BDSM lifestyle. We strive to get it as close as possible.
> 
> 2\. This is a Slash, M/M romance. I do not write stories with lady bits in them. 
> 
> 3\. KT and I still do not own HP and Co or the CM family. The only thing we can claim is the plot line and we are not making any profits from this. Which is a shame:).
> 
> 4\. KT and I have adopted a Harry Potter story. It is called Secrets by SuperwholockianfromHogwarts and is still posted on FF if you want to read the original before we re-write it. We plan to start working on it soon. 
> 
> With all of that KT and I are always happy to read your reviews, and receive Kudos for all of you. We appreciate the support and love each and every time we see a comment as well as we try to respond to them.

Chapter Five- Limitations

They walk back to the conference room then begin updating those that were not in the viewing room. No one is shocked by the fact that a man could do such horrible things to children; to say it is disgusting is an understatement. A little while later, everyone seems to be in their own world. Neville and Blaise are steadily going over ledgers and matching them with information that was given to them by the twins. Speaking of which the twins and Garcia went back to her cave to scan more documents. _Who knew the Goblins kept such good records?_ Thinks Harry.

An hour later, Harry throws down his pen then runs his hand through his hair, “Guys I'm knackered, if I look at these blasted ledgers anymore I will go cross-eyed.”

“I agree,” Blaise says. “Why don't we call it a night? Besides I'm famished.”

 Just as Blaise finishes his statement Penelope and the twins walk into the room. Penelope goes to sit in the empty chair beside Morgan while the twins sit on either side of Draco, sandwiching him between them. Draco ignores them and continues to read the journal with interest. Fred takes the journal from Draco’s hand, “What the--” Draco says.

“Love,” Fred says, marking the page of the journal Draco is reading. While George leans closer and whispers something in Draco’s ear that turns his pale skin scarlet red. Fred then leans in on the other side of Draco, placing gentle kisses to his neck.  Draco gasps and closes his eyes at the touch; he loves that his men are unashamed to in showing him such intimacy in front of others. The twins have never hidden their emotions or their affection for him.

Harry looks around the room to see the women and Spencer watching the trio. Their faces are flushed; in all the hours that Harry has been working with the team, this is the quietest he’s seen Spencer.  Harry clears his throat loudly and gets the attention of the trio. Draco and the twins jump and look at Harry as if asking what? “Guys, while we are used to seeing the three of you going at it like rabbits, they,” Harry says waving his hand to the other occupants in the room. “Do not need to see your intimacy. Keep it to the bedroom while we are working.” Harry scolds.

 Draco and the twins have the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry, Harry.” All three say it together. On the other side of the room Harry can hear the women speaking in hushed tones.

 “That was hot,” whispers Penelope fanning herself with her hand. Prentiss nods her head in agreement.

 “I think I need to go home to my husband.” Says JJ as she gets from her seat, gathers her files and leaves the room.

Neville and Blaise get up and follow JJ out the door talking about getting something to eat. Draco and the twins get up and start to gather the journals. Harry discreetly looks at Aaron to see him looking at a file with his brows creased together. Harry gets up and walks over to his lover and stands beside him and looks at the file in Aaron’s hand. Harry is not sure what Aaron is looking at. Harry does not get a chance to read the document because Aaron closes the file folder as soon as Harry gets close enough to see.

Aaron looks at over at Harry, “Is there something I can help you with?”

  _Wait_ thinks Harry _did he not just see or hear me reprimand Draco and the twins for their intimacy in the workplace_ , _what could be on his mind that has him so distracted?_

Harry is about to speak, “Hey Prince, let’s go.” Says Draco. “You promised us you would be having dinner with us tonight and don't weasel your way out of it by saying you're working or some shit.” Draco continues his rant as he walks out of the room. “Next thing you know Severus will gut me for not making sure you eat something.”

 Harry blushes at Draco’s words then turns to look at Aaron. “This is the second time today I have heard someone worrying about you eating, would you like to explain?” Aaron uses his Dom voice, the one that makes Harry want to drop to his knees and do anything he asks.

 “It’s nothing,” Harry tells him in a white lie. “It’s just sometimes I get a little carried away with work and forget to eat. My family is just being overprotective.” Aaron gives Harry a look that says he does not believe him but does not ask him anymore questions on it. “Are we still on for tonight?” Harry asks.

 “Yes,” Aaron responds. “Will our plans ruin your family dinner?”

 “No,” Harry says, “I guessed you missed the little show the twins and Draco put on a few minutes ago, this will be a very quick dinner. And if I know Blaise and Neville, they will beg off to go and speak to their spouses.”

 “Fine, then I need have some more paper work to do.” Aaron pauses as if he is going to add more but doesn't and Harry does not press him for more.

 “Ok, meet in about two hours?”

 Aaron looks at his watch, and nods his head. “Yes that will be fine, I have your cell number on file; I will send you the name of the hotel and room number. I know it would be easy to meet at your hotel but I don't want us to take the chance of being found out yet.”

“I understand, like I said earlier my family knows I'm gay but has no idea that I am in the lifestyle.”

It is like a shift happened all of a sudden when Aaron speaks next. “Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now? I’m holding myself back.”

Harry licks his lips and watches as Aaron eyes fall to his lips. “Do you know how much I want to let you. The things you do and say to me have kept me aroused all day.” Harry says in pants.

Before Aaron can speak Draco yells his name in a very un-Malfoy manner.  “Harry, let’s go!”

Aaron chuckles, saying sarcastically, “Draco seems to be in a hurry.”

“Yes, he gets like that when the twins tease him.” Harry says with a chuckle as he walks out of the conference room discreetly adjusting himself. Aaron stays behind in the conference room.

*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*

Walking into his house, Aaron laughs as a small weight crashes into his legs.  “Daddy!” He picks up his son, an easy smile on his normally stoic face. “Hi buddy. Did you have some fun today?”

Jack bounces, “I counted to forty today! I got a gold sticker from Miss Johnson! Then, me ‘n Tyler went the park. It was really fun!”

Aaron grins happily. Jack is the light of his life. “I’m so proud of you, Jack!” He hugs his little boy tight. Jack is such a bright boy and he has no doubt he will only grow more brilliant. It doesn’t hurt that to have an uncle who is a certified genius. Reid is always challenging both Jack and JJ’s son, Henry, reading to them and making up fun games that expand their knowledge and make them think.

“Will you tell Uncle Spencer for me?” Uncle Spencer always has a little treat for him when he does well in school.

“Of course I will, Jack.”

Aaron walks into the kitchen with Jack on his hip. Jess is taking a casserole dish out of the oven. Both males recognize the dish immediately. “Mac ‘n cheese!!” The pasta is Jack’s favorite and Aaron enjoys it as well. Jess’ recipe sneaks in squash, which makes it a bit healthier. Aaron sets Jack down, helping him into his chair. “Hi Jess.”

Jess smiles warmly, “Hello Aaron.” She may not have Aaron in her arms yet but at least no one else does either.

 The three eat a normal family meal with Jack chattering happily and Jess and Aaron making small talk. Aaron doesn’t know what he’d do without Jess. After Haley’s death, Jess stepped up and dedicated herself to Jack. He’s grateful for her presence in Jack’s life.

By the end of supper, Jack is nodding off. Jess cleans his face with a washcloth, then Aaron lifts the half asleep child in his arms and carries him to his bed. He changes his son into pajamas and tucks him into bed. Aaron sits beside him and takes out a book. Jack is soon lulled to sleep by the sound of his father’s voice. When he is sure that Jack is asleep, Aaron eases out of bed. Kissing his forehead, he turns on the Hulk fist night light that Morgan had given Jack and tiptoes out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

 Aaron finds Jess in the kitchen, cleaning up and putting the food away. “He’s asleep.”

 Jess smiles but doesn’t say anything.

 “Could you stay a few more hours?”

 Jess is openly curious. Aaron doesn’t often go out at night, certainly not back to the office unless he gets a call. When Aaron doesn’t offer an explanation, Jess’s curiosity grows. _Where is he going?_ She wonders to herself. “Of course, Aaron.”

 “Thanks Jess.” Aaron’s mind is already on his rendezvous with Harry. He doesn’t notice Jess’ frown when she sees the anticipation on his face. Aaron quickly gathers his supplies and departs, unaware of the jealousy he leaves in his wake.

 *HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH* 

Aaron is nervous as he waits for Harry, more nervous than he’s been in a long time. The reason for this rendezvous may have initially been for Harry to be punished but at the moment that is the furthest thing from his mind. Aaron needs to take control of this situation and slow things down. He and Harry need to sit down and have the talk, the one they should have had at the very beginning. Looking back, Aaron cannot believe how irresponsible he’s been. He should have ensured they discussed their limits and triggers before anything happened between them. Aaron hadn’t been a good Dom and he shudders at what could have happened. Thankfully, they had been lucky and nothing bad had happened.  The mere thought of what could have happened is enough to make Aaron shake. He could have hurt Harry unknowingly, could have broken him with his carelessness. Aaron cannot continue to risk harm to Harry or to himself by being ignorant.

He doesn’t regret what happened between them but he does regret failing to do everything to protect Harry. Aaron thinks worriedly, _what if Harry isn’t willing to forgive me?_ He hopes Harry can forgive him and allow him to be a Dom worthy of him. Never again will Aaron be so reckless with Harry; tonight, if Harry is willing they will discuss their limits and triggers. Everything will come out into the open.

Harry had almost caught him looking at the contract earlier. A Dom Aaron knows had faxed him a basic contract, which he had hidden in an FBI folder. He hopes that tonight, Harry will be willing to talk to him. Once they are finished, the blank contract will be filled with their limits, triggers, and expectations.

The moment Harry is in the hotel room, Aaron locks the door and invites him to sit at the small table. Harry looks a little uncertainly at his Dom. He expected to be punished immediately but whatever is on Aaron’s mind, it isn’t punishment. Aaron takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry Harry.”

 Harry tilts his head, confused. “For what?”

 “The way I started this was wrong. I have failed you in the most basic manner.”

 “Sir—”

He interrupts, “Aaron. Right now, we are just Aaron and Harry. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry says, still confused.

“It was irresponsible of me not to have this conversation at our meeting. We should have had this discussion before we had done anything. Not only to protect you but me as well. As much as I wish I could, I cannot go back and change it. I had to have you the moment I saw you and I let that fervor and the fear that that I’d never get another chance overrun my good judgment. The only thing I could think of when I saw you today and realized your recklessness was to punish you and in that desire I again failed to protect you. But we are going to discuss everything as equals now: our hard and soft limits, our desires, our triggers. We need to be open and honest with each other.  Is that okay with you?”

Harry ducks his head, pleased. He can tell how much Aaron regrets not discussing this earlier and how important this talk is to him. “Yes,” he agrees, confidently meeting Aaron’s eyes. Here and now, they are on equal footing.

Aaron smiles. “Good. Ready to start?”

Harry nods.

“I have a few hard limits: anything to do with scat or urine, humiliation, gunplay, blood play, and knife play. Knives are a trigger for me. A few years ago an UnSub stabbed me repeatedly; I bear the scars on chest from the attack. He almost killed me and he killed my ex-wife,” Aaron admits.

“I’m sorry, Aaron.”

Aaron’s smile is a bit pained but he knows he has to be honest.

Harry doesn’t even remember seeing the marks on Aaron’s chest. “None of those are things I’d enjoy and I am perfectly fine with avoiding all of them. Your hard limits are pretty similar to mine. No scat or urine play, no blood play, no breath play. No cages or enclosed spaces. It is a major trigger for me.” Harry looks down, not really wanting to admit his abuse but knowing he needs to. “I was forced by my relatives to live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life.”

 Aaron reaches across the table and lays his hand atop Harry’s. “My childhood wasn’t ideal either. My father was an abusive alcoholic. He was a horrible man. He beat my mother and my brother and me. He took pleasure in being emotionally abusive toward all of us, which is why humiliation is another trigger for me. It just brings up bad memories…”

“For me too,” Harry admits. “My relatives were not loving people, at least not toward me. They treated me like a slave. They berated me, calling me horrible names. For the first five years of my life, they called me boy. I didn’t even know my name. You cannot call me boy, even if it is affectionately said.”

 “I promise I won’t, Harry. Was it ever physical or sexual?”

“Their abuse was emotional and of neglect. They hated me but they did not physically hurt me. It was never sexual,” Harry answers.

“Have you ever talked to someone about the abuse?”

Harry loves seeing the concern in Aaron’s eyes. “I have.  Kingsley, my boss, made sure I was talking to a professional. All of us do. We were all young during the war and with our jobs, it would be foolish not to.”

“Good. The Bureau requires us all to see a psychologist at least a couple times a year. I confess I am not always as open as I probably should be with her but talking to her was truly beneficial after my ex-wife’s death.”

The two men quiet for a moment. Their lives are more similar than either expected.

Aaron asks, breaking the comfortable silence. “What about the pet names I have been using? Are they okay?”

Harry blushes, “I like them.”

“I’m glad,” Aaron replies smiling. “Soft limits?”

“Blindfolds.”  

“Okay. What is your issue with blindfolds?”

Harry answers, “Taking away my sight makes me feel vulnerable, which might provoke my battle instincts. I have never been with a Dom that I trust enough to try it.”

“Is that something you’d like to try with me some time?”

 Harry thinks about it seriously. He does trust Aaron, not just as a Dom but as a person. Aaron is a warrior in a suit. Harry doesn’t doubt that Aaron can and would protect him against any perceived threat. He is safe with Aaron. “Yes.  I’d like to try it once with you.”

 Aaron admits, “I’d enjoy that very much.”

 “What about you? Do you have any soft limits?”

“Public sex. If I was caught having sex in public, I could lose my job. If it is important to you, we could discuss it.”

Nodding his head, Harry says, “I understand. While I have no doubt we would enjoy ourselves, having sex in public isn’t something that I need to do. I have had public sex in the past and enjoyed it but if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do, Aaron.” Harry looks at Aaron, jealousy written all over the Dom’s face. He ducks his face, trying to hide his smile. 

Aaron shakes himself out of his jealousy. If he has his way, Harry won’t ever be with anyone else. Aaron doesn’t like the idea of anyone else being with Harry but he can’t change the past. Smiling, he answers, “Same here.” Aaron pauses before continuing, “How about we discuss some of our likes?” 

“Okay.  I enjoy being spanked.  It relaxes me, helps me focus.  Flogging.  I like to be marked, whether by your mouth, your semen, your hand, or a toy.  I like good pain.  Orgasm control.  I want to be fucked hard.” 

Aaron grins, he likes all of those things…very much. “I cannot wait to do all of those things to you and more. I love binding up a Sub and fucking him. I love marking.  Spanking, flogging, and whipping. Caning if you’re really good,” he adds with a wink before continuing, “cock rings and cock cages. Bringing you to the brink of orgasm over and over until you are begging me for release.”

Harry bites his lip, hearing all the things Aaron wants to do to him is making him aroused.

“Do you have any problems with those? Whipping? Bondage?” 

He shakes his head hard, “No.” Licking his lips, Harry cannot get the image of a shirtless Aaron in tight leather pants with a whip in his hand out of his mind. 

Aaron smirks. Harry is squirming, no doubt imagining scenarios of them together. “What about a cock cage? Would you wear a cock cage for me at work?” 

Harry flushes, “Yes.”

Aaron’s grin widens. He likes that idea very much. “Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

“No.” Harry feels secure that Aaron knows what his limits and also that he knows Aaron’s.

“The last thing we need to talk about is a contract. I suggest we have a trial contract.” As much as Aaron wants Harry to be his for always, they need to know if they can work before they can think of a more permanent relationship. “The contract can be terminated by either person at any time. The trial period will end at the end of the case, at which time we will discuss what we both want to do. If we wish, a new contract will be discussed and approved.”

By then, they will have to decide how much the relationship means to them. Aaron has a job and life here in America, and Harry has the same in England. Staying together will be a serious commitment, where one of them will have to move. It cannot be decided lightly and neither of them is ready to make that kind of commitment, at least not yet.

Harry is relieved. He and Aaron don’t know each other well yet. Harry can’t in good conscience make that kind of commitment before Aaron knows all of him, including Teddy and that magic is real. But a trial period will give them time to get to know each other and for Harry to tell Aaron that he’s a wizard. “I agree. A trial contract is perfect for us. After the case is finished, together we will decide what we want to do.”

Aaron pulls out the blank contract and begins to fill it out. Within it, he writes in all the things they had just discussed: their hard and soft limits as well as the length of the contract and the trial status of it. Once finished, Aaron hands it to Harry, who looks it over carefully. Everything in the contract is exactly as they discussed. Confident and feeling secure, Harry signs his name and passes the contract back to Aaron, who signs his name as well.

Aaron sets the contract aside and stands. Harry watches as Aaron pulls on his Dom persona like a person would a coat. It is a beautiful thing to watch.

“Strip,” Aaron barks, expecting immediate obedience.

Without hesitation, Harry quickly stands and disrobes, folding his clothing in a neat pile. He sets his messenger bag on top and sinks to his knees in front of Aaron without being told. Harry’s eyes focus on the floor in front of him as he clasps his hands behind his back.

“Do you have it?”

Harry answers, “Yes, Sir.” His head indicates the messenger bag that is lying atop his clothing.

Aaron opens the bag and studies the paper carefully. His Sub is clean. _Perfect._

Unknown to Aaron, the results are faked. Harry had not been tested just before leaving to the States as the papers indicate. He’s never been tested in his life because wizards are immune to muggle sexually transmitted diseases. Of course, he can’t tell Aaron that but at least he was able to use magic to fake the results. Fake or not, Harry is clean and that is all his Dom needs to know.

Aaron takes his own results from his bag and holds it in front of Harry. Luckily, the FBI’s annual physical had been done recently. Same as Harry, Aaron is completely clean. “Okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Harry answers. He is thankful that he had taken a contraceptive potion before leaving England; it will last him three months. It would be very difficult to explain to his Dom that he’s pregnant. Harry knows that muggle men can’t get pregnant and since Aaron is ignorant of magic, he has no idea that it is even possible for men to get pregnant. Harry hopes that once the potion is no longer effective, he and Aaron will still be together and can talk about the possibility of having children. But that’s a thought for another day.

He puts the paper away and grabs something from his bag. Aaron holds it behind his back, not yet ready to reveal it to his Sub. He steps up to his kneeling boy, Harry’s knees touch the tips of his polished shoes. Despite his presence in front of him Harry keeps his head lowered submissively. Aaron grins, pleased and proud. “Little One, look at me.”

Harry tilts his head back to meet his Dom’s eyes.

“What did I tell you this morning?”

He knows exactly what Aaron is referring to. Even if he hadn’t, the pointed looks his Dom is giving the marks on his face make it obvious enough. Harry squirms, feeling guilty. He has disappointed his Dom again.

Aaron fists his Sub’s hair tightly, yanking his head back and demanding forcefully, “What. Did. I. Tell. You?”

Harry whines softly but answers obediently, “That no one could mark my skin but you. To protect what’s yours.”

 “And did you do as I asked?”

Meekly he replies, “No, Sir.”

Touching the marks on his face, “No, you didn’t. A mere few hours later and you had already disobeyed me. Did you not remember your punishment from earlier?”

Harry shivers. He swears the skin of his arse heats. “I am sorry, Sir.” Harry offers no excuses; he has a feeling it would only infuriate his Dom further. If he wants to get fucked tonight or be able to move tomorrow, Harry knows he has to keep his mouth shut and accept any punishment his Dom deems appropriate.

“I am sure you are,” Aaron drawls. “But repentant or not, you still disobeyed me and you must be punished.”

“I willingly accept any punishment you choose, Sir.”

Aaron releases his grip on Harry’s hair, allowing his head to drop. He moves his left hand from behind his back. Aaron loosens his hold and the rope dangles freely from his hand, the ends dropping to the floor.  He watches as his Sub, a delicate shiver runs through him at the sight of the rope. “Stand up.” Harry rises without a word.

“You will obey my every command immediately.”

Harry nods, “Yes, Sir.”

“What is your safe word?”

“Jade, Sir,” he says with a faint smile. His Dom always reminds him of his safe word.

“Good, Pet.” Aaron guides his Sub’s arms into position. Harry’s arms are at his sides, bent at the elbows to allow his wrists to cross at the small of his back. Aaron carefully starts winding the rope around his Sub’s arms and chest, tying them in elaborate knots. Harry breathes slowly as his Dom binds him; the deliberate care and confident manner makes him feel safe and protected despite the restriction. There is no other Dom he would allow to have such control over him. With his arms bound, Harry is helpless to defend himself but in the presence of Aaron, he doesn’t fear. Mere minutes later, Harry’s arms are firmly tied with elaborate knots, unable to move as much as a millimeter.

Aaron stands back and admires his handiwork. “Gorgeous.” He has made a beautiful pattern with the rope; it crisscrosses and knots across his Sub’s back, shoulder, neck, and arms. Restrictive but not painful, binding but artistic. Aaron circles around Harry, checking every inch of the rope to ensure it is safe. Harry trembles under his gaze and the soft touches as his Dom inspects the rope binding him. Aaron grins as he trails his fingers down his stomach and over his Sub’s leaking cock. “Like that do you, Pretty?”

Harry moans, “God, yes!  Sir!” He has never been tied up like this before, with such care and deliberation, with fucking _artistry_. It hits a button Harry wasn’t even aware he had.  

Aaron chuckles darkly; he can see the surprise on his Sub’s face. Harry clearly did not expect to feel such pleasure simply from being tied up. Aaron goes back to his bag and takes out a cock ring, snapping it on. He vows, “You will not come without my permission. This is about your punishment, not your pleasure. I cannot allow you to be reckless with yourself, you belong to me and you will take care of what is mine.” Harry wants to slump in defeat; he knows this will not be the last time he’s punished for being reckless and allowing himself to come to harm. As his father often tells him, he’s a reckless Gryffindor through and through. Aaron helps Harry stand and walks him over to a corner. “You will stand here and think about what you’ve done until I say otherwise. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answers. As Aaron had anticipated, Harry’s mind is filled with guilt and sorrow at displeasing his Dom. His erection withers and Harry feels the heaviness of Aaron’s disappointment as if it is a literal weight. He feels an ache in his chest at failing his Dom. Harry stands there for what seems like forever before he hears Aaron approaching.

“Have you learned your lesson, Little One?”

Harry hangs his head, his voice full of remorse, “Yes, Sir.”

Aaron turns his Sub around, lifting his chin so their eyes can meet. Those brilliant green eyes are filled with genuine guilt and regret. “I’m sorry, Sir.” Aaron rubs his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. “I know you are.” Aaron kisses Harry sweetly. “Are you going to be more careful from now on?”

Harry doesn’t want to lie. His job combined with his tendency to jump into things often gets him in trouble and/or hurt. “I’ll do my best, Sir.”

His face hardens, “The next time this happens, your punishment will be more severe.”

Biting his lip, Harry answers softly, “Yes, Sir.”

Aaron is willing to give Harry the benefit of the doubt this time. The altercation only resulted in very minor abrasions and he knows Harry didn’t seek the fight out. The purpose of this punishment is more of a reminder than a true punishment. Smiling, Aaron says, “Since you did so well, how about a reward?”

“If you wish, Sir.”

Aaron laughs, “Oh, I wish. I wish to blindfold you. Do you consent?”

Harry thinks it over. “Yes, Sir.” 

Aaron leads Harry over the bed, bending him at the waist and easing his upper body onto the bed. Aaron ensures that Harry is comfortable before going over to his bag and pulling out a sturdy wooden spoon and a blindfold. He sets the spoon on the bed beside Harry. The Dom meets Harry’s eyes until the cloth covers those beautiful green eyes, effectively blinding him. Aaron caresses his Sub’s bare cheeks, enjoying the shiver that runs through Harry. “Are you ready for your _punishment_ , My Own?” the playful note in his voice ensures Harry knows this is a fun punishment.

“Yes, Sir.” 

A second later, SMACK! The wooden spoon meets the bare skin of Harry’s arse.  “Ah!” He bites his lip, trying to stifle his cry. CRACK! CRACK! The pain is white hot but oh so sweet. Again Harry floats into his subspace with ease. Harry moans lustfully with each stroke as his arse and the backs of his thighs are reddened. The euphoric high only serves to sharpen the pain of each strike and Harry is aware of nothing but the sweet hot pain of the wooden spoon hitting his bare skin, the constriction of the rope and the burning desire to cum. His cock throbs harder, leaking endlessly with every hit. “Oh, please!  Please, Sir!”

“Please, what?”

“Pleasesirmayicome?!” Harry begs, his words slurring together.

 “Who can mark your skin?”

 “You. Only you!”

Satisfied by Harry’s answer, Aaron releases the cock ring and brings the spoon down for one last stroke. “Come.”

Harry whines, shoving his face into the bedspread as his cums all over the edge of the bed.

Aaron rubs his hands soothingly over the reddened skin. His Sub will be feeling this tomorrow. Harry mewls softly at the touch but otherwise doesn’t react. He lies limp and languid, still firmly in his drugged haze. Aaron goes back to his bag, storing the spoon and grabbing the lube. The blindfold limiting his senses only serves to spark him to fall deeper in subspace. Harry is barely aware when he hears the sound of Aaron’s zipper being pulled down. His ears twitch as he floats, listening for sounds of clothing being stripped from his Dom’s body but he hears nothing. A click echoes in the room. Aaron has opened lube. Then wet sounds as his Dom slicks himself up. Moments later, he can hear Aaron approaching the bed. Harry can feel the heavy weight of his Dom’s stare on his marked arse. He holds his breath, waiting. The first touch of Aaron’s strong fingers on his arse makes Harry sigh.

Aaron kneels down and spreads his Sub’s cheeks, just breathing on tight bud. Harry pants in anticipation, ever eager for the touch of his Dom. Aaron flattens his tongue, dragging his moist tongue across the quivering pink bud. Harry shudders as his Dom laps and licks at his hole. Aaron’s fingers press deliberately against the sore red marks on his Sub’s cheeks. Aaron hums happily at his Sub’s musky taste, wanting to drown himself in the taste. Harry mewls weakly as his Dom’s tongue penetrates him. The pointed tip stabs into him, fucking in and out of him slowly. It is wet and sloppy and makes Harry shake with pleasure. “Sir, oh Sir! P—please!” Aaron smiles against his Sub’s ass; he licks delicately at Harry’s hole. One last lick and he murmurs his permission into his Sub’s skin. Aaron fucks him with his tongue, plunging deep until Harry falls apart. Harry’s eyes roll back as he explodes under his Dom’s talented tongue.

Aaron stands up, nudging the barely loosen bud with the head of his cock teasingly. Harry wants nothing more than to be fucked. “Please! Take me, Sir.” Harry goes pliant as Aaron starts slowly pushing inside him. He whimpers as Aaron’s dick forces his body to stretch around the invading length. The burning, painful stretch sparks a bolt of pleasure to shoot through his body. His Dom stills when he bottoms out. The material of Aaron’s pants feels rough against his reddened skin, his Dom’s tie swings as he leans toward Harry and he can feel it brushing against his palms. Harry’s cock twitches; just as he thought, Aaron is fully clothed. The Sub can’t help but tighten his muscles around Aaron, shivering in delight. Being completely naked and elaborately tied up for his fully clothed Dom is both freeing and arousing. Harry wants nothing more than to be owned by Aaron; his pleasure is secondary.

Aaron gives his Sub a few moments to adjust before easing out and plunging deep. He holds Harry’s hips, keeping him in place as he fucks him deep and without mercy. He wants his Sub to remember this, to feel the deep ache of his possession for days. Harry keens quietly as his Dom snaps his hips forward, over and over. Aaron moans as he sheathes himself inside his Sub’s delicious heat. He isn’t going to last long. Harry looks gorgeous all tied up with his ass red, and writhing on his cock, begging for more. “Oh, please, please, _please_!” Aaron grip tightens and he pulls Harry back as he slams inside him. “Fuck!” Harry cries. Plunging deep, Aaron paints Harry’s insides with his cum. He growls, “Mine!” Harry’s tired cock spurts one last time the moment he feels his Dom’s hot cum flooding his insides. “Yours,” he murmurs softly.    

With a twinge of regret, Aaron forces himself to pull away. His Sub whines in protest, squeezing his passage tighter in an effort to keep him inside. “Shh, My Own,” he croons as he pulls free, petting his bottom soothingly. Aaron helps a very shaky Harry stand, holding his steady until he can stand on his own. “I am going to untie you now.” Harry looks conflicted, unsure whether he wants to remain tied or be free from the restraints. With quick and sure movements, Aaron carefully unties the elaborate knots, coiling the rope up neatly. Looking over his Sub, he notices compression marks but no other visible wounds from the rope. Harry moves his fingers, hands, and arms; it feels weird to have such freedom of movement after being tied so securely. His Dom runs his hands across his shoulders, down his arms to his fingers. Aaron’s fingers gently press against the skin, inspecting every inch for injuries. Satisfied, Aaron gives Harry a sweet kiss filled with love and adoration.

Aaron leads Harry to the bed, helping him lie down. The Dom dashes to his bag, grabbing water and a protein bar. Climbing into the bed, Aaron welcomes Harry’s clingy embrace. He pets his hair soothingly, supporting his head and encouraging him to drink. “You were so good for me. My perfect little Sub.” Aaron continues to whisper endearments, petting and caressing Harry. He coaxes his Sub to nibble on the bar and to finish the bottle of water. Harry basks in the care, feeling warm, secure, and loved. The tender aftercare eases Harry safety out of his subspace.

Aaron doesn’t know how or why but he has come to care so deeply for Harry in far too short a time. He wants to hold his Sub, to keep him safe, to love him. Despite their brief time together, he feels a burning desire to introduce Harry to his son. Aaron cannot imagine his life without Harry in it. He wants Harry to wear his collar, to be his perfect Sub for always. Their future may be uncertain, their time brief but he will fight to keep Harry. He kisses Harry a bit desperately at the thought. Whatever it takes, Aaron will do.

Harry is similarly lost in his own thoughts. He has never felt this infinitely free before. Harry fought for control with every other Dom he’d been with. He could not let go of his control and trust them. But Aaron is different. Twice now, Harry has gone into his subspace effortlessly. That has never happened so easily before. From almost the moment they met, Harry has trusted him. It is as if his own magic had reached out and found its sanctuary the instant it touched Aaron’s soul. Harry does not want to ever live without that, without Aaron. Harry doesn’t know how yet but somehow he and Aaron will stay together. He doubts he will ever find a more perfect Dom. Despite their lives being in different countries, Harry is hopeful that together they will find a way. He wants Aaron to meet Teddy, for them to raise him together.

“How do you feel, Harry?”

Smiling contently, “Really good, Sir. Thank you.”

Aaron wants nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with Harry in his arms but he knows Jess is waiting at his house for him. He eases back and cups Harry’s face, pecking his beautiful pink lips. “I have to go, Pretty. I wish I could stay and hold you all night but I can’t.”

Harry stares into his Dom’s soulful brown eyes; he wants to pout but the regret in his eyes is obvious. His Dom wants to stay just as much as Harry wants him to. Even knowing this, Harry does pout a little bit. Aaron watches the little pout form on his Sub’s face, it is adorable. “I wish you could stay too, Sir,” Harry admits. Aaron kisses his pouting lips until they glide eagerly across his own. Forgetting his pouting, Harry hums blissfully into the kiss. The Dom’s lips curve at Harry’s easy affection. His tongue sneaks out to taste his Sub, powerless to deny the urge. Harry moans, clinging to Aaron, slotting his mouth perfectly against his Dom’s. Contrary to Aaron’s wants, he slowly gentles the kiss. “I’m sorry, Beautiful but I really do have to leave.”

Harry’s pout is more pronounced this time. Aaron pecks his lips twice more, vowing “I will see you tomorrow.” Harry hunches dejectedly. Aaron hooks a finger under his chin, lifting those beautiful green eyes to his.

“How about I call you to say goodnight before I go to sleep? Would you like that?” Aaron asks, caressing his Sub’s soft cheek. He’ll be able to sleep better if he knows that Harry is okay.

Harry beams, “Yeah, I’d like that a lot, Sir.”     

Aaron smiles, kisses his Sub one last time. He gathers his things, says a quick goodbye and leaves.  

Aaron drives home, his lips curved in a tender smile. Jess is on the couch in the living room when he gets home. “Hey Jess.” Hotch drops his briefcase and bag onto the floor, not noticing Jessica’s adoring gaze following his every move. “Jack still asleep? He hasn’t woken up has he?”

“Not a peep out of him.” Jess sighs quietly, in the years since Haley’s death Aaron still hasn’t truly _seen_ her. She isn’t giving up though. One day Aaron will look at her and see how much she loves him. Jess loves him better and is better for him than Haley ever was; Aaron will see. They will be a family, the perfect family. Her and Aaron and Jack.

Aaron is completely oblivious to her feelings. If he knew about them, he would have let her down gently long ago. Aaron isn’t attracted to her, never has been and never will be. She is Jack’s aunt, a caring woman that is as devoted to Jack as he is. She will never be more than that to him.

Aaron thanks her sincerely and sends her off; missing the longing look she shoots at his back. He has already forgotten her as he climbs the stairs to his son’s room. Aaron opens the door and approaches his son’s bed. He pets his sleeping son, leans down and gives him another kiss. “Goodnight Jack.  I love you.” Aaron tiptoes quietly out of the room. He retrieves his bag and briefcase, putting them in his office. Aaron strips and steps into the shower. He has a few hours to relax before going to bed. Aaron grins, anticipating that the last thing he’ll hear before he goes to sleep will be Harry’s voice.  

*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*HP*AH*

A week later finds all the PACU members in the conference room with Penelope and Spencer. Spencer is going over a journal with Draco but asking a bunch of questions that Draco keeps on trying to ignore. While Penelope cannot understand how the twins’ database has access to every agency known to man without needing to enter through a back door. Using the information they received from the interrogations of Nott’s accomplices,  Fred, George and Penelope are currently searching through every aspect of their financial records and any properties they have.

None of the  accomplices have anything new to tell them; they have no idea what or why Nott is in the states, the only thing they know is that Theo wanted to get Voldie’s old crew together. After the war the Aurors only rounded up the major players that were still alive, leaving the low level Death Eaters free to escape. How wrong they were. Burke and his penchant for children and the other three are just as bad. Harry and Draco questioned Tali Kearns while Aaron and Blaise questioned Jacob Krios and Morgan and Neville spoke with Benjamin Cowlson.

Miss Tali Kearns, her pretty name in no way fits her looks, in Harry’s opinion she is one ugly witch in both appearance and personality. To Harry she reminds him of Umbridge and Merope Gaunt put together. Harry shudders at the thought. Because no one would willingly  marry her, Tali would feed wealthy muggles love potions, causing them to fall in love with her then marry her. Here is where is gets strange: each man died of “natural causes” their bodies were cremated or so the families were told. Instead Tali Kearns would would peel the skin from their bodies and use them to make furniture which she would then sell to other influential muggles as antiques.

According to Miss. Kearns, Nott came to her a couple of months ago and threatened to tell the Aurors what she was up to if she did not help him. She did not know how he knew what she was doing but she could not chance going to Azkaban. When asked if she knows where Nott could be hiding, she tells them no. When Harry and Draco are about to leave Kearns’ hospital room she tells them something else that confirms their thoughts. Because there were three people to interview, they split up into teams of two. Harry and Draco teamed up while Aaron went with Blaise and Morgan went with Neville. 

Flashback 

_“I don’t know what it is that you and Heir Malfoy did to him, Potter.” Kearns says with a curl of her lips at Harry’s name. “But he is coming for you...” she look from Draco to Harry “both.”_

_“What would give you that indication?” Draco asks her._  

_Kearns chuckles, her laugh is as ugly as her face. With all the wealth she acquired by marrying muggles, a person would have thought she would have gotten plastic surgery. “Because” Kearns says breaking Harry from his thoughts, “whenever your names are mentioned he either gets a glassy look in his eyes or mumbles angrily under his breath. Funny, I don’t know if wants to fuck you or kill you.”_

_Draco and Harry have the same expression; they both shiver with disgust at the thought of Nott touching them._

_“Do you have anything else of importance to tell us?” Harry asks._

_“No half-blood, I have nothing more to tell you and this traitor. How Lucius could have betrayed our Lord by taking you and not killing you I will never know. If it was me, I would have killed you a long time ago. You brought shame upon us Potter, you killed the greatest wizard known to man.”_

_“Voldemort,” Harry says, sneering at the name and watching as Kearns still jumps at the mention of Voldemort's name. “Was nothing but a half-blood like me. Then again I am more of a pure blood now than he ever was, since I was blood adopted by Severus in addition to my father being a pure blood. And yet you still followed a maniacal man who saw you and the other idiots that followed him as fools and brought nothing but shame to the wizarding world.” With that Harry turns around with his robes billowing in a dramatic manner worthy of being the son of Severus Snape._

_When Harry exits the room he sees Morgan standing on the other side of the room with a confused look on his face. Harry is not sure if Morgan heard the reference about the Wizarding world. However, by the look on his face it would seem that Morgan is trying to figure out something, as if he knows something is not right. Harry has to test the waters._

" _Are you alright, Derek?”_

_Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, “Yeah, yeah, just thinking about something. Do you ever have the feeling like you know that there is something you are supposed to remember but the moment you try to remember you lose it?” Derek asks his brows creased._

_“Sometimes,” Harry says “but I blame it on the job.” Harry chuckles. Derek smiles shaking his head._

_“Yeah that is true, this job has a way of making you want to forget things.”_

_Maybe Harry was being paranoid and Derek did not hear anything, but he could not ignore the strangest feeling that Derek’s mind is strong enough to fight the obliviation charm._

End flashback

Harry’s mind is brought back to the present. He looks around the room and comes to the realization that is it time to tell Spencer and Penelope about magic.  Spencer has shown a lot of interest in Nott’s journals, asking Draco a lot of questions he’s been unable to answer. Apparently, Nott has been developing spells and curses and recorded them in his journals. A few days ago the twins asked if she could be included, even though they are computer geniuses they still rely on magic to do what computers cannot do. After much discussion and reasoning why Penelope should be included, it was decided that they will tell both Penelope and Spencer about magic. Each team member is busy doing something in regards to the case. Blaise is responsible for writing up the daily report to brief Erin. Neville is organizing the case files by date and time to see if Nott is choosing a specific moment in time to kill each victim's.

Harry for his part is putting together the evidence he needs to send to the American and British Ministry on the interrogation of their prisoners. He stresses in his report that everything that happened during the interrogation was within the legal guidelines; no torture was employed. He emphasizes that nothing they did could account for the suddenness of Burke’s death.

Most of the BAU team are huddled in the bullpen looking over whatever evidence they had and comparing it to the evidence the PACU team members has. Harry looks up catching Draco’s eye, telling him now is a good time. Getting the message Draco begins.

Setting his pen down and stretching, “You know Spencer, I was wondering how you came up the idea of your book?”

“Funny you should ask,” Spencer says as he sets his own pen down and turns to Draco. “In our line of work you see a lot of interesting cases. The human psyche can be a fascinating thing. The paramount question is what turns a person into a killer?” Neither Spencer nor Penelope, thanks to the twins and Draco keeping them busy, notice that Blaise gets up to close the door to the conference room or that Neville closes the blinds from prying eyes. “As profilers, we can conclude from our research that a neglected or abused childhood without therapeutic intervention can be a significant contributing factor to a person becoming a killer. But abuse does not guarantee that a person will become a killer; it is not the sole, defining factor in a person becoming a murderer. If that was true then all abuse victims would killers and all people that kill would be abuse victims but that is not the case.”

On and on Spencer goes, not once does Draco interrupt him but why would he? _He seems just as interested in whatever it is the guy is saying._ Harry thinks to himself. _If I did not want to speak with Dr. Reid I would have snuck out long ago._ Harry is not sure how they knew but Blaise and Neville obviously suspected that Draco striking up a conversation about Spencer's book is a subterfuge because they stay in the room. _From the look on the others’ faces, they also think the conversation is like watching paint dry, boring._ Harry chuckles at his thoughts.

“Spencer,” Draco finally interrupts to Harry’s relief. “From listening to you, I know that you are a man of science,” Spencer nods his head, “but what about the possibility of a whole other aspect of things that cannot be explained?”

“What other things could there be?” Ask Spencer. His eyebrows crease as he thinks hard on the question.

“How about the concept that killers are born and not made?” Says Draco. “That we are all born with something different within us.” Spencer does not interrupt but shows interest in what Draco has to say. “For instance what if I told you that I believe the wizards and witches are real and not made up like in the fairy tales?”

Spencer wastes no time in answering the question, “It was a widespread belief that witches caused men to kill. It was the reason for the Salem witch trials back in 1692. They supposedly seduced men into doing their bidding.” Spencer states.

“What do you believe Spencer?” Harry asks him before he can continue with another thesis.

“I believe the Salem witch trials are a perfect example of mass hysteria, and mass murder. Fear drives some to kill and to seek revenge. I do not believe that people are natural born killers.”

Harry sighs, he should have expected that. “What about magic? Do you believe there is true magic in the world?”

Spencer’s expression turns thoughtful, a good sign that the genius might be open to the possibility. At least he didn’t dismiss the idea as completely ridiculous. “Anything is possible, I suppose. Science can’t explain everything, not yet at least. Consider the ocean floors. We know more about the surface of the moon than we do about Earth’s ocean floors! Science discovers new things all the time! Think of all the animals no human eye has ever seen!”

“Spencer, Spencer!” Harry interrupts.

“Oh, sorry. I get carried away, back to your query. I guess the idea that magic exists of magic is a possibility. I’ve never seen anything that I would deem magical nor has science. Of course, science would say that the lack of proof is proof that magic isn’t real but I can’t say for certain that it doesn’t exist. Almost anything is possible.” Spencer answers a bit unsure where this is going.

Draco then looks at Penelope, during this whole time she has been so quiet a person could almost forget she is there. “And what about you my dear Penelope? You have been very quiet while Spencer prattles on, do you view everything in terms of technology or do you believe in the unknown or the unexplained?”

Penelope is quiet for a minute, “I have never been one to think that we are the only ones in the universe, I believe that there are things we are not able to understand and see. Some people are born geniuses and some are born with talents to do great things.” She tells her captive audience. “Just as some of our UnSubs are born with no moral compass; they have to be to be able to do the things they do.”

“What about magic?” Harry asks again as he tries to get to what they really need to talk about.

“What do you mean?” Spencer asks confused.

“What if we told you that magic existed? That witches and wizards are real but that history and even today’s societies are wrong about them? That witches and wizards are human beings with feelings just like everyone else, only that they have magic running through their veins?” Blaise asks him, seeing exactly where this conversation is going.

“Or that dragons and giants are real?” The twins pipe in beside Penelope.

At the mention of dragons, Penelope’s eyes widen with fascination. While Spencer sits still looking around the room at the men he met not even two weeks ago and staring at them as if they lost their minds in more ways than one.  “I-I-I don’t really know how to answer that.” Spencer stops speaking for a second. “Are you saying that magic is real? Actual, genuine magic? Or are you talking about the type of magicians you see in Las Vegas? Those kind of witches and wizards?”

“And dragons: real, fire breathing, J.R.R. Tolkien Smaug dragons?” Penelope asks in wonder.

“Smaug is actually a very nice dragon and very protective of our Harry here.” Neville says to the two BAU members. “She treats him like one of her hatchlings and she couldn’t care less for gold. Tolkien was what we call a squib and wrote those books on our world as fiction.”

“Bloody dragon keeps burning my favorite jeans every time I visit.” Harry grumbles.

Draco laughs, “Then maybe you should stop wearing your favorite jeans when you go to see her.”

Both Spencer and Penelope continue to stare at the men in the room as if they have lost their minds. Penelope for her part cannot get over the fact that dragons might actually exist while Spencer wonders if he stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone without realizing it.  

“And to answer your question Spencer, the kind of witches and wizards we are talking about carry what we call a wand, brew potions, live in a world that no one knows about, and study the teachings of Father Magic himself, Merlin.” Neville explains. “Not the hags you read about in those children’s bedtime fairy tales Draco mentioned.”  

“Merlin,” Spencer says sounding amazed that they are even having this conversation. “Merlin is one of the most fascinating figures in the Welsh literature and the Arthurian legend. Merlin is a man of mystery and magic; contradiction and controversy surrounded his life.”

Feeling more like himself Spencer continues. “Merlin wore many hats: he was a wizard or sorcerer, a prophet, a bard, an adviser and a tutor. He appeared as a young boy with no father. Some viewed him as an old, wise man, freely giving his wisdom to four successive British kings. He was doddering old fool, a man who couldn't control his lust over beautiful women, a man who others feared and felt contempt for. He even appeared as a madman after bloody battle, who had fled into the forest and learned how to talk to the animals, where he became known as the Wild Man of the Woods. Merlin was the last of the druid, the Celtic shaman, priest of nature, and keeper of knowledge, particularly of the arcane secrets.”

 _This guy is a walking, talking encyclopedia_ thinks Neville. _He reminds me of Hermione._

“Merlin was much more than that, he was a great wizard. And all those things you mentioned are true. Merlin did help King Arthur but historians don’t know everything and they’ve left things out. For instance Merlin and Arthur were lovers. Arthur was not besotted with Guinevere as historians believe. She was a vengeful bitch who conspired with Arthur’s enemies to steal the throne. Lancelot was Arthur’s stepbrother and he later married Morgana and had a flock of children. Many believe that their bloodline no longer exists but they’re wrong. Their bloodline still lives on today. Without both Merlin and Morgana, Arthur would have lost his throne.” Draco tells him.

“Morgana-Morgana Le Fay?”

“Yes,” Harry answers, “that Morgana. Historians view her as an evil woman whose sole purpose was to kill Arthur. But the truth is Morgana and Arthur were the best of friends.”

Spencer gets up from his chair and starts pacing around the room, trying to absorb all they have said. He stops and looks at the men in the room. “Why are you telling us all of this?” Spencer says pointing to himself and Penelope. He knows there must be a reason and an important one at that. No one would bring up the possibility of magic to him, a scientist to the core, without a very good reason. They need him to believe magic is real but Spencer doesn’t know why.

“Does this have something to do with the case?” His tone indicates that it more of a statement than a true question. He thinks of the weird writings in Nott’s journals, a strange combination of Latin and hand motions with baffling notes describing what they will do to people and often labeled spell or curse. Spencer thought Nott was just crazy but could those writings mean something else? There is no doubt in his mind they are telling he and Penelope because of the case.

“It has everything to do with this case Spencer. What we are about to tell you requires a vow of secrecy from both of you. You cannot tell anyone, not even Derek.” Harry says looking at both Penelope and Spencer. These two are extremely close to Derek, Harry and the rest of his team agreed that they are not ready for the whole BAU team to know about magic yet.  Telling Spencer and Penelope is enough for now. “We have permission from our government to reveal our world to you and the rest of your team. However, we want to keep our world secret as much as possible.” Harry explains.

Draco continues, “We feel that we can trust you two to keep what we say to yourselves until we are ready to tell everyone else.” Draco puts on his Malfoy mask, the one Harry has seen him slip on many times before when he either kills or interrogates a person.  “Can you do that, Spencer, Penelope? Promise to keep what we tell you a secret? From everyone?”

Spencer scans all their faces. They are all absolutely serious. Spencer admittedly hates secrets but acknowledges that if they are going to tell him what he thinks they are, he understands why they would need his word.  “Do you know what you are saying, what you are asking from us? I promised Derek I would never keep secrets from him and you are asking me to go against that.”

“We know what we are asking, trust me.” Harry says thinking about his own relationship with Aaron.

“I won’t tell them” Penelope says. “I will keep your secret.” Spencer turns and looks at her. 

“Garcia, think about this! You can’t be sure they are even telling you the truth about the existence of magic. For all you know they could be in league with Nott and this is their way to throw us off their scent, they knew him for goodness sake.”

“Think about it Spence, since the moment they came here I felt something different about them. You are a profiler, you must have felt it too. They are as young as you are. Not that there is anything wrong with that.” Penelope says then turns to the twins beside her. “You both did something to my cave didn’t you? When I told you there was not enough room for you guys to set up shop you did not look concerned. I left for a few minutes and when I came back your equipment was neatly set up and somehow there was enough room for all of us to move around.”

The twins smile at her, “We knew you were as smart as you looked Penny girl. Yes, we used magic to expand your cave just a bit, we can always change it back when we leave if you like?” They ask together.

“No, I like it the way it is, thanks.” She smiles at them. She looks back at Spencer, “I believe they are who they say they are Spence. Stop looking at everything with that genius brain of yours and use your gut. Besides, who in their right mind would lie about dragons?” She squeals.

Everyone is silent as Spencer thinks on what has been said, Harry hopes he will not have to obliviate Spencer; he really likes the guy and in introspect he feels bad for rushing the guy as he decides whether or not to keep secrets from his lover. “I promise,” he answers sincerely breaking the silence. “You better pray that when and if you tell the rest of the team that Derek doesn't end our relationship because I kept this secret from him.”

Harry looks relieved, he hadn't been sure Spencer would be willing to listen and to keep their secret. “I think he will be more upset with us for removing his memory than the fact of you keeping one tiny secret.”

“I promise, too. I won't even post anything online about it...even though dragons are real and how awesome is that?!” Penelope gushes.  

The others smile at Pen’s enthusiasm. She is adorable in her excitement.

Harry is sure the others feel  the chill of magic in the room after Spencer and Penelope promise to keep their world a secret. Penelope shivers and rubs her arms from the chill and Spencer starts to rub his hands together. The PACU team members are so used to magic they do not flinch.

“Wait, what the hell do you mean? You messed with Derek’s memory?” Spencer yells. To see the calm genius get angry is a bit funny and admittedly a little cute to Harry.

 “That is a different subject for another time, as we said magic is real. There are real witches and wizards out there that have magic at their fingertips. All of us are wizards, Spencer.”

They can all see the doubt and anger swirling in Spencer’s eyes, clearly he isn’t going to forget the comment about Derek’s mind being erased even if he drops it for now. Penelope on the other hand is obviously intrigued, her eyes are lit with curiosity and excitement.

“We must warn you both that when you promised to keep this a secret you entered into a vow of sorts and to break that vow can be deadly. The chill you felt a few minutes ago was magic accepting your vow of silence.  If we decide to reveal who we are to the rest of your team you can speak with them and us alone. Is that understood?” Spencer and Penelope nod their heads in understanding. “We aren’t asking you to believe without proof. You are a scientist Spencer, faith isn’t easy. But perhaps seeing truly is believing, at least for a scientist,” Draco declares.

Spencer’s interest along with curiosity is apparent on his face.  Both Spencer and Penelope stand up from their seats as Draco takes out a wooden stick from his right sleeve. “This is a wand. We use them to focus our magic.” The wizards in the room watch as the muggles’ eyes follow Draco’s every movement. Draco waves his wand as he speaks, “Wingardium leviosa” and the pencil floats in front of Spencer’s eyes which widen at the act of magic. Penelope squeals and claps her hands like a little girl at her first magic show. Spencer waves his hand all around the pencil but feels nothing but air. “How?” he asks in disbelief. “There has to be some kind of science to this...” Spencer wonders out loud.

“I can understand why you would think that Spencer, but this is the way we were born just as you were born with a big brain.” Blaise figures Spencer could use another demonstration and he takes out his own wand. “Watch. Accio Spencer’s messenger bag.” Spencer’s bag amazingly flies from its position in the corner on the floor to Blaise’s outstretched hand.

“Extraordinary!” Spencer exclaims. “ Do all of you need one of those,” Spencer points to the wands in Draco and Blaise’s hands, “in order to do magic?”

“No not all of us, some wizards are more powerful or have bigger magical cores than others and even though they carry a wand they can also do what is called wandless magic for certain spells.” Neville tells him. “For instance Harry does not use his wand for simple spells or charms. Harry has a bigger magical core, every few decades one or two wizards or witches are born more powerful than most. Some turn out to be dark, some light, and others are neutral.” Neville sees the confusion on the muggles’ faces at the mention of dark, light, and neutral. “Don’t misunderstand dark does not mean evil, it is a term we use to differentiate the type of magic a witch or wizard has more abilities in. I am a light wizard, I can do dark magic but with difficulty. Draco and his devils are dark even though the twins come from a light family. Harry and Blaise are neutral, which means they have no problem doing both light and dark magic.”

Spencer looks to Harry and Blaise, “Can you show me some of this wandless magic?”

Harry looks around the conference room seeing all of the ledgers on the table and the mess they made with lunch. You would think as adults they would learn to eat properly, if only Sev and Luc could see them now. Waving his hand at the mess he whispers a scourgify and watches Spencer and Penelope’s eyes as their empty coffee cups and half eaten food gets sent to the trash. Harry and the rest smile at the fact that something simple as a cleaning spell can fascinate them. “That is a simple house cleaning charm that we use to clean up our home. Or for those that do not have house elves but that conversation is for another time.” He says before Spencer or Penelope can ask what a house elf is.

 “Something like that would be very handy for me on a daily basis.” Says Penelope. The wizards in the room chuckle at her accepting nature.

Spencer’s eyes are glazed over and Harry can see his mind working a mile a minute. “Do you think I could run some tests or study how this is possible? There has to be some sort of scientific or biological explanation as to why you all can do this! There are illusionists who work hard to fool and trick the mind of others.” Harry was right Spencer’s fingers dance and his arms flail in excitement, his brain obviously working at amazing speed.

Harry interrupts before Spencer can get into a full-fledged scientific rant. “No!” He yells, “We are not telling you all of this so that you can study us, it is one of the reasons why we in the Wizarding World have kept ourselves hidden. Scientists would want study like they do rats. We are flesh and blood just like everyone else.” Harry exclaims vehemently.

Spencer looks contrite, “I’m sorry, you are right. The scientist in me just wants to understand, I mean no offense.”

“It’s alright, Draco does the same when he discovers something new about the muggle world.” Harry tells him with a smile that tells Spencer he is forgiven.

“You should have seen him the first time the twins took him to the movies. He would not shut up for a whole week.”  The twins say together. Everyone chuckles as Draco blushes.

“Muggle?” Penelope asks a bit confused. “That is the second time that word has been used.”

“Yes, it is what we call non-magic folks.” Neville answers with a smile on his face. Then Neville gets serious and looks at Penelope and Spencer. “Now listen carefully, what we are about to explain will require you both to listen without interruption.”

“One thing I am happy about at the moment Spencer and Penelope, is that you two have opened up your minds to the possibility of everything we have just told and shown you.” Harry tells them. While Blaise gets up and peeks through the closed blinds to check to make sure the other BAU team members are busy. He turns back telling them they have time because it seems the others are very busy doing other things.

“You remember how we explained that we are pagan? About our supposedly pagan society?” Neville says.

“I have an eidetic memory, of course I remember.” Spencer tells them, while Penelope nods her head.

Nev snorts, “Of course you do. What we said is basically true about the terrorist attacks that happened, however it was more like a war between good and evil.   Now replace pagan with magic and the fact that we are wizards. In our magical society, there are people classified as purebloods. They are the old families with old money and old traditions that have only had heirs with other purebloods, no others ‘taint’ their lineage. Draco, Blaise and I are purebloods. Half-bloods are people that have one magical parent and one muggle. Like our Harry here, his mother was a muggleborn and his father was a pureblood. Muggleborns are sired from two muggles. One of Harry’s and my best friends was a muggleborn. Brilliant witch, she was.”

Spencer opens his mouth, obviously curious about muggleborns.

Neville is quick to stop his question, “No, we don’t know why some muggles have magical children.  One theory is that the family has squibs.  Squibs are those who are born from purebloods or magical parents intermingling or for a better term a sort of incest but have no magic themselves. For example Draco and I are first cousins if we were to marry and Draco becomes pregnant with our child, there is a possibility that our child will be born a squib. Do you understand Spencer?”

“Fascinating.” Spencer says in awe.

“Wait, did you say if Draco gets pregnant?” Penelope pipes in.

Draco replies, “Way to ease them into that one, Nev. Yes, Penelope, in the magical world men can get pregnant.”

Spencer looks awed and a little bit jealous. He and Derek can never have children of their own. “Wow. This is a lot to take in, even for me.”

“Can I tell you that is this is just--” Penelope says raising a finger, “crazy and awesome at the same time!”

Penelope does not notice the look on Spencer’s face but Draco does and gives Spencer a sympathetic look, having no doubts as to what he is thinking.  To break the slightly sad mood, he says, “This brings us to why we are letting you in on our secret. We need someone that knows the whole story. Nott is a pureblood and his parents were followers of Voldemort, a very evil wizard.”

“The one you spoke of earlier, that led a war in England.” Spencer clarifies.

 “Yes. We may know the magical aspects of his series of murders but we aren’t profilers, not like you are. And the twins cannot use their talented skills the way have been able to on other cases.”

“That is why you're telling this to us. You need a profiler,” Spencer says.

“Yes, there are a lot of things you can help us with now that you know about magic. One of our main reasons is we found Nott’s diaries in his bank vault. We want you and Draco to read through them, see if there is anything in there that can help us catch him. Together you should both be able to get through them fairly quickly and Draco can explain anything you don’t understand,” explains Harry. Spencer’s ability to read 20,000 words per minute will certainly help them get through the diaries quickly.

“Of course.” Spencer responds.

“What do you need me to do?” Asks Penelope.

“The twins are excellent when it comes to computers and hacking into places they have no business getting into. However, they are categorized as blue while you are categorized as black even though you work for the FBI, you are still admired for your skills in the underground hacking world.” Harry tells Penelope with a smile and notices her shocked reaction.

“How do you know that?” She asks.

“We know many things, Penny dear.” Says the twins.

“Anyway, George will be out in the field more while you are tracking their movements. He will be busy looking for Theo’s magical signature and tracking down any leads he can find and reporting his location to you. So far Theo has not killed anyone else since he was injured at Gringotts and I would rather we find him before he kills someone else or before the Goblins find him.” Harry continues.

“Did you just say Goblins? As in small green creatures with only gold on the mind?” Penelope asks. Her eyes wide with disbelief.

“Yes and yes. Evil little creatures and sly as the devil himself. Never try to piss them off or steal from them, their punishment can be deadly.” Draco answers her.

“Fred has other things he has to do.” Harry says getting the conversation back to where it needs to be. “There are dark objects we found in those vaults and Fred will be busy breaking the curses on those objects to see what else we can find out about Theo and his plans.”

Harry can see the interest in Spencer’s eyes and knows he wants to ask about the dark objects and the science behind it. However, he asks a different question. “What about the rest of your group?”

“Neville and I will be traveling to see the families of the victims, to try and figure out why Theo chose them. This case has gone on long enough, it is time to wrap it up.” Says Blaise.

“I just had a thought,” says Harry looking at Blaise and Neville. “Check out a few Apothecary stores, he is injured, he will need healing potions.” Both men nod their heads.

“I have a question?” Penelope says. 

“What is it?” Neville asks.

“Won’t the rest of our team get suspicious with most of your team gone from the office so much. I mean think about it driving to the different states or even flying will raise a few eyebrows. I know Derek will notice something is off.”

“You raise a very good point Penelope.” Draco says. “However, Blaise and Neville will only be gone a few hours a day We can pop in and out of places easily as long as we have the exact destination and know where we are going. And as for the rest we already have that covered. We just need you guys to keep our secret from the rest of your team. I know what we are asking but this is important.”

Before anyone else can ask any more questions, Derek opens the door to the conference room and looks around. His brows are furrowed, marring his handsome face as if he knows that something is not right but cannot put his finger on what it is. To distract him Harry breaks the silence. “What’s up, anything new?”

Derek takes awhile to answer, “No nothing. I just came in to see if Spencer was ready to head home.” The confused look on Derek’s face is still present. No doubt he is trying to figure out what they were talking about before he interrupted.

Draco walks over to Spencer whispers in his ear and hands him a couple of journals. Harry watches as Derek’s confusion turns to a spark of jealousy. Harry smirks and yet at the same time he feels a bit envious of Derek and Spencer’s relationship. They are able to show affection at work while still keeping the boundaries when it comes to their displays. The fact that no one knows or suspects that he and Aaron are together excites and scares him at the same time. Each time they are together his wolf purrs at the affection and seeks him out whenever they are in close quarters. Harry has long ago decided that he knows that Aaron is his mate, not just any mate but his soulmate. The bigger question is can he give him up and not lose himself at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but stop by and leave a comment)


	6. Separation

 

| 

**Every day I think of you and miss you,**

**More as time spreads open like a sea.**

**My pillow knows how much I long to kiss you,**

**As I must dream till you come back to me.**  
  
---  
  
**Nicholas Gordon**  
  
   
  
 

** **

**Saturday Night:**

 

Aaron wants more than ever to stay the night with Harry, having him in his bed would be even better but he hasn’t told him about Jack nor has he told Jack about Harry yet. “I have a present for you, Little One.”

Harry grins happily, “A present? For me, Sir?”

“Just for you.” Aaron takes out the present, watching Harry’s eyes widen.

“Is that what I think it is?” Harry asks with stars in his eyes.

“Yes, it’s a cock cage. I want to be able to control when you cum and when you get hard,” Aaron explains caressing Harry’s hip bones. “Will you wear it for me, My Own? Until I remove it?” Harry stares at it before nodding. He bites his lip as Aaron lubes up his penis before putting it into the curved plastic cock cage. Harry watches Aaron intently as the cock cage is secured with a numbered plastic lock. Aaron takes note of the serial number on the lock ensuring Harry won’t be able to remove the lock without his knowledge. He leans back to admire the cage on his Sub. “Beautiful,” he pronounces, making Harry blush prettily. “It’s all plastic, even the lock.  You won’t have to worry about setting off the metal detectors. How does it feel?” 

Harry wiggles a bit. “Perfect. Comfortable.” 

“Good. You should not have any problems keeping yourself clean either as you can cleanse yourself with it on.” 

Harry nods; he’d noticed the holes in the shaft. He should be clean and comfortable for a long period of time with no issues. “Thank you, Sir. I love it.” It warms something inside him knowing that his orgasm belongs to Aaron. Just like _he_ belongs to Aaron, at least for now. 

Aaron kisses Harry. “I’m glad. You be good, okay Pet?” 

“I will, Sir.” 

Reluctantly, Aaron says, “One more kiss and then I have to go home. I’ll call you before I go to bed, okay?” 

“Okay.” Harry loves that every night the last thing he hears before bed is his Dom’s voice. Aaron kisses Harry forcefully, demanding Harry’s submission. As Harry submits, Aaron gentles the kiss, slowly gliding their lips together. Breaking the kiss, Aaron rests their foreheads together. 

“I have to go now, although I wish I could stay here with you.” 

Harry ducks his head, happy at his Dom’s desire to stay with him. “Goodnight, Sir.” 

Affectionately ruffling his hair, Aaron says, “Goodnight, Harry.”

Aaron lies in his big, empty bed. Hearing Harry’s voice in his ear chases away the loneliness but not entirely. Aaron wants Harry in his bed, where he belongs. “I wish you were here, Harry.”

“Me too, Sir. I want to sprawl out on your big bed and have you fuck me into the mattress.”

Aaron palms himself, picturing it his mind. Harry’s lightly golden skin against his navy sheets, writhing, begging for Aaron’s cock all the while his is still locked inside the cage. “You want that don’t you? Me pounding into you mercilessly.”

“Oh Feck, yes! Please!” Harry begs. 

Aaron grins at Harry’s needy pleading. “I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name. Forget everything but m—” His phone beeps. “Hold on, Harry.” He switches to the other call, “Hotchner.” He answers sharply, annoyed at the interruption of his and Harry’s intimate moment. 

“We have a child abduction case. A seven-year-old who has been missing for just over a half hour. Call the team and get to the jet as soon as you can. This is the third child kidnapped in last two months and the newest boy is similar enough to the other two to be concerned. Possibly have a serial rapist and child murderer running rampant in Raleigh, North Carolina. I have already notified Agent Rossi and he is already on his way. Everything we know will be waiting for your team on the plane,” Strauss explains. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Aaron clicks back to Harry, without saying goodbye to Strauss. “I’m sorry, Pet. Strauss just called and the BAU has a child abduction case, possibly a serial. We’re leaving immediately. I have to call the team. The PACU will have to investigate solo for a bit.” 

Sounding more like Harry the PACU leader than Harry the Sub, Harry professes, “I understand. We will continue to work on the case. You just find the child.”

“We will.” Aaron rubs his forehead, already feeling the stress of the new case. The ones involving children are always the hardest, especially one close to Jack’s age. “I need to call the team. Oh, before I forget, will you be okay wearing the cage while I’m gone? I am not sure how long I will be gone.” 

Harry feels a thrill at the thought of being locked in a cock cage while his Dom is away. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Do not take it off unless absolutely necessary. I am trusting you to know your limits. If I come home and you’ve removed the cage, you better have a very good reason. Do you understand, Little One?” 

Harry replies immediately, “I understand, Sir. I will be good.” 

“Good. Take care of yourself, Pet, while I am gone.” 

“I will, and please be safe, Sir.” 

Aaron hangs up and dials Penelope. She will call Derek and Spencer and then she’ll start working the case. Aaron quickly calls Prentiss and then JJ. His team notified, he regretfully calls Jessica. She clearly had been sleeping. “Why don’t you grab some clothes and just spend the night here.”

Jessica grins, thinking of how she’ll get to sleep in Aaron’s bed again. She can almost smell the delicious scent that permeates his sheets. Soon his scent will be all over her as if they’d spent the night together. “Okay, Aaron. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” 

Aaron grabs his go bag and his briefcase, stowing them in his vehicle. He tiptoes into Jack’s room, kissing his son goodbye and whispering that he loves him. Then he waits. When Jess arrives, Aaron is out the door.

Jessica pouts when Aaron barely acknowledges her as he leaves. He does not even notice the outfit she is wearing just for him: skin tight jeans and a sheer camisole top that exposes the swell of her breasts. Jess was certain Aaron’s eyes would be drawn to her peaked, bare nipples under the thin shirt but he doesn’t look at her breasts at all. 

She has been trying to get his attention for ages now. She lets no one else get close to Aaron. When that bitch Beth thought to try to sink her claws into Aaron, Jess made sure she never came back. Beth went without protest when Jessica told her that Aaron was only using her and that once he got what he wanted: sex, she’d be discarded like all the rest. Beth believed her, believed that Aaron only pretended to be a nice guy, a prince. She never even spoke to Aaron and Jessica knows that Aaron still doesn’t know why Beth abruptly left and ignored his attempts to contact her 

Her Aaron could do no less. Jessica smiles to herself, no matter how many women throw themselves at her Aaron, she is always the last one standing. She is Jack’s aunt and all those stupid bitches cannot compete with her. Jess will take her rightful place at Aaron’s side. “I will be the only woman he ever has in his bed and in his life,” she tells herself. 

Jessica runs her hand over her flat stomach. Someday, she will swell with Aaron’s child. Her smile turns malicious. Even if she has to drug Aaron, she will. But Aaron will be hers and he would never deny her if she became pregnant. Just the thought makes her moist and she starts to rub herself through her jeans. Jessica goes upstairs to Aaron’s bedroom. She strips bare and climbs onto his big bed. She laughs as she rolls around on the bed. Aaron’s had no women here, none except her. 

Jess grabs his pillow, breathing his intoxicating smell in deep. She pictures him beside her, naked and strong. Jessica wishes she had a picture of him naked. Aaron is far too aware for her to sneak into his bedroom or the shower and snap a photograph. Jess closes her eyes, breathing in once more before she drags the pillow down her body and between her legs. She grinds it on her vagina, getting her juices all over Aaron’s pillow. Jess groans at the thought of Aaron breathing in her scent as he sleeps. She rubs it harder, needing the friction and the connection with Aaron. 

Jessica gets on her knees, straddling the pillow, she pretends it is Aaron beneath and she is riding his dick. With her hips moving, she pinches her nipples hard and imagines that Aaron is sinking his teeth into them. Soundless cries escape her lips and she rubs herself harder onto the pillow to feel the burn of her clitoris. Jessica hears Aaron’s pleasured cries in her ears, feels his strength beneath her. With her eyes still closed, she can feel the slick slide of their sweating bodies moving together. “Oh Aaron, yes, baby, fuck me. Fuck me hard!” Jess screams to her phantom lover. Her fingers seek her heat, imagining Aaron’s thick, blunt fingers burying themselves inside her. “So close, Aaron. Fuck me harder! I need you!”

Jess rides Aaron’s fingers as she hears him chant, “Mine. So fucking mine! No one else’s!” 

“Yours! I’m yours!” Jessica promises as she moves faster until she shatters, screaming his name.

Spencer is still reeling from what he’s learned. Thoughts whirl rapidly through his mind: _Magic is real? It should be impossible. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes… How does it work? How has it been hidden all these years?_ The wonder he feels is quickly countered by a wave of guilt at not being able to share the knowledge with his Dom, with Derek. _You gave your word, Spencer. Derek will forgive you. He has to._ Even without a choice, Spencer’s stomach churns with guilt. When Derek offered to collar him, he did so with the promise that they wouldn’t lie to each other and Spencer has kept his word…until now. It is almost like torture keeping this secret from Derek. Yet, he does not have a choice. No matter how hard it gets or how guilty he feels, Spencer gave his word to Harry and the PACU. He has to keep it, even if it means breaking his word to Derek. Spencer isn’t sure he believes that telling Derek could truly hurt him but Harry and the others seem to believe it. If magic is real and Spencer believes it is, then maybe he could actually be harmed from breaking his word. It’s a risk Spencer isn’t willing to take. He would rather Derek be mad at him than die from telling his Dom the truth. Spencer can’t leave Derek with that guilt.

Derek glances over at Spencer, who appears lost in his thoughts. “What do you think of the PACU? Any ideas on what they are hiding?”

Thankful and a bit suspicious that Derek is avoiding meeting his eyes, Spencer lies smoothly, “They seem genuine in their desire to catch Nott. I still don’t know what they are hiding though…” 

“No clues? Not even with all the conversations you’ve had with Draco?” Derek is careful to maintain a normal tone. He doesn’t want Spencer to know he’s jealous of Draco’s ability to connect with Spencer in a way that he can’t. Derek is intelligent but he is by no means a genius. Much of their academic talk goes right over his head, as it does for the majority of the others from both the BAU and the PACU. 

Spencer glances over at Derek, he doesn’t know why but something about the question is setting off warning bells in his head. “Draco and I have been either discussing academics, books, or the journals.”

“Has either of you found anything interesting in the journals?” 

Spencer admits, “Theodore Nott is a very sick man and has been for a long time. He won’t stop killing unless we catch him.” He shudders as he thinks about what he read in the journal about Nott’s experiments. “He was doing scientific experiments. Nott wrote about how he used his wife and her child as test subjects at the time he killed the boy with enough pain medication to kill the strongest of animals.” Spencer is momentarily distracted by his thoughts. _I really need to find a way to tell the PACU what I read in Nott’s journals. I don’t understand all of what he wrote but Nott’s notes are quite detailed in the magical experiments he performed on his wife and her son._  

Derek looks at Spencer, “He did what?” 

Spencer’s mind snaps back to Derek. “He wrote about it in his journal in great detail.” 

Derek shakes his head, “Nott is truly one sick fucker to experiment on not only his wife but a child.” Derek shakes himself, pulling his thoughts away from the case. He needs an answer from Spencer, to calm his fears and insecurities. “Spencer, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? You still trust me—” Before Derek can finish, his phone rings. He closes his eyes briefly and clenches his hands into fists, Derek needs to know Spencer still trusts him. He fears losing Spencer, _what if I’m no longer what Spencer wants or needs?_ But the phone rings again and he has to shove his fears away to be dealt with later. Taking a deep breath, Derek answers his phone. “Morgan.” 

It is Penelope telling them they have a case. Spencer can already tell from Derek’s body language and starts getting dressed. Their conversation is pushed aside. Derek sighs and does the same. They are out the door in no time flat. Derek fills Spencer in about the case on the way to the airport. Both of them are praying for a positive outcome for the case.

In the air, Hotch gives his team and himself a few minutes to scan over the case files. After more than enough time for Spencer to read through all the files, Hotch asks, “Reid? Want to fill us in?” 

Spencer nods. “Noah Jackson, age seven. His mother, Amanda Michaels nee Jackson, found him missing at 11:30 pm. According to his stepfather, Connor Michaels, Noah was asleep in his bed when he checked on him at eleven. Noah’s bedroom is on the first floor, the window was jimmied and the flower beds outside his window were disturbed. No one heard anything. The UnSub simply took Noah from his bed and left. As of now, there has been no ransom demand. The Michaels are a middle-income family; it’s unlikely Noah is being held for ransom.”

Reid continues, “Noah’s father Tyler Jackson has been notified and according to the police officer that notified him, Jackson appeared to be shocked and concerned. Jackson’s house was searched and there was no sign that Noah had been there. Jackson isn’t wealthy either. The UnSub isn’t likely motivated by money in Noah’s case.” 

“Family situation?” JJ asks. 

Reid answers, “Tyler and Amanda divorced a year and a half ago. Amanda married Connor less than three months later. They have a three month old baby girl, Syria. Amanda and Connor are planning to move the family to Louisiana in a month.” 

Hotch’s instincts immediately go to the father. He knows if Haley had tried to move away with his son, he would have been furious and fought it with everything he had. “And how does Tyler Jackson feel about this?” 

“According to Amanda, he isn’t happy. Tyler doesn’t deny he is upset about the move but denies being involved in Noah’s kidnapping.”

Dave asks, “What about the other victims? Why do they think Noah Jackson’s abduction is connected?” 

“First victim was Joshua Markson Jr., aka JJ. He was eight years old. Stolen from his bed, his bedroom was on the first floor and the window pried open. Joshua Sr. and Amanda Markson were at a friend’s birthday party the night he was taken. The babysitter was Amanda’s brother Don MacDaniel. Don heard nothing, calling the police the instant he found out that Joshua Jr. wasn’t in the house. No ransom note. Joshua Junior’s body was found dumped in a park two days later. He’d been raped and smothered to death. The body had been washed as if trying to wash away evidence but the police discovered semen inside JJ. They also found skin under his fingernails. The two samples match; the person that raped him is the same person that JJ scratched. Joshua was killed approximately five hours after he was taken. While the other aspects of the M.O. were revealed to the public, only law enforcement knows about the UnSub leaving DNA behind. Unfortunately, the DNA has no matches in any databases. The Raleigh police investigated everyone that had contact with Joshua and known pedophiles in the area but they found no solid leads.”

Prentiss adds, “Until the next victim.” She consults the case file, “Five weeks later.” 

“Exactly. Matthew ‘Matty’ Washington was seven years old. Just like the previous victim, he was taken from his bedroom on the ground floor via a window. His father Blake and mother Pamela heard nothing. Matty’s three year old sister’s bedroom was undisturbed. Same as Joshua, Matthew was found in a park two days later, having been raped and smothered. The UnSub kept him alive between one hour and two longer than the previous victim. Like JJ, despite being washed, semen was found in addition to skin under his fingernails. It matches the DNA found on Joshua Jr.,” Spencer declares. “It has been only three weeks since the last victim. The UnSub is escalating if it is the same perpetrator.” 

Emily states, “Noah fits the type for this UnSub. Between seven and eight years old, brown hair, brown eyes, slim build.” 

“With an easily accessible bedroom,” Rossi finishes. 

Derek interrupts, “The problem is that Noah is not Caucasian. His mother is Caucasian but his father is African American. Pedophiles have very specific types. Noah may be light skinned but he’s significantly darker than both the other victims. He may have the same color hair and eyes but he doesn’t look much like either JJ or Matty. Both JJ and Matty are pale, clean cut young boys. Noah has wild curly hair down to his shoulders.” All of them are skeptical that Noah has been taken by the same man; he doesn’t fit in with the two previous victims. 

JJ says, “It is possible that the father, Tyler Jackson, is responsible.” 

“True. The method of abduction has been released via the media. A civilian may believe that the similarities in appearance of the two victims and Noah are clear without realizing what makes him stand out from the other two. Jackson wouldn’t know about the DNA left on the bodies of the first two victims either. He could be using the prior victims as a smokescreen to divert suspicion from himself,” Derek proposes. 

Hotch nods his head sharply in agreement. “The Michaels’/Jackson’s are the only family with custody issues. We have to consider that Tyler Jackson took advantage of the situation to kidnap his own son.”

Emily looks down at the case notes and replies, “Tyler Jackson has a plethora of reasons to be angry. Not only did his wife divorce him, she remarried almost immediately, had a child with another man, and is taking his only son several states away from him. It wouldn’t be the first time a parent kidnapped their own child.” 

“Biological fathers are responsible for 53% of parental child abduction cases. 17% of the children abducted by the non-custodial parent live with one parent and that parent’s partner, just like Noah is living with his mother and her new husband. 65% of abductions occur after a change in parenting or visitation rights. With the coming move, visitation is going to significantly change for Tyler Jackson,” Spencer rambles quickly. He is silent for a moment before saying what they all are thinking, “Noah has a much better chance of survival and reconciliation with his family if his father is the kidnapper. 46% of children who are abducted by a parent are returned in less than a week, 23% of cases last less than 24 hours, while only 6% of children are never returned.” 

JJ echoes, “If Tyler Jackson is the kidnapper, it is unlikely that Noah will be killed.” 

Spencer pipes in, “1 in 347,000. That is the statistical probability that a parental child abduction would result in the murder of the child.” 

The group is silent, hoping that the case resolves without Noah or any other child dying.

Hotch connects with Penelope, “Garcia, have you found a link between the three boys yet?” They cannot focus solely on the father. If Noah is a victim of the serial rapist and murderer, he has little time before he’s killed.

Garcia says, “Not yet. None of them go to the same school. The first victim Joshua Markson Jr. went to J.W. York Elementary School. Matthew Washington was homeschooled. And Noah Jackson goes to River Bend Elementary School. The Markson’s, Washington’s, and Jackson’s do not work with each other or know each other. Neither JJ nor Matty participated in any sports, while Noah is an active athlete. The Markson’s and Jackson's/Michaels' families do not go the same church. The Washington’s don’t attend church at all. Their children are not in the same activities nor do they go to the same park…” 

Jennifer asks, “What about video games? Are they all gamers?” 

“Neither of the first two victims owns a gaming console.” Garcia stops suddenly, “Oh! I found a link between JJ and Matty. Both JJ’s and Matty’s parents have a parenting blog. One is written by JJ’s father, while Matty’s mother is responsible for the other. Both blogs talk extensively about their children.” 

“The UnSub could be following the blogs to learn where and what the boys are doing,” Hotch proposes. “See if you can find any frequent viewers of the blogs. The UnSub may have even commented.” 

“On it, Bossman.” 

Rossi asks, “Anything pertinent on the blogs?” 

“Both blogs talk about video games and how they do not allow their children to play them. Each talks about how video games are ruining the minds of children these days. Both emphasize intellectual activities and outdoor activities. The boys’ schedules are easily obtained from the blogs. The UnSub would have no trouble finding them if he followed the blogs. None of Noah’s parents have a blog. Noah does have a gaming system but from his gamer tag activity he isn’t a frequent player.” 

Spencer interrupts, “What about libraries? Do any of the children have library cards?” If JJ and Matty aren’t into sports or games, perhaps they are readers, especially considering the emphasis on intellectual activities on the two blogs.

Garcia checks, “Nice. The first two victims both held public library cards and were frequent patrons of the North Regional Public Library. Judging from their history, both were avid readers. Both blogs talk about their sons being readers and even say which days the boys go to the library.”

“What about Noah Jackson?” Emily asks.

Penelope answers, “He doesn’t have a public library card.”

Hotch orders, “Keep looking, I need to know if anything links all three boys. But it is very possible that Noah Jackson’s kidnapping is a separate case from the first two victims. If we find the serial murderer, we may be able to force Noah’s kidnapper out of hiding. Dig into the backgrounds of all the male employees and volunteers in Raleigh Public Library’s system. If you have to, look into frequent patrons as well. If the library or blog is the link, we need to find out who the UnSub is before he kills Noah. And I want to know everything you can find out about Tyler Jackson.” 

“Sir, if I am to work on both cases at the same time, perhaps you could request some assistance?” 

While Hotch finishes talking to Garcia, Rossi connects with the lead detective, Savannah Dellinger. “We have a possible lead, could you find out if Noah ever spent time at the public library?” 

“Hold on, I’ll ask.” The line is silent for a minute. “Mrs. Michaels says that Noah isn’t much of a reader. Any books he reads are from the school’s library; he doesn’t even have a public library card. She says Noah hasn’t been in the public library since he was a toddler. 

“That’s what we thought. Our technical analysis has found a couple of links between Joshua Markson Jr. and Matthew Washington. Both hold public library cards and are frequent patrons of the library. Another link is that Joshua Markson Sr. and Pamela Washington both have parenting blogs, which the UnSub could have used to find his victims, ” Dave explains.

Savannah questions, “Then how does Noah fit in?” 

Rossi says, “We aren’t sure that he _does_ fit in.” He looks around and sees his fellow profilers nodding in agreement. 

He is met with silence. Then Dellinger inquires, “You suspect he isn’t a victim of the serial?”

Dave can tell from the way she asks that Dellinger also suspects that Noah doesn’t fit with the previous two. “Yes.  If the library or the blog is what links the victims together, then Noah Jackson doesn’t fit. He isn’t a reader and hasn’t been to the library in years. None of his parents have a blog the UnSub could follow either.”

Savannah voices her thoughts, “Add in the fact that Noah will be moving several states away with his new stepfather and baby sister.”

“And Noah Jackson does not fit the type for this serial. Joshua Markson Jr. and Matthew Washington are extremely similar in appearance.” 

Dellinger doesn’t sound surprised, “But Noah Jackson has nothing in common with them beyond hair and eye color.” In her gut, she felt Noah’s case was different but she didn’t have any proof. 

“Exactly.”

“I’ll interview the father myself,” the detective vows, “see if I can get him to trip up.”

Dave says, “Keep it low key. We don’t want him to panic or realize that we suspect him. If he is the kidnapper, he is the only one that knows where Noah is. Better yet, interview the mother and the stepfather first.”

The rest of the plane ride is quiet, each of the profilers going over the case in their heads. 

Derek pulls Spencer as far away from the others as is possible in the small plane, needing to finish their conversation from earlier. Sitting down, he knows his expression must be revealing his inner turmoil as Spencer is eying him with concern.

“What’s wrong, Derek?” 

Derek releases a long breath, his hand cupping Spencer’s face. “Tell me the truth, do you still trust me?” 

Spencer is stunned by the question. “Always.” He takes Derek’s hand and promises, “My trust in you has never faltered. Sir, I trust you above all others. How could you doubt that?” Spencer cannot believe that Derek would feel uncertain about his trust in him. Spencer cannot believe that Derek would feel uncertain about his trust in him. If he could, Spencer would tell him the secret that he’s hiding. But he can’t. 

Derek lets the words wash over him, Spencer still trusts him. It doesn’t erase his suspicions or his insecurity but it feels good to hear. With fear choking him, Derek forces himself to ask, “You would tell me if your feelings changed, wouldn’t you?” 

Spencer inhales sharply, his eyes wide with shock at the question and the emotion bleeding into Derek’s voice. He pulls Derek into a hug, the reassuring warmth of it soothing them both. Spencer hugs him tighter, whispering into his ear, “Of course I would, Derek. But my feelings are not going to change. I love you. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone else or will love anyone else. You have to know that.” 

Derek buries his nose in Spencer’s neck, his Sub’s familiar smell relaxing his tense muscles. “I know that,” Derek admits. The fervent words settling his anxiety, at least for the moment. He can’t imagine his life without Spencer and he hopes he never has to. _Losing Spencer is my worst nightmare come true._  

Derek spends the rest of plane ride studying the case files with Spencer leaning against him. He tries not to worry about what ifs; they both need the constant physical connection to soothe them.

Landing in Raleigh, the BAU are rushed to the police station. Savannah Dellinger is there to greet them. She’s a pretty redhead with pale freckled skin in her forties, heavyset with a welcoming presence and piercing green eyes. “Would you like to meet the parents?” 

Aaron nods, “JJ, Prentiss and I will meet the parents, Rossi and Morgan check with the medical examiner and see what you can find out, Reid you are on the geographic profile.” He pulls out his phone and quickly sends Harry a text letting him know they landed safely. 

Quietly, Dellinger tells Hotch, “I’ve interviewed Amanda and Connor Michaels. I haven’t gotten to Tyler Jackson yet.”

“Perfect, if you are willing?”

Savannah grins, her smile having an edge of danger in it. “I was hoping you’d ask.” The detective leads them to the waiting room. 

It is clear that the petite brown-haired woman with a pixie cut is Amanda Michaels. Her brown eyes are pleading and stand out starkly from her unnaturally pale face as they look over Savannah and the others. She surges up, “Have you found Noah?” 

Savannah soothes the frantic mother with a gentle touch, “Not yet. These three are from the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. They are here to help find Noah.”

Aaron takes her hand, “Aaron Hotchner, Ma’am, we’ll do everything we can to get Noah back to you.” 

A tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin steps up. His brown hair is longer on top and gray at the temples and his eyes are a warm blue. Cradled in his arm is three-month-old, Syria, a chubby cheeked baby girl with a mess of brown hair. He rocks his sleeping daughter with practiced ease. Sticking his hand out, he says, “Connor Michaels, I’m Noah’s stepdad.” He too looks worried but is clearly trying to stay strong for his wife. 

Hotch shakes his hand. He waves his hands at the two women, “These are my colleagues, Agent Jareau, and Agent Prentiss.” 

Before another word can be spoken, their attention is drawn to the man standing up a few chairs down. He’s a lanky but muscular African American with black rimmed glasses. His black hair is clipped short and his face is surrounded by a trimmed beard. His dark brown eyes are expressionless, not reflecting any of the concern or worry that Amanda and Connor’s do. “Tyler Jackson.  Noah is _my_ son,” he barks. The possessiveness in his tone more akin to a child with a toy than a loving, concerned father. 

Aaron turns his full attention to the father, sticking out his hand.  “My team will do everything in our power to get your son back safely.” He swears there is barely hidden glee in Jackson’s eyes at the anguish clearly eating at his ex-wife and her new husband. Aaron’s eyes narrow minutely, his suspicion growing. _Jackson is practically gloating at his ex-wife’s heartache._ Even so, it doesn’t prove he is the kidnapper, he could simply enjoy watching his ex-wife suffer. 

Tyler shakes Hotch’s hand. Seemingly unable to resist the urge to prove dominance, he tightens his grip painfully. Aaron gives no reaction, not backing down but not being the aggressor either. Tyler does not seem to realize that his behavior isn’t how a worried father typically acts. _Does he even care that his son is missing? Playing power games while his only child is missing and suspected to be in the hands of a child murder. His child’s life hangs in the balance and he is thinking of everything but his son._ His immaturity is another strike against him. 

As a parent, JJ’s heart goes out to Amanda and Connor. They are clearly distraught by Noah’s kidnapping. The father, though, he does not even seem to care that Noah is missing. The only thing he seems to care about is hurting his ex-wife. JJ glances at Prentiss, noticing that she too is suspicious of Jackson. “We found a link between the other victims. Do any of you have a blog?”

Amanda and Connor shake their heads no but Tyler seems taken aback by the question. 

Prentiss asks, “Tyler? What about you?” 

Tyler thinks about the question, wondering if he should lie. “No…” he answers hesitantly. He realizes he can’t lie, they will only be suspicious when they find out he lied. 

Aaron’s suspicions increase, it should have been a straightforward question but Jackson had to think before answering. His instincts practically screaming at him that Tyler Jackson is the kidnapper. “Mr. Jackson, could we speak privately? Detective Dellinger has informed me that she has already spoken to your ex-wife and Mr. Michaels.” 

Irritation flashes briefly before Tyler schools his expression. “Of course. Anything to get my son back." 

Hotch leads Jackson into the interrogation room. He intends to build up a rapport with the man he suspects is responsible for Noah’s disappearance. Sitting down, Aaron ensures his expression is friendly but professional. “When is the last time you saw Noah?” 

“A couple of days ago, I watched his baseball game. We had supper and I dropped him off at Amanda’s,” Tyler says, sneering as he says his ex-wife’s name. 

“Has Noah mentioned anything to you? Feeling like someone has been watching him? Seeing a stranger in more than one place? Someone he knows that makes him uncomfortable?” 

Inside, Tyler grins, knowing this is the perfect way to implicate Connor Michaels. _Try to take away what belongs to me! I’ll show him!_ Careful to project a worried expression, “Noah says sometimes my wife’s husband makes him uncomfortable. Watches him in the bathtub, touches him a lot. That sort of thing.” _With luck, they’ll find something to pin on that bastard_. Hotch notices the possessive way Jackson says his wife instead of his ex-wife. Aaron’s eyebrows rise, “Are you suggesting that Connor Michaels has been sexually abusing your son? Have you said anything to Amanda or confronted Connor? Have you told the police about your suspicions?” 

Tyler panics slightly at Aaron’s questions. In his haste to implicate Connor, he hasn’t thought this through as he tends to do. 

Aaron notices the shift in his body language from thinly veiled smugness to panicked anxiety.

Jackson lies, “Of course I have! Connor denied it and Amanda just ignored me. If they tell you differently, they are lying! I told the police! I don’t know why you are here talking to me when Michaels is probably the bastard that kidnapped my son!” Tyler is on a roll. If this works out, he could ruin Michaels. It is what he deserves for stealing his wife and his son. 

Hotch knows he is lying. Detective Dellinger would have informed them immediately had Jackson voiced suspicions about Connor Michaels. Jackson simply jumped on the opportunity to get back at Michaels for taking Jackson’s family away. “I am surprised you haven’t done something to Michaels. I know if I suspected my ex’s husband of touching _my_ son, I would have killed him. I wouldn’t let him lay another hand on what is mine.” Hotch can see the immature possessiveness in Tyler Jackson. The man is the type that sees others as property and nothing more. He doesn’t care for his son as anything more than a possession. The lies about Connor Michaels molesting Noah are an impulsive plan to get back at the man that took what Tyler believed he owned: his wife and child.

Tyler growls, “He can’t touch what’s mine! Noah and Amanda are _mine_ and I won’t let them forget it. I won’t let them go!” 

“Is that why you took Noah? To protect him from Michaels? Or so he couldn’t be taken away from you?” Aaron asks quickly, hoping the high emotion Tyler is feeling will make him blurt out the truth without thinking.   

Tyler yells, “Yes! Noah is _my_ son and if that bitch and the son of a bitch she married think they can just move away and take my son, they’re crazy. I’ll kill him before I let her take him from me! He belongs to me just as that bitch does!” It takes a second before Tyler realizes what he said. “Fuck.” 

“Where is Noah, Tyler?” Aaron demands.   

“Fuck you! If I can’t have him, neither can she!” Tyler sneers. “I want my lawyer.” 

Hotch stares at the man in disgust and leaves without a word. The moment the door closes, he calls Garcia. “Tyler Jackson kidnapped his son and refuses to reveal where he is being kept. Find out where he could be holding Noah.” 

“On it, Sir.” Penelope’s fingers speed over the keyboard as she tries to find out where Tyler Jackson has stashed Noah. 

Hotch finds the others. They are still with Amanda and Connor Michaels. Thankfully, they are sitting. “Mr. and Mrs. Michaels, Tyler Jackson just confessed to kidnapping Noah.” 

Amanda makes a small, broken cry and clutches her husband’s arm. She knew that Tyler hadn’t been happy about the divorce or that she’d remarried. He even scared her sometimes with how overly possessive he could still be of her and of Noah. But to put her through this, to risk Noah’s life for his petty immaturity and insane possessiveness, is incomprehensible. 

Connor holds his wife with one arm, still cradling his sleeping daughter in the other. He cannot imagine being so cruel to someone. “Do you know where he is holding Noah?” 

Hotch regretfully shakes his head, “I am sorry, no. Tyler refuses to say and has asked for his lawyer. My team is attempting to find Noah’s location. Is there anywhere either of you can think of that Tyler would be able to hold Noah? Somewhere secure and isolated?” 

Amanda and Connor think hard. Amanda says, “Tyler isn’t responsible and although his parents were rich, they lost their wealth through frivolous spending. All the properties they once had were seized and sold. Tyler spent a lot time at his grandparent’s cabin when he was younger but they died this last year and I can only assume the cabin was sold.” 

“What about his parents, would they help him?” 

“His father committed suicide. His mother is unhappily remarried to a man she considers far beneath her status. She blames Tyler for it all, said that if Tyler hadn’t been born, his father never would have blown through all that money. She wouldn’t spit on him if he was on fire.” 

Aaron nods, “Thank you. My team will keep you informed and we will do everything we can to get Noah back to you.” Savannah looks to another officer, who takes the Michaels to a quiet waiting room. Hotch calls Garcia to tell her about Tyler’s grandparents’ cabin before he goes to find Reid, the others trailing behind him.   

Seeing his boss, Spencer says looking at the map, “Noah Jackson doesn’t fit.”  

“There is a reason for that,” Emily declares.

Reid looks at his co-workers, “The father?”

“Yes.”

“Any ideas where he is holding Noah?” Spencer asks.

Hotch says, “Possibly.”

JJ wonders aloud, “Two cases. How are we dividing this up?” 

“Emily and JJ, I want you both to start interviewing Tyler’s friends, his co-workers, anyone that might have a clue as to where Noah is being held,” Aaron orders. “Reid, you and Detective Dellinger go over the case files of Markson and Washington. Noah’s kidnapper has been identified but the man out there raping and killing little boys is still out there. With the news coverage of Noah’s kidnapping, he is probably going to see this as opportunity to take another boy. We need to find him before he can get his hands on another boy. Reid, Garcia’s working Noah’s case, I have already spoken to Harry, you have George at your disposable. Make sure the two of you communicate. I want this UnSub found.” 

The team breaks, Prentiss and JJ taking a couple of officers with them to start interviewing people. They don’t care if people are sleeping, an eight year old boy is out there somewhere alone and they are going to find him.   

Savannah leads Spencer to the conference room. The cases of Joshua Markson Jr. and Matthew Johnson are spread out throughout the room. Their pictures along with a timeline are on the board. The files are on the table. Reid takes out his phone and dials George.   

“You have reached to catch a killer hotline, Gred speaking.” 

“George, it’s Spencer. How are you coming with the records from the public library?”

The sound of fingers flying over a keyboard can be heard in the background as George answers, “Well, no surprise, there isn’t a single employee or volunteer that is a registered sex offender.” While it isn’t impossible, the library would have to be incompetent to hire a sex offender, especially a pedophile. “I’ve checked relatives as well and came up empty.” 

“Has anyone been accused of a sexual crime of any sort?” 

George answers, “That is what I am checking now. None of the employees have but I am in the process of looking at the volunteers.” 

“Can you send the addresses and phone numbers of the employees and volunteers? Maybe one of them suspects something.” 

“Sent. I’ll inform you if I find anything pertinent.” 

“What about the two blogs? Did you find anything useful from them?” Spencer inquires. 

“Reading through the blogs, it is clear that they would be a great resource for the UnSub. The boys’ schedules, activities, and hangouts can be easily gleaned from the blogs. I would be shocked if the UnSub hadn’t used them to stalk and eventually kidnap the victims.” 

Spencer’s mouth purses, he’d been afraid of that. He doesn’t look forward to telling the parents about this. “Anything else?” 

“I traced some of the commenters of the two blogs. Most were friends or relatives. But each blog had several ‘anonymous’ commenters, and a couple of those I traced back to the library. I suspect the UnSub used the library’s computers to view the blogs.” 

“Another link to the library.” 

George echoes, “The library is our best lead.” 

“Thank you, George.”

Before Spencer can ask, George adds, “I put the DNA left behind on the two victims through every database I could find. No hits.” 

Spencer is disappointed but not surprised. “Oh, I haven’t had the chance to tell Draco but I read some interesting entries in Nott’s journal.” His eyes flick over to Dellinger, who thankfully doesn’t appear to be listening. “Nott was researching—” Spencer stops abruptly as Derek and Rossi come into view. His heart beats hard and he tries to act normally. Derek’s eyes are on him as he whispers to George. “He was experimenting in... _ethically ambiguous_...ways.” Spencer prays George understands what he is trying to convey. He can’t exactly say that Nott was working with dark spells. 

Derek’s eyes narrow at Spencer’s body language. To his critical eye, his Sub is attempting to act normally but he is too tense to be convincing. Derek subtly eases forward, hoping to hear what Spencer is saying. 

Noticing Derek creeping closer, Spencer hurries to explain, “He hints at the chemistry of what he was researching and his...wordings and gestures.” Again, he can’t say what it really says: potions and wand movements. Derek is definitely close enough to hear his conversation now but thankfully what he has left to say is mostly non-magical. “When he found out about Pansy and that the child was not his, he used them as test subjects. The chemical mixture medication he fed to the child was laced with something very strong. Enough to take down a fairly large animal. Nott obviously wanted the child dead, he really didn’t have a chance to survive the dosage given to him. Nott doesn’t say what ingredients he used though.” 

George wonders, “Did Nott say what he used to create the new spell?” 

“No, he didn’t say. Not in any of the journals I’ve read. I suspect he kept that journal with him...or destroyed the journal with that information. But he wrote every detail of their deaths. He watched them die and from his journal, he reveled in their agonizing deaths. Nott found pleasure in watching their lives slip away.”

George shakes his head in disgust, “Nott has ever increasing depths to his evil. We need to stop him.”

“I completely agree.” Spencer pauses briefly before continuing, “I have to get back to work. Inform me if you learn anything further.” 

“Of course, good hunting.” 

“Learn anything from the Medical Examiner?” Spencer inquires before Derek can ask about the phone call. 

Derek stares ahead, “The UnSub appears to have cut a lock of hair from each boy.” 

“Souvenirs. Anything else?” 

Derek’s hands clench into tight fists; cases involving children are always hard. But cases where young boys are sexually abused are especially hard for him. It brings up his memories from when he was a vulnerable boy taken advantage of by a respected, supposedly moral man. He’d felt helpless, afraid and ashamed. “He isn’t going to stop until we catch him.” 

Spencer lays his hand on Derek’s, the touch provoking Derek to ease his grip. “We’ll catch him.” 

Derek nods tersely, his frustration bleeds into his voice when he asks, “Who were you talking to? Draco?” 

“No,” Spencer answers, giving Derek a half confused, half exasperated look. “George. I wanted to know what he’d learned and also to tell him about what I read in the journals. I hadn’t told the PACU about the experiments yet.” 

Surprised, Derek smiles. Spencer told him about the experiments before Draco. That gives him more satisfaction than it probably should. 

Noah cries himself to sleep in the empty, abandoned cabin. Hours earlier, his daddy came through his window, woke him up and guided him out of the house via the window. He hadn’t made a sound just like his daddy asked him to. Daddy had told him they were going on a camping trip, just the two of them. Noah was so happy that he didn’t question it.  But now he’s all alone. Cold and hungry. Noah just wants to go home. Daddy told him not to leave the cabin but after so long, Noah went outside earlier but it was cold and raining. He didn’t see any lights on in the other cabins nor any cars parked in the neighbor’s lots. Noah went back inside to bundle under the thin, musty smelling blankets to wait for his daddy’s return. He’s scared and alone. In his fear, one thought continues to run through his mind: _What if Daddy doesn’t come back?_  

Noah is afraid. His daddy isn’t like his friends’ daddies. Sometimes, Noah is not sure that his daddy loves him or even likes him. Noah doesn’t know why either. He tries so hard to be good so his daddy will love him but he’s never good enough. And his daddy doesn’t like Papa either. Sometimes Noah fibs and says he doesn’t love Papa just to please his daddy. But Noah loves his papa and his papa loves him. 

Noah hides under the covers, wishing that his mommy and papa would find him. _They’ll find me. Mommy won’t stop until she finds me._ Noah hugs himself. _Papa too! He’ll find me! He promised!_ He wishes with all his might for his mommy and papa to save him.  

“I’ve found the cabin! It was foreclosed just before Jackson’s grandfather’s death. The current owners rent it out but it is vacant right now. None of the nearby cabins are currently inhabited either. Short enough distance that Tyler could have dropped Noah off and gotten back before the officer came to his house. I’ve sent the address to your phone,” Garcia gushes.   

Hotch sighs with relief at having a location to search. “Let’s hope he is there. Inform JJ and Emily but tell them to continue the interviews just in case Noah isn’t at the cabin.” 

“Done. Go get him, Sir.” 

Hotch finds Amanda and Connor. “We may have a location. We’re found the cabin.” The hope on their faces is almost painful to see. Aaron prays that they can reunite the family. His next stop in the room where Rossi, Spencer, Dellinger, and Derek are working. “Garcia found the cabin.” 

Savannah immediately sags with relief and then surges up, “I’m coming with you.” 

Aaron nods. He turns to his team, “Morgan with me, Reid and Rossi continue working on the other case.” 

Two squad cars with lights flashing lead the way, Dellinger and Morgan follow closely while Hotch speeds carefully behind them. Baby Syria is strapped in a car seat with her parents in the back.   

Arriving at the cabin, chilly rain falls steadily. “Stay in the vehicle until we give the okay,” Hotch orders. While he doesn’t anticipate a trap, Aaron would rather be too cautious than not enough. Together with three Raleigh officers, Savannah, Derek, and Aaron clear the yard and then the three of them enter the cabin. They silently search the small cabin. Hotch spots movement on the bed, “Noah? Noah Jackson? I’m with the police; I am here to bring you home.” 

Noah rips the blanket off his body; his face is stained with tears. “I want my mommy.” 

Aaron carefully lifts the scared boy, “She is outside. Your step-dad too.” 

Noah clings to Aaron’s chest, whispering softly, “I knew they’d come for me.” 

Aaron picks up a blanket and drapes it over the boy’s body. He carries him outside. Amanda rushes out of the car and runs to her son the moment she sees him. Aaron hands him over while Amanda clutches and kisses her son, tears of joy running down her face. “I love you! I love you so much. My baby. My beautiful baby!” Amanda’s hands run over her son’s body as if looking for wounds. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

“It was lonely and cold in the cabin. Daddy said we were going on a trip but he left me alone!”  

Connor exits the SUV, glancing at Syria to make sure she is still sleeping before he rushes to his wife and son. He hugs them both, love and happiness welling up inside him. His family is complete once again. Noticing Noah’s shivering, Connor ushers them into the back of the vehicle. An EMT comes over to check on Noah. She gives them all towels to dry off and special blankets to keep them warm after saying that Noah is a little cold but not too much worse for the wear.  

Safe and warm, Noah smiles, “I knew you would come!” 

“Of course, we would, we were so worried about you!” Amanda declares.  

“I wished for you and Papa to come. And you did!”

Connor brushes Noah’s hair from his face, “Always, Sport. Do you remember what I promised?”

Noah nods eagerly, bouncing into Connor’s lap. “I remember, you promised to be there whenever I need you. I needed you and you came. Just like you said you would!” He hugs his papa while his mommy holds his hand.  

Hotch watches the scene, oblivious to the rain dripping over his body. Looking at the reunion, Aaron remembers seeing his son after he’d killed Foyet, the feeling of overwhelming relief. He may have lost Haley but Aaron had signaled his son and Jack had hid. Aaron has never been more thankful for those three little codewords: work the case. When he worked at home, Jack would often ‘work the case’ with him, hiding in the little cubby by his desk. That had saved him. Foyet hadn’t had time to find him before Aaron got there. 

Aaron couldn’t have survived if he’d lost both Haley and Jack. Inevitably, his thoughts turn to Harry. He has never fallen so fast for someone before. Not only because Harry is a Sub but because he is everything Aaron wants in one perfect package. 

Yet, Aaron is scared. They are both hiding secrets and have far more to learn about each other. He isn’t sure that Harry will still want him when he learns everything. He’s killed before, without hesitation and he’d do it again. He has far more blood on his hands than he wants to admit. _Will Harry be disgusted when he realizes how much blood is on my hands? Would the thought of me touching him make him cringe when he discovers the truth?_ Then there is Jack. _Will he want Jack? What if he doesn’t want children?_ Aaron knows that if he has to choose between Harry and Jack, Jack will win every time. He prays he won’t have to choose.   

Adding to his insecurities is the fact that they reside in different countries. Trying to have a relationship with an ocean between them isn’t likely to succeed. One of them would have to be willing to give up everything: his job, his home, his family, his friends. Aaron loves his job but admits that for the right reason he would consider leaving. He could find a job somewhere else without too much difficulty. He doubts it would take much effort on his part to find an employer considering his skill set. His law degree probably wouldn’t be as useful in England, but his years at the BAU means that any law enforcement sect would be lucky to have him.   

As for family, Aaron has a brother he hardly sees and his mother...well, he hasn’t seen or talked to her in years. The only family he’d be leaving would be Haley’s. Aaron would miss Jessica as would Jack but in the end, it would give her a chance to finally have her own life. Leaving Grandpa Roy behind would hurt Jack as well. Aaron admits to himself that he won’t miss Roy. The man hates him with a passion, not that Aaron blames him. Both he and Roy know that if Haley hadn’t been with Aaron, she wouldn’t be dead. Certainly not by George Foyet’s hand. Aaron will carry that guilt for the rest of his life. _What if Harry becomes a target because of me? Can I really risk his life because I love him?_ He already has to deal with the guilt of endangering Jack. Aaron isn’t sure he can do that to another person he loves. Hayley’s death proved that he can’t protect the people he loves from everything and everyone. Aaron shakes his head. Harry isn’t the easy target that Haley was. He is smart and more than able to defend himself. Harry is in the same avenue of work as Aaron is, meaning he’s vigilante and trained. Harry knows what to expect, knows the risks their profession entails. 

Aaron would miss his co-workers probably most. He’s worked with them for years and they spend more time with each other than their own families.  Suddenly, Aaron realizes what he is doing. He is already planning on leaving his life, his home, his country for Harry. _Holy fuck! I would. I’d leave everything and everyone to be able to stay with Harry.  Me, Harry and Jack._ _I wonder if Harry would consider adopting Jack. Would he want more children like I do?_ Then Aaron freaks the fuck out inside his mind.   

He finally snaps out of it when a raindrop falls into his eye. Aaron shakes himself, placing his thoughts into a box and sealing it up to be dealt with later. 

He talks briefly to the officers, ensuring they no longer need him. Crime Scene is on their way and will collect the evidence for the trial, should Tyler Jackson decide to plead not guilty. Aaron drives Connor, Amanda, Noah, and Syria home. Dropping them off, Hotch calls JJ, Emily, and then Penelope to inform them that Noah had been found unharmed in the cabin. He sends JJ and Emily back to the hotel and gives Penelope and George the go ahead to go home to get a few hours of sleep.

Back at the station, Aaron finds the rest of his team and tells them to quit for the night. The dead can wait and they all need some sleep. He doesn’t notice Morgan eying him suspiciously.

Derek had noticed Aaron’s still form outside the cabin. His boss had been unusually lost in his thoughts, taking no notice of anything around him. But it isn’t his stillness or preoccupation that has Derek interested. It’s the panicked, confused expression that had overcome Aaron’s face. To an outsider, Aaron’s expression would seem aloof, stoic. But Derek could read the minute changes in his expression. Something happened. Derek wonders if maybe this case brings back memories of the Reaper case that resulted in Haley’s death and how he’d almost lost Jack. Whatever the reason, Derek will be watching Hotch. Something is going on with him.

**Sunday Morning:**

 

Most people who have a regular nine to five job do not work on weekends, yet, here Harry stands in front of the board and stares at it for the hundredth time. _Why is this case taking so long to solve? Most of our cases they solve it in days or a week tops. But for the past three months our focus has been on hunting down Theo Nott, it’s like the bastard is playing a game of cat and mouse with us. What the fuck are you doing, Theo?_ The next question Harry asks himself is _what the hell do you want?_ Before he can ponder anymore on the question his phone rings. Without looking at who it is he answers. “Potter.”

“Hello, my Prince.” 

Harry smiles at the nickname, the one Luna often calls him, “And how are you, my little Dove. How are my baby birds doing?” 

“I, your niece and nephew, are doing fine.” Harry cannot believe that Luna and Blaise are having twins. Blaise does not know yet, and will not find out until Luna goes into labor. The day Luna found out the sex of her babies, Blaise was away on a private and special assignment, at times the PACU members lend their services out on contract for undercover and special missions. This mission took a bit longer than the rest, and Harry stepped in Blaise’s stead. Luna asked Harry to promise to keep the twins a secret she wants to surprise her husband at the birth of their children. Like a true friend, he promise he not to say a word. 

“They are doing quite well, thank you. However, one has decided my bladder is the best place to rest so I had a chair moved into the bathroom.” Harry laughs at Luna, but he cannot stop thinking that one day that will be him. He has not told his father yet but if he is not married by the age of thirty, he will go the muggle way and be artificially inseminated. The shock will be when Harry decides that he will be a single father with three kids. Teddy is the heir to the Black fortune; Harry will need to have two more heirs one for the Prince and the other for Potter. His chances of having twins with muggle insemination are high. _How sad is it that I hope that Aaron will want to continue our relationship? I’d rather he be the other father than having to resort to muggle medical science._ “He is already starting to fall for you, he is as afraid as you are.” Luna’s voice cuts into his thoughts, he wonders if he said that out loud. 

“What do you mean by that, and who are you talking about?” Harry asks her as he looks around the conference room. He forgets that he is the only one in the room, everyone is off doing something in regards to the case. 

“Don’t play coy with me Harry, I know you better than even Draco, Bill, and your father, who believes you are keeping something from him by the way.” Luna tells him. Harry winces at the tongue lashing he anticipates on receiving from his father once he finds out about Aaron. Bill will no doubt be protective but supportive at the same time. Draco will probably forgive him for keeping their relationship a secret under his nose. “I know you have met someone since you have been there. I can tell the last time I spoke to you there was a change in your voice.” Leave it to Luna to pick up on certain things. Although not a seer, she is still clairvoyant when it comes to certain things, especially things concerning her family. “But I get the feeling that you both are holding back something from each other, you are both holding back your true feelings.” 

Harry is about to say it’s about their world when she interrupts him. “It is not about us and our world, Harry. You are scared, and you have every right to be.” She’s right Harry is scared; scared that Aaron will one day look at him and see him as a murder and a liar, but most of all as someone who is not worthy of him. _But what about the cock cage? The look of pure lust and joy he had on his face when he put it on you._ Harry shifts his stance and feels the cage around his cock; it is a reminder that his Dominant, his Master gifted it to him. Even with the small reminder, Harry’s doubts are not alleviated. In the Wizarding world, any man would want to be with him and would come running at the snap of his fingers, but here he is, terrified that a muggle will not want him once the case is over.  After his last relationship with a man, Harry swore off men only doing one night stands and one night Dom’s. Aaron changed that. “He has the same fear you have Harry.” Luna says. “Give it time, besides, you have me to help him see you are the one for him.” 

“I’d rather you help me with this case than my love life.” Harry tells her jokingly. 

“Who says I can’t do both, tell me what is bothering you.” 

Harry sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, he explains to Luna the everything they know so far. The coincidence of the body types to his and Draco’s appearances, as well as their eyes and hair color. The way the bodies were found, how Theo is killing them in broad daylight yet no trace of magic is found. Harry stresses his utter frustration with how long they are taking to solve this case, when his team usually solves them within two weeks, tops. Luna stays silent and does not interrupt him until he mentions the contrast in his killing of Pansy and the child and why. Harry is aware Luna knows about Pansy’s death. Because she is pregnant, Blaise requested she stay with Sev and Lucius. Obviously they spoke about the case around her since they are the consultants on the case. Harry tells Luna about his strange feelings in his gut that this case has more to do with him and Draco than just mere killings. He gives her a blow by blow of what happened at the bank and of the information they learned from their prisoners, he leaves out any information about Neville because that is not his story to tell. When Harry finishes his details of the case Luna is quiet on the other end of the phone. 

“So what do you think? What am I missing, Luna?” He ask her.

“Harry, did you know that Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass dated when we attended Hogwarts.” 

Harry says nothing, recalling Daphne Greengrass, a beautiful petite blond with striking green eyes. She was in Slytherin her family was a strong supporter of Voldemort and his cause for muggle extermination. Harry remembers the first and last time he encountered Daphne Greengrass, her wand pointed at Draco’s back while he fought with Rabastan LeStrange. Harry remembers seeing the words of Avada Kevadra forming on her lips but he was quicker, his spell hit her right in the stomach and killed her instantly. He remembers seeing Theo at the end of the battle crying and clinging to someone but everyone thought it was because of the war and the fact that it was over.

“Luna, how do you know they were dating?” Harry asks her. 

“I caught them a couple of times coming from the Room of Requirement. They paid no attention to me. But from the look of it they seemed completely and utterly in love.” 

A sick feeling settles in the pit of Harry’s stomach, _could all of this be about Daphne Greengrass? Is he trying to get bring our attention to what we did? How long has he held onto the anger of her dying?_ Question after question swirls in Harry’s head, “Luna, let me call you back.” He says quickly, hanging up before Luna can say another word. He needs to find Blaise and Draco. Did they know about Theo and Daphne? The possibility that they could have solved this case a long time ago with that knowledge staring in their faces is overwhelming. Harry pulls out his phone to send a text to both Draco and Blaise, within two minutes they apparate into the room. “Tell me you neither of you  knew that Theo and Daphne Greengrass were fucking at Hogwarts?” He demands. 

The shocked expression on their faces say it all, “What the fuck Harry? Of course, we didn’t know.” Draco snaps back, “well I didn’t know.” He turns and looks at Blaise. 

Blaise runs his hands through his curly hair and shakes his head, “No I was not  aware of their relationship. Like I said, he kept to himself mostly.” Blaise stops and glares at Harry. “What I can't believe is that after everything we have been through and done together, you would accuse us of holding back vital information about this case or any case!” 

Harry feels ashamed of himself, Blaise is right after all, they have been through. They are a family not just teammates. “You’re right Blaise, I don’t know what the hell came over me. When Luna mention me they dated—” 

Blaise cuts him off, “Luna? What does my wife have to do with this?” 

“I just got off the phone with her.” He answers the question. “She told me she saw them together leaving the Room of Requirement a couple of times. I gather you never talked about the case with her?” Harry asks. This would be the perfect time to suggest they consider the possibility of bringing a female on the team. “I was thinking,” Harry begins. “I like that the BAU has females on their team. I know we are competent but a skilled female or two on our team could provide us with another perspective. I was thinking of asking Luna to be a member of the team and maybe Lavender. Both are strong, intelligent, and talented and can definitely kick arse.” 

“You want to bring Luna in?” Blaise isn’t sure about that. He wants to protect his wife but even so, he knows Luna can take care of herself and would be a great asset to have for the team. “That’s something we will have to discuss not only between Luna and I but the whole team. After the case, maybe?”

Harry nods in agreement. They aren’t in a position to make that decision just yet. After the case is finished, they will have the time to discuss and decide.

Getting back to the case, Blaise adds, “I try not to bring work home with me, there are times I discuss things with her that are bothering me but I explain a little but skirt over the gory details.” 

Harry wants to point out to Blaise that Luna is stronger than he thinks, she is not some fragile flower that will break if the wind blows in her direction. “Stop what you are thinking right now.” Blaise interrupts his train of thoughts. “I know you and Luna are very close and I am not jealous of your relationship. But have you taken a closer look at the necklace around her neck, Harry?” 

Harry tilts his head to the side and tries to think of what the hell Blaise could be talking about. Harry knows that as Lady Zabini Luna wears her fair share of jewelry when the needs arises. However, he thinks of the black choker she constantly wears it’s black with a bronze rose pendant and a Ravenclaw blue diamond between it. It is not flashy like all the other jewels she has to wear; the choker is simple, which is so Luna. He remembers when he asked Luna about it, she told him it was her most treasured gift from Blaise, he gave it to her before they got married. Harry looks up to see Blaise and Draco staring at him; Draco has a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what Blaise could be talking about, and Blaise’s understanding expression is due to his being a Dominant. _It seems I am not the only one keeping my lifestyle a secret._ Harry wonders if he has ever felt the kiss of Blaise's whip any time during his training as a Sub.

“How long have you known?” Harry asks Blaise. 

“For a while now.” Blaise shrug a shoulder. “And no one else knows.” He answers the question before Harry can ask it. 

Draco huffs to show his frustration, “Will someone tell me what the bloody fuck is going on?”

“Nothing,” both Harry and Blaise say together.

Draco looks back and forth between the two men, “I don’t believe you but I will leave it alone for now. But I agree with you, Harry. Females on the team would add a whole new element to the team. Luna is an Investigative Auror only taking time off because of her pregnancy, and I am sure Lavender works undercover with the Unspeakables and wants a change in occupation. Her experience could come in handy.  Let’s propose the idea to the rest of the team and both ladies when we return back to England.” Blaise nods his head, agreeing with Draco. “Now, let's get back to the case.” 

“So I figured out why he is targeting me and Draco,” Harry says changing the subject. 

“What is it then?” Blaise probes. 

Harry looks at Draco when he gives his answer, “If Theo and Daphne were really in love then he is doing this for revenge. I killed Daphne to save Draco's life.” 

A throat clears at the door and everyone turns to see Penelope with her IPad in her hands. She hands it to Harry. On the screen is Aaron. Harry hopes that Aaron or Penelope did not hear what he had just said. He still is not ready to tell his Dom about all the shit that has happened in his life. Harry clears his throat to dispel any unpleasantness that entered the room. He did not need to explain himself to anyone, yet the look in his Dom’s eyes says different. “Aaron, Penelope,” He says with a nod of his head. “What can I do for you?” 

Aaron is silent for a minute before he speaks, “I want to know if I can borrow one or both of the twins, usually we have Garcia working alone but this case requires a little more hands-on approach.” 

“What do you need from them? I can’t give you both. George will be able to; Fred is busy at the moment.” Fred is busy at the bank trying to sniff through all of the dark artifacts they found in their detainees’ vaults. Harry has never understood how one case can uncover so many damn deceptions. 

“Good, then have him get in touch with Garcia; she will tell him what I need.” No other words are said, Aaron shuts off the connection from his side. 

“Pretty demanding, isn’t he?” Draco asks sarcastically. _You can say that,_ thinks Harry. 

“Ok, so back to our case and this new information, what do we do now?” Blaise asks.

“Well, we know that Nott was good at keeping secrets or we would not be here. We need to find out the other connections he had, who he fucked, man, woman or dear Merlin, child. We need to dig further than we have ever dug into someone’s life. Get in touch with Kingsley and have him go over every bit of information he knows from his end. Have Neville track down all the contacts we know here that might have had business dealings with the Nott’s past and present. Draco keep looking through those journals, get in touch with Dr. Reid and see if he can figure anything out, also update Fred on what’s going on. Some of those dark artifacts might help us figure out how Nott is killing in broad daylight and leaving no magical trace.” 

“What about us, what will we be doing?” Blaise asks him.

“You and I will go back to interrogate the detainees and get them to talk by any means necessary. I have this feeling they know more than they are letting on and it’s not sitting well with me. And another thing, use whatever powers of persuasion you need to get the information we need.” Harry wanted to ask Blaise so many questions, but felt now was not the right time. To know that his friend and subordinate is a Dominant in his personal life and him a Sub, certainly shows he does not know everything about his friends. _Fuck, has he ever seen me naked?! Dammit, I hope not or working together just got more awkward._ Harry shakes the thoughts from his head. _Solve the case and worry about that later. Maybe I will ask Luna; she will tell me the truth._  

Within minutes, the three men go off to do their jobs, Draco gets on the phone and calls Kingsley then Fred. Harry gets in touch with Neville and tells him what to do. Blaise and Harry go to the American version of Azkaban, there are no dementors there never were. But the prisoners’ wands are broken and they wear bracelets that cannot be removed until they are dead or released. The bracelets freeze their magic and has a time release down to the second of their prison sentence. Harry notes the differences between both Wizarding prisons. It is not dark with remnants of dementors’ stench in the air. The prisoners are allowed to walk around and speak with each other. Prisoners are allowed to have visitors but they are searched when they enter and when they leave. The prisoners have three square meals a day, and are expected to keep up their daily hygiene. Guards are stationed everywhere, some you can see and some you cannot. They are allowed to use the Cruciatus curse to keep prisoners in line. 

Harry and Blaise question Benjamin Cowlson and Tali Kearns once more; this time, they are harsher and more menacing. For his involvement at Gringotts Cowlson will spend a total of twenty years in Azkaban. Although he did not kill anyone in the destruction of the bank, his crimes were severe. His sentence was based on the attempted murder of three high ranking Aurora, and for using the Avada Kedavra in the presence of innocent bystanders. The evidence against him was more than enough to sentence him. Goblins are not the nicest creatures on a good day, but when a witch or wizard destroys their property, prepare to pay. Once he serves his allotted time in Azkaban, he will be handed over to the Goblins for retribution.      

But he did not have anything else new to tell them about Nott’s activities. It is Tali Kearns who gives them their next break in the case. Kearns will only spend the next six years in Azkaban for her part in the attack during Gringotts. Kearns tries to remain stoic while they question her, Harry guesses even in this posh appearance, Azkaban life on the inside is not all that it is cracked up to be. She finally breaks after Harry suggests that he will find a way to reduce her sentence. He will try to get her a minimum of three years for good behavior because she did not kill anyone in the act, only injured a few. However, he deliberately refrains from mentioning her additional sentence for illegal use of love potions and her many husbands’ mysterious deaths. 

“Why are you here?” Tali asks. “I’ve been a model prisoner since you put me in here.” She snaps at them. Harry stood back and let Blaise take the lead on this one. 

“I have a feeling you are holding something else back from me, Tali.” Blaise says her. Harry watches as Blaise charms Tali. “The first information you gave us worked out.” He leans over her, crowding her space with a smile on his face. “Come on Tali tell us, what else do you know?”

She licks her lips suggestively and gazes lustfully at Blaise before shifting her eyes to Harry. “Are you sure you can get them to lower my sentence?” She asks Harry, her voice shakes and so do her hands when she raises them to her lips. 

“I will do what I can,” Harry answers honestly. 

“Very well then,” she says. “There is a warehouse he wanted me to meet him one night, he gave me the apparition address and a picture of what the warehouse looks like so that I would have the image in my mind, but later changed his mind. I don’t know what happened but he cancelled our meeting.” 

Blaise steps back from Tali, crossing his arms and maintaining his intimidating presence. Harry sees a Dominant rather than an officer of the law and wonders how he never noticed before now. “Do you remember the address?” Blaise asks her. 

Tali nods her head and gives them the location Nott gave her. Before they can leave, she stops them. “You know Mr. Potter, I was just lonely and unloved. I did it because I wanted someone to love me.”

Harry believes that everyone deserves love. “Then why did you kill them.” Harry turns and looks at the woman who now seems more broken than a few minutes ago. 

A tear rolls down her cheeks, “I was not beautiful enough for them to love.” She whispers, “I just wanted to be loved.”

There are many things he loves about muggle technology but this is by far the best one. In order for them to apparate to the location they would need to actually have been there before or seen an image of the place. But with GPS putting the address in his phone or search for it on Google maps give them a better idea of the location. Harry and Blaise apparate to the location they got from their phones wands at the ready just in case Nott is there. But when they get there the warehouse is empty and there is no sign that Nott has been there for days, possibly weeks. Whatever the purpose of the warehouse either Nott did not get a chance to use it or he decided against using this location. 

They take pictures and check for magical signatures. Harry figures if Nott was going to use this warehouse for something he would have it charmed or protected better. Yet, there are no traps, charms, or spells. With no other options, Harry and Blaise leave with no evidence and nothing further to add to the case. Later, Harry will berate himself for failing to search the warehouse thoroughly because they missed the latest next victim in their lackluster inspection of the property. Harry and Blaise make their way back to the FBI building. When they walk into the conference room, Draco is on the phone taking notes. Harry assumes he is speaking with Dr. Reid about the journals he took with him. Harry goes over the board and pins up the pictures he took and makes a big red circle around it. Even though they did not find anything in the building, Harry feels it is still a place to watch. 

Draco gets off the phone and sighs, “That was George, he spoke to Spencer for a few minutes mostly about the case they are working on. He could not go into specifics with too many ears around.” Draco tells Harry and Blaise. “Spencer eluded to the fact that Nott was researching new dark spells with potions and wand casting. When he found out about Pansy and that the child was not his, he used them as test subjects. The pain relieving potion he fed the little one had something strong laced into it, strong enough to kill a hippogriff. If only we could get our hands on it to test it and see what ingredients he used.” 

“Was Spencer able to say what he used to create the new spell?” Harry asks him. 

Draco shakes his head, “Not in that journal and before you ask I checked the ones I have here with me. If Theo documented the new spell he created, it is not in the ones he left behind. Either he has it with him or he destroyed it. The only thing he detailed was how he watched them die with absolute glee.” 

“That evil fucker needs to die.” Harry says through clenched teeth, smashing a fist down on the conference table in anger. 

Draco and Blaise nod their heads. Draco tries to soothe him, “I’m with you but let's catch him first, little Prince,” 

“What about Kingsley, what did he have to say?” Asks Blaise. 

“Well, we have to wait on the information on that one. He was on his way home and plans to make a trip out to Azkaban to speak with Daphne’s mother, Anastasia Greengrass.” Draco answers. 

“If anyone that can give us a lead on that angle, it would be her.” Harry looks around and realizes that Neville is not with them. “Has anyone heard from Neville?”

Just as he asks the question Neville walks into the conference room, he sits down and sighs. “Well, my day was a bust; how was yours?” He asks the rest of them. 

Blaise’s brows crease and he asks confused, “What do you mean by that?” 

“All I will say is that anyone that Nott contacted or tried to approach with his idea of world domination, prefers to stay out of Azkaban and closed the door in my face.” Neville deadpans. 

“Shit!” Sighs Harry. “So no leads then?” 

“Unfortunately no.” Neville admits. “How was the hunt for you guys? Please tell me you had more luck.” 

Harry, Blaise and Draco sit down and give Neville a rundown of their day, once they finish they realize that even with the little bit of information that Luna gave them this morning and all their running around, they are basically back to where they started. Unless Nott kills another victim and fucks up and leaves them a clue this case will be on the docks for a very long time or go unsolved.

** **

**Sunday morning:**

 

The next morning, Spencer and Savannah look over the list of library employees with Derek and Dave.  

“We need to interview employees from the library. The UnSub must be connected there somehow, with luck one of them can point us in the right direction,” Spencer replies.  

Dave adds, “Why don’t we divide the list between us?” The others agree. Rossi and Dellinger team up, leaving Derek and Spencer together.  

Once in the SUV, Derek asks, “Have you talked to any of the PACU members today?”

Spencer gives Derek a look. “I talked to George about the case yesterday and a little about the experiments I read in Nott’s journal…”

“Not Draco?”

“When would I have had time to talk to Draco? We’ve spent every moment on this case, I haven’t read anything more on the journals. You know that.”

Derek isn’t sure whether or not he’s happy about that. “What do you think of Draco?”

Again, Spencer gives Derek a look that is half confused and half irritated. “Why does it matter?” 

“Tell me what you think of Draco,” Derek says in his Dom voice.   

Spencer doesn’t question Derek again. If his Dom wants to know, then he’ll tell him. “He’s brilliant. Easy to talk to. Crazy in love with his twins.” 

Again, Derek isn’t sure how to feel. Should he be happy that Draco seems to be in love with the twins and that Spencer knows it? Derek hates feeling insecure, especially in his relationship with Spencer. He is supposed to take care of Spencer, his Pretty Boy _trusts_ him to. The thought of failing Spencer, of _losing_ Spencer to someone else is terrifying. 

“Sir, I love you. You know that, right?” Spencer suspects that Derek is jealous of how he and Draco connect. 

Derek pauses before answering, “Yes.” 

“Draco is a nice guy. I enjoy conversing with him. We are friends and that is all. He loves George and Fred, and I love you.” 

“You don’t wish that you could talk to me like you can with him?” Derek asks quietly.  

Spencer smiles at Derek like he’s being foolishly insecure, which he is; Spencer wants no one but Derek. “No. I want you, Derek. You are my Sir, my Dom, my protector, my love, my everything. You are exactly what I desire and you give me precisely what I need. You mean more to me than anything. I don’t wish you were anyone or anything but yourself. I do not need a genius. I just need you.” 

Even hearing Spencer’s words, Derek cannot stop his fears. Draco is worthy of Spencer in a way that he can never be. _What if one day Spencer decides that I’m not good enough? What if he wants someone that he can talk to on an intellectual level that I can never reach?_  

Spencer shakes his head, realizing that Derek doesn’t believe him. “I don’t want Draco. Sure he’s hot...”

Derek’s head snaps to the right, possessive fire in his eyes.    

Spencer meets his eyes and smirks, “Do I have your attention now?” 

Derek pulls his eyes back onto the road. A part of him wants to pull the SUV over and take Spencer right now. To show him exactly who he belongs to. But there is a man out there killing young boys and they need to catch him.   

“Are you listening to me, Sir?” 

Derek grimaces and nods curtly. Spencer knows him well enough to push his buttons with unerring accuracy.    

“Good. I’m going to tell you this and I’ll keep telling you if I have to. I do not want Draco Malfoy. He’s attractive I suppose but I see him as a brother. A brother. NOT a lover. It’s a little disturbing to even think about him sexually.” Spencer shivers a little at the thought. He likes Draco a lot but the thought of being with him is a bit like sleeping with himself. They are too much alike. “If you want to be jealous of my _friendship_ with Draco that is up to you but I would never betray you like that, Sir. Never.” 

Derek scrubs his hand over his face, turning briefly to take a glimpse at his Sub. “I know that, Pretty Boy. I do.” He pauses briefly before he continues. “I just don’t like that you can share a part of yourself with Draco that you can’t with me.” 

Spencer laughs, taking his hand, “You are so greedy!” 

For the first time, Derek smiles just a little. “When we catch this bastard, I’ll show you just how greedy I can be.” 

Spencer shivers at Derek’s dark promise. Too many possibilities flit through his mind and all of them end with them both feeling deeply and thoroughly sated.   

Derek stops the vehicle and looks at his Sub. He’d only have to say the word and Spencer would immediately and eagerly suck his cock or open his pretty legs for him. Derek grabs his chin and pulls him in for a kiss. He never tires of the taste of Spencer’s lips or the needy little gasps he makes. Derek pecks his lips once more. “Come on, Pretty Boy.  Back to work.” 

Spencer takes a second to get out, needing the moment to shake off his inner Submissive and pull his Agent persona back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays.
> 
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but stop by and leave a comment) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	7. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but stop by and leave a comment or two.) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/

**Chapter Seven- Anxiety**

 

After the second interview, Derek calls Rossi to see if they have had any luck. Unfortunately, Dave and Savannah haven’t learned anything new either. Derek and Spencer head for the third one their list, the librarian in charge of the children’s section.

Abigail White opens the door looking cheerful and alert. Derek cannot help but picture what Spencer looked like this morning: grumpy and exhausted. It took three cups of coffee before Spencer started to look normal and he didn’t even bother to put in his contacts. Derek thinks he looks adorable in his retro glasses. “Good morning, Ma’am. I’m Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid. Would it be okay if we ask you some questions?”

White checks their badges before inviting them inside. “Can I get either of you something to drink? Coffee? Water?”

“No, thank you, Mrs. White,” Derek responds.

She waves her hand dismissively, “Mrs. White is my mother-in-law. Call me Abigail.”

“Of course, Abigail.”

Smiling, Abigail asks, “Now, what can I help you with?”

“I am sure you have heard about the two young boys that were murdered,” Spencer states.

“Yes, of course. I knew them both; JJ and Matty were such enthusiastic readers. A tragic loss for both their families.”

Derek nods. “Yes, it is.”

“And now a third boy has been taken. I don’t remember his name...Nate? Norman?”

“Noah Jackson,” Spencer adds helpfully. “We found him early this morning. He is safe and at home with his parents.”

Derek continues, “Noah is not connected to JJ and Matty’s cases. His father is the one that kidnapped him. But JJ and Matty’s killer is still out there.”

Abigail twists her hands, glad that Noah had been found but sorrowful at the loss of JJ and Matty. “What can I do to help?”

“The library is one of the links we have found that connects JJ and Matty,” Spencer says.

“Are you saying that someone at the library is responsible?”

Derek cautiously states, “Possibly. None of the employees or volunteers have been charged or suspected of a sexual crime. We are hoping that one of the employees at the library has noticed something or someone that could help us find the perpetrator.”

Abigail shakes her head, if she had noticed someone or something suspicious she would have reported it.

“Close your eyes, Abigail. Is there a person that frequents the library, someone that spends time in the children’s section but doesn’t have a child? A person that spends numerous hours at the library but may not take out many books. Someone that appears to be reading but is instead watching people around him,” Spencer coaxes.

Abigail squeezes her eyes shut, trying to remember someone like that. Memories flash through her brain, but no one fits. She does not remember anyone like that. “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall anyone like that. I can try to keep an eye out when I’m at work, though.”

“What about frequent users of the library’s computers? Anyone stand out in your memory?” Derek inquires, thinking of the blogs Garcia found.

She goes over the patrons in her head but the faces all seem to blur together. Students, children, and adults, all utilize the library’s computers. “I’m sorry, no one stands out. So many people use the computers…” Abigail murmurs regretfully.

“Do you know about the parenting blog run by Joshua Markson Senior or the one written by Pamela Washington?” Spencer questions.

She shakes her head no. “I didn’t know about either one.”

Spencer asks, “What about any of the frequent patrons? Are you aware of any of them having blogs?”

“Alison Canon has a food blog. Gus O’Malley is a high school science teacher and runs a science blog trying to get children interested in science. He even holds demonstrations once or twice a month at the library. Our head children’s librarian, Iris Johnson, has a blog about literature for children of all ages as well. I am not aware of any other patrons or employees running blogs.”

“Thank you, Abigail,” Spencer says. The women do not need to be investigated; the UnSub is definitely a male. Gus O’Malley isn’t a likely suspect as their UnSub is one that fades into the background, but they will check him out just in case.

“I wish I could be more help,” the librarian admits. She doesn’t want another child to be killed.

Derek offers her his card. “You did help. Please give me a call should you remember anything further. Thank you for your time.”

“I will. I am sorry I could not be more helpful. I hope you find him,” Abigail says sounding regretful.

Spencer gives a little wave and follows Derek out.

Spencer calls George to have him look into Gus O’Malley while Derek drives to the next person on the list. The interviews take the rest of the day but nothing comes of them.

When they all get back to the station, the team offers the little they have learned. Aaron, JJ, and Emily had interviewed the two victims’ families but learned nothing of significance. The boys went to the library on different days: JJ on Wednesdays, and Saturdays, while Matty went on Mondays and Fridays. Their schedule never deviated, meaning they never met at the library.

Aaron gets George on a video call. “What have you found out?”

But Penelope is the one to answer, “Gus O’Malley is clean as a whistle. He’s an accomplished and well-respected teacher. Students and teachers alike love him. Married with three children. He took his students on a field trip out of town during the time of Matty’s abduction. O’Malley was never alone during the trip and shared a room with a parent that was chaperoning the trip. He couldn’t have killed Matty.”

None of the profilers are surprised, but they had to know for sure. “Do you have anything else for us?”

“Not at the moment. I am going through the list of patrons. I am searching for any families whose web usage would give the UnSub access to a child’s schedule for potential victims. I eliminated any family with only female children since the UnSub clearly has a preference for boys. I will let you know as soon as I find any potential victims. I am also going through the lists for potential UnSubs.”

Derek adds, “He won’t be easy to find. This guy isn’t going to the library for the books. He may not even be on the patron list.”

George nods to himself. “I know.” This UnSub is smart and odds are that he isn’t on the list of patrons. He wouldn’t want to leave a trail. Despite not being a patron, the UnSub doesn’t stand out and likely pretends to read at the library instead of taking books home.

“Keep us informed, George,” Aaron says.

George smiles at Aaron. “Course, Bossman.” He offers Aaron a salute and hangs up.

Aaron shakes his head. “He’s spending too much time with Garcia.”

The others hide their smiles, more than aware of Pen’s inclination to call Aaron varying forms of boss and Sir. The lighter mood is short but well needed on a case like this one.

 

Chester Westler smiles to himself. The news is reporting a third boy missing. _Idiotic police, they don’t even realize someone else is using me as a cover_ . Chester thumbs the picture of Samuel Ellis. _This time, it will be perfect. Sammy will be perfect for me. So innocent._ The Ellis family is as foolish as the other families. Instead of a parenting blog, Linda Ellis tweets or posts near every moment of her day for anyone to see. Through her, he can easily find out where his precious boy, Sammy, is. Chester grins to himself, technology makes finding his perfect boy so much easier. Chester followed the Ellis family home last week. He watched the house and learned their routine in preparation for when he takes his beloved boy home. Families often have predictable routines, which makes finding the perfect opening almost laughingly easy.

It’s been a three weeks since Matty. _Stupid boy, why did you have to resist? You were perfect, but you had to ruin it with your incessant crying!_ Westler takes out the two locks of hair, stroking the silky hair. _Why wait any longer? Those pigs are searching for that Jackson kid and the person that took him. Perfect time to get Sammy._

When he gets home, Chester plans to prepare his kit. Tonight, he will take little Sammy and bring him home where he belongs. It will be perfect this time. Sammy will be his perfect little boy.

 

 

With no leads, Hotch asks the Board of Trustees for any surveillance the library has. Thankfully, the North Regional Public Library does have a security system. The footage is quickly sent to the station and Hotch puts Reid on it while the rest either go to visit the dump sites, revisit abduction sites, or look through old case files.

It has been two months since little JJ was found dead and three weeks since Matty. The library only has storage to save the past thirty days before new footage is recorded over it. Spencer watches the first week thoroughly at a speed that no one else on the team can accomplish. He keeps an eye out for frequent visitors, especially adults in the children’s section during the times Matty was at the library before he was kidnapped. His eyes sharpen at the man in the children’s section that appears to be looking at Matty. The man’s attention on Matty is subtle and easily overlooked by an untrained eye. But Spencer sees through it. The man is watching Matty with unusual and suspicious fervor. Spencer’s suspicion only grows at the man’s absence after Matty was killed. Yet, the next week the man starting showing up at the library again. Twice during the third week but four times during the most recent week. Spencer rewinds and watches the footage again. Then he calls Garcia’s office.

“Mistress of technology, Penelope speaking.”

George pipes in, “Does that make me the Master?” He pauses briefly, “Master of Technology, George speaking!”

Spencer’s lips twitch at the greeting, two Garcias is never good. Heaven helps them if Fred joins in and they have three Garcias. The world may explode.

“Penelope, George,” Spencer greets.

“What can I do for Derek’s White Chocolate?” Pen asks.

George giggles, “White Chocolate?”

Rolling his eyes, Spencer decides to ignore them both and states, “I found a suspect, can you try to identify him?”

“Sure can, Butter Cup,” Penelope chirps. She taps into the Raleigh station and finds the image Spencer is referring to.

Using the image, Pen finds George starts searching. “Searching now.” His fingers fly over the keyboard. The ding of a match is an immeasurably satisfying sound. “Found him. Chester ‘no middle name’ Westler. Really? His parents named him Chester Westler? He was doomed from the start.”

Spencer’s lips curve a little, but he interrupts, “Where does he work?”

“Works for a landscaping company. I’m sending the work and home address to your phone.”

“Any criminal record?”

George adds, “No adult record and if he had a criminal record as a youth it has been expunged. But they can’t hide anything from the Master.”

Spencer chuckles, listening to George’s fingers moving amazingly fast over the keyboard.

“Found it. Chester was questioned by police at age thirteen. Chester’s younger brother told a neighbor that Chester liked to play doctor with him. Apparently, the brother said he liked the game because Chester gave him lots of candy.”

Spencer sighs. “Was he arrested, charged?”

George grumbles. “No. His parents said it was a misunderstanding and that Chester wanted to be a doctor when he grew up. They wouldn’t allow the police to talk to either Chester or the younger brother. The police did what they could as well as social services, but neither could prove anything. Chester was never charged with anything.”

“This has to be the UnSub. Thank you, George.”

“Arrest the bastard.”

Spencer promises, “We will.” He thanks them both before hanging up and dialing Hotch. “I have a suspect, Chester Westler. I spotted him on the tapes in the children’s section. He was also suspected of molesting his younger brother as a youth. Westler is our UnSub. I sent his address to your phone.”  

“Have George dig into his life. We need evidence if we are going to arrest him. I’ll call Detective Dellinger to set up surveillance.” After hanging up, Hotch calls Savannah, getting the surveillance on Westler’s home and work in place. They either need to catch him in the act or find enough evidence to obtain a search warrant. Releasing his picture is always an option but at this point, they have no evidence. If he realizes that they know who he is, Westler could get rid of incriminating evidence. They want him behind bars for good and to do that, they need definitive evidence. It isn’t worth the risk, not yet. They still have a chance to catch him before he takes another young boy.

Reid calls Pen and George again, “Hotch wants to know everything you can find about Westler. Anything we can use against him, anything we could use to get a search warrant. We need to locate him.”

Within seconds, George gives Spencer the property Chester Westler is working. Reid lets the surveillance team know. They are not letting this guy kidnap another child.

He goes back to the tapes, identifying several boys that fit Westler’s type. Spencer calls Penelope’s office.

George answers the call, “Go for the Secret Seekers, George speaking.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, “Secret seekers?”

“No secret is safe from these talented fingers for long. Just like I know about you and Derek being members of a very exclusive BDSM club,” George reveals nonchalantly.

Spencer splutters, “You—how?” He rubs his forehead. “I don’t even want to know how you found that out.”

Penelope giggles, “Don’t worry, Boy Genius, we won’t tell anyone. Although I bet, Derek looks hot in leather with a flogger in his hand.”

“I bet Spencer looks even better getting flogged,” George proposes.

Spencer rubs his temples. Not only do both techs know about the club, they clearly know or, at least, suspect what they do at the club. Desperate to change the subject from his and Derek’s activities, he declares, “I have found four boys that could fit Westler’s type. Could you find out who they are?”

George smirks a little at Spencer’s obvious attempt to change the subject while not denying anything. Then he gets back to business. “Of course.” He opens the images Spencer sent to him and begins to search. “I’ve identified all four boys. I have three of these are on the list I compiled of possible victims using the library’s list of patrons. All three have a parent or parents that use some form of social media or technology on a regular basis that Westler could have used to track the victim’s movements.”

“Great work, George. Can you send the family’s names, addresses and contact information to everyone’s phones?”

“Done.”

“Thanks, George.” Spencer quickly hangs up and dials Aaron. He fills him in on what he and George discovered. Within seconds, Aaron is apprising Dellinger of the new development. As quickly as possible, the three families are located and moved to safe houses. Each house has three detectives inside, should Westler make an attempt that night.  

 

 

Chester waits for nightfall. The Ellis’s thankfully do not have a pet, one less thing he has to worry about. Not that he isn’t willing to kill a lowly pet to get his Sammy in his arms. Sammy’s room is dark as he expects it to be. Chester waits two hours for Sammy’s parents to fall asleep. The anticipation makes his leg bounce. He creeps into the yard in the dark. Chester jimmies the window, easing silently inside. Finding the lump on the bed, he readies himself. Chester peels back the blankets, shocked when the lump isn’t Sammy but pillows. “What?” he whispers in the dark room, mystified by the absence of Sammy in his bed. He doesn’t understand what’s happening.

The lights flash on and men shout, “Police! Hands up!”

Chester freezes and feels himself being tackled to the ground. His arms are wrenched behind his back and he’s cuffed. He is stunned; the police were waiting for him. Chester cannot believe it. How did they know? He’d been careful.

He is hauled out of the house and into the back of an unmarked police car. For a moment, Chester is worried but they cannot know he killed those boys. _But they were waiting for you._ Panic runs through his veins. _Fuck, what if they search my house?!_

 

 

The BAU team, along with Raleigh P.D., searches Chester Westler’s home. They find Westler’s shrine in the basement. Pictures of the two victims, death shots included, two locks of hair neatly labeled with the victim’s name. One section is clearly reserved for possible future victims, including the boy, Samuel Ellis, who Westler intended to kidnap tonight. Emily finds tapes of the rapes and murders. Westler certainly didn’t anticipate the police finding him because he never even made an attempt to hide any evidence linking him to the two boys. The trial should be easy; there is more than enough evidence against Westler here.

Savannah has Westler cracking within ten minutes. With a confession and all the evidence Westler left for them to find, his lawyer will probably suggest he take a plea. JJ and Matty’s families will have closure and Westler won’t be able to hurt another boy again.

 

**Late Sunday Night:**

Later that evening finds Harry pacing in front of the magical entrance of the Stanford Airport waiting for his father and papa to arrive. Harry cannot fathom for the life of him why his parents do not use the International entrance of the American Wizard Airport. Each time Harry had brought it up to his father, he changed the subject.

Harry wishes his parents would bring Teddy; he really misses his son. He promises himself that as soon as he gets back to Britain, he will spend as much time as possible with his son. Perhaps they will even take a nice vacation with just the two of them. On the other hand with Teddy back in Britain, it gives Harry a chance to be selfish and get to know Aaron better. Harry thought it was sweet that Aaron texted him this morning when their plane landed, informing him they arrived safely. He is not sure yet where their relationship will go, which is why he has not mentioned that he has a son to Aaron. Not only does he miss Teddy but he misses his Dom, even though they speak to each other every night, there is nothing like hearing Aaron whisper sweet words into his ear while he fucks him. Harry continues to wear the gift that Aaron gave him, there were many times since Aaron left that Harry has been tempted to spell the cock cage off and wank to his heart's content. His Dom would never know, but his conscience would eat at him if he did that. Aaron placed his trust in him and even though Aaron has no knowledge of magic, it would not be right.

Harry stops pacing and looks around the airport at the crowds of wizards and witches walking around. He wonders again for the hundredth time why his fathers would use this entrance. Harry’s question is answered when he turns around from his fiftieth pacing loop to see Luna Zabini standing there with a glowing smile on her face. Harry cannot help himself; Luna’s smile is as infectious as her personality. “What are you doing here, Little Dove?”

“You needed me, so I came,” She tells him. Harry reaches out and pulls her into his arms. She is right, he needed her more than he realized. After Hermione had died, Luna filled the empty place by his side, as did Bill Weasley and Draco. Bill filled a part of Harry he did not know was there, becoming his big brother, doling out advice when he needed it and sometimes when he did not. Draco became the twin brother he always longed to have, over time they became synced, working as one unit. But Luna has this way of seeing into his thoughts before he can voice them and her calming spirit always soothes him. This is his family, unconventional, but his and he cherishes them.

Harry pulls back from her and stares into her beautiful blue eyes, “You’re right, I do need you.”

“I brought someone else with me, well two other people.” Just as she says those words, Harry sees Bill coming this way with a very sleepy Teddy in his arms. Harry lets go of Luna and walks around her to meet Bill halfway.

“Hello Pup,” Bill greets him. He grabs onto Harry’s neck, kissing him on the forehead then pulls him into a one-armed hug. Harry takes in Bill’s calming scent, which has always been able to calm him whenever his mind cannot settle. Bill reminds Harry of Aaron in so many ways: they are both dominant and know how to command a room or a person. But they are also different. Bill is straight and prefers women a little on the quirky side. This gives Harry a thought, he knows the perfect person for Bill to hook up with while he is here.

“Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate if you will let my child breathe.” The silky smooth, calming voice can only be one person. Harry lifts his head turns to see his father standing there dressed in his traditional black. Instead of his usual robes, he is wearing a suit that fits him to a T. His shoulder length black hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. The man does not look a day over thirty, certainly too young to be a father and a grandfather.

Harry smiles and moves out of Bill’s arms, “Hello, Father.” He walks over to the taller man who instantly reaches out and touches his face. Harry relishes in his father’s touch. As much as Severus sometimes works his nerves with his constant badgering by trying to marry him off, Harry loves and appreciates the man more than he is willing to admit.

Severus studies his face as if he did not see him two days ago while speaking on Google Talk. Muggles may not have magic, but they are certainly amazingly inventive. “You are not eating,” Severus says while he turns Harry’s face in different directions. “And you are not sleeping.” His father squints his dark opal eyes and looks at him as if he is searching for some kind of clue. “And you met someone since you have been here.” Harry is not sure how his father figured out all those things just by looking at his face, but he will neither confirm nor deny them. He’s pleading the fifth as he’s heard Americans say in the time he has been here.

“Love, leave Harry alone. When he is ready to tell you, he will.” Harry turns one more time to see Papa Lucius standing beside Andy and an exhausted Seamus.

“What, did the whole gang decide to come along?” He asks in surprise at seeing Andy and Seamus. “Hello Papa, it is great to see you.”  

“Hello, Harry,” Lucius greets with a warm smile.

Harry’s attention is shifted to Andromeda when she speaks. 

“Harry dear, did you really think you could be separated from Teddy for so long? Besides Luna has a feeling she will give birth while Blaise is on this case and Seamus and Neville _are_ newlyweds with a baby on the way; it’s a shame to keep them apart for so long.” Andromeda says to him in that regal way she speaks, as if she is reprimanding you for doing something wrong. If not for the smile she gives after the statement, Harry would think was in trouble. 

Harry turns to his family, “Are you all ready to head to the hotel?”

“Yes. And Harry about that, your papa and I feel that staying in a hotel will not work for the family.” Lucius says offhandedly. “Instead, we decided to buy a house.”

Harry should have known, he really should have. Buying a house even if it is for a short amount of time had to be Lucius’s idea. “Of course you did,” Harry drawls.

“It was your father’s idea really,” Lucius says, proving him wrong. Harry turns his head to look in Severus’s face for the truth.

“Your idea, I don’t understand. Usually spending money so frivolously is Papa’s thing.”

His father replies, “If we stay in a hotel, I cannot keep an eye on you. Besides, I see nothing wrong with buying a house, it is a good investment.” Harry feels as if his father is talking about something other than buying a house. Like marriage and more grandchildren. _Fuck, it’s only been what five minutes and he’s already in father hen mode. How quickly can I solve this case?_

“Honestly Father, I am a grown man, I make tough decisions every day,” Harry whines. Sometimes his father seems to still think he’s a little boy that needs to be taken care of and watched over.

“I am very well aware of that Harrison, but as your father, it is my duty to protect you until I am unable to.” Then he says with a gentle smile, “Besides, I want you close to me, something is bothering you and it has nothing to do with the case. I want to be able to help you in every way I can.”

Harry cannot argue with his father when he acts out of the kindness of his heart. Harry relents, “Fine, let me call Draco and the others and let them know of the address change.”

“No need to do that, I sent a message to Draco the minute we got here. They will be at the house when we get there.” Lucius informs him.

“Please tell me it is not a mansion?” Harry begs. “Please tell me it’s modest at least?” 

Bill coughs to hide his chuckle, “Describe modest in their opinion?” He says waving his hand around to the rest of the family, filled with Lords and Ladies. 

“Very well, let’s go,” he says to the group. “Wait, do Blaise and Neville know that Seamus and Luna came along also?”

“No, they do not,” Seamus answers the question. “Don’t expect Neville to work too much for the next two days; we have some catching up to do.” He finishes and walks away with pep in his step.

Harry turns and looks at Luna, “I guess the same goes for Blaise as well?” Luna blushes and raises her hand to play with the pendant around her neck.  

“Yes, the same goes for Blaise,” She mimics. “There are a few matters we need to straighten out.” Luna tells him and arches a single blond brow. The group begins to walk out of the airport and make their way to the sleek black limo waiting for them. Now that his papa is here, trying to remain inconspicuous no longer applies. Malfoy’s and Prince’s by default do not downplay their wealth. After the war, his father learned to accept that he is a Lord and what that entails: wealth, prestige, and a lot more respect for his expertise as a Potion’s Master. There are so many things that will come out in the open and he hopes that Aaron will not turn away from him when he finds them out.

Then a thought occurs to him, for the next two days Blaise and Neville will be unable to do their jobs properly after being away from their spouses. Harry understands how they feel, Aaron has only been gone for a few hours and he is experiencing withdrawal effects of not seeing or talking with the other man all day. _I really hope he comes back to me soon and safe, walking around in a state of arousal without hope of release is quickly becoming detrimental to my health._

Again, Harry wishes Aaron knew about magic, that way he would be able to see his Dom every night. His wolf is crying out for contact with his mate. _Mate!_ A word Harry refuses to associate with the human side of his mind. While his wolf willingly accepts that Aaron is his mate, his other half has not. There are too many variables to think about. The most important fact is that once this case is over, Harry will never see Aaron again unless one of them quits their job and decides to change their entire lives. Harry wants Teddy to grow up around his cousins and to have both his grandfathers in his life along with Andromeda. Sooner or later, he will have to say goodbye to the man who completes him in every way.

Harry does not hear the sigh that comes out of his mouth, but he looks up to find his father looking at him with an anxious expression. Harry knows that his father wants to ask him a bunch of questions but will leave him alone for now. But the questions will come, they always do. One thing Harry has learned is that his father is a patient man and will not push until you go to him. _Maybe it was all those years as a spy?_

 

**Monday Night:**

“Please, Daaaad, just one more story.” Teddy pouts. Harry hides the smile threatening to form on his lips. For the past hour, Teddy’s been trying to stall going to sleep by wheedling as many bedtime stories out of him as possible.  

“No Teddy, it’s time for you to go to bed. You don’t want to be too tired to see Mickey Mouse now do you?” Harry asks his son.

Teddy pouts again and Harry blames himself for introducing him to muggle telly when he was a toddler. Harry had decided to give his team the day off to give them time to spend with their families. It will give them all a chance to recoup, something they need during a long, intense case like Nott’s. He wonders what his and Teddy’s life will be like once Aaron finds out about Teddy. _Will Teddy see Aaron as his other father? Will Aaron be willing to read Teddy a bedtime story and be part of our lives? Or will Aaron break things off when he finds out about Teddy or Merlin forbid, magic?_ Harry prays that Aaron will want to be a part of their lives; he imagines that they could have a happy life together. Harry looks at Teddy, who has so much of Remus still in him, and even though he will not transform into a wolf, he still has a few wolf traits. Harry has battled with himself many times on whether he should blood adopt Teddy. But has decided against it. No matter what blood Teddy carries, he is and will always be his son. Teddy likes to change his appearance on occasion to look like a miniature version of Harry. 

As much as Harry wants to spend every waking moment with his family, he still has a case to solve. Harry plans to use the time during the two days off he gave to his team to track down leads on the case while Teddy is visiting Disney. Harry’s biggest worry is that Theo will kill again. Harry wants to catch the bastard before he has a chance.

“Are you coming with us tomorrow?” Teddy yawns out, rubbing his sleepy little eyes. 

“I’m sorry Moonlet, it will be just you and your grandmother. Promise me you will be a good little pup and listen to her.” Harry asks.

Teddy huffs, “I want you to go with us.” He whines, crossing his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips.

“I know Love, but I need to finish the job I came here to do.” Harry settles himself closer to Teddy on the bed and pulls him into his arms. “I promise when I’m finished with this case, I will take you anywhere you want to go.”

“Even if it’s to see Mickey Mouse again?” Teddy asks, bouncing excitedly.

Harry chuckles, “Yes, even if it is to see Mickey Mouse, _again._ ” Harry tries to keep every promise he makes to Teddy. He tries to be the kind of father he believes James Potter would have been and the kind Severus is to him now. At times, his father can be a bit stifling but Harry treasures each and every moment with him. Harry caresses Teddy’s hair and hums to him until he falls asleep. Quietly, he leaves the room and makes his way to his own bedroom. Harry wants to call just to hear his voice but dares not do it because he might interrupt something important. Harry did not anticipate that he would become accustomed to seeing Aaron and hearing his voice so quickly. Not only that but Aaron's presence and voice balance him.

Harry walks into his room and begins to undress. A knock at the door stops his progress, he backtracks and opens the door shirtless. Bill is on the other side of the door, “Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure,” Harry says and steps aside, “this is new. Usually, you walk into my room, what's with the knocking and asking for permission?” Harry inquires in a joking matter but is somewhat confused.

“You’re right, it’s this case the goblins asked me to look into while I’m here. I’ve tracked the thieves to a warehouse in California. They are going to put the artifacts up for auction, but there is a catch. The warehouse is a BDSM club and for me to get in, I need a Sub.” He explains. While Bill is here to aid Harry by looking at the dark artifacts in the vaults they confiscated, the goblins are searching for valued artifacts that were stolen from one of their suppliers. Although Gringotts is the safest place to put your money and gold, there are wizards and witches who work for them that transport specialized artifacts. Three weeks ago, priceless artifacts belonging to the bank were stolen on the way to the bank. They ended up in the United States, it was only luck that Harry needed Bill’s help.

“Are you asking me to be your Sub, Bill?” Harry asks, batting his eyelashes.

Bill laughs, “Yeah, I am, you’re well trained. Besides, I need someone to watch my back, while I steal them back.” Bill stops and looks at Harry as if looking for something in particular. “Tell me about him,” Harry blushes from head to toe; with his golden complexion and his shirtless appearance, there is no denying it either. Bill walks over to Harry’s bed and lounges on it as if he belongs there. “He must be something special,” Bill remarks.

Harry sighs, then walks over to sit beside Bill and rests his head on the other man’s shoulder. “He’s,” Harry begins. Sighing, he finishes, “He’s different.” It is all Harry can say. He looks up at Bill hoping that he understands what he is trying to say. “I submitted to him the first time we were together when he was supposed to be a one-night stand.” Harry sees the look on Bill’s face and goes into his explanation of how he and Aaron met and what happened that night. How surprising it had been to walk into the FBI building and see Bruce from the night before, who turned out to be his counterpart on the case.

“Shite!” Bill exclaims softly.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how I felt when it happened. He has me in knots, Bill, literally and figuratively. When we are alone, I eagerly kneel at his feet. I’m willing even when we are alone at work. I’m nauseous when we are apart and it does not ease until I see him face to face. My magic is grounded when I’m around him, it does not feel wild and out of control. No one has ever been able to affect my magic like that before.”

“What about your wolf?” Bill asks him with genuine interest.

“My wolf wants to bite and claim him, whenever we are together. I have yet to decide if it is because Aaron could be my mate or I’m an Omega wolf ready to submit to any worthy Alpha.”

Bill says nothing for a few minutes, he pulls Harry into his arms. “I’m an Alpha, Harry, and as much as I would have loved to have seen you submit wholly to me, you refused. Your wolf rebelled and lashed out at me. I should feel jealous.” He says with a smile. “But I’m not. I think you have been waiting for the right person all this time, the one who can complete you fully. If anyone deserves someone to love it is you. Give you the things you need and desire. We knew from the beginning that our relationship was not based on intimacy but on mutual love and respect for each other. You are more my brother than anything else, Pup, and if you feel complete and safe with this guy, I say go for it.”

“I’m keeping so many secrets, Bill,” Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to the window,  bracing his arms on the sill. “He has no clue who and what we are, hell, he does not even know that I have a son.” Harry rants then pauses to catch his breath before continuing, “Bill, I have blood on my hands, will he want me once he finds out the things I have done? What if he is really my mate? I’m still a target for Death Eaters, and Aaron is a muggle, and their view on the law is different from us. And what about Nott likely targeting Draco and me? What if I put him in more danger than his job already does? I don’t want him hurt because of me. Nott will die at the end of this case, I know he will. Will Aaron understand that?” Harry sighs, he knows for certain that he will be the one to take Nott’s life. _Will Aaron be able to forgive me? I will not regret what I have to do. Nott must be stopped, at any cost_.

Then there is the aspect of Death Eaters, who still want his head on a platter. “Then there are our jobs and living in different countries, would he be willing to leave his family and friends? Because I have to tell you, I have a feeling I would not be able to leave my family. If I had to choose between my family and Aaron, I would pick you guys any day of the week. I’m selfish that way; I need you guys around me. It’s why I don’t worry when I travel. Because I know I will have my family to go back to.”

Harry shakes his head as he realizes his next sentence is nothing but the truth. “Bill, I feel like I’m falling in love with him, and we’ve only known each other a couple of weeks.” Harry stops his rant and sighs. It feels wonderful sharing his fears with someone who understands where he is coming from. He can talk with Draco about certain things, but there is an aspect of his relationship with Bill that no one knows or understands. As his former Dominant, Bill will always tell Harry the truth and never what he thinks Harry wants to hear. “How is it I can submit to him sexually but I deliberately hold back telling him who I really am?”

“What’s the rush?” Bill asks. “Why are you panicking about telling him every single thing about you and stop focusing on what ifs. This is a new relationship, enjoy the newness of it. Stop worrying about things that may not even be an issue in the future. If this Aaron is not willing to accept you for who you are, then he is not the one for you.” Bill advises.

“Remember Pup, there is a reason he does not know about you being a wizard or what you’ve been through. You killed for those you love Harry, not for sport. You had a madman trying to kill you most of your life, you killed him before he had the chance kill you and destroy this world, simple as that.  As for Teddy, you’ve always protected him from the men you sleep with, even those that know about him. This is nothing new for you. You’re a father, Harry, that’s what you do to protect your cub. You also are forgetting something. This Aaron guy is not a regular civilian; he works in law enforcement. He sees the same things you see every single day, maybe not the magical aspect but all the unspeakable things that people can do to each other. He can handle himself, Harry. Granted, he may be a muggle but he is not defenseless.” Bill always gives the best advice whenever Harry starts to doubt himself.  “Aaron does not sound like the other idiots that want to get into your pants or marry you for your money. Give the guy some credit.” Bill finishes his point, then asks, “What about him, do you know everything about him?”

Harry shakes his head no, he realizes that each time they are together Aaron rushes home as he if he has someone there waiting for him. Not for the first time it crosses Harry’s mind that Aaron might have a wife and children at home and Harry is his thing on the side. “There’s no rush, Pup, you will tell this Aaron everything he needs to know about you in time. And if your relationship continues to develop, you will both figure it out. Your family will support you, Severus, begrudgingly, but he will be happy that you have finally found someone to love you.” Harry feels better after talking with Bill; he is right, there’s no hurry. It is not set in stone that he and Aaron are destined to be with each other. Yes, his wolf wants to claim and mate with the other man but there is nothing wrong with waiting to see where all of this goes.

“Listen, I have to go out for a few hours. I need to check on some leads before we go undercover to the warehouse. Think about what I said, and remember Pup, you can always come to me. No matter what, I’m here for you.”  Harry walks Bill to the door, the taller man reaches down and kisses Harry on the forehead just as Severus walks by on the way to his room. His father says nothing but raises a brow at the intimate scene.

“Good evening, Mr. Weasley.” His father drawls.

“It most certainly is, Professor.” Bill clears his throat and looks Severus in the eyes.

Both men stare at each other and Harry looks between them but he cannot read the expression on either of their faces. They get along but for some reason lately his father acts strangely whenever Bill or Harry are around each other. His father leans down to kiss Harry on the cheek then bids him good night. Once his father is well out of hearing distance, Harry asks, “What the hell is going on with him lately?”

Bill looks at Harry in shock, “Are you kidding me? You have no idea?” 

“No, I really don’t.”

“Harry, for years your father has had the assumption that we are sleeping together, even after we have repeatedly told him we are nothing but friends. When you are not working or with Draco, where are you? With me. We constantly touch each other. When I stay at the manor, I’m either in your room or you are in mine and now when he walks by I kiss you on the forehead and you are half naked. Do I need to spell it out any more for you?”

Harry stands there and stares at his friend. When will his family understand that he and Bill are just friends and that’s it? Harry points in the direction his father just left, “So, he keeps giving you the evil eye because he thinks you're taking advantage of me? He can’t seriously believe I’m still a virgin?”

“Harry, no parent wants to believe that their child is having sex, or doing more than holding hands while strolling through the park.”

“Bu-but he’s always pushing me to get married.” Stutters Harry.

“Get married yes, having sex no,” Bill tells him between chuckles. Harry shakes his head to Bill’s amusement. “Think about it this way, when Teddy starts dating you will be the one to give some lucky guy or girl the evil eye.” Harry’s left eye begins to twitch with the maddening thought that someday, sooner than he’d like, some idiot will think they have a chance to sweet talk his little Teddy into their bed. _Hell will fucking freeze over first!_ “From your facial expression, I can see poor Teddy will not be allowed a social life.” Bill snickers. “You may even turn out worse than Severus! If he was a woman I would call him smother.” Bill says laughing. “And with that thought, I bid you goodnight.” Bill walks away from Harry’s door, leaving him to his thoughts of Teddy growing up and one day dating. _I need to make sure I am wand ready to hex whoever comes knocking._

 _Bill better hope Father never finds out that he called him smother. Bill might burst into flames from the glare Father would send him. Or possibly Father would simply poison him with something to make him miserable but keep him alive._ Harry chuckles, _Smother fits Father perfectly. I need to remember to tell Draco, he’ll think it’s hilarious._

Harry closes the door and walks back into his room, he makes his way over to his private bathroom and sheds his pants. He looks down at the cock cage and prays that Aaron returns soon, the need to feel his Dom's hands on him makes him burn with desire. Harry admires himself in the mirror and admits that he is not bad looking. He waves over his left shoulder canceling the glamour he wears over his magical tattoo. A replica of the Gryffindor sword. The pommel of the sword begins from the blade of his shoulder, the guard wraps around the width of his arm, while the blade and the fuller extends to the length of his arm. The point is tattooed to give the illusion that it pierces the back of his hand, complete with red, splattered blood. If anyone looks closely at the blade and inside the fuller, they will see markings and names. 

They are the names of those he lost during the war that were close to him. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks are on the blade and the grooves of the fuller. In the splattered blood, Mad-Eye Moody, Dean, the Creevy brothers, Hagrid, and Albus Dumbledore are marked; they are the ones that willingly gave their lives to aid him in the war.

There are days Harry refuses to look at the names, but they remain as a reminder of their sacrifice each and every day. A green-scaled snake with silver eyes wraps and coils its body around the sword. The sword stands tall while the snake moves and twines his body around the sword. There are markings on the snake's skin that represent runes which enable Harry to use muggle technology. Every member of his team and their spouses and family members have a tattoo, which includes his fathers, Andromeda, and even Teddy. Each team member had chosen a tattoo that represents something personal to them. The sword and snake represent his personality, he finally accepted and understood what the Sorting Hat meant so long ago. He is both a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. At times, he is brave and fearless, willing to protect those he loves, and at other times when he needs to be, he is cunning, resourceful, and ambitious. Both sides of his personality come in handy on his job.   

Harry continues to study himself in the mirror, he glides his fingers over his sensitive nipples, then over each line of his six-pack abs all the way down to his pelvic muscle. He runs his hands through his hair and realizes that it’s grown quite a bit longer in the past few weeks since he’s been in the States. Harry leans closer and examines his face, his skin is clear and his green eyes stand out like normal. He turns and looks at his arse in the mirror and glides his fingertips over his arse cheeks and purposely misses the crease as to not arouse himself any further. His cock twitches in its cage, but he ignores it. Harry smirks as he thinks about the naughty pictures he took earlier and sent to Aaron. He walks back into his room, retrieves his cell phone from his suit jacket. Opens the file and scans through the pictures while he chuckles; his punishment will be sweet when Aaron returns home.

_I would not be a good Sub if I did not tempt my master into punishing me._

The first picture is of him on his knees, and his body positioned perfectly so that his cock hangs low still in the cock cage. With his legs spread wide, he used his fingers to pry his arse cheeks wide open, showing his quivering hole with a finger temptingly hovering over his hole as if he is going to insert it. Harry remembers biting his bottom lip then looking back at the right time for the camera to snap and take the picture. Harry reads the tag attached to the picture, “It’s yours if you want it.”  He swipes to the next picture, to see him lying on his back legs bent and spread eagle. The tag boldly asks the question. “I need my hole filled, are you up for the job?” The next picture is of him on his knees, his head thrown back while he is facing the camera, his mouth opened and his tongue peeks out of his mouth touching the tip of the dildo as if he is about to suck it. The tag reads “Wishing it was yours.”

Harry snickers and sets his phone down, pleased as punch with himself that when Aaron looks at the pictures he will need to mask his reaction. Harry chuckles once more, if this does not get Aaron to fuck him into the mattress as soon he gets back, Harry will have to pull out something else from his bag of tricks. He grins to himself, thinking happily, _my arse is going to be sore for days, at least, I hope so._

 


	8. Anxiety of the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the previous chapters for a disclaimer

**Anxiety of the Truth**

**Monday night:**

The BAU spend Monday wrapping the two cases. Tyler Jackson and Chester Westler or as the media coined him, Chester Westler the Molester, are both in jail pending their trials. Westler’s lawyer is talking a plea agreement while Jackson is going to plead not guilty and take his chances with a trial. Sitting at the conference table, Hotch hears the sound of a new text message popping up on his phone. Checking it, Aaron smiles seeing it is from P, aka his Pet, aka Harry. He sets down his phone and looks up as Savannah asks the team if they want to have a celebration supper at her favorite restaurant.  

Derek isn’t looking at Savannah but at his boss. He is intrigued by the expression on Hotch’s face. While he is distracted, Derek peeks at Aaron’s phone. His eyebrows rise in surprise at the picture of police issue handcuffs and the curious label of ‘P’. _Who the hell is P? And why does Hotch have a picture of handcuffs as the picture for P?_ Morgan is definitely interested; he is going to have to watch his boss. Something is going on and he is going to find out what.

“Do you like Mexican food, Aaron?” Her eyes linger quite obviously on Aaron as she asks.

He doesn’t need to be a profiler to figure out why. “Not especially, no,” Aaron answers. Savannah is an appealing woman but his mind and heart are filled by his desire for Harry. He doesn't want or need anyone else.

The others look on, amused. They know for a fact that Aaron loves Mexican food.

Savannah deflates slightly at Aaron’s quick rejection. Perking up, she suggests, “I know a great Southern place, true Southern comfort food.”

Aaron is focused on his phone, debating whether to wait to read Harry’s text or risk it now. He misses Harry more than he thought possible. They have been together such a short time but Aaron feels a deep connection with Harry that he’s never felt with anyone before. It isn’t simply that Harry’s a Sub and is willing to fulfill Aaron’s deepest desires. Or that the sex is hot as hell. No, Harry is all that and more. They click, like—well—like soul mates or something. Aaron shakes his head, not wanting to think too hard on the unfathomable instant connection he and Harry have.  

“Aaron?”

Hearing his name, he notices Savannah looking at him questioningly. Distracted, Aaron replies, “Hmm?”  

Savannah tries again, not about to give up easily. “Do you like Southern food? I know a great authentic restaurant. ”The thought of eating out only serves to make him think of Harry. When they are ready to tell the others, Aaron is going to enjoy taking him out on dates.

He smirks to himself, thinking about how much he will enjoy showing Harry off. The only thing that could make it even better is imagining his collar around Harry’s pretty neck, showing those aware of the BDSM lifestyle that Harry belongs to _him_.  

Savannah isn’t sure whether Aaron is completely oblivious, which considering his status as a profiler seems unlikely, or uninterested. Either way, he appears uncharacteristically distracted.  

Remembering the question, Aaron answers in a deadpan tone, “Who doesn’t like Southern food?”  

Savannah smiles. “So you’ll have dinner with me?” Her attention stays on Aaron for too long to be anything but deliberate before she adds. “All of you, of course. We’ll celebrate. Two criminals are in jail because of the BAU’s help.” Despite her words, she barely glances at the others. She stares at Aaron, practically eating him alive with her eyes. His kissable lips, his piercing brown eyes, his broad shoulders, and trim figure. Aaron Hotchner is an attractive man. Intelligent. Strong. Brave. Dominant. Savannah licks her lips, the pleasure he could give her...

Dave, Emily, and JJ hide their amused smiles at the hunger on the LEO’s face as she looks at Aaron. Only after the cases were solved has Savannah made her interest apparent. This is the first they’ve seen Savannah look at Hotch with anything more than professional manner since they arrived. Savannah’s attempts to gain Aaron’s attention appear to be futile however; he seems barely aware of her presence. Their boss is either ignoring it or blind to her interest.  

“I’d love to hear more about the BAU and how you work,” Savannah says. Again, her eyes are all for Aaron. It is clear she wants to learn more about Aaron, rather than the whole group.  

Spencer, who has mostly been reading Nott’s journals, looks over at Savannah. The poor woman is noticeably interested in Aaron but she might as well be invisible. He shrugs, nothing he can do about. It’s not his concern, although he does feel a twinge of sympathy. He did his share of what he thought was hopeless pining over Derek. Spencer smiles to himself. His Dom figured him out rather quickly. Derek saw what he wanted and needed and offered it to him. Spencer grins, things worked out rather well for him. He has a feeling Savannah will be fine. Aaron’s disinterest isn’t going to crush her or anything.    

Savannah cannot help imagining Aaron’s arms around her and how good they would feel. “I’d love to set up a task force like yours in my department, maybe we could discuss what I would need to do over dinner? Would you be willing, Aaron?” she asks.  

Aaron is still contemplating whether to read the text or not. “Tell you what?” he answers distractedly.  

Savannah shakes her head and laughs to herself. _Oh well, I had to try._ She isn’t desperate and won’t waste her time chasing a man that isn’t interested. “How does Southern food sound to everyone? I would love to pick your brains.” The BAU is a unique team and their knowledge and experience could help her solve future cases.  

“I love Southern food; my husband is originally from New Orleans and is a great chef,” JJ says with a smile. “But as much as I would enjoy going out to celebrate, we probably should be getting back.”

Dave agrees, “JJ is right. We have a serious case still ongoing and we need to get back to it.”

“Thanks for the offer, Savannah, but as the others said, we have another case waiting for us at home and we’ll be starting on it again tomorrow morning,” Derek explains.  

Savannah nods understandably. “Of course. I hope you catch him.”

“Thank you, Savannah. We plan on it,” Emily states.  

The others are of a like mind, meaning Aaron doesn’t have to worry about waving off the offer of supper as the others thank her for the offer but voice they simply have to get back. They will have to get back to their other case the next morning and a little rest before then is what everyone needs. Since Aaron wants to spend the night with Jack and that means he won’t be able to see Harry tonight, Aaron is at least going to open the text from him.  

It takes ounce of his will not to react to the image before his eyes. His fucking Sub is trying to kill him. Aaron’s cock twitches at the sight of all that gloriously naked skin, Harry’s cock still caged, and his delicious hole open and ready for his cock. A single finger hovering teasingly over his hole, just waiting to be pushed inside. Aaron shuts his eyes and bites back a groan, picturing it in his mind: Harry’s slim finger easing inside achingly slow, pumping in and out. Harry is even biting his lip in the picture. The message tagged, “It’s yours if you want it,” only fuels his arousal. If Aaron was smart, he would have stopped there but Harry makes him stupid. Like an idiot, he opens the next one. _Fuck._ It’s Harry on his back, legs spread in an obvious invitation.  

As if that isn’t enough, Harry tags it “I need my hole filled, are you up for the job?” _I’m more than up for it, Pet. When I get home, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for a week._ Aaron shifts slightly, his eyes glued to his phone. He again tries to stop but naked pictures of Harry cannot be denied. This one is of Harry on his knees, his tongue peeking out and almost touching the dildo near his mouth. He looks like he’s about to suck the dildo. He tagged it “Wishing it was yours.” Aaron wants more than anything to jump through the phone and shove his cock into that cheeky mouth. _I don’t know whether I want to punish him or spank his ass red and fuck him._  

Derek narrows his eyes, Hotch is shifting and staring at his phone intensely, both are suspiciously abnormal behavior for his boss. “Everything okay, Hotch?”

Aaron’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly in surprise. He clears his throat, not wanting the others to hear the arousal in his voice. “Yeah, of course. Just reading a text.”

Derek knows he’s lying. Something is definitely going on and he is going to get to the bottom of this.

Aaron shoves his hand in his pocket to try to hide his reaction to the pictures, especially with Morgan watching him suspiciously. His erection is not going down anytime soon, not with images of naked Harry dancing in his head. But he can’t let the others suspect that he’s aroused. Despite the risk, he can’t help but smile at Harry’s cheekiness.  

Derek stares at Aaron, wondering about the smile on his lips. _What or who is he thinking about?_

Aaron cannot help looking at the images again. He consoles himself with the fact that Harry can’t find any pleasure until he gets back. After Jack goes to sleep, he is going to call his Sub. With Harry in his ear, he will stroke himself to completion and savor his Sub’s begging. After the teasing, Harry deserves to be denied.

Aaron calls Jessica from the plane. “Hey Jess.”

“Aaron, hi,” she says warmly.

“We’re on our way back. I should be home in a bit over an hour.”

Jessica smiles, “I saw on the news that you found the boy.”

“Yes.”

She pouts; Aaron is always closed lipped about his work. Jessica wants Aaron to let her in but he has to be difficult. “I’m sure his parents were thrilled.”

Aaron pictures the relief and joy on Connor and Amanda’s faces. “Yes, they were.” Not wanting to speak about work, Aaron asks, “Can I talk to Jack?”

Despite her disappointment, Jessica answers, “Of course. Let me get him.”

“Daddy!”

Aaron smiles easy and true. “Hi buddy! How was the birthday party?”

“It was fun, we went to the zoo! I got my face painted! And the lion roared at us! And I pet a baby zebra!” Jack gushes.

Grinning, Aaron says, “Did you thank Peter?”

“Yes, Daddy. I remembered.”

“I’m coming home tonight.”

Jack shouts, “Yay!”

“Why don’t you and Jess make sure you have everything ready for school tomorrow? Then when I get home we can play.”

Jack bounces happily, “Okay, Daddy!”

Aaron talks to his son for a few minutes more before he hangs up. For the first time in his life, Aaron feels complete. He has Jack, the absolute light of his life, and he has Harry, the man of his dreams. As terrifying as it is to think about, Aaron is self-aware enough to realize with Jack and Harry at his side, he can be happy anywhere. Before Harry, Aaron thought the idea of love at first sight or soul mates was laughably naïve. Yet, the way he feels about Harry, how he feels when he is with his Pet, has Aaron re-considering. Aaron realizes that he is going to have to talk to Jack about Harry and soon.

Aaron turns to look at Derek and Spencer. They are snuggling together. Derek is listening to music while Spencer reads with his head in Derek’s lap. Derek is combing his fingers through Spencer’s soft hair as he turns pages impossibly fast. Someday, when they are both ready, Aaron hopes that he and Harry can be that open with their relationship.

_He’s coming home!_ Jessica rejoices to herself. “Now Jack, do you want to pick out your clothes for school tomorrow or should Mommy?”

Jack eyes his aunt with uncertainty. It isn’t the first time she has referred to herself as ‘mommy,’ although never when Daddy is around. Jack has told her before that she isn’t his mommy but she had only snapped at him. It bothers him but he isn't sure what he should do.

_Maybe I should tell Daddy the weird things Aunt Jess does sometimes?_

Jack doesn't respond to his aunt, knowing from experience that she's too distracted by his daddy coming home to even notice him. While he doesn’t challenge Aunt Jess anymore, he refuses to call her mommy. She’s not his mommy and she never will be.  

As Jessica fixes Jack’s lunch, her mind wanders. She pictures Aaron coming home from work, kissing her with love and passion. She sees him standing behind her, caressing her large belly that is swollen from Aaron’s child. Jess can feel his hard cock poking against her, his lust for her never ceasing. Feels him lift up her dress and push inside her, fucking her right there in the kitchen. His hands grip hers on the counter, their matching wedding rings sparkling in the light. Jessica moans at the fantasy, Aaron as hers completely, her husband, and the father of her child. It is everything she wants.  

The sound of Jack running down the stairs breaks the dream. She finishes making Jack’s lunch and puts it in his backpack.

It is a relief to get home. Jess has supper ready and Aaron cherishes being able to have a simple meal with his son. Jessica leaves after they eat. Aaron does not notice her reluctance to leave or her disappointment at being left out of family time. Jack wants to play with his LEGOs. They spread them out in the family room and go crazy. Aaron uses this time to talk with his son about anything that might be bothering Jack. At times talking on the phone does not allow Aaron to gauge Jack's facial expressions.  

 _Dammit, I'm profiling my own son._  

"So, buddy, how was your day?' Aaron asks, putting LEGO parts together.

"It was ok," Jack shrugs his shoulder's. Aaron watches the intense expression on his son's face, _often times, he reminds me of Sean when he was Jack's age before drugs took over his life. I miss him. Where are you, Sean? Are you even still alive?_  

Aaron tears himself away from those dark thoughts. He hasn't seen his brother in the long time and has no way of knowing where he is or if he still lives. Aaron refocuses on Jack, he has too little time with his son as it is. He needs to be in the moment while he has the chance.  

Jack picks at his fingernail, trying to decide whether to tell his daddy about Aunt Jess. He doesn't want to get her in trouble. He loves her, even if she acts weird at times. Jack's eyes flick up to his daddy's face. "Daddy?"

Aaron looks down at his son, ready to listen.

Jack squirms a little, gathering his courage. "Are you ever going to get married again?"

Stunned, he can only gape at Jack. His first thought is of Harry and how right it feels to imagine him as his husband. "Well, er, not at the moment. Would you be okay with me marrying again someday?"

Jack nods his head, mumbling softly, "Not to Aunt Jess." He loves her but she isn't his mother and he doesn't want her to be.  

Aaron's too stunned by the coincidence of his thoughts about his future with Harry and Jack's question to hear his son's words.  

"Depends."

Pulling himself together, Aaron asks sincerely, "On what?"

Jack shrugs his shoulders. "If she makes you happy or not." He glances at Aaron, "And if she will like me too."  

Aaron's expression softens. "I would never marry anyone that didn't love you as much as I do," he promises. "You are the most important person in my life, Jack. Always."

"I love you, Daddy." Jack lunges forward and hugs Aaron tight. He has the best daddy in the whole world.

Aaron echoes, "I love you, too." He savors the little body against his. Aaron wants to remember this moment forever.  

Knowing Jack has school the next morning, Aaron reluctantly cuts their play time shorter than Jack would like, and checks his homework. Aaron helps Jack take out clothes for the next day before preparing for bed. Aaron lets his son pick out a book and helps him settle into bed. He reads until he is sure Jack is asleep. He kisses his son on the forehead and tiptoes out of the room.  

Being a single dad has its reward and disappointments, especially with his job forcing him to leave Jack in the care of Jess, no matter how accommodating she can be about the situation. Having a partner to share in the joys of raising children together is something Aaron wants. He is still stunned by Jack's question, and Aaron recognizes he is truly gone on Harry when he can picture his Sub reading to Jack, tucking him in at night, kissing his forehead goodnight, being a full and committed co-parent to Jack. _What if he doesn't want that? What if Harry doesn't want Jack?_ It terrifies him. Haley divorcing him had hurt but Harry has the potential to devastate him. Losing Harry would be excruciatingly painful and that scares him.  

Shaking off the mood, Aaron takes a shower. Inevitably, he thinks of Harry and of the pictures he sent. Smirking, Aaron gets out of the shower half-hard. He locks the door; Jack will knock if he needs anything. Grabbing his phone, Aaron texts Harry, telling him to open Google chat on his laptop and wait for his call. He sets up his own laptop to deliberately give Harry the perfect view of his body. Then he calls Harry.  

“Hello, Sir.” Harry admires his Dom's nude body, he's missed the beautiful sight of it during their separation.  

Aaron cannot help the smile that forms on his lips, “Hello, Pet.”

“Did you like the pics?” Harry asks slyly.

Aaron barks a laugh, “What do you think?” His cock twitches at the mere thought of those pictures.  

“I think I feel empty without your cock filling me,” Harry purrs.  

"I bet you do, Pet. But this is about me tonight, isn't it, because of your cheekiness. Now, I want you to strip for me. Give me a show."

Harry smirks at Aaron, fully prepared to give him quite the show. Not looking away from the computer screen, he runs his hands down the front of his green silk pajama top teasing and pinches his nipples shamelessly.  

Aaron watches Harry eagerly, beginning to stroke himself slowly at the show. He watches with a smirk as Harry's eyes are glued to his hand.  

Harry starts unbuttoning the shirt achingly slow, needing Aaron's full and intense attention on him. Harry bites his lip as he watches Aaron stroke himself. He wants to be the one touching Aaron's cock, to stroke him to completion.  

"Focus, Pet," Aaron orders when Harry stills and stares at him.

Pinching his nipples hard to refocus, Harry peels off his shirt. He wets his fingers and rubs one nipple and then the other, wetting them.  

Aaron stares at Harry's spit wet nipples, wanting nothing more than to suck that little nub into his mouth. Harry knows it too because he won't stop playing with them.

"How much did you like my pictures, Sir?" Harry pants, achingly aroused and unable to do anything about it.   

"Tell me, Pet, don't be shy, how much do you think I liked them?" Aaron drawls.  

Harry grins cheekily, having noticed how Aaron's cock twitched at the mention of the pictures. "They made you hard, didn't they? The sight of me ready and eager for your cock in my hole, in my mouth, cumming all over me, made you want to fuck me right then and there. Made you want to show everyone that you own me, that I am yours and yours alone."

Aaron admits to himself that he thought and wanted everything Harry said. Those pictures made him want to fuck Harry right there on the desk in front of everyone. He wanted to claim Harry then and there, so everyone would know that Harry is his.  

"Am I right, Sir?"

 _Fucking cheeky little minx._ "Doesn't matter if you are or not, Harry. I don't think you deserve it, do you? As beautiful and creative as the pictures are, you’ve been very naughty, Pet. Sending me naked pictures, which I opened in the middle of the police station by the way.”

Harry's attention moves to Aaron's face and he giggles, not repentant at all. Slowly, his fingers settle teasingly on his waistband of his pajama pants.

“You are just begging to be punished, aren’t you?” Aaron growls, sounding both amused and authoritative.

"Anything to keep your attention on me," Harry mumbles, hoping that Aaron did not hear him. Then he smirks to himself, answering almost teasingly, “Yes, Sir.”

Aaron stifles his own laugh; he has a mischievous little Sub. “You don’t fool me, My Own. Consider your punishment doubled.” Then he orders, "Finish stripping. And you better still be wearing the cage." He leaves the or else unspoken.  

The dangerous warning in Aaron's voice makes Harry shiver. The threat makes his cock jump within the cage. He obediently ducks his head. “Yes, Sir.” This time his tone is properly submissive. Harry fiddles with the waistband for a brief second, knowing he isn't wearing anything but the cage underneath, before easing the pajamas down his thighs. He can feel the intensity of Aaron's gaze as he watches.  

Aaron moans as Harry's cage encased cock is revealed. The sight of his Sub's obedience is intoxicating. Inch by inch, Harry's beautiful skin is exposed to his eyes. His Pet is gorgeous and all his. Aaron wants nothing more than to sink into his willing body; he feels a twinge of regret at not sneaking Harry into the house after Jack went to sleep. But they have not moved their relationship from meeting at hotels to a more personal place. Their relationship is heading in a direction Aaron definitely did not anticipate happening after one night meeting in the club and then a surprise meeting the next morning. The sound of Harry's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I'm still wearing it, Sir. Just as you told me to."

Aaron quirks a brow, "So you can follow directions, at least every once in awhile."

Harry laughs, "Only your's"

"As it should be," Aaron murmurs. _Harry should listen to me above all others, I am is his Dom._ Aaron continues to stroke himself lazily. “Do you want to know your first punishment?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answers, his voice husky from arousal and anticipation.

Grinning, he states, “I’m going to wank with you watching me, and the only satisfaction you’ll receive, Pet, is seeing me cum. You will have to see my cum and be unable to taste a drop of it from my fingers.”

Harry groans; _it will be torture to watch to Aaron pleasuring himself._ “Do you understand, Harry?”

He gulps, nodding frantically.

“I see your head moving but I don't hear anything. I want to hear your words, Pet.”

Harry says, “I understand, Sir.” He pauses before asking, “What’s my second punishment, Sir?”

Aaron grins wickedly, “Next time we’re together, I am going fill that pretty hole of yours just like you asked.”

Harry likes the sound of that; he certainly doesn’t see the downside to that but he is smart enough to keep that to himself.

“What do you think of that, Harry?”

“Yes! I feel so empty without you. It’s been days since I’ve been filled, Sir.”

“Is your slutty hole aching for my cock, Pet?”

“Fuck yes!” Harry’s ass flutters, ravenous to be fed Aaron’s thick cock.  

Aaron continues, “But this is a punishment, My Own. You don’t think I’ve forgotten that part, do you?”

Harry has a feeling he isn’t going to like this part. “No, Sir.”

“Your teasing has lost you certain privileges,” Aaron informs him. “You are going to have to earn them back.”

Harry has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What privileges?”

“You better get used to the cage, Harry, because you’ll be wearing it when I fuck you next. Until I feel you’ve been properly punished, you aren’t going to be able to cum,” Aaron threatens.

He stifles a groan. His Dom is serious and that means there is nothing Harry can do but try to be good. “I understand. I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry says, sounding sincerely regretful.

“I know you are, Pet,” Aaron admits. Harry’s regret doesn’t mean he won’t be punished. “Now I want you to make me cum. On your knees, resting position, legs spread, fingers laced behind your head and your eyes on me.”

Harry quickly obeys, nearly trembling in anticipation. He needs to please his Dom, even if he doesn't get to cum himself. Harry bites his lip, “I need you so badly, Sir. Since you left, I dreamt of preparing myself for you. Of pushing my fingers deep inside and readying myself just for you.”

Aaron strokes himself a bit faster, his eyes roving over Harry's body. “What else do you dream about, Harry? Tell me.”

“I dreamt of lubing the biggest plug I could find and pushing it inside me inch by inch. You watched but didn’t touch me.”

“Fill up your pretty hole with a plug, Baby?”  

Harry answers, “It’s not enough, Sir. I woke _aching_ for you, needing to be filled.”

“Filled by what? What does my Little One need?”

Harry whines, remembering the fervored hunger he felt every morning after dreaming of Aaron, “Cock.”  

“Any old cock will do?” Aaron asks harshly. “You let others fill what belongs to me?”

Harry shakes his head violently. “No, Sir! Never! I only want your cock. No one else’s. I wouldn’t let anyone else touch what is yours.”

“Not even you?” Aaron asks, a dangerous lilt to his voice.

Harry picks up on Aaron’s warning. “Not even me,” he promises. As much as he wanted to disobey Aaron’s orders, he hadn’t. He could have and Aaron would never have known but Harry would have.  

Aaron grins, pleased that despite the dream and the burning need to be filled, Harry followed his orders. “Good Pet. Tell me what else you dreamt of,” Aaron rumbles.

Harry licks his lips and his eyes hungrily eat up Aaron's cock, precum pools at the head and he wanted to lick it and savor the taste. But knows it will be a while before his Dom give him the pleasure he so desires. Harry takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I dreamt of you filling me, fucking me like only you can.” He groans at the image flashing in his mind. His hole unbearably empty without Aaron. Harry wants to feel it so bad. “I dreamt of you pushing inside me, so impossibly deep that I can practically feel it in my throat.”

Aaron moans, thumbing his slit. He uses his precum to lube his cock while his other hand tugs on his balls.  

“I woke up alone and feel so empty it hurt. Oh, Sir, it hurt so bad.”

Aaron adds a twist to his stroke, groaning at the pleasure of it. “Your slutty hole craves my cock, that’s why it hurts, Baby. Can’t live without my cock filling you. You’re addicted.”

“Yes! It is the sweetest drug to me, like nothing and no one before.” Harry yearns for Aaron with a passion that is overwhelming, these days without him left him shaking in need. Aaron’s his drug. “I wake up craving you, Sir. Your touch, your mouth, your cock. I want to feel wet, your cum slicking my insides, keeping it in me all day. I want to swallow it down, to feel it pulse inside my ass. To feel it cover my stomach, my ass, my face. Marking me as only you can.”  

Aaron arches, imagining it in perfect detail. Fucking Harry’s pretty mouth, coming down his willing throat, the last spurt coming on his face. Those green, green eyes looking up at Aaron, cum marking his lashes, nose, and lips. Aaron’s breathing quickens, lust building in his chest. He tightens his hand, fucking his fist and imagines he is fucking Harry’s perfect hole. Closing his eyes, he can almost feel Harry’s welcoming heat around him.  

“I still want it. I want you so bad,” Harry whimpers. He can feel desire flooding his veins, his cock hardening more with each passing moment. “Please, Sir. Please, can I touch myself?”  

Aaron barks out a laugh. “My sweet Pet. You’re being punished or have you forgotten?”

Harry tries to bite back a sob but he fails. Watching Aaron pleasure himself without being able to touch is torture. He wants to touch Aaron and to touch himself, to bring himself off for his Dom's viewing pleasure. His nipples are peaked in need, his cock leaking in its cage, and his ass is clenching nonstop with the need to be filled. Even if he can’t come, easing that emptiness with a plug would be pure pleasure. But Aaron denied him. Harry bites his lip, regretting his decision to tease Aaron with the pictures.  

Even hearing the desperation in Harry’s sob, Aaron does not give in. This is Harry’s punishment and he cannot give in. Instead, he orders, “Tell me more about your dreams.”

Harry's breathing hitches, fighting his own overwhelming need in order to obey his Dom. “I dreamt of you owning me. Of you fucking me in the middle of the office so everyone knows that I belong to you. I dreamt of you coming inside me, of you breeding me.” Harry leaves out that he means it literally, that his dreams are of Aaron impregnating him. Of Aaron’s tender care as Harry grows large with their child.  

Aaron’s hand speeds up, the images only pushing him closer to the edge. His other hand finds his erect nipple. At first, his touches are teasing but it isn’t enough. Aaron groans as he pinches his nipples, first one and then the other. “Maybe if you are good, I’ll let you ride me sometime.”  

Harry whines at the thought, “Please!” He can see it and his need only grows at how hot it would be.  

Aaron can see it in his mind, his beautiful Harry easing down onto his cock. A expression of pure ecstasy as he slides down, seating himself fully. “Can you see it, Baby?”

“Yes!” He can see Aaron underneath him and somehow knows the position would do nothing to diminish Aaron’s dominant presence. Harry squirms, aching with need to touch himself.  

Aaron moans, Harry will look beautiful on top of him. Hot and desperate. “Yes! Fuck, Harry!” He closes his eyes and he tightens his grip. Aaron remembers how good it feels to be inside Harry’s tight hole. “Always so tight for me, aren’t you, Pet?”

“Just for you, Aaron. Only for you. I love your big thick cock splitting me open. You open me so wide. I love how it feels, how it burns so sweetly. I can think of nothing else but you and how good it feels to have you inside me.”

“That’s right. You belong to me now. Tell me!” Aaron demands. His fist moves faster, his desire to come burning brighter with every stroke.  

Harry promises, “Yes. I’m yours. I belong to you.” His hands are clenched tight, the desire to touch himself somewhere, anywhere is strong enough to hurt.  

“Your lips, your cock, your hole, they are all mine!” Harry is _his_ and Aaron won’t let him go without a fight. He’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants Harry. His Sub is as much his drug as he is Harry’s.  

“Yes! Everything is yours! Yours to kiss, to suck, to fuck. Only yours!”

Aaron is close, his cock dripping with precum and his balls tighten. He needs to cum. His possessiveness and Harry’s submission are fueling the fire that burns through his veins.

“You make me so hot, Sir. Like no one else ever has.” Aaron can set fire to his blood with a single look, a single word. His cock leaks from nothing more than a fantasy in his head, the sight of Aaron jerking off in front of him and Aaron’s voice in his ear.

Aaron groans in response. “That’s right, Pet. No one else can fuck you, fill you, claim you like I can.”

Harry wants to pinch his nipples so badly, not being able to touch himself at all is killing him. “Please, Sir! I need to touch myself. Please!”

The need in Harry’s voice makes the fire flowing through Aaron’s veins flare brighter. Knowing that he is in control of all that need fills him with satisfaction. The heady feeling almost makes him relent but Harry needs to earn it. “You beg so pretty, the hitch in your voice, the blush on your face and the desire in your eyes, makes me weak. You tremble with need but still you don't touch yourself because tonight is about my pleasure and because I command it. But it isn't enough, you haven’t earned it yet, My Own.”  

Harry whimpers at the denial, regretting the teasing photos more than ever. The punishment is one he won’t soon forget. To keep his mind off his burning need, he blurts, “I wanna lick you everywhere. I can’t get enough of the taste your skin. You taste so good!”

“Tell me,” Aaron orders.

“I want to pinch your nipples hard, make them nice and red. I want to suck them until you cry out. Lap up at the sweat trailing down your long neck to your chest. I wanna flatten my tongue against the skin of your neck, suck a deep mark on your jaw.”

Aaron moans, playing with his nipples and imagining Harry’s pink tongue peeking out of his mouth. Imagines the sensation of Harry’s wet tongue dragging over his skin and groans deep. The feeling of Harry’s lips sucking a purple mark on his jaw.  

“One day I’m going to rim your ass, Sir. Suck on your hole, lick your ass until it softens under my tongue. Can you feel it, Aaron? Feel your muscles relax under my tongue? Feel my tongue push inside you? I want to taste you there. I want it so bad. Will you let me, Sir? Let me make love to your ass with my tongue?”  

He closes his eyes, seeing himself spread out on a big bed. His legs spread wide, his back arched, and his ass up, ready for Harry’s tongue. He can feel it, the first tentative licks. Aaron moans loudly, his ass clenching at the fantasy. “Fuck yes, Harry. You be a really good Sub for me and I’ll reward you. Let you lick me open and eat my ass,” Aaron promises. "Maybe one day I will let you fuck me and eat the cum from my hole."

"Oh, Mer, fuck," Harry stutters out his words at the thought of cumming inside Aaron.  

In Aaron's mind, he pictures Harry going from hesitant to eager in a flash. Harry sliding into him, shy and slow. His first thrusts timid until Aaron moans and orders him to fuck him. Harry's shocked eyes meet his and his Sub's hesitancy evaporates. Harry fucks him with obvious eagerness and after they both cum, he licks up every drop of Aaron's cum. Then he spreads his cheeks and eats his own cum from Aaron's ass with intoxicating enthusiasm. It will be fiercely arousing and anticipation builds in his stomach. Aaron wants it desperately.  

Harry promises, “I’ll be so good for you. I want it so bad!” He can’t wait to taste Aaron there, to pleasure him with his mouth and tongue. His mouth waters in anticipation, he can almost taste his Dom on his tongue.  

“My good Sub,” Aaron praises. His mind is still on the fantasy of Harry’s tongue in his ass. One day soon when Harry earns it, Aaron will reward them both by permitting Harry to rim him. Harry will really have to be good to earn the right to fuck him.This is as much a torture for Aaron as it is a punishment for Harry, seeing his Sub and unable to touch. Imagining what he wants his Sub to do to him and what he wants to do to Harry but not being able to do it.  

Harry wants to pleasure himself. He feels hot and desperate and overwhelmingly empty. He needs Aaron’s touch, needs Aaron to make love to his body, to use him so hard and fast that Harry explodes without a touch to his cock. “I want you to watch me. Watch as I fuck myself on a dildo, put on a show just for you,” Harry whines needily.  

Aaron groans, “You’d look gorgeous. All eager and needy as you fuck yourself open on a big dildo. Would you take it all for me, Pet?” The need to come is burning, hot and bright, and his hand moving with tremendous desperation.  

Harry cries, “Yes. Push it deep. For you. Only for you!”

“Only for me! You want to be filled, don’t you? To stretch yourself wide for me. To have my fingers inside that pretty little hole of yours.”

Harry says eagerly, “Yes, Sir! I _need_ it! To stretch myself for you.”

“Does my Baby want cock, fake or otherwise?”

Harry answers, “Yes! Please! I need it deep inside me, Sir. A nice dildo filling me, readying my ass for your cock, for you to fill me as only you can!”

“My greedy little cock slut. I want you to picture it, Harry. That fake cock pressing into you. Can you feel it?”

Harry mewls, he can practically feel it, his hole quivers with need. “Yes.”

“Press on it for me, Baby. Fuck yourself on it.”

Harry feels it, like the fantasy is real. His hips move like the dildo is moving in and out of him.  

Aaron fists himself hard and fast, picturing Harry fucking himself on the dildo in his mind. It’s a beautiful and arousing sight. “I’m close, Pet.”

“I need you, Sir. Cum for me. I need to hear you. Please,” Harry begs.

Aaron grunts softly as he starts to cum. He moans Harry’s name as he milks his cock, his seed splattering onto his own hand and stomach. Aaron sighs, his hand slowing as his cock empties. “Fuck, Harry. You’re so good for me.”

Harry squirms, wishing more than anything that he could take off the cage and stroke himself to orgasm with Aaron’s cries echoing in his mind. “Sir,” Harry whines. He stares at his Dom, his skin flecked with seed. “I wish I could taste you. Lick you clean. I want your seed on my tongue, in my belly.”

Aaron smiles, feeling very satisfied. “My perfect dirty Sub. You did so well, Pet. Made me cum just like I asked.”

Harry feels Aaron’s pride wrap around him like a blanket.

Aaron sighs, “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry is near bursting with happiness. Even being denied physical pleasure, Harry feels good. “My pleasure, Sir.”

With regret, Aaron says, “I better say goodnight, Pet. My team will be back in the office bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“I get to see you tomorrow?” Harry asks excitedly.

Aaron smiles warmly, sounding eager as he says, “Yes, Pet. Maybe we can carve out some time tomorrow night for us, hmm?”

Harry answers, “I’d like that a lot.” He’s missed Aaron in his short absence. “Tomorrow then?”

Aaron echoes, “Tomorrow. Remember, Pet, you aren’t allowed to remove the cage nor can you touch yourself. No fingering, no plugs or dildos get near your ass or your mouth. No touching your nipples. Nothing. You are being punished and your only pleasure will come from my touch alone.”

Harry hangs his head but promises, “I know, Sir.” He sighs mournfully. “Goodnight, Aaron.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

**Tuesday Morning:**

Harry walks into the FBI building with one thing on his mind: solving this case. He tries not to think about Aaron and tries to tame his excitement at seeing the man in the flesh. He woke up this morning aching with need after a restless night. The memory of his erotic video chat with Aaron last night had Harry stumbling through his morning. His cock struggling in its cage, his balls heavy with need, and begging for release.  

Gods, the things Aaron says and does to his body leaves Harry in a constant state of arousal. No other man has ever made him feel so wanted and loved before. Harry walks into the building and heads straight for the bathroom and rushes to an empty stall. Quickly, he undoes the fastening of his pants and pushes down his briefs, even in its chastity cage his cock is furiously hard, craving release. Harry takes a few deep breaths to soothe his aching need. He closes his eyes and tries to think of anything unrelated to sex or Aaron’s naked body, his cock, his arse.  

 _Oh fuck, that is not helping. Food, maybe if I think of food. No, wait food can lead to sex._  

Harry racks his brain to think of anything that would dampen his arousal. Ms. Figg and her kittens. At the thought of Ms. Figg, Harry’s cock starts to soften. He pulls his briefs and pants back up, and refastened his pants with little trouble. Harry walks out of the stall and over to the sink. He washes his hands and splashes water on his face. Harry looks in the mirror above the sink and notices the black ring around his pupils. Taking a few more deep breaths, Harry watches as the black ring slowly disappears and he finally feels under control. Wandlessly, he dries his face and exits the bathroom.

Harry turns his thoughts back to the case, that is the reason he and his team are here in the first place. _To catch a killer._ Harry tries to piece together the parts that are missing. Theo seems to be one step ahead of them and Harry does not like it. In the past couple of days, he's thought seriously about coming clean to the BAU; they need to know everything in order to do their jobs properly and get ahead of Nott. He has a feeling that is the only way they will solve this case. This job is not like the others they have encountered, the killer is smarter, and knows them. Knows their strengths, their weaknesses. _Could Theo be watching us?_ This is not the first time Harry has asked himself that question.  

He walks into the conference room his team uses as their base of operations; today, he has Blaise and Neville working with Lucius and Severus. Draco is with Fred scouring the vaults for more information and keeping an eye on the goblins; he would rather get to Theo before they do. Goblins tend to kill first and ask questions later, and Harry wants answers from Theo before he takes his last breath.

George is at his computer searching for information on suspiciously mysterious deaths that could possibly lead them to Theo. Harry has a feeling the more gruesome deaths are for their benefit. Harry looks at the board in front of him like he has done for the past few months, trying to connect the dots. Nothing makes sense; it doesn’t add up.  

_We have already concluded that Nott is doing this out of revenge, so why is he not coming after us directly? Why kill innocent women and children to get our attention?_

Questions swirl around in Harry’s head. He switches the pictures around on the board, hoping to spark a connection to make sense of the case. It also bothers Harry that he still has not heard from Kingsley, and doesn’t know if he was able to speak Mrs. Greengrass. As a former Death Eater and close to the Parkinson, she should have some insight as to what Theo may be thinking.

“If you stare any harder at that board, you will go cross-eyed.” Says a voice very close to his ear. Harry smiles and he breathes a sigh of relief. Even though he saw him last night the fact that Aaron is back home safe hits him hard as does how much he missed having him close. He leans back a bit and his back touches Aaron's chest. Harry can feel the warmth of Aaron’s body even through their clothes.  

“Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?”

Harry nods his head, “Just as badly as I want you to.”

“I meant what I said, Harry,” Aaron whispers in his ear. “You and every part of you belongs to me.”

Harry gasps; Aaron’s voice is thick with arousal, his lips touch the sensitive part of Harry’s ear. Harry’s skin is on fire from a only few small touches from Aaron. “I belong to you, Aaron,” Harry replies. “The last few days have been nothing but torture without you. I cannot think straight when you aren’t near me. And I cannot cope when you are here.

Harry closes his eyes and bites on his bottom lip to keep himself from turning around and having Aaron really kiss him. “I feel the same way you do,” Aaron whispers low in his ear. Aaron’s mouth is so close, his lips continue to lightly graze his ear when he speaks. Harry needs to step away from the other man before he does something stupid like drop to his knees and suck the man’s dick right here where anyone could walk in on them. His reprieve in the bathroom earlier cannot help him right now.  

“I missed you, more than I thought possible,” Harry tells him, opening his eyes and turning his head to look into Aaron’s warm brown eyes. “I did not realize how much I needed our intimate moments during and after work. I feel lost without you, Aaron.”

“I know what you mean,” Aaron says stepping closer. “There were so many times I picked up my phone to call or text you.” The more Aaron talks, the closer his lips get to Harry’s. All he needs to do is lean up to seal their lips together. Harry licks his lips and his tongue brushes against Aaron’s lips, causing his Dom to visibly shudder. He wants more, he wants to taste every inch of his lover right now. Taking a chance, Harry leans up and captures Aaron’s lips, his lover does not fight or pull away from him. Aaron cups the back his head and holds him firmly in place.  

Harry thanks Merlin they are far away from the window that looks out into the bullpen; he wants to enjoy this kiss without anyone seeing them. Neither man is ready to make their relationship public as of yet. Aaron’s kisses taste like his favorite dessert. He easily gives Aaron control of their kiss, his Dom nibbles and sucks on his lips. Harry sighs when Aaron’s fingers tighten on the back of his head. He moans when those same fingers grip and tug on his hair.  

Their bodies begin to gravitate closer and closer to each other but they jump back when they hear a noise outside of the conference room. They were so into their kiss and each other they forgot for a moment where they are. Aaron scrubs his face with one hand and rests the other on his hip. Harry takes a few steps back from his lover for fear of giving into temptation. He looks around the conference room for something to do other than ogle Aaron, who looks delectable wearing a dark blue suit standard with a white shirt and blue striped tie. But the only thing Harry can think about is what his Dom’s body looks like under those clothes. Harry licks his lips and tries to concentrate on steadying his breathing. He opens his mouth to say something when his papa walks into the room followed by Neville. Harry prays that his friend and papa do not notice his kiss swollen lips and flushed skin.  

“Harry, I just got off the phone with Kingsley. He has been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes.” Harry’s brows crease together; he pulls his phone from his jacket pocket and checks it. Sure enough Kingsley called a few times. He wonders why he did not hear his phone before realizing it happened when he and Aaron were fighting the urge to touch each other.  

 _I need to keep my mind on the case, not my Dom. I’m at work, concentrate on closing the case, not on closing my lips around Aaron’s dick._  

He looks up to see Neville busy introducing Aaron and Lucius just as the remaining members of two teams walk into the room. Draco introduces Severus and the rest. Once the introductions are made, the PACU members congratulate the BAU team for closing their case and for returning the little boy back to his family. That case is a reminder of why Harry chooses to do this job rather than sitting on boards, voting on bills and policies all day.  

His papa taps him on the shoulder and hands him the phone, “It’s Kingsley.” Harry takes the phone and puts it on speaker.

“Yeah, Kingsley, what do you have for me?” Harry says as the whole room goes silent.

“She was pregnant, Harry.”  

Harry bows his head and lets out a ragged sigh. He did not need to inquire about who Kingsley was referring to. “Son of a fucking bitch!” He yells, not looking up to see how the room is reacting.  

His team and fathers are used to his ill-mannered outbursts of anger to certain things. The fact that Nott killed an innocent child cuts him deep, just more names to add on to his list of innocent murder victims.

“It was not your fault, Harry. You did what you had to do…. We all did what had to do at the time.” Kingsley says as if knowing what Harry is thinking.

“Tell me everything. I have you on speaker, and the BAU is here.” That is not a so subtle code for Kingsley to be careful not to mention anything magical.  

“I went to see Daphne’s mother as you requested, I apologize for the delay I had a few meetings.” Kingsley pauses, taking a breath before he begins speaking once more. “Theo and Daphne got married, it was set up between Nott Sr., Mrs. Greengrass, and Riddle. Riddle officiated the marriage. A bonding and marriage contract was signed by all parties willingly, making Theo the Greengrass heir. No one else knew about it and Daphne got pregnant soon after. According to Mrs. Greengrass, Riddle planned on arranging marriages and enticing as many young purebloods as he could to get pregnant to build his army. Lucius, you were next the next parent on the list before the final battle.”

Draco pales at the thought of being matched up and bred like cattle by the Dark Lord.

Lucius's head snaps toward his son, fury and relief swirling within him. He would have broken his cover before allowing Draco to be married by the person of the Dark Lord's choosing. "Son, believe me, I would never agree to something so barbaric." Lucius says earnestly to Draco.

Severus's only visible reaction is a slight twitch of his fingers. He would rather have died saving Draco than have to watch Draco give his life and future happiness to the Dark Lord.

Draco closed his eyes as relief washed over him, "I believe you, Father."  

The room is silent, _fucking Riddle, when will I ever be rid of that bastard? Even in death he leaves a trail of messes for me to clean up._  

“How many others did he approach before the final battle? Were they even in love? Or at the very least willing?”

The PACU knows enough about Voldemort to realize that at least some of the couples were unwilling, even if they never verbalized for fear of incurring the Dark Lord's wrath.  

“Do you know what this means?” Lucius says before Kingsley can answer the question.

“Yes, I know what it means, Luc. Not only does he have the Nott inheritance, he also has the Greengrass’s. When he and Daphne bonded, he became the heir. Daphne was given a dowry when she married Nott.” Kingsley responds. “ Astoria, claimed hers after the war. As wealthy as the Nott’s were, the Greengrass’s are much more. We did not know about the marriage when we arrested Mrs. Greengrass. With Greengrass’s fortune, he has near unlimited funds and could be anywhere. Griphook is determining if Nott has successfully retrieved all of the contents of the Greengrass estate. He has also informed me that Nott liquidated all of the Parkinson's estate secretly before he killed Pansy, and combined it with his. At this point, no matter what we try to do, he still has access to an unlimited amount of funds. If that isn’t enough, we have another problem.”

“What is it now?” Harry asks, rubbing his forehead wearily.

“Astoria Greengrass is missing.”

Harry looks up at Draco then Lucius. At one point, Lucius almost adopted Astoria secretly. Astoria was young and it was the only way Lucius could think of to protect her from other Death Eaters. Astoria’s father did nothing to protect her, merely watching while the Death Eaters preyed on her. Lucius felt that Daphne could take care of herself, little did he know just how much. The Greengrass family did not care for Astoria, they already had a daughter who would one day marry, giving them the heir they needed. Astoria was considered a spare at best and a bastard at worst. Once the word got out about Astoria's possible adoption, she was deemed off limits.  

Now Lucius knows why Greengrass Senior did not object to his request to adopt Astoria. But before the contract could be signed, Harry killed Voldemort and the Death Eaters were arrested. Astoria, with the help of Harry and Kingsley, fled Britain and since then has only sent coded messages once a month by owl stating that she is okay. No one knows where she is, and they prefer it that way.

Concerned, Lucius inquiries, “How long?” Even without a signed contract he considers Astoria his daughter.  

“Twenty-four hours. You know what that means?” Kingsley whispers into the phone.

It means that Theo may have already killed her, if he did not decide to play with her first. Knowing Theo's sick mind, they may still have time to find her. “How did he find her?” Harry demands, only one man could be responsible: Theodore Nott. “ _No one_ knew where she was, not even me and you. We made sure of that. How did he fucking find her when we can’t?”

“I don’t know Harry, the report came across my desk through the AMOM. The report says she was in the park with her two-year-old son, Bobby, and her husband, Bradley, who went to the car to retrieve their son’s favorite toy. A mother noticed Bobby playing alone and called the police. An operative working in the police station saw the boy do an accidental and got in touch with the AMOM.” Kingsley says. “Bu—”

“No buts Kings,” he cuts off his boss. “This was not supposed to happen; she was supposed to be safe. We took every fucking precaution to make sure she was safe! How in Mer-”

“Harrison Prince, calm yourself!” Harry snaps out of his rant and looks up at his father noticing everyone staring at him. Harry takes a deep breath to calm the rage that is building up inside of him. He wanted to protect Astoria, she was young at the time of the final battle and did not want to be associated with her family and their misdeeds. She wanted to be as far away from it all as she could. And now Theo fucking Nott has dragged her back into danger. “We will do our jobs and find Astoria before Mr. Nott gets the chance to hurt her. Think Harry, there has to be a reason why he took her.” He turns to the phone, “Shacklebolt, what happened to the husband?”

“He was found a few feet away from the car unconscious. He is at St. Mungo's in a coma; whatever Nott hit him with knocked him out good. The healers are doing everything they can to find out what happened at the park.”

“Fuck, this is not good. I feel so fucking lost with this damn case. Every time I think we have a lead, we end up with another stumbling block.” Harry turns and looks back at the board staring at the pictures. He focuses on Daphne, attempting to forget the fact that he killed her unborn child, while trying to discover the real reason Nott would take Astoria. Draco comes to stand beside him. “They could have been twins, right?” He says in astonishment. “If Astoria were a bit older, they could have been.” Harry begins.

“You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?” Draco questions. "I remember at Hogwarts people used to say the Greengrass sisters could be twins, but Astoria is prettiest of the two. Used to piss Daphne off. Now I know where some of her bruises came from."

Harry  wished he could raise Daphne and Voldemort from the dead just to kill them all over again. But now he has bigger problems, “Yes, and that means we have to act quickly,” he sighs and rubs his suddenly tired eyes. He slumps his shoulders, burdened by the heavyweight of all he sees and knows. “I’m tired, Dray.”

“I know, little Prince,” reassures Draco pulling him in a one arm hug. “But think about why we decided to do this.”

“I wish you two dunderheads would not do that.” Both Harry and Draco turn to see the whole room staring at them again. “You seem to have forgotten your manners, again,” his father says, raising a brow.

“Apologies Father, Papa,” Harry and Draco respond together.

“Quite alright, now enlighten the rest of us.” Harry and Draco shrink back at the scolding from Severus, it’s like being back at Hogwarts waiting to be told they have detention for arguing in class.

“I feel it too, Harry.” Says Draco.

“How does he do that?” Asks Harry.

“It’s the professor thing, he can’t help himself.” Responds Draco.

Lucius has reached his limit. “Enough! You two are worse than the Weasley Twins.”

Suddenly, they hear chuckling coming from the phone, which is still lying on the table. “Sorry Kings, Draco and I figured out why he took Astoria.”

“Harry and I believe the reason he took her is Astoria looks like Daphne,” Draco tells Kingsley.  “He took her to impregnate her, either out of his love for Daphne and the child they lost...”

“...or to continue Voldemort's fight,” Harry finishes.

“I said it before and I will say it again, that is one fucked up individual,” Derek Morgan pipes in for the first time.

“Indeed,” drawls Severus.

“It is widely known that the Notts Family bloodline is tainted with insanity,” Lucius adds. “Most British nobles hold true to the old adage that inbreeding is best to maintain the purity of their bloodline.” Lucius's face contorts in disgust and the PACU members nod their heads as the shocked BAU members look on.

"Well, that's completely disgusting," Derek announces.  

The PACU members do not agree or disagree with Derek's statement. Most of their heritage began with incest. There isn't a single witch or wizard that doesn't have at least one ancestor in their bloodline that was the result of incest. The magical community, at least at the start, saw nothing wrong with incest. There were so few of true magical people that to expand their community, they had to mate with others like them, which often meant having some blood in common. The magical world was accepting of a lot of things at the beginning, including beastiality, which is how werewolves and other magical creatures came into existence. Neither beastiality nor incest are as acceptable now as they were back then.

Too many generations have whittled down the protection magic can give against negative consequences, like madness, to children born from incestuous relationships. Too many magical creatures that have brought havoc upon the magical world because of weak bloodlines and the interference of dark magic. Fenrir Greyback was a result of a witch who rejected her mating to a werewolf by using an abortion spell that was outdated centuries ago endangering the fetus in its early stages. The werewolf gene protected the fetus but left him a sociopath, without the capacity to feel emotion or empathy for others.

Prentiss clears her throat to dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere and asks, “Did any of you know he was capable of this in school?” She looks around as the PACU team members shake their heads no.

Sitting beside Prentiss, Rossi declares, “What we need an answer to next is why he is targeting Harry and Draco specifically. Yes, there are similarities between Harry or Draco and the other victims but that cannot be the only coincidences. They are surrogates for you two.” He pointing to Harry and Draco. “He is screaming for your attention. So why?”  

“As we’ve said before, we all did whatever was necessary to survive during the time we went to school. I'm not referring to school yard bullying. We grew up in a tumultuous time.” Neville answers. "That is using that term lightly. What that means specifically is that Harry was being hunted by a madman."

“But Harry wasn't the only one being threatened. Everyone was in danger: men, women and children." Fred says.

"It was killed or be killed," George adds.  

"I cannot believe everything you are telling us right now." Rossi admits. "I understand death, but it sounds to me you are talking about genocide."  

Prentiss adds, "One that the world wasn't even aware of." That is exactly what we are talking about. Severus and I risked our lives for our children by becoming spies, and yet we did not know what Riddle was up to,” Lucius says. He looks over at Severus, who is sitting beside him, “His trust in us must have been waning, otherwise, why would he keep secrets from us?”

Severus turns contemplative, “Other than Harry, his biggest fear was Dumbledore. In all probability, Riddle, like the paranoid bastard he was, simply desired to ensure no single follower knew all his plans and his secrets.”

“So what I'm hearing is that everything comes back to this Riddle, and apparently a war the rest of the world never heard about?” Aaron looks at all the PACU members before asking. “Are you certain he is dead?”

“Very,” Harry responds menacingly.

“Who killed him? Did you witness who killed him?” Morgan pushes, his brown eyes are hard like steel as he stares at Harry.

“Morgan!” Aaron scolds.

“No, Hotch. I like these guys, I do, but I’ve had enough. They have been hiding something from us for weeks. Talking in riddles, telling us half of the story." Derek looks at each of his friends and co-workers. They know he is saying exactly what they are all feeling and thinking. "All of us have felt it, don’t try to deny otherwise. I am through waiting. Tell us what you are hiding now!” He demands.

“You want to know what I am hiding?!” Harry yells. “You want to who killed Tom Riddle, Agent Morgan?” The harsh seriousness in his tone shocks the BAU team; since meeting Harry and his team, he has always had an easy-going demeanor. This is a different Harry.    

“I did it. When I was seventeen, I killed the bastard. Want to know the reason why?"  

He did not wait for an answer to the question and his family did not protest when he spoke up.  

"He murdered my parents in cold blood when I was only eighteen months old.” Harry’s body started shaking with anger.  “I sat in my crib and cried as I saw my mother fall by his hand; I learned about hate and anger that night, at just eighteen months old. For more than half my life, Riddle tormented me, while I was awake and in my dreams. His followers and anyone who listened and believed his bullshit went after my friends and what little family I had left. Not all of them survived the attacks. And, when the opportunity arose to kill him, you better fucking believe I did it! I made sure the bastard was dead and gone, never to return."

Harry pauses taking a breath, his eyes stay on Derek  and is not aware he has the attention of the whole room.  "And, you want to know something else Agent Morgan, I am not fucking sorry I did it. Profile and label me a sociopath or whatever the fuck you want.”  A smile appears on Harry's face that does not reach his eyes and everyone feels a sudden chill in the room.  "But I enjoyed watching him die for all the shit he put us through."  

Harry does not wait to hear Morgan’s reply, nor does he say goodbye to Kingsley. Instead, he immediately stalks out of the conference room after dropping his bombshell. Harry knows he should control his anger, it's something he has struggled with his entire life. Morgan has a right to question their motives, but to be associated with Voldemort in any way leaves a horrible, bitter taste in his mouth. Harry pulls out his phone and dials the one person he knows will understand.  

“I need you.”

“Where are you?” Comes the immediate reply.

Back in the conference room, Aaron is about to go after Harry when he is stopped at the door. “Don’t, let him be. He needs time to himself. Besides, he has a friend or two he talks to help him when he feels out of control.” He turns to see Draco staring at him as if he knows something is going on between him and Harry.  

_Wait, what friend? Who is Harry turning to when he needs to turn to me?_

“Riddle is a sore subject for all of us, especially Harry,” Draco says. Then he turns to address the rest of the room. “I know it seems like we are not being truthful with you about this case. Nott killed in your backyard and we get that. But he also killed in ours. We all knew him as a child, have memories of him as a child, some of us grew up with him. But we grew apart the older we got. This case is very personal to us. That does not make us the bad guys."

"What Mr. Nott has grown into is a product of his environment." Severus adds. "His father was a violent man, followed a man who killed without mercy and incapable of compassion. Mr. Nott knows only violence. I shamefully admit that I missed this part while he was my student. But, I cannot stress enough that we lived in a dangerous time and there were other things that we missed."  

The room is silent, all of them acknowledging that knowing the man that has perpetrated these awful crimes makes this case different for the PACU. They may be hiding information from them but none of the BAU truly doubts that the PACU wants to catch Theo Nott. Personal cases are always the most difficult and make the fire to solve the case that much more intense. And Harry's team wants Nott bad.  

"New information comes to light each and every day and we are finding them out the same time as you all do." Blaise begins. "We have been searching for Nott for three fucking months. We want to stop Nott’s rampage just as much as you do. And if you think all we want is to give Nott a slap on the wrist, think again. The only way he is returning back to British soil is in a body bag. That bastard killed one of our dearest friends and her child all in the name of blood purity. And I get that we might be keeping things from you but believe us when we say it is not our intention. We have a higher power to answer to just as you do.”

"Only thing is ours tends to bite back a bit harsher than yours." Fred jokes, trying to dispel the intense feeling in the room, but no one chuckles or cracks a smile.

In the time Aaron has known the PACU members, he has never heard Draco or any of the other's speak with such vehemence or anger. They have always joked not taking things seriously, children doing an adult's job. Now looking at their faces, Aaron realizes that they are boys who experienced tragedies that forced them to grow up quickly. That type of thing changes people and what they have experienced has changed them, despite their sometimes juvenile seeming behavior, into men. Draco may be the more level-headed between him and Harry but this moment makes Aaron start to see why Draco and Harry are brothers. They both have a fire and solid strength inside them brought on by the harsh, violent world they were forced to endure growing up.  

“Then tell us everything. Because like Morgan, I too, am certain you are hiding something,” Rossi urges in that calm, zen-like tone Aaron is so used to hearing from Dave as he is never one to yell.

Draco looks around the group to see all the other BAU team members nodding their heads. And Aaron notices that Spencer and Penelope are the only ones not nodding, which he finds suspicious.  

Still on the phone, Kingsley states, “I’m fine with whatever you decide, Draco,” before hanging up.

“It might make things easier, I agree.”  Fred and George say together.

“I’m with you, Drake,” Blaise adds in.

Neville, who is sitting beside Blaise, nods his head in agreement. “I agree with the others.”

Aaron watches as Draco turns to his father and Severus, who remain silent. Aaron concludes that Draco finds their silence to be a wordless expression that the decision is Draco and Harry’s. Draco pulls out his cell phone and presses the number one. “Get back here, it’s time to tell them everything.” Draco demands then hangs it up.  

Everyone watches as Blaise gets up and begins to close the blinds; Aaron and the BAU team stare at each other wondering what the hell is about to happen. Neville stands and walks over to the door, placing his hands on it, whispering something before sitting back down. Within minutes, Harry walks in with a handsome redhead man following closely behind him. He has on a visitor’s badge, which means Harry was already in the building when Draco called him.  

_This must be the friend?_

The room is silent, filled with tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone is staring at Harry, waiting for him to speak. Harry realizes after talking with Bill that Morgan and the rest of his team had every right to be suspicious. Because they are hiding things and the BAU team knows it, add in their connection with Nott and it is a wonder they haven’t been confronted before this.  

Harry sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him. _I guess even with_ _Slytherin's blood coursing through my veins I will always be a hot blooded Gryffindor._

“It’s time we tell you the whole truth.” He says breaking the silence. “But, before we do that I need to apologize for my outburst,” Harry continues. “It was uncalled for.”

“I agree,” Severus replies. “It is a lesson long past due, that you need to learn, Harrison. You cannot continue to let your emotions, your anger and frustration dictate your reactions. ”  

Harry looks down at the desk in front of him shamefully. Severus has been trying to teach him to control his emotions for years without success. Although Harry has less outbursts than he used to.

"I understand your passion to right the wrongs, but you cannot save everyone. And at times, not everyone needs saving. Think like a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor, it saves us all the trouble of worrying about you."

“Yes, Father,” he says, lifting his head to stare into his father’s onyx eyes.   

"Hey, I take offense to that, Professor," Fred argues.

"Me too, I'm a well bred Gryff, thank you." George adds.

Neville and Blaise chuckle, while Draco and Lucius shake their heads.  

Severus does not take his eyes off Harry, his look of concern makes Harry's head ache. He hates making his father worry about his well-being, worse are the unavoidable lectures that follow that always made Harry want to hide for days. Harry then shifts his gaze from his father to Morgan.  

“You want the bloody-fucking truth?”

“That would be nice,” Morgan says crossing his muscled arms over his chest.

“What we want, no, make that need you guys to understand, there is a reason why we speak in riddles. This case is not a walk in the park; there are other elements involved." Harry lifts his head looking at the BAU members then specifically at Derek. "Do you believe in the supernatural or better yet, magic, Agent Morgan? In witches and wizards?” Harry watches as the questions sunk into their minds and the inevitable disbelief is clearly reflected on their faces. They probably think he is not playing with a full deck.

Furious, Morgan shoots back, “I’m not in the mood for your fucking pranks or jokes. Be serious. Do you not understand how dangerous Nott is and how much damage he can wreak?” He continues without waiting for an answer, “If you haven’t noticed there is a fucking killer on the loose. And a young woman, who from your angry response is a friend, has been kidnapped by the ruthless killer we are hunting. A woman that unless we find her in time will be raped and likely killed after she has his child. So stop with the fucking game and tell us the truth.”  

Harry scowls at Morgan. _The guy must really hate me or something._  

Bill places a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a consoling and supporting squeeze.

“You got this,” Bill whispers in his ear quietly enough no one else can hear what he is saying.  

Harry does not look in Aaron’s direction or he would have seen the mental daggers he aimed at Bill. “Block out the anger or your magic will react differently and could cause harm.” Harry knows Bill is right, lately his magic feels out of control and he has the strangest feeling it is somehow tied to Aaron. Harry closes his eyes and sees his wolf pacing and growling, wanting to strike and defend him against an unknown threat.

“You are going to have to show them,” Spencer says, causing Harry to open his eyes and look at the handsome genius. The wolf inside him snarls as if to say that is not your mate. “That is the only way they will believe you, just like Garcia and I do.”

Morgan turns to look at Spencer then to Penelope, looking betrayed. “You know what’s going on, Pretty Boy, Baby Girl?” He demands. “I cannot believe you two would keep something from us, your family, and your team!” Hurt fills his voice. Derek doesn’t have to voice how much it pains him that his Sub and his best friend kept the truth from him.

Penelope, bless her sweet heart, does not back down from Morgan's death glare as Harry now calls it. “Yes, they told us a few days ago. All I am asking is that you all listen with an open mind.”

“I agree with Garcia,” Spencer says, pointedly avoiding Derek’s eyes.  

 _I should not have asked him to promise to keep our secret._ Harry understands more than anyone what an important component trust is in a relationship, especially the type of relationship both he and Spencer are involved in. Since walking back into the room, he has yet to look in Aaron's direction. Harry has lied in omission to Aaron just as Spencer has to Derek. _I just hope I haven’t destroyed Spencer and Morgan’s relationship or my own. I can be a complete idiot sometimes jump first ask questions later..._

“I was skeptical until they showed us some of what they can do.” Spencer continues.

Harry and Bill meet eyes. Bill shrugs his shoulders at the plan he sees in Harry’s eyes. It will be dramatic and a bit painful but hard to deny. Harry closes his eyes and tries to relax. Before anyone can react, Bill slams his fist into Harry’s face, snapping his head back with the force.  

“Son of bitch! Did you have to hit me so hard?” Harry exclaims.  

Aaron stands in shock for a second before he lunges forward at Bill. The only thing holding him back from attacking the man is Draco and Lucius. “What the fuck are you doing?” He doesn’t like the sight of his Sub’s blood trailing out of his broken nose, it infuriates him and he want to kill the redhead for hurting his lover.  

“Calm down and watch,” Bill says with a roll of his eyes. He pulls out his wand, grips Harry’s cheeks and points his wand to his nose. “Episkey.”  

Harry’s broken nose heals before all their eyes. Several gasps are heard at the unbelievable sight.  

Bill raises an eyebrow and declares, “There you go, you big baby. You can quit complaining, you’ve had much worse.”   

Draco reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small vial, giving it to Harry, who uncaps it and drinks the contents quickly, sighing in utter relief.  

"Remember payback is a bitch," Harry says to Bill, touching the sides of his nose.

"I welcome it, Pup." Bill smiles brightly knowing their prank war has just begun.

"Can we join in?" The twins beg together.

"No!" Draco, Harry and Bill shout at the same time.

"Awe," The twins pout.

Spencer and Penelope are the only BAU members that aren’t staring in disbelief at what just happened. “That was really cool!” Penelope gushes.  

Severus shakes his head, “Was that truly necessary, Harrison? Neither of you could use your brains to come up with a less painful plan? Imbeciles. A levitation charm would have been equally as effective.”

“They needed proof,” Blaise says offhandedly.  

“Bunch of dunderheads,” Severus declares.  

Emily is speechless, wondering if she actually saw what she thought she saw.  

“Okay, I wasn’t the only one that saw that, right? Because my brain says that is impossible,” JJ suggests. "What the hell did I just see?"

“Yeah, I definitely saw that too,” Rossi touches his own nose, remembering the sight of Harry’s nose being fixed by genuine magic.  

"If we did not say before, let me say it now. There is a world that exists, some call it paranormal. But we are wizards, magic welding, wand twirling powerful wizards" Neville answers.  

Prentiss asks with a disbelieving giggle, "When you say paranormals do you mean aliens, little green men?"   

Derek rejects what he saw and refuses to listen to anymore gibberish. “I don’t know how you did that but it’s a trick. Magic is not real. The paranormal, magic, witches and wizards, all of it is fake. A lie. A trick!”

It's clear that Morgan will be the most difficult to convince, the others are doubtful and distrusting but at least willing to listen. Morgan, however, is simply furious.  

“And you are telling me that what just happened is magic?” Rossi asks, his tone full of skepticism, despite what he saw. “That it exists and whatever you did was real magic.” A thought sparks in his mind, “Are you saying there is something supernatural about this case?”

Before anyone can answer, JJ interrupts, rambling, “If magic and the supernatural are real and people can do what you just did and more, how is it that we don’t know anything about them? How is it possible to hide something like that?”

“To answer your question, Agent—?” Lucius begins.

“Jareau, JJ for short,” she says with a smile.

“JJ, it is.” He smiles back. “Think back to your history books, of the many times men and women were accused of doing things out of the ordinary, women hung for being temptresses and healing without medicine.” Realization dawns on her face and on that of the rest of the group.

 _The Witch trials._ Seems to be the collective thought.  

“If you are all thinking of the Salem Witch trials, then you are correct. True witches were not the only ones accused and hanged for witchcraft." Lucius continues. "Muggles or non-magic folks, were also falsely accused and hanged despite their innocence. We hid our existence for that exact reason and many more. We got tired of our people dying in droves because of m—”

“Mass hysteria, and ignorance.” Finishes Prentiss.

“Yes, from conversations with my sons about Dr. Reid’s intellect, I’m quite sure he can cite instances besides the witch trials where innocents have been wrongly accused of being something they are not.” Severus adds to the conversation. “We keep who and what we are from the muggle world to protect us and to prevent another incident of mass hysteria that results in the murdering of masses of innocent people. We have enough problems with people killing each other, revealing magic to muggles only puts our world at greater risk. Muggles are a threat to us, just as they would see us as a threat. Our world could decline if the world knew our secret.”

Neville supposes, “What if I told you that two brothers here in America continually battle with the evils that plague this world? Demons, spirits and monsters, not twisted human beings but true monsters that hide in the shadows. Or the two angels of your God that stand with the brothers?”

“The fabled Grimm brothers, or rather distant cousins, that battle the evils of Portland? With their mates, they keep the city safe from supernatural creatures,” Draco adds. “They fight evil, the same as we do. They just do it from the shadows.” Draco’s gaze travels over the faces of the BAU members. “The world is not black and white. We fight evil everyday, just in a different form. Magic or no, supernatural creature or human evil, it is all the same. We fight evil and so do you.”

Morgan scoffs, countering, “You cannot expect us to believe that bull. Brothers fighting evil with two of God’s angels? Cousins fighting evil in Portland? Demons, spirits, monsters, and supernatural creatures? You are completely out of your mind. I don’t believe a word you are saying. Adding more lies to the ones you’ve already told us is making things worse.” Morgan shakes his head in disbelief, refusing to believe a word any of them says. “We have had our share of delusional UnSubs, including one that thought he was Jesus Christ reborn. You have to realize you sound as crazy as they are.”

Before Harry can counter with a response, Lucius stops him. “We are aware of how this may sound to you but I can assure you, Agent Morgan, neither the Winchester brothers nor Castiel and Gabriel nor the cousins Grimm are a figment of our imagination. They are quite irritating but very real. They’ve saved this world on more than one occasion from things far worse than anything you could possibly imagine in your nightmares. And they do it knowing that it may cost them their own lives and the lives of their families. So excuse me if everything is not cut in black and white enough for you to comprehend.” Lucius stops speaking, his anger at the cusp of exploding at trying to make Morgan see reason. He looks around the room and realizes that the muggles will need time to let the all the information sink in. “Why don’t we take a break from the case for the rest of the day and conduct this conversation elsewhere?”

“I agree with Lucius. Why don't we all gather at our house at six for dinner? We can continue this conversation then. Bring your families as well. The atmosphere will be more relaxed. You will be able to ask all the questions you want and we promise to answer them truthfully.” Severus suggests then stops to adjust the silver cufflinks on his black dress shirt. “I can assure you that we mean you no harm, you and your families will be safe. I would never risk putting my grandson in danger.”

Morgan opens his mouth to protest when Aaron jumps in, who has been silent throughout the majority of the conversation. “I think that is a excellent idea.” Harry can hear the anger and hurt in his voice. He can only hope that Aaron will listen with an open mind and not close him out. With all he just heard plus his father mentioned the word grandson, Harry wonders what Aaron is more angry about. The existence of magic or the fact that he has a son?

“We have other cases to work on and I have reports to complete. I will see you at six.” Aaron walks out of the conference room without looking in Harry’s direction.  

The rest of the BAU team members follow behind him, leaving Harry and his team alone.“How do you think it will go tonight?” Neville asks.  

Harry shrugs his shoulders despondently. His mind is consumed with fear and anger that he’s lost Aaron, his Dom, his soul mate.  

“I hope we did not get Spencer and Penelope in trouble. Did you see the way his lover looked at him?” Neville asks.

Harry did, it is the same look Aaron had on his face when he walked out of the conference room. _The trust Aaron and I started to build was shattered in a blink of an eye. Imagine what it did for Spencer and Morgan. Nothing I can do to change that now._

“Well, there is nothing we can do at the moment,” Harry says out loud. “Neville bring the BAU up to speed, once everything looks as if it’s calmed down. This way they won’t think we are keeping any more secrets from them.” Neville nods his head and walks out of the conference room.

“Hey Pup, I’m going to take off,” Bill tells him.

Harry nods his head, “Yeah, let me walk you out.”

Bill turns and looks at his brothers, “I hope you two are staying out of trouble. And no pranking the new kids for being mean before they even hear us out.”

The twins innocently put their hands on their chests, “Why big brother give us some credit.” Bill glares at the twins, “We wouldn’t dare traumatize the new kids...at least not yet.” They speak simultaneously with a mischievous smile that undermines their innocent gesture.

Bill rolls his eyes, “For some strange reason I don’t believe you.” Bill points at them and shaking his head. “Just don’t leave any visible scars,” he says and walks out of the conference room with Harry to the elevators.  

Bill stops Harry from walking away as he waits for the elevator, “Listen to me, if he does not take the time to hear you out, he is not worth it.” Harry nods his head as he feels tears threaten to fall down his cheeks.  

Bill pulls him into a hug after kissing him on the forehead, and then his nose. Harry opens his eyes and looks through the glass doors over Bill's shoulders to the bullpen to see Aaron standing at the door by his office glaring at them. Harry can feel the fury radiating off Aaron, even from this distance.  

Bill pulls away from their hug and cups his cheeks, drawing Harry’s attention away from Aaron, “Remember what I said, he is not deserving of your love and affection if he does not take the time to listen. I’m here for you.” Harry closes his eyes to stop tears from falling, then quickly nods his head before opening his eyes.  

Bill lets him go and steps onto the elevator, “Hey, do me a favor, set me up with the busty blonde.”  

Harry chuckles, he knew Bill would notice Penelope, how could he not? She is just his type. When the elevator doors close, Harry peeks back to see if Aaron is still watching but finds the spot he was standing in empty.  

_Tonight, I might lose the first and only man I have ever started to fall in love with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	9. Consequences Part 1

 

_Thoughts_

********* Short POV change

 

“I cannot believe you kept something like this from me,” Derek accuses harshly. “We promised we wouldn’t lie to each other, did we not?” Derek asks.

Spencer flinches at the dark, dangerous tone and the truth of his words. He ducks his head, deeply ashamed at breaking the vow he made to his Dom. “I’m sorry, Sir. I had no choice. I made a magical vow not to tell. They said that if I told you, I could be hurt, maybe even die.”

“You lied to me, Pretty Boy. You broke your word. Kept secrets from me,” Derek growls.

Spencer bites his lip to suppress the submissive whine that is bubbling up. He wants more than anything to sink to his knees and beg for his Dom’s forgiveness. Looking up with pleading eyes, Spencer begs, “Please, Sir. I had no choice. It hurt me to keep this from you. I wanted more than anything to tell you everything.”

Derek can see how miserable Spencer is and knows he is regretful. Spencer isn’t lying to him. His Sub truly believes that he would be harmed had he told him. “Do you believe them?”

“Yes,” Spencer answers simply.

Derek sighs. Spencer isn’t gullible. He’s a logical thinker. If they convinced Spencer that magic is real, then they are either incredibly talented frauds, and considering how skilled Spencer is at reading body language Derek finds that unlikely, or they are legit. “Magic,” Derek says in disbelief.

Spencer smiles minutely, “Real magic.” Even though he knew about magic days before the rest of the team, he still gets excited about seeing it done right before his eyes.

“You saw them do magic?”

“Yes. It was...unbelievable but undeniable.”

Derek harrumphs. He still isn’t happy that Spencer lied to him but it seems his Sub had his reasons. Derek reaches out and pulls Spencer to him. His Sub snuggles into him gratefully, letting Derek’s touch comfort him. Derek pets his hair, leaning close until his mouth is at Spencer’s ear. “I understand why you kept this from me.”

Spencer’s hands tighten around Derek’s back.

“But that doesn’t mean you are forgiven, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer answers quietly, “I understand, Sir.”

“You will have to earn my forgiveness, won’t you?”

Spencer answers eagerly, “Yes, Sir.” He knows when they get home his punishment will begin. What that will be, Spencer doesn’t know. Derek won’t tell him, his Dom loves to let his mind go wild with the possibilities. It is part of the punishment, using Spencer’s mind against himself. By the time they get home, Spencer will have thought of countless more punishments than an average mind could.

 

JJ knocks on Aaron’s door, he looks up quickly and calls her in. “What can I do for you, JJ?”

She closes the door before taking a seat facing his desk. “What do you think?”

“About what?” Aaron pretends to focus on the file in front of him.

“Do you believe them?” She asks him but continues without waiting for a response. “Because I have to tell you, I honestly, don’t know what to think.”

Aaron remains silent before looking up at JJ, “The only thing we can do is listen to what they have to say.” He shrugs his shoulders, pretending that none of this is bothering him in the least. His mouth feels like it is filled with sand, and he does not believe a word he just spoke. He feels betrayed by Harry. Seeing him in the arms of another man only twisted the knife deeper into his heart. Aaron does not like the comfortable manner the other man touched what belongs to him. He could not stop the jealousy he felt seeing them so close, despite the redhead having the same complexion and hair color as the twins. Harry is his and no one else's. The entire time in the conference room Aaron watched their interaction. It hurt to see Harry calm from his comforting touch. Aaron’s dominant nature wanted to grab Harry from the man's arms and scream mine while the logical side of him held back.The thought of losing Harry after they have been together for such a short time.

 _Am I not enough? Am I not good for Harry to love? Shit! It’s too late, I’ve already fallen in love him._  Aaron hates doubting himself, but now he wonders what will happen between him and Harry. He has never encountered anything of this magnitude, actually contemplating that magic is real. _I must be going crazy._  

“Are you going to bring Jack to the dinner?” JJ asks. Aaron does not respond to her question, he continues to stare at her, his mind is filled with thoughts of what to say to Jack when he finally introduces him to Harry. He can’t put it off any longer, not when he knows he’s in love with Harry and contemplating  a future with him. “I’m considering bringing Henry and Will. I believe Lucius when he said our family members will not be harmed.” She continues unaware of Aaron’s inner turmoil. “Despite how we may be feeling at the moment, my gut tells me they are trustworthy.”

“I do too,” Aaron agrees, finally speaking up. “I believe that he is genuine in his promise not to hurt our families. And, that is not the profiler in me talking, it’s simply the father in me. I would never even think of bringing Jack if I thought otherwise.”

“Okay then, I trust your judgment and mine and will bring Henry and Will along,” she says and pauses before looking down at her lap then up at Aaron again.

“Is there something else?” Aaron asks. She opens her mouth to say something then stops herself  and shakes her head. “What is JJ?” he prods.

“Do you believe that they can do magic, real magic?” JJ asks hesitantly. She never in a million years thought she would be even considering that magic, true magic, exists. It is absolutely mind boggling and JJ is having a difficult time wrapping her mind around it.

Aaron sighs. He is a logical man and cannot believe that he is seriously contemplating the possibility of real magic in the world. But then somehow they managed to convince the most logical person he knows, Spencer Reid. “I don’t know. But if magic does exist, then we don’t know half the shit we thought we did about this case.”

If Harry and his team are telling the truth, and Aaron fears they are, then they are going to have to rethink this case and possibly a few more. If magic is real, then his team may have sent an innocent man to prison and allowed the guilty one to continue to hunt and kill. If magic is real, then after this case, Aaron and his team will have to reevaluate the case and determine if they made a mistake. If they have, he’ll do everything he can to fix it. Perhaps Harry and his team could help him with the proof. They know more about magic and its laws than the BAU does.   

JJ gets up to leave and Aaron stops her. “Strauss hears nothing about this until we know the whole truth. Strauss would use this to her advantage to advance her career without considering the consequences and in the end, lives would be left damaged beyond repair. Make sure everyone else knows.” JJ nods her head then walks out of his office, leaving him alone to think. Secrets and lies can hurt a relationship. Harry kept a part of himself from Aaron, but he wants to protect his Sub, especially from his boss. Aaron wants to understand what could have caused Harry to kill a man at the age of seventeen. Aaron feels they were only given a small portion of the havoc and devastation that Tom Riddle caused.

 _Have I fallen in love with a cold-blooded killer? Could I have missed the signs? Is my Harry a sociopath?_ Aaron feels immediately guilty for even considering that but he can’t rid himself of a tiny sliver of doubt. _Stop being hypocritical and judgmental,_ he scolds himself mentally. _I killed Foyet, not because of all the horrible things he did but because he killed Haley and placed the seed of fear in Jack's heart._

Aaron leans forward and rests his elbows on his desk. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. _How the hell did my day turn out so fucked up and it’s only the afternoon?_ Aaron woke up excited at the prospect of seeing his Submissive, possibly fucking his brains out across his desk, making him scream but not cum. And now he has conflicted feelings about Harry and unsure of how he should feel. Aaron pushed his chair back, standing and walking over to the window that faces the bullpen. He watches Harry talk to his guys, Aaron can see the difference in his body language and can only guess at what his little minx is thinking.  At times, Harry reminded Aaron of a sly snake, the way he is able to slither away from one question to the next without answering them.

_Harry has definitely slithered his way into my heart and sunk his fangs into the depths of it like that of a snake.  Maybe I should call him my little snakelet. How can I trust Harry? How are we supposed to have a meaningful relationship if he is keeping secrets from me?_

Aaron turns back and walks over to his desk, and tries to focus on the paperwork he was working on earlier, however, it is a failed attempt. Aaron looks at the picture of Jack on his desk. _Maybe the best thing is to bring Jack tonight. He can act as a buffer between Harry and me._

The one thing Aaron won’t admit, even to himself, is the real reason he wants to bring Jack: that he really wants Jack to meet Harry. It is something he thought about while he was away. His anger at Harry only hides his true desires. Deep down, Aaron wants Jack to like Harry because _he_ does. And because he wants Harry in his life, in their lives, despite the lies he’s told. But Aaron is terrified. He’s afraid of losing Harry and the hope of a future with him. Aaron desperately wants a future with Harry and Jack. He hasn’t let himself feel any type of hope since Haley died. In the past, Aaron allowed no one past the walls he built around his heart. But Harry walked right through them like they weren’t there, like magic. Aaron fears getting his heart broken and being alone for the rest of his life. He thinks about Harry’s secrets and his fear grows stronger. Harry has hidden parts of his life from him, significant parts of who he is.

 _Can I trust him with my heart? With Jack? Would Jack be safe with him? What other secrets is he hiding? Will we continue to be pulled further apart by his secrets?_  

 

Down in the bullpen, Prentiss and Rossi begin to discuss everything that happened in the conference room. Emily has always thought of herself as a progressive thinker, open to the possibilities of all the things she can’t answer or explain. Like does God really exist or why are there so many different shades of blue? But it never occurred to her that magic could possibly be real.

_If magic is real, could I have witnessed it without realizing? What do I call them, warlock or would they be offended if I called them magicians? It’s all too mind boggling that I am even thinking about shit like this._

Emily looks at Dave and wonders if he was thinking along the same thing. “Do you believe everything that just happened in there?” Emily blurts out.

Dave shrugs his shoulder and asks, “What are you really asking, Emily?”

“I am asking if you believe or at the very least are open to believing in the existence of true magic or even the supernatural. We were all taught in school about the Salem Witch trials and how horrible it was. Innocent people were killed because they were suspected of being witches. And Harry and his group just admitted that they can do magic, think about it Dave, they have been here all along. I have to say it is a lot to take in all at once.” She points out.

Dave nods his head in agreement but does not add anything, trying to process his own thoughts about the matter.

“We have seen a lot of weird shit on this job, things that make you question even the simplest aspects of your everyday life. I realize that in order to do the job we do, you need a thick skin and an open mind. But I am not sure what the hell to believe right now.” Emily rattles off. “I know Draco says they want to put an end to Nott. But could this be their way of throwing up a smoke screen to aid Nott in his mission, whatever that may be?”

“I will agree with you, Emily,” Dave begins. “Some of the shit, as you so eloquently put it, that we have encountered does make me question my sanity more times than I can count on one hand.  But the belief in the supernatural was never one of them. It is hard to comprehend that all our lives we have been lead to believe that we are the only ones fighting for the greater good. Leaves me wondering how we could have been that naive.” Dave tells her. “When I was a child and I visited my nonna in Italy, she used to tell me about La Befana. The witch delivers presents to all the good little girls and boys in early January every year. To me that was a child’s tale, just folklore, not something to be taken seriously. The same way I view the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. Now I’m supposed to believe that Angels and Demons, and the brothers Grimm are not fairy tales, but now I am supposed to believe that they are real people out there fighting and keeping our nightmares at bay.”

Dave shakes his head, his mind filled with questions and uncertainty. He wonders if the things he has believed in all his life were all based on lies and misconceptions. But he could not deny what he saw earlier.

_The redhead healed Harry’s nose instantly, as if it never happened! Damn, was that a freaky and unbelievable sight!_

“I think other than showing us who they are and what else they can do will either make us a believer or them a liar.” Dave tells her. “But what I know is that they are determined to catch Nott before he kills anyone else, they hate him as much as he hates himself. I watched their body language and heard their loathing of the guy in their voices. They want him stopped. One way or another, Nott will draw his last breath when they finally catch up to him.”

Emily couldn’t respond to that statement, there was nothing she could say. Instead, she asked, “Want to be my plus one for tonight?”

(1)“Sarebbe un piacere, Bella.” He says, taking her hand kissing it.

Emily giggles at the kiss and the sensual sounding Italian words. _No wonder he’s had three ex-wives, he can charm the panties off even the most frigid woman._ “I wonder what other surprises are in store for us tonight?” Then her brows crease together. “Any idea who the handsome redhead that showed up with Harry was?”

Rossi shrugs his shoulders. “He could be related to the twins, the hair colors match. As for the surprises, we will just have to wait and see.” Dave looks over to the conference room and spies Harry standing at the whiteboard. Dave shakes his head, for such a young man he appears to carry the whole world on his shoulders. He studies Harry a bit more and observes him gently touching his lips and then quickly turn to stare out of the window. It seems as if Harry is worried about something. _Maybe the meeting tonight?_ Then Dave follows Harry’s gaze and notices that he is staring at Aaron’s office.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Dave says, not realizing he voiced his thoughts out loud.

“What’s interesting?” Emily asks.

Dave snaps his head around to face Emily. “I don’t know, I get the feeling that this whole magic thing is distracting us from seeing a bigger picture. There’s more going on behind the scenes than the PACU hiding the truth about magic.”

Dave watches as a confused expression passes over Emily’s face. “I’m not following.” She tells him.

“The other day, Morgan said Aaron was acting strange; he also mentioned a text he received that made him smile. When do you know Aaron to smile, on a case no less?”

Emily thinks about it and is surprised. “Almost never. Aaron rarely smiles during a case. If he does, it’s a sympathetic one for the victim or the victim’s family. He never smiles genuinely on the job.” Her suspicious, profiler brain starts firing. “He sure was acting strangely when Savannah flirted with him. Aaron was oddly distracted during that case. The only time I have ever seen Aaron that distracted was during the whole mess with Haley.”

Dave looks back at Harry who is still staring at Aaron’s office, biting on his bottom lip and running his hands roughly through his hair as if thinking very hard about something. As if making up his mind, Harry walked out of the conference room, striding through the bullpen with determined steps up the stairs and stopped in front of Aaron’s office door.

 _What the hell is that all about?_ Wonders Dave.

“Dave?” Emily asks, eying the strange expression on Dave’s face.

“If I didn’t know any better…” Dave starts to say then stops, shaking his head.

Emily follows his gaze but sees nothing that would tell her what he is thinking.  “If you didn’t know any better about what?” Emily asks eagerly. Dave knows something or at least suspects and she wants to know what it is.

“What I’m thinking can’t be real, I mean this is Aaron I am talking about here.” Dave speculates.

“Dammit, Dave, if you don’t tell me what you are thinking.” Emily mutters in an urgent stage whisper, looking around to make sure no one is paying them any attention.

“I think there is something going on between Harry and Aaron.” Dave tells her.

Emily stares at Dave in shock for a few seconds and then throws her head back, laughing out loud. The entire bullpen stops what they are doing and look at her in shock. Emily ignores them and laughs until tears run down her cheeks and her stomach starts to hurt from laughter.

Her laughter quiets down to a giggle as she looks at Dave, “Tell me you’re joking?” she asks through a giggle that dies down the second she realizes he is being serious. “Dave, tell me you’re not serious here, this is Aaron we are talking about? He was married for god sake?” She whispers, careful not to let anyone hear her but Dave.

“I don’t know if I am right. But my spidey senses are tingling. Look, I’ve known Aaron for a long time, since he started at the BAU. He’s a closed off guy, who keeps things close to the vest. None of us know all his secrets, not even me. And it’s not like we have not seen a straight guy fall for another guy. Morgan was a ladies man before he and Spencer acknowledged their feelings for each. Why couldn’t it happen again to another man, like Aaron?”

Emily sits in her chair stumped at what Dave is implying. _Aaron gay?_ “I just don’t see it, Dave.” _He’s crazy to even consider Aaron being gay._ She can’t picture her straitlaced boss having a secret affair with a male, work colleague.

“Hey, I’m only speculating, I could be reading into something that is not there. But would it change your views of Aaron if he was?”

“That’s a dumbass question, of course, I wouldn’t look at him any different. The misconception of what a gay man looks or supposed to sound like went out the window when Morgan and Spencer got together.” Dave nods his head. “Just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“That you’re not going to gay on me too, as well.”

Dave smirks. “You never know, Em. I think I’d look great in rainbow colors.”

 

Harry needs to speak with Aaron, yet he does not know what to say to him. He revealed a little of his true self today. It still hurts sometimes to talk about the loss of his parents; only getting to know them through pensives and others, learning how great they were and never being able to meet or get to know them continues to be painful. He is constantly trying to not live in all of his parents’ perfect shadows, Severus and Lucius included. It is frustrating when all he wants is to be Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, or the new moniker the Defender of the Dark.

 _Why is it hard for people to understand that I want to fall in love like everyone else?_  Harry turns his gaze away from from the whiteboard and looks at across the bullpen to Aaron’s office. His door is closed and Harry wonders what could be going through his lover’s mind. _Did I ruin everything by not telling him about being a wizard?_  Harry cannot think like that, he really hopes that Aaron will understand that he had his reasons his need to protect his family and the entire Wizarding World.

While his team is busy working, he slips out of the conference room in search for Aaron. Harry had planned on telling Aaron about him being a wizard, but he had wanted to wait for the perfect moment, like when the case was over and they no longer have that hanging over their heads or relationship. Unfortunately, his secret was forced to the forefront and now he has to deal with the fallout. Aaron is angry that he kept the truth from him and Harry can’t blame him for that. But his Dom hasn’t been fully truthful either. They both kept secrets and both are hurt from it. Harry fears what will happen next. He hopes Aaron will listen but all he can do it try.

_What if Aaron doesn’t listen? What if he won’t forgive me? Can we survive this?_

Harry tries to push those thoughts away. If Aaron cares as much as Harry does, then maybe they can get through this together. He walks up to his Dom’s door, his hand shaking as he knocks. “Come in.” Harry walks in and closes the door behind him. To hide his fear, Harry, his hands behind his back and stood in the resting position hoping that his Dom would see his submission.

“Sir, I think we need to talk,” Harry whispers.

Aaron does not look up from his paperwork, ignoring Harry completely. To hide his fear and pain, he projects a cold and remote front, one he uses often with UnSubs. Aaron won’t let Harry see how affected he is by his Sub’s omission. He frantically tries to build an impenetrable wall around his heart to protect himself, even if it means he’s alone.

“Is this about the Nott case?” Harry does not answer. “Because if it isn’t, I really need to get back to work.” Aaron points to the mountain of files on the left side of his desk. “My team and I have other cases that need our attention, these are not here for decoration,” he says in a biting tone.

“Why are you being such a bastard?” Harry yelled losing his submission for a second. He takes in a deep breath to regain his composure. This is not his aim; he wants Aaron to listen to him and understand why he did not reveal everything the minute they met. “Aaron, please, you have to let me explain.” Harry begs.

Aaron finally looks up as he points out, “Isn’t that what tonight's dinner will be about?”

“Yes, but-” Harry begins.

“Then there is nothing more to say, is there? I will wait to hear what is said tonight with the others, there’s no reason I should get special treatment.” He says, raising an eyebrow.  Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to finish this up so that I can make it to dinner on time.”

Harry drops his submissive stance and walks closer to Aaron’s desk standing in front of his desk. He is furious for the first time since they started seeing each other and does not hold back in unleashing the way he feels. “Every night since we have been together, you leave me to go home to Merlin knows who because you have to. Not once have I ever questioned you.” He shouts at Aaron, who is shocked by Harry’s anger. “For all I know, you have a pretty little wife and a boat load of children waiting for their daddy to come home and tuck them in. And I’m just your sweet piece of ass on the side.” Harry spits out the words with venom, then run his hands through his hair trying to reign in his emotions. “Look, Aaron, I understand we will have secrets. With our jobs and the lifestyle we live, there will always be things we cannot share with each other right away. And this was one of them. How can I tell you my deepest, darkest secret when we haven’t yet defined exactly what we mean to each other.” Harry whispers finally calming down.

He moves to the side of Aaron's desk, tempted to drop to his knees but Harry fights the impulse. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. There were so many nights I wanted to tell you but…” The words ‘I needed to make sure I could trust you’ are left unsaid.

“I know it feels as if I have lied to you but I have not. It wasn’t just my secret to tell. It’s difficult us to open up to others about what we can do. It could risk our entire existence.” Harry prays that Aaron will stop him from saying anything else and tell him that he understands or pull him into a kiss him with the same passion and urgency as they did earlier in the conference room. To Harry’s disappointment, Aaron does not move and continues to ignore him, his eyes trained on the spot he was standing in just moments before.

Harry sees exactly what he hoped he would never have to see on Aaron’s face: disgust and betrayal. “I thought you would be different.” Emotions build inside of him. “I thought I finally found someone who would understand me. I was starting to trust you! I gave you a part of me that I have never given to anyone else, despite the expertise of my past Doms, who craved it for years. My submission is not free, Aaron, and neither is my heart. Gods, if you only knew how much I’m fa—,” Harry stops before he reveals too much. “It was never a lie, you had me from the first night we met, I hope you realize just how much before it’s too late.”

Aaron says nothing after Harry finishes his speech, simply turning his attention back to his paperwork as Harry turns and walks to the door. Harry hesitates, hoping that Aaron will stop him but the other man does not. Harry walks out of Aaron’s office and continues out of the FBI building. He knows the best way to relieve his anger and pent up frustration. He only hopes Aaron will see his efforts and forgive him for not telling him about being a wizard. Aaron’s not blameless in this either but Harry seems to be the only one willing to forgive.

 

Aaron watches Harry walk out of his office. Everything in him is screaming at him to stop his lover, but his pride holds him back. _I’m a fucking idiot!_ Aaron knows it but can’t gather the courage to fix this. It hurts that Harry did not feel comfortable telling him everything about himself. _I’m Harry’s Dom, it is my responsibility to take care of him but I can’t do that if I don’t know the real Harry._ Aaron is jealous of Harry’s friends, who have Harry’s complete trust and know Harry more fully than he does, and he hates that.  

Aaron realizes that he is not being the Dominant that Harry needs right now, instead, he acted cold, and resorted to being a judgmental ass. Aaron clenches his hand into a fist, anger boiling in his gut when he thinks about the closeness between Harry and the redhead. _Too fucking close in my opinion_ . It is like a knife in the heart that his Sub sought out someone else’s comfort over his. _Who apparently is able to get to him in a matter of minutes._  Not that he can blame Harry; Aaron’s rejection and attitude certainly has not helped. He has no one to blame but himself. Aaron admits to himself that he pushed Harry away the minute he realized his Sub was not perfect.

_I’m so fucked! I’m in love with Harry and instead of confronting him about his secrets, I definitely pushed him away. Probably further into the hands of that fucking redhead, who seemed more than happy to take my place._

Aaron knows he’s being unfair. Harry isn’t the only one keeping secrets, he is too. He has deliberately kept Jack a secret from Harry. Aaron’s heart bleeds as Harry’s words echo in his mind. _“For all I know, you have a pretty little wife and a boat load of children waiting for their daddy to come home and tuck them in. And I’m just your sweet piece of ass on the side.”_ Omitting the truth from Harry has led his Sub to believe he is nothing but a fuck on the side. It’s Aaron’s fault that Harry doubts his commitment to their relationship. Harry’s submission is a gift to be cherished and his foolish behavior has thrown that precious gift back in Harry’s face. He can only pray that Harry will forgive him, despite not deserving it.

Aaron feels like he is drowning in secrets, not only from Harry but his team and Jack. His team's reaction to magic, _if it is even real,_ will determine when and how he and Harry will reveal their relationship to everyone.

_That is if we are still in a relationship after the way I rejected him. I threw his submission back in his face by not taking the time to listen._

No man or woman has ever had Aaron questioned his ability as a Dominant, not even Haley. He has always been confident, an Alpha and a Dominant. He is always sure about what and who he wants. Even when he and Haley grew apart, she respected his position as the Alpha of the family. _If only I could have saved her. But her willing sacrifice helped save Jack and I’ll always love her because of that._

Dominants are not supposed to have flaws or be anything less than confident at all times.  Their Submissive shouldn’t make them question themselves on their decisions. But Harry does. Aaron wants so much from Harry. He craves seeing Harry wearing his collar proudly, for everyone to realize who he belongs to. Aaron’s desires to live a BDSM lifestyle twenty-four-seven pulls at him each time he and Harry meet. To have his Submissive respond to his every command, to care for him and his home while he is working. And when he returns him to have his Sub kneeling and waiting to nurture and care for him. To come home to his Sub and their children. Aaron can see them raising Jack together, the image almost painfully clear. Aaron wants to be the sole provider but knows Harry loves his job. He won’t ask Harry to quit for his own selfish reasons. Maybe one day Harry will be happy to stay home but until that happens, Aaron will be content simply being with Harry. Aaron just wants Harry in his life.

_But now I have fucked up my chances to have the life that I crave so badly, the one I want with no one else but Harry._

He is in control of their relationship, on the surface at least. He knows that he is the Dominant in and outside of the bedroom, even if Harry holds the ultimate power. Harry can stop everything with a single word. But right this minute, Aaron has no fucking clue what to do _._ Harry challenges him in the way no one else has before and it has sent him reeling.

_Maybe coming out of the closet to your friends and everyone else will be a good start._

Aaron has never thought about telling anyone he is bisexual, he never expected to find love again. What he feels for Harry has overwhelmed him and it’s overridden his common sense. Suddenly, he gets up from his desk and rushes to his door. Hoping to repair the damage he caused, Aaron opens it and looks out into the bullpen, hoping to see Harry.  When he sees everyone from his team talking with each other, he discreetly goes to the conference room where the PACU is set up in hopes of seeing his Sub there. But is disappointed when all he sees is Draco and the rest of the PACU team but not Harry.

_I’m so fucked!_

Aaron realizes that the only thing he can do is hope that tonight he will have an opportunity to fix his mistake. And prove to Harry that Aaron willingly accepts his Submission and heart. He prays he is not too late.

 

Penelope knew it was only a matter of time before they cornered her. “I’m sorry guys. I promised them I would not tell anyone until they were ready to talk about it.”

“But we are a team, Pen,” JJ says to her.

Emily squints her eyes at Penelope suspiciously, “What do they have on you? Or did they bribe you? Because I know nothing but a decree from the Cybergods would convince you keep a secret from us.”

“Cybergods, really?” JJ says to Emily, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous name.

Emily shrugs her shoulders, and looks at JJ, “It’s the best I could come up with on short notice.” She turns a gaze back to Penelope. “So, is it real?”

“What? Magic or the Cybergods?” Garcia asks.

“Magic!” Both women answer together, sounding exasperated.

“Yes, Spencer and I saw them perform magic. He didn’t believe them, so Blaise did some freaky shit with a stick,” Garcia explains, excitement bubbling inside of her. “You saw the hot redhead fix Harry’s nose instantly with your own eyes. Logically you might not believe what you saw, but magic is real.” She tells them, then looks at her two coworkers who are more like her sisters.  “And, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you guys, honest. They asked me to promise not to say anything. I think one of them called it a vow.”

“That’s all they had to do? Ask nicely.” JJ asks Garcia. “Nothing was forced?”

“Yup,” Garcia says with a smile. “Besides, they are kind of cute.”

“Wait, let’s go back to the freaky shit and the stick thing. What was it and what did it look like?” Emily asks.

Penelope’s brows crease together. “I’m not sure how to explain it. Harry said some word and Spencer’s messenger bag was suddenly in his hand. And Draco made a pencil stand midair.  It was not as dramatic as what we saw today. And the stick looked different. Besides, I lost track of things until they mentioned that Draco could get pregnant—”

“Wait!” JJ stops her. “Did you say that Draco can get pregnant? But he’s a man?”

Penelope nods her head excitedly. “Apparently in the magical world, men are able to have babies.” Her excitement dims a little, remembering the envious look on Spencer’s face. She is about to say more, but George walks into her cave, abruptly ending their conversation. He has a smirk on his lips and for some reason Garcia has the feeling he knows they were talking about the PACU team.

“Ladies,” he greets politely. All three women watch him closely as if waiting for him to do something spectacular. George picks up one of the ledgers and walks out of the room without saying another word. Penelope looks at her friends and shakes her head when JJ and Emily’s brows crease in confusion.

_Tonight will certainly be fun!_

 

Spencer trails behind Derek as they walk to their truck. Hotch had let them all go home early because of the meeting-slash-dinner tonight. His Dom is thankfully not furious with him anymore but the unknown punishment has been looming over Spencer’s head since Derek discovered he kept a secret from him. Derek doesn’t punish him often but when he does, well, Derek being a profiler means Spencer has no idea what punishment he will decide on. Derek knows how to punish him efficiently and effectively. Spencer lied by omission and broke his vow to always be truthful and open with him. It is one of their firm rules and he broke it. Now he has to suffer the consequences. Spencer isn’t expecting a light punishment. Derek will certainly push his limits to makes sure that his punishment is one he won’t soon forget.

Spencer climbs into the truck, sneaking quick glances at Derek. They have not spoken to each other since after the confrontation in the hall. The silence is weighing on him. Spencer is breaking inside, being able to speak with Derek throughout the day keeps him sane. Derek is his everything and his insecurities rise when they can’t communicate. Worse is his lover hasn’t touched him since before they entered the conference room. One brush of Derek’s fingers across his skin makes him feel secure, as if his loving arms are wrapping around him and he craves reassurance from his Dom. Spencer feels the loss of affection keenly, like the loss of a limb. He wants the reassurance of Derek’s touch more than anything. Spencer almost hopes for a physical punishment, they are painful but he can deal with pain. And then at least, Derek would be touching him, even if he uses a paddle or something similar.

The ride home is silent. Derek does not have to look at his Sub to know what he is thinking about. The build-up, the dread is merely another aspect of the punishment. He can almost feel Spencer’s anxiety, not only because of the coming punishment but from the silence and the deliberate loss of touch. A part of him wants to give into Spencer as he often does; Spencer’s a perfect Submissive but keeping secrets or even simply agreeing to keep a secret from him could come between them and cause serious damage to their relationship. That’s why he will not go easy on Spencer’s punishment.

Derek can’t help but wonder, _is this my fault? Is this Spencer’s way of crying out for affection? Have I not given him everything he needs?_

Derek does not want to think of himself as being negligent in Spencer’s care. Spencer is his life, and in everything, he tries to put his Sub first. Derek squeezes the steering wheel until his knuckles are almost white. _I cannot lose him because I am not paying attention to his needs._ Derek puts the thought out of his mind and forces himself to not look at Spencer, because if he does his resolve will break. Derek does not take pleasure in punishing his Submissive for disobedience, but there are times a Dominant has to do things he does not like.

Derek can only guess the unpleasant thoughts running through Spencer’s mind. Spencer is not a pain slut and Derek only hopes that his punishment is effective and his Sub will never think about keeping a secret from him again.

 

They arrive home, Derek entering the house first and Spencer following close behind him. Clooney is excited to see them and wiggles around to greet Spencer but he ignores him. Spencer knows he is going to be punished and goes immediately to the Playroom without explicit instruction. Spencer strips completely, folding up his clothes into a neat pile on the table. Spencer walks to the center of the room and kneels with his hands clasped behind him. He lowers his head, staring at the floor as he waits for Derek to arrive.

Derek takes his time, greeting Clooney, feeding and letting him outside. He goes to their bedroom. Derek grins as takes out his chocolate brown suit, one of Spencer’s favorites. He dresses leisurely, donning a darker chocolate dress shirt with the collar open to expose his throat. He takes out his special made titanium cufflinks, one saying ‘my’ with other saying ‘boy.’ Derek looks at himself in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. Just seeing him in this suit and not being able to touch him will be the first part of the punishment for his Sub. Derek remembers the last time he wore this particular suit. They ended up being late as Spencer could not keep his hands off him.

Finally ready, Derek walks slowly to the Playroom. Spencer is exactly where he is supposed to be, on his knees in the middle of room.

Spencer’s body stiffens as Derek walks into the room, needing to look up and gauge his Dom. But Spencer resists the urge; he does not need to give Derek any more reasons to punish him.

Derek takes his time, walking past Spencer. Derek checks the table, noting the pile of clothing is neatly folded and arranged in the precise manner he demands. He then grabs his Sub’s collar out of the specially made wooden box. Normally, Spencer simply wears the arm cuff under his clothing but when Derek is feeling especially possessive or when Spencer needs the reassurance, Derek will buckle the beautifully made leather collar around Spencer’s pretty neck. The dark leather always contrasts nicely against Spencer’s pale skin. Derek strokes the supple leather and caresses the sewed inscription: Property of Master Derek Morgan. He thinks about putting the collar back in the box, Derek turns back to look at Spencer. His beautiful Spencer is obediently awaiting his punishment with perfect submission. Making a decision, Derek takes the collar with him. He walks toward his waiting Sub, placing the collar on the floor at his feet. Derek can see the minute shiver go through Spencer at the sight. He knows Spencer wants to touch it, to be granted the right to wear it proudly around his neck.

Spencer bites his lip as Derek’s polished dress shoes come into his view and his collar is placed before him. He wants to lifts his head but knows it will only add to his punishment for further disobedience. His Dom is teasing him with his collar and Spencer craves the sensation of it around his neck. Spencer gulps painfully. Derek is going all out. He has changed shoes but not only that, he has changed clothes as well. What is worse is that he recognizes the brown slacks as belonging to his favorite suit of Derek’s. Spencer wonders if he’s wearing the cufflinks too, the ones he designed for Derek. Every time he sees them attached to Derek’s sleeves makes him feel proud. Those cufflinks are Derek’s collar, proclaiming his ownership of Derek and he loves seeing them.  To have to see Derek in that suit, looking suave and sexy without being able to touch…

“Look at me, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer looks up, his eyes widening as scans up his Dom’s body. Derek _is_ wearing the suit and the cufflinks. Spencer has to dig his fingers into his wrists to stop himself from reaching out. He cannot stop his cock from hardening at the delicious sight, nor can he prevent his breath from quickening.

Derek smirks down at his Sub. Spencer is responding just as he had planned. Something about how the suit looks on Derek gets Spencer going without fail. The cufflinks don’t either, Derek knows how hot they get his Sub. He allows Spencer to drink his fill, not saying anything until Spencer’s eyes begin to dilate with lust. “Like what you see, Baby?”

Spencer swallows, fantasizing about pulling down Derek’s zipper with his teeth, nuzzling his Dom’s bulge until Derek pulls his dick out and forces him to take every inch. He can nearly taste Derek in his throat. Spencer is torn from his fantasy when Derek grabs his hair and yanks his head back. “I asked you a question!”

“Y-Yes! Sir, please! Can I touch you?” Spencer pleads, his pink tongue licking his lips in anticipation. _Please say yes._

Derek yanks on Spencer’s hair again, forcing his neck to arch painfully. He asks darkly, “Do you deserve that, Pet? Do you deserve my collar around your pretty neck?” Derek rubs and squeezes the outline of his growing erection, taunting his Submissive as he asks, “Have you earned the right to have my cock down your pretty throat?”

The words are ice cold water washing over him. Spencer sobers, regret and guilt written all over his expressive face. “No, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Derek releases his hold on Spencer’s hair, watching as his Sub drops his head. “No, you haven’t. You kept a secret from me. Broke one of the rules _we_ agreed upon. Maybe you had cause to but regardless of the reason, _you kept things from me_. I cannot allow that to go unpunished. Do you believe I am wrong to do so? Do you want to explain to me why you do not deserve this punishment?”

**********

Spencer stays silent. He lied to Derek. He broke one of their most vital rules. Spencer has no excuses. He deserves to be punished. Spencer stares at his collar on the floor, tears shining in his eyes. He feels shame flooding through him.

_I knew what I was doing. I knew it wrong. My curiosity overshadowed my good sense and I willingly turned my back on my promise to Derek. I don’t deserve Derek’s forgiveness. I don’t deserve his love. I don’t deserve his collar._

**********

Derek senses the dark turn his Sub’s thoughts have taken. Spencer needs to be punished but he should never doubt that he is Derek’s. He leans down and delicately picks up Spencer’s collar. “I am not pleased with your disobedience, Spencer. But I still love you and you are still mine.” With that Derek unbuckles the collar, putting it against Spencer’s throat. Derek buckles the collar around Spencer’s neck, the weight and familiar feel of it sparking a shudder of emotion to run through him. Derek feels the collar relieve some of the tension in his body, as if settling something in Spencer despite the approaching punishment. Just as he hoped, Spencer realizes that his fearful thoughts of abandonment are wrong. Derek won’t leave him. That settled, he’s ready for the punishment to begin.

Derek grins wickedly, Spencer is not going to like his punishment as well he shouldn’t. “Do not move,” he orders. Derek takes the straight backed, uncomfortable chair away from the wall and sets it in front of the modest television. “Come here.” Spencer gets up and walks over to Derek. “Sit.” Spencer sits down, the hard, uncomfortable chair unyielding beneath him. Derek puts his arms on the rests. “Stay still.” He removes the arm cuff and sets it carefully next to Spencer’s folded clothing. Derek debates whether to use duct tape, meaning it will yank out hair when he tears it off, or ropes or maybe cuffs. _Cuffs, definitely, the black ones with red trim._ Derek takes them out and stands before Spencer, buckling his wrists to the chair arms and then kneeling down to buckle his ankles to the chair’s legs. “Open your mouth,” Derek demands.

Spencer eyes his Dom uncertainly but obeys. Derek buckles the ball gag securely. Spencer has no idea what is going to happen. He watches as Derek opens the cabinet below the TV. In his hands is a small box. Derek opens the box and Spencer’s eyes widen, shock and dread filling him at what is to come. His Dom smiles darkly at his reaction. “You know now, don’t you, Pet?”

Unable to answer verbally, Spencer nods his head.

Derek puts the disc in the DVD player. He skips through the previews, letting Spencer see the start menu. Armageddon. One of the most scientifically inaccurate films and one Spencer hates more than any other. Derek has been saving this punishment. One of his more creative punishments, forcing Spencer to watch a movie he loathes, a film riddled with scientific inaccuracies, and trapping all his Sub’s outraged ramblings inside his head. Derek has no doubt this is a punishment Spencer will not soon forget. The two hour and half hour movie will be torture for Spencer. His Sub will think twice before breaking one of their most important rules again. Derek grabs his Pretty Boy’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “You will watch this movie until I determine you’ve been suitably punished. Do you understand?”

Spencer taps the wooden chair arm once to signal he understands even as his pathetic kitten eyes beg for mercy. But his Dom’s mind is made up. Horror fills him. Spencer would rather be caned than have to silently watch this horrendous movie.

“Ready?” Spencer taps yes despite the dread clear on his face. Derek says, “Do you remember how to use your nonverbal safe word?” Again, Spencer taps yes.  

From the look on Spencer’s face, it’s clearly as horrible as Spencer feared. His logical brain no doubt screaming in outrage at the film’s massacre of his beloved science. Derek watches him closely. He can almost hear his Sub’s logical mind flipping its lid at the inexcusably bad science in the film. Yet, Spencer’s rants are stuck inside his head and Derek can see his frustration rise. Spencer continues to watch, though. His muscles tense further and further as Spencer’s ire grows. Spencer’s thoughts are trapped and he can find no release with the ball gag preventing him from letting his words out. Derek knows that Spencer needs that release. It is why Spencer rambles seemingly uncontrollably at times. The simple verbalization of his thoughts, of his knowledge, is like exhaling after holding his breath. It relieves all that pressure, freeing him of the tension he feels when his thoughts build up in his head.

Derek allows that tension, that pressure, to intensify. Tears start falling from Spencer’s eyes from frustration. But Derek doesn’t stop the movie until the moment before Spencer reaches his breaking point. The abrupt stopping of the film is akin to letting the air out of balloon. Spencer’s tense muscles relax bit by bit and the overwhelming roaring inside his head slowly starts to ease. The memory of how he’d felt is enough for tears to continue to trickle down his face. Spencer looks up at his Dom as Derek tenderly releases the ball gag. Spencer moves his lower jaw around to try to loosen the muscles.

Derek lovingly wipes Spencer’s tears from his face, giving each cheek a gentle kiss. Derek lifts Spencer’s chin and their eyes meet. “I’m proud of you, Baby. Took your punishment so well.” Derek unbuckles the cuffs, letting Spencer move his arms and legs again. He rubs his Sub’s arms and then his legs to help restore circulation. Derek lifts Spencer into his arms, carrying him to an overstuffed wide chair. He grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge beside the chair and coaxes Spencer to drink. Derek pets and praises him for taking the punishment like a good Sub. Spencer soaks up the loving care like a sponge, feeling his Dom’s love and forgiveness wrapping around him like a warm blanket. Their lips meet almost lazily, the kiss full of love and tenderness.

By the time Derek signals the end of the aftercare, it is time to get ready to leave. A subdued Spencer follows Derek to the bedroom. He stares at his Dom, a question in his eyes. Derek gives an almost imperceptible nod and Spencer removes the beloved suit piece by piece and hangs it up with near reverence. Derek smiles and pecks Spencer on the lips in a thank you. He dresses in black jeans and his favorite red button down shirt and a pair of sneakers. Derek senses Spencer’s need to say something. He brushes his hair back from his forehead, “What is it, Baby?”

Spencer looks down, worrying his lip with his teeth.

Derek hooks a finger under Spencer’s chin, lifting his face. “Tell me.”

With a small voice, Spencer asks, “Can I keep my collar on?”

Spencer rarely asks to wear his collar in public, less than a handful times during their entire relationship. Spencer usually prefers the ambiguous arm cuff. Derek smiles tenderly, “I’d love that, Pet.” He can admit that having others see his claim on Spencer fills him with love, pride, and possessiveness.

Spencer lights up like a Christmas tree. He happily dons his favorite purple button down with the top buttons open to show off Derek’s collar and a black vest, pairing it with gray jeans, mismatched socks, all of it working very well with his chucks.

Within minutes, they say goodbye to Clooney and are on their way to Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) It would be a pleasure, Beautiful  
> Sarebbe un piacere, Bella
> 
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	10. Consequences Part Two

 

****GR**KT****

 

Aaron rests his forehead against the steering wheel of his vehicle, trying to gather the motivation to get out of his car and walk inside of his house. He will have to talk to Jack before leaving tonight and he isn’t sure what to say. _What do I say to him?_ Sighing loudly, Aaron bangs his head lightly. _Could this day get any worse?_ Growling, he forces himself to get out and go into the house.

“Aaron, you’re home early,” Jessica greets in surprise. _Thank god I stripped the sheets off Aaron’s bed after I…_ Her thoughts are cut off when she feels Aaron kissing her cheek. Jessica closes her eyes, lost in the fantasy of turning her head and feeling Aaron’s lips press passionately to hers, instead of the chaste one on her cheek. When she snaps back into focus, Jack is in Aaron’s arms. Jess listens to their quiet conversation until Jack is told to finish his homework.

Aaron turns back to Jessica. “The team will be meeting for dinner with the British team we are working with later on tonight.”

Disappointed that Aaron won’t be eating with her, Jess asks, “Should I take Jack home with me or just stay the night here?”

Distracted, Aaron takes a moment to realize she is waiting for an answer. “What? No. Jack’s coming with me.

“Jack—Jack’s coming with you?” Jessica squeaks in surprise. “But isn’t it for work? You never bring Jack to work things”

“The PACU’s team and their families, we will be meeting them tonight.  JJ’s bringing Henry. Jack won’t be the only child there.”

Narrowing her eyes in barely hidden glee, she asks, “The families are invited? I guess JJ’s husband, Will is going as well?”

Aaron nods.

“I’ll just run home quick then and change. Should we meet back here and we can go together? What time is dinner by the way? I can’t wait to see the team again and Will and Henry too.”

Aaron scrunches his eyebrows, a confused expression on his face. “What? Oh no, Jessica. That’s nice of you to offer but you deserve some time to yourself. Enjoy it. Go on a date or something. Go and have drinks with you friends. It’s just me and Jack tonight.”

“It’s no trouble, Aaron. I’m happy to go.”

She starts to walk for the door when Aaron grabs Jessica’s arms firmly. “No, Jess. Go home. Jack and I can handle things tonight on our own. We don’t need you.” Aaron’s expression softens. “You don’t get a lot of time to yourself. Enjoy it while you can.”

Jessica forces a smile and laughs. “Ok then, if you’re sure?” Aaron nods, again. “Well, you guys try to have fun.” _Without me_ . Inside, she is fuming. She continues to walk to the door and this time, Aaron does not stop her. _Why can’t he see that I care for him, why can’t he see that I’m right in front of him? Willing and eager to be with him? I should be with him and Jack, I’m part of the family, dammit. I do everything a wife should do, I am a better mother to Jack than Haley ever was! Could he be taking another woman instead and he doesn’t want to tell me?_ She imagines what the woman looks like and becomes enraged at the thought of another woman warming Aaron’s bed. _Aaron is mine! When I find the bitch I’m going to make sure she never lays a hand on Aaron again. And once she is gone he will turn to me for comfort. We will be together. I will love him and cherish his body the way only I can. He will treat me like his queen and he will be my king. One day I will be Jessica Hotchner and Aaron Hotchner will be mine! Forever!_

Despite spending his time analyzing people, Aaron is utterly blind to the signs as Jessica’s slowly slides into insanity. He sees her as Jack’s aunt and nothing more. Aaron has never even considered she could be more. His usually keen eyes never look close enough to truly see her or her unhealthy attachment and attraction to him. Like always, the second she is gone, Jessica is erased from his thoughts. He goes to his bedroom to change and notices the fresh sheets on his bed. Aaron shrugs his shoulders and thinks nothing of it, _Jessica must have been in one of her cleaning moods._ He sees no reason to complain or worry about new sheets on his bed. Changing into more comfortable clothing, Aaron puts on some music and relaxes on the couch. His mind is full of his idiocy from earlier and how to tell Jack about Harry.  

Jack runs into the living room and jumps into his lap. Aaron catches him easily. Jack shoves the sheet of  paper in his face. “Look, Daddy, I’m finished.”

Aaron takes the offered homework, first praising Jack for finishing his homework. He checks it over. He spots a few mistakes and helps Jack figure out how to fix them. Not able to put it off any longer, Aaron pulls Jack into a one arm hug and kisses him on the forehead. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Jack looks at his dad, “I didn’t do it Daddy, honest.”

Aaron smiles, “You’re not in trouble, Jack. Unless there is something you want to tell me?”

“I’m not!” Jack asks in surprise.

Aaron notices that Jack does not give him any more information and he wonders if Jack had done something wrong. He decides to let it go for the moment. “I promise, Jack. You’re not in trouble.”

With curiosity in his eyes, Jack wonders, “So why, do you want to talk to me?”

Aaron adores Jack’s child-like curiosity and he takes a moment to revel in the sight of it. Seeing all he does at work, Jack’s innocence and purity are a breath of fresh air. “We are going to someone’s house tonight to meet the new people Daddy has been working with. You remember the British team I told you about?”

Nodding, Jack chirps, “I ‘member. You said they talk different, right? ‘Cause they live somewhere else.”

“Yes, like Will.”

“He’s from the bye-you,” Jack supplies excitedly. He likes when Will talks in bye-you language. It sounds like he’s telling secrets that no one can understand.

“Except their accent sounds different than Will’s. They are British.”

Curious, Jack asks, “Do we have axe-ents?”

Smiling, Aaron offers, “Everyone does. It is only when you are around someone with a different accent that it is noticeable.”

“Oh, okay.”

Taking a deep breath, Aaron plows ahead. “You are going to meet the British team and their families. Everyone from my team will be there as well. Jen, Will, and Henry, Dave and Emily, Penelope, Spencer and Derek.”

Aaron is thankful he doesn’t have to bother to explain gay relationships. Jack has been exposed to Spencer and Derek probably as far back as Jack can remember. The two men have been together longer than Jack has been alive. Aaron and Haley both wanted Jack to know about homosexual relationships to teach him acceptance and tolerance. Spencer and Derek have always been a perfect example of how ‘normal’ and loving a relationship between two men can be.

“I have something important to tell you.” Aaron tries to dampen his nervousness as Jack looks at him with unblinking eyes. Aaron can’t resist tracing his eyes over his son’s beloved features. Jack is a beautiful, wonderful boy and he loves him more than life itself. He knows if he was forced to choose between Jack and Harry, he would always choose his son. “I have a new special friend.” Aaron hopes Jack will be open to meeting Harry.

Jack tilts his head curiously. “Like Boomer is my special friend?”

Aaron’s lips twitch in amusement of Harry being compared to Boomer, the dog next door. “No, not like Boomer. Like Beth used to be Daddy’s special friend.”

“Oh, I liked Beth. She was nice. Aunt Jess didn’t like her though. Called her bad words I’m not supposed to say.” He finishes with a whisper.

Surprised, Aaron asks, “Jess said bad words about Beth?” He never saw Jess be anything but pleasant to Beth. Maybe Jess stumbled upon something, a secret Beth kept from him? It could explain Beth’s abrupt departure from their lives.

 _But why wouldn’t Jessica tell me if she knew something? Was she trying to protect my feelings? Or maybe Jack’s_.

Jack bites his lip nervously, remembering how Aunt Jess ordered him not to tell Daddy what he heard. He hopes Aunt Jess doesn’t get mad at him for tattling.

Aaron pulls his thoughts from Beth and Jess, returning his focus to Harry. “My new special friend makes me very happy. I wanted you to know about my special friend before anyone else. No one else knows yet.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Only you know about them, Buddy.”

Jack beams, happy to be the first his daddy told. “Do I keep your new friend a secret? Can I tell my friend, Jake? Because he has a new dad and teases me because I only have you, Daddy.”

Aaron stares at Jack in shock, he never realized how much his son missed having another parent. “Umm...I will have to ask my friend before I can give you an answer, okay?”

“Why?” Jack whines.  

“Because my friend is different than any of my other friends. This friend is a boy.” He searches Jack’s eyes for his reaction.

“A boy?” Jack asks. “Is he nice?”

“Yes, and he is very nice.”

“Oh, okay. Can we play Legos before we go?”

He shakes his head at the simplicity of a child’s mind. Jack might not fully understand why having a special friend that is a boy makes things complicated. The important thing is that Jack seems happy as long as he is happy. Aaron ruffles his son’s hair and smiles. “Sure we can.”

Within minutes, they are deep into Jack’s fantasy Legoland. Out of the blue, Jack asks, “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“Who?”

“Your special friend.”

Aaron hugs Jack and reassures him, “Of course he will, Jack. I wouldn’t let him be my special friend anymore if he didn’t like you.”

“Promise?”

Squeezing his son tight, Aaron vows, “I promise. You will always be first in my life, Jack. Always.”

Jack hugs Aaron back, smiling widely. After a beat, he pulls away and continues to play with his Legos.

 

****GR**KT****

 

Harry apparates home and walks into the kitchen. He needs to find a way to get rid of his pent up magic. He waves his hand, irritation coursing through his entire body. How could Aaron disregard his feelings even after he tried to explain why he kept who he was a secret? He had to. Telling a muggle about magic is not a simple explanation. It’s a serious vow to the Magical community. It is for everyone’s protection, magical and muggle alike. Harry has people he cares about. If the wrong person found out about the Wizarding world's existence, he does not want to think about what would happen. The Magical community has been through too much, with not one but two dark wizards, who terrorized the people and caused them to live in fear. Harry promised himself after Voldemort he would never let that happen again.

_If only Aaron could see and understand where I am coming from. He didn’t live through what I did. He can’t understand._

“Maybe he feels you did not trust him enough?”

Harry freezes at the words, his mind stopping its frantic thoughts. He braces his hands on the counter, bows his head and closes his eyes.

_Luna, always my angel of reason._

“Did you speak to Blaise, my little Dove?” Harry asks her, looking over his shoulder to find her waddling into the kitchen.

“More or less,” she says, taking a seat at the counter. “Blaise simply stated we are having guests for dinner. And from your tense demeanor, I put it together that it is the team you are working with.” She squints her eyes and looks at him more carefully. “Plus, I have a feeling you are seeing someone on the team.”  

“Yeah, how do you figure that?” Harry turns his attention back to the contents on the counter and starts putting together a snack of strawberries, sliced apples, and nutella on toasted brioche bread.

“I might not act like it, but I’m a woman and I see things men don’t. I’m not the only one who thinks so, Andromeda does as well.” Harry freezes. “Don’t worry, we promise not to say anything until you’re ready. Plus, we have a bet going on exactly when will Severus find out and how nuts it’s going to make him.”

“Are you kidding?!” He faces her and places her snack on the counter. Luna happily eats it, not leaving a crumb.

She licks her fingers clean before giving him an answer. “Nope, my money is that he will figure it out by the end of the week. Andromeda thinks it will be by the end of the case.” She gives him a serious expression, “Don’t make me lose, I’m getting free babysitting for one year out of this deal.”

“I’m so glad my love life can be such a pleasure for you.” He really wants to be angry at both Luna and Andy, but it would be a waste of emotion. This is the norm for the family. He’s won a few bets, himself. Like when the twins would finally ask Draco to marry them, or when Luna would tell everyone she was pregnant.

“I am truly enjoying myself where your love life is concerned, it’s about time I have something to salivate over.” She tells him with a smile then her face gets serious. “Trust is important Harry, especially in the lifestyle we lead,” Harry says nothing but continues to listen to her.

“I know trust is important, Luna. The problem is, he doesn’t trust me. How can I make him understand that I trust him?” Harry asks her. “I trust him more than any other man I’ve ever been with. I gave him my body, my submission, freely.” This is a new territory  for Harry, speaking with another Submissive. Since entering the BDSM lifestyle, the only person he has ever spoken to was Bill. When he goes to a club Harry wears a mask and goes by the name Submissive Dragonfly. He is highly requested by Dominants. All of them believe they can succeed where all the other Doms failed and make him submit, but all of them fail miserably. Harry wonders if he has ever subbed for Blaise in the past but is too afraid to ask. _More like too embarrassed._

“Give him time, Harry,” Luna tells him. “Dominants are very prideful, they feel it is our duty as their Subs to tell them everything. To carry our burdens.” She leans across the counter and cups his face. “Yet, they forget that they are human and we walk beside them in life rather than literally at their heel. They forget that we can help bear their burdens as well as they bear ours.” Luna sits back down in her chair. “I believe this is just as new for him as it is for you.”

 _How does she know that?_ He’s long ago given up on understanding Luna’s intuition. She often knows and sees things that no one else does. Harry looks into her eyes and sees the sincerity in her face, “You always know what to say.”

“I only speak the truth, my sweet Prince.” Luna smiles and Harry cannot help but return her smile with one of his own. Luna’s easy disposition always puts him at ease.

“Um...Luna,” He starts then clears his throat, his face feels hot and possibly as red as a tomato. “There is something I want to ask you.”

“Sure, but first can you make me another snack and this time add some kippers and banana slices? Please.” Luna requests, her face so innocent and sweet that Harry cannot refuse even though the thought of kippers with chocolate and fruit makes him nauseated. Harry makes Luna’s sandwich and watches in horror as she eats it all once again.

 _Gods, pregnant people have the weirdest cravings. Bananas and kippers, yuck!_ Harry can’t help but think of the future and of one day being pregnant himself. In his mind, he sees a proud Aaron holding a tiny baby with a mess of wild dark hair on its head. The baby opens its eyes and his own green eyes stare back at him. Harry swallows reflexively, wondering if the crystal clear image is just a fantasy or a premonition. He isn’t sure which he prefers. Pulling away from his thoughts, Harry turns his focus back to Luna.

After finishing her second sandwich, Luna pushes her plate away then pats her baby bump. An unladylike belch echoes in the room, causing Harry to look at Luna in surprise. “Excuse me,” Luna says, her eyes brimming with embarrassment and her fingertips covering her lips. Harry starts chuckling until he and Luna begin laughing until his belly hurts.

“You are simply wonderful, Lady Zabini.” Harry says leaning over the counter giving her a kiss on the cheeks. “Don’t ever change.”

Luna puts her hands around his neck pulling him as close as she can with the counter between them. “Thank you and I promise you I never will. Blaise loves me with all my quirkiness, and so will your man, Harry.” She kisses his cheeks then whispers in his ear. “Blaise would have loved to see you in chains, Harry. But felt it would hurt your working relationship.” Luna pulls back and smirks at Harry’s shocked expression. Getting up from her chair, she announces, “I believe it is time for me to nap before our guests arrive.” Luna walks out of the kitchen leaving Harry to his thoughts.

 

****GR**KT****

 

Harry decides to take a break from cooking dinner, leaving instructions for the elves. He takes the stairs from the kitchen and heads straight for Teddy’s room. Usually, around this time, Harry would still be at work dealing with the case. But because of the day's events, he gets a chance to spend some time with Teddy before things become hectic again, which is exactly what he needs right now. Harry also needs to talk to Teddy about Aaron. Or at least bring up the possibility of him dating again. He walks into Teddy’s room and stops at the entrance of the door. He cannot help the smile on his lips as he watches his son playing with his enchanted Hogwarts model. From the stern expression on his face today, he is pretending to be Professor Snape.

“Unacceptable, Mr. Michaels remake this potion, or you’ll have detention with me tonight.” Teddy’s potion class consists of two furry, eager ‘students,’ better known as his pet panther cubs named Cleopatra and Persephone. The cubs ignore Teddy’s reprimand and continue to try to lick Teddy to death. Harry holds back his chuckle, the more irritated Teddy becomes with the cubs, the more eager and excited they get. Harry cannot deny that Teddy’s imitation of Severus is spot on, speaking from experience, of course. Since the moment he was able to read, Andromeda, Severus, and Lucius started home studies with Teddy on the basics of magic and potions. At the age of seven, Teddy understands more about who he is and history of the Wizarding world than Harry did at eleven. Harry feels lucky to have his blended family. Not only are they accepting, they love Teddy as much as he does them and take the time to teach him. At his current age, Teddy speaks three languages, and is in the process of learning another. Harry is certain by the time Teddy starts Hogwarts he will be able to do advanced magic.

“Moonlet,” Harry starts but stops short when he receives Teddy’s version of the Professor Snape glare. Harry clears his throat, “Excuse me, Professor Snape, care to take a break? Milk and cookies?” Harry asks and Teddy goes from a stoic professor to his adorable little boy in seconds.

“If I must,” Teddy replies as “Snape-ish” as possible, however, his mask has already fallen. Teddy takes off his “professor” robes and walks over to his desk. Harry joins him and quietly begins eating. “Dad, can I ask you something?”

Harry puts down his cookie, wiping his lips with his napkin. The serious look on Teddy’s face makes Harry worry just a bit. “What is it, Moonlet?” Teddy does not speak right away but takes a deep breath and looks at Harry as if wondering if the question will hurt Harry’s feelings. “Whatever it is, Teddy, you can ask me.”

“Why has your scent changed?” Teddy blurts out.

Harry is taken aback by the question. “Wh-what do you mean?” Even though Teddy is not a werewolf like Remus, he still has the traits of a wolf. Harry should have guessed that if his scent changed, Teddy would be able to tell. Living with Bill knowing his scent is one thing, he can easily explain his emotions and feelings to an adult, _but how do I explain them to a child, my child?_

“Before you smelled of chocolates and candies. But now you smell like all those things, plus apples and something that I cannot name.” Teddy tells him, his little face showing his confusion.

“Teddy, Moonlet, what do you think of me meeting a special friend?” Harry asks his son.

“You mean like how I am with Sammy?” Sammy or Samantha Allen is Teddy’s best friend. He met her at one of the enchanted parks when he was four and they have been inseparable ever since. “She is my special friend,” His brows furrow. “Even when she tries to kiss me, yuck!” Harry coughs to cover his chuckle. “Does your special friend try to kiss you?”

_Merlin’s blues balls on a stick! The innocence of a child._

“Can you keep a secret?” Teddy nods his head and looks around the room and at the door carefully, just in case anyone is listening. “I like when my special friend kisses me.” Teddy’s eyes widen in shock. “One day you will understand.” Harry smiles at his son and notices Teddy biting on his bottom lip. “What is it, Cub?”

One look and Harry knows what Teddy is thinking. “Oh, my little Moonlet,” Harry says opening his arms instantly. Teddy gets up from his chair and rushes into Harry’s arms. Harry engulfs his son in his arms and rests his head on Teddy’s blue locks. “There is no way my special friend would not like you.” He says. Then lifts Teddy’s head so that their eyes connect. “You mean more to me than anyone or anything in the world. You are the bestest kid ever and the best part of me. I would choose you over everyone.” Harry says with a smile.

“That’s because I am awesome!” Teddy tells Harry making him laugh.

“Yes, you are, Moonlet,” Harry assures his son. “Yes, you are.” They go back to their milk and cookies. They don’t speak further about Harry’s special friend, instead, Teddy excitedly talks about all the things he wants to do once Harry was finished with his current case.

 

****GR**KT****

 

Jessica rushes home after leaving Aaron’s and showers quickly. She picks out her outfit, contemplating a sexy bra but decides to leave her breasts bare, knowing her nipples will be outlined without it. Jessica grins, Aaron won’t be able to resist thinking about peeling the dress off her. She wiggles into the form-fitting red dress she chose. Despite Aaron telling her they didn’t need her to come, Jessica knows he didn’t mean it. He wants her there, wants her to show him how dedicated she is to him and Jack. Jessica sits in front of her vanity and twists her hair into an elegant bun showing off her graceful neck. She fixes her make-up, choosing a bold red lipstick that matches her dress. She slips her feet into her sexiest red stilettos, giving her a bit of height and extenuating her legs. _Aaron won’t know what hit him once he sees me. I’m sick and tired of waiting for him to make his move. He’ll finally notice me._  

Jessica picks up her favorite and most expensive perfume, the same one that Haley used to wear for special occasions. She spritzes it on her chest, wrists, and neck, imagining Aaron pressing his nose against her skin searching for the scent. If she has her way, the night will end with Aaron finally making love to her. Jessica checks her appearance carefully in the mirror and smiles. Aaron will be drooling when she arrives. She rushes out the door and drives back to Aaron’s, parking a respective distance away. Jessica doesn’t want to ruin the surprise by revealing her presence. She has become quite skilled at following Aaron without being spotted.

As she waits for Aaron and Jack to leave, she fantasizes about Aaron undressing her slowly and kissing her on her neck, behind her ear and finally making sweet love to her in his bed. It’s her favorite fantasy, the one she often thinks of while she’s naked in his bed. _Tonight, it will be real. Tonight, I will be his and finally, he will be all mine. Damn, I’m already wet thinking about Aaron being inside of me._

Jessica snaps out of it when Aaron’s vehicle comes out of the garage. _This is it._ She follows him carefully, anticipation building inside her. She is going to show Aaron’s team that Aaron belongs to her.

She watches Aaron pull into a long driveway of a mansion. Jessica quickly drives down the street and parks. She hurries out and across the street to the bushes to hide. Aaron is still in his car. _Should I go over there now?_ Jessica bites her lip, a bit of anxiety fluttering in her stomach at revealing her presence. Before she can decide, Aaron steps out of the car and helps Jack out. Jessica takes a breath and lifts her foot to step out when she hears voices. She finally sees the car beside Aaron’s. Dave, Emily, and Penelope had arrived and parked without her notice. She can hear them say something but she cannot distinguish the words.

Jessica’s plan starts to fall apart as Derek and Spencer and then JJ and her family arrive. Her courage disappears at the sight of Aaron’s whole team. She freezes in the bushes, unable to move. _Come on, Jess. You can do this!_ Taking a deep breath, Jessica steps from the bushes and starts to walk across the street. She stops as the team approaches the door and Aaron rings the doorbell. Jessica is frozen in the middle of the street as an unfamiliar heavily pregnant blonde answers the door. The team disappears inside and Jessica has lost her chance.

Headlights light the road and the car honks at her. Jessica hurries off the road. She stares at the door, trying to convince herself to go over and knock. But she can’t force herself. Furious at her lack of confidence, Jessica stomps over to her car and gets in. She slams her hands against the wheel and screams in rage. This was supposed to be her big night and she missed her chance.

Finishing her tantrum, Jessica sags over the steering wheel, panting as if she’d run a marathon. She opens her purse, taking out a small compact, and checks her make-up, fixing her mascara and reapplying her lipstick. Feeling more in control, Jessica starts her car and speeds off. She drives around, stopping at the first bar she finds. She ignores the appreciative looks she receives from the men in the bar and precedes to get drunk as fast as possible.

Pleasantly buzzed after three shots of vodka, Jessica looks around the bar. She smiles as she catches a guy watching her. To her tipsy clouded eyes, he looks like Brad Pitt.

“Hello, beautiful.”

Jessica smiles seductively. “Hello.”

He offers his hand. “I’m Aaron and you are?”

A switch flicks in her addled brain at the sound of Aaron’s name. The Brad Pitt look-a-like disappears and her Aaron stands before her. “One lucky girl.”

The answer makes Aaron smile. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Jessica is not about to waste time. “Let’s skip the drink and you can take me home, instead.”

Aaron’s eyebrows lift in surprise but a second later, he grins lecherously. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.” He helps her up and walks her to his car.  Aaron stops beside his car.

Jessica shoves him against the cold metal. “Kiss me, Aaron. Kiss me like you’ve wished you could for a long time.” She doesn’t notice Aaron’s brief confused look nor how he shrugs. Jessica melts as his lips meet hers. It’s exactly how she’s always imagined. His lips are confident and move perfectly against hers. She sighs his name against his lips. Aaron’s kiss turns insistent and his tongue demands entrance. She opens her lips and lets him in. They can still hear the music from the bar and Jessica starts grinding slowly against Aaron. She loves feeling his growing hardness against her. Jessica moves faster and grinds harder. He could take her right here and she would be willing. Lack of breath forces them to break the kiss. As he breaks the kiss, Jessica breathes heavily, her eyes closed at the bliss running through her. The kiss was perfect. _Aaron does want me, I knew it._ Jessica opens her eyes and stares into his beautiful brown eyes, smiling, her body continuing to move against him.

His hands still her hips. “Come on, beautiful, let’s get out of here.”

Jessica giggles a little drunkenly, giddy from the alcohol and the kiss. Aaron opens her door like the gentleman he is and she slides in. As he drives to his house, all Jessica can think about is finally spending the night with the man she loves.

 

 ********GR**KT****

**Thirty Minutes Prior**

 

Aaron pulls up to the address and stares in shock at the house or should he say mansion. He had known the group had money, but this house is ridiculously enormous. Somehow, It manages to be both masculine and feminine at the same time. Strong in the way it is built, but the windows give it a whimsical, feminine touch, a modern day mansion fit for royalty. Aaron mentally admits it is truly a breathtakingly stunning home.

Sitting in the backseat, Jack looks out the window and stares in wonder at the house. “Wow! Daddy.” He takes the words right out of Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron agrees with his son; the size of the house brings home the realization that his lover is filthy fucking rich. Perceiving it as his duty as Harry’s Dom to provide for his Submissive, Aaron feels a bit emasculated by the scope of Harry’s wealth. It isn’t only the size of the house that makes nerves swirl in his belly. He is also worried about Jack. Tonight, he is going to be introducing the most important person in his life, his son, to his lover. Aaron isn’t sure how either will react. He doesn’t dare think about what will happen if Jack doesn’t like Harry or the reverse, Harry not liking Jack. Harry doesn’t even know his son exists yet and he only prays Harry will be okay with him having a son. Remembering what an ass he was to Harry earlier, Aaron knows he has much to be worried about. He can only hope Harry will forgive him, for his behavior and for hiding his son from him.

Aaron knows he should be more worried about the prospect of magic existing in the world and less worried about the wealth and his relationship with Harry but all he can focus on is Harry. Aaron feels ashamed that earlier, he was not open-minded enough to hear Harry’s explanation when he tried to tell his side of the story. Aaron was too angry with himself and especially with Harry’s lack of faith in him. He also felt like a complete hypocrite for keeping Jack a secret from Harry. In truth, what Aaron wanted to do was pull Harry into his arms and tell him that everything would be alright, that no matter what, they would be happy as long as they were together. After realizing his mistake Aaron went looking for Harry hoping to rectify his blunder but wasn’t able to find him. Aaron hopes tonight, he gets the chance to apologize to Harry for the way he acted. He also hopes that Harry will forgive him for being a complete ass.

Another car pulls up and Aaron sees it is Rossi and Prentiss with Garcia in the back. Dave may not be as impressed with the house as Aaron and Jack are, considering Dave is a world famous author and lives in a mansion himself. Maybe not as large but still a much bigger house than anyone else on the team can afford. Aaron gets out of the car and helps Jack from the backseat just as Derek and Spencer pull up. Just like him, everyone is dressed casually in jeans and plain button-down shirts, with the exception of Spencer who was wearing his ever-present black vest over his. JJ and Will arrive last as Dave, Emily, and Garcia make their way over to him and Jack. Spencer and Derek join the group after a few minutes. Spencer is noticeably quiet and seemed a bit subdued. Aaron suspects whatever punishment Derek used must have calmed him considerably. Aaron also notices Spencer is wearing Derek’s collar, a rarity for the private man, but refrains from commenting. He can see the others have noticed as well but they too avoid bringing attention to the collar.  

Dave whistles. “Impressive, it makes my humble abode look like a small cottage,” he remarks as his gaze travels all over the front of the house.

“Yeah, right,” the group says together.

“Are we ready for this?” Emily asks the group.

“Les gars, vous agissez comme des petits enfants effrayés.” Will tells them in French, essentially calling the group a bunch of scared little kids. “There are scarier sh-,” he looks to the kids and swears in French instead, “living in the bayou than what might be behind those joli doors.” The group chuckles, Will’s words easing the tension everyone’s feeling.  

They all turn and walk together toward the double glass doors with beautiful gold rod iron flower designs. On the center of the left door is a silver snake with ink black eyes, which appear to be real onyx gemstones. On the right is a large fiery phoenix  with jade and ruby gems as its eyes.

Aaron looks at the group and then at Dave, “I stand corrected, yeah, definitely a cottage in comparison.” The rest nods in agreement.

Aaron turns back to the door and spots the doorbell on the side, he reaches over to ring it and notices that his hand is shaking. Balling his hand into a fist, and prays the others in the group didn’t notice his nervousness. He takes a deep breath and composes himself, trying again. This time his hand is steady and he rings the bell, waiting for someone to answer the door. Aaron and the group are surprised when an unfamiliar blonde with startling blue eyes and a very pregnant belly answers the door. Aaron opens his mouth to say hello when he is stopped by her dazzling smile.

“Oh, hello, you are early.” Her voice is gentle and sweet, almost whimsical. “Everyone is in the kitchen, come on in, we won’t bite,” she tells them. The blond cocks her head to the side and adds, “Unless you want us to, but then Harry would probably get angry if we did that.” She smiles again then turns and leaves the door wide open for them to see inside.

She waddles down a large, wide entryway that has two sitting rooms two on each side. Aaron stares in awe as he and the rest of the group slowly walk through the entryway, which is filled with imported marble tiles and has double staircases on each side. From his vantage point, Aaron can see paintings lining the walls that look like they could cost more than he makes in a few years. Inadequacy is something he has never felt before but the feeling churns in his stomach as he walks into his lover’s expensive family home, that same sense of emasculation rears its ugly head once more. He feels like a pauper walking through Harry’s extravagant home and Aaron hates it. He can never hope to compete with what Harry has unless he starts robbing banks.  

The entire BAU team, men and women who face life-threatening danger every day of the week, stop dead in the middle of the entryway, with disbelieving eyes. Aaron hears ‘psst’ and turns to look at the others in the group; no one seems to notice anything out of the ordinary. Searching for the sound, he spots a figure moving on the wall out of the corner of his eyes. Aaron’s eyes lock in on the movement. It’s a picture of a man with jet black curly hair leaning on a tree. _Wait, there was not a painting there before._ Shrugging his shoulders figuring he must have imagined it all, Aaron starts to walk again and once more he sees something move quickly. He stops abruptly causing the others to bump into him. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he stares at the picture from before and notices that the only thing in the painting is the tree. The man is missing. _That’s impossible._ Aaron remembers the man distinctly. He could pick him out of a lineup, he cannot be imagining what he saw.

“Did anyone notice the man in the painting?” Aaron asks the group.

“What man?” Prentiss asks, looking around.

“Better yet, what painting?” Dave inquires.

Aaron’s gaze flies to the painting and it is gone as if it was never there. Frazzled, he starts to wonder if he is losing his mind.

“Are you okay, man, I know we are all feeling a bit jumpy,” Morgan says. “But we all need to calm down.”

 **_‘Don’t believe him’_ ** Aaron hears a man whisper in his ear. **_‘Hahaha...you’re a fun one’_ **

“Tell me you just heard that,” Aaron half demands, half pleads.

“Sirius Orion Black, you will stop toying with the muggles this instant!”

Everyone looks around for the source of the scolding, motherly voice. On the wall is a grouping of paintings. The team gapes in shock as a beautiful red-haired woman stands with her hands on her hips, shaking her finger at the man in the painting beside her. Her green eyes, ones that look a lot like Harry’s, sparkle with annoyance.

Garcia squeals, “Oh my god!”

“But Lily, it’s so much fun,” the man whines like a petulant child. “You’re no fun!” He finishes, crossing his arms and pouting, reminding Aaron of Jack when he does not get his way.

It’s the man Aaron saw before. Needing reassurance he’s not crazy, he asks Dave quietly, “You are seeing this right?”

The normally unflappable Dave looks utterly stunned by what he is seeing. “I see it. I don’t believe it but I definitely see it.”

“Oh, grow up just this once, Padfoot, even dead you’re a right  pain in the arse,” this time the black haired man is being scolded by a man in the painting on his right. He has mousey brown hair and scars on his face and is wearing a tweed jacket with patches on the elbows.

The dark haired man in the middle painting crosses his arms over his chest and pouts in a manner of a child. “Moony, not you too,” he whines again. “Prongs, help me out!”

“Nope, you dug this hole yourself, Padfoot.” The man appears in the painting with the redhead and has messy black hair. He looks a lot like an older version of Harry.

The group gasps at the similarity and look at each other wondering if they are all seeing and hearing things.

As if noticing Aaron and his group standing there for the first time the beautiful redhead turns to them and smiles. “I’m sorry, dears, pay us no attention. Sirius turns into a mischievous little boy when he is feeling ignored and needs some attention.”

“Which is every five minutes,” the Harry look-a-like mumbles.

“Who knew death wouldn’t change him?” the mousey brown haired asks.

The woman declares, “I did.”

Pouting again, the black haired man says, “I get the feeling I’m not wanted here, I’m going to see my godson!”

Harry’s look alike eyes the group with appreciation. “Oh, I like this lot, nothing scares them,” he comments.  

“James, please go and make sure he stays out of trouble, I suspect he went to see the twins and not Harry,” the redhead instructs.

“Your wish is my command, my Lily flower.” Harry’s look-a-like kisses the redhead on her cheek then bows to the rest of the group.

“You do realize what you’ve done, correct?” The mousey brown hair man asks.

“Yes, it would do them well to get in trouble, nothing makes me happier than when Severus lectures them on their behavior.”

“You are devious, Lady Potter,” the mouse brown haired man says with a smile that looks almost wolfish.

Prentiss stares at the moving painting and mutters, “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

“No, shit, Dorothy,” says JJ, too shocked to realize she swore in the hearing of the children.

Will snickers at his wife’s shock. He’s the only one able to take in the sight of the seemingly living breathing people in the paintings without fuss.

Reid cocks his head and studies the paintings. He leans forward to get a closer look and the brown haired man leans back in response. “Fascinating.”

The man’s eyes flick down to Reid’s collar, although he doesn’t comment on it. “Nothing but magic, my dear boy. Simple magic,” the man answers, seeming to recognize another scholar.

“There’s nothing simple about magic,” Reid says. Unable to stifle his curiosity, Reid reaches out and touches the man in the painting.

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself, it’s rude to touch people without asking their permission.”

Reid pulls back his hand sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Morgan takes Reid by the shoulders and coaxes him away from the paintings. “Come on, Pretty Boy. You can learn all about whatever the hell these paintings are later.”

Reid looks disappointed at being denied the opportunity to study the paintings further but obeys.

“I wondered where you lot had gone off to.” The group turns to see Luna standing behind them, she leans to the side and smiles. “Lady Potter, Professor, I see you have met our guests.”

“Yes, Lady Zabini, and they are a delight,” Lady Potter responds. “Now, I must go, Lady Malfoy and I are scheduled to have tea this evening.”

“And, there is a book I have been dying to sink my teeth into,” Professor says with an elegant bow and extends one of his arms to Lady Potter who takes it and walks away from the picture.

_What the hell, just fucking happened? I feel as if I entered the twilight fucking zone._

“Daddy, that was fun, I want to see the movie again!” Jack says standing beside him. Aaron looks down at his son and is not sure how to articulate that what they just saw was not a movie.

_Hell, I’m not even sure if that’s the truth._

“Come along everyone, everyone is waiting.” Lady Zabini says before turning and waddling off again.

No one moves a muscle or says a word. As if unaffected by whatever spell has entrapped the rest of the group, Will pushes his way through the crowd with Henry on his hip and continues  to follow the petite waddling blonde. Jack lets go of Aaron’s hand and takes off before Aaron can stop him. One by one the group breaks out of their daze and follows. They start to hear laughter, the closer they get to the kitchen, which steadily increases in volume. He is about to enter the kitchen when a boy about Jack’s age with blue hair runs by him followed by two baby black panthers. The entire BAU, plus Will, does a double-take. It isn’t a sight any of them ever imagined seeing outside a Disney movie.

Prentiss says what they are all thinking, “Holy shit, were those just panther cubs running around?”

Running behind the cubs is Jack, followed by an excited little Henry, who moves his little legs as fast as he can, trying to keep up with the older boys. It astonishes the adults how open-minded the children are to things around them. Case in point, they have only been in the home for a little over five minutes, yet the three boys are playing as if they have been best friends since birth.

JJ worriedly watches her young son toddle away. Making a decision, she calls out Henry’s name but he doesn’t come back. She is about to rush after her son when Lady Zabini looks over her shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

“No need to worry. The cubs are perfectly safe. They are magical creatures and would never hurt a child, no matter the age. Harry would never allow Teddy or any child to be near a dangerous creature, especially unsupervised.” Lady Zabini doesn’t wait for a response, continuing to lead them to the kitchen.

Aaron, JJ, and Will exchange a quick look, deciding together to trust the heavily pregnant woman’s word.

“With what we just saw a few minutes ago, I’m somehow not at all surprised by seeing baby jaguars.” Morgan says to Prentiss.

Reid clarifies quietly, “They’re actually melanistic jaguars. Black panthers are basically any big cat that is black but are typically either melanistic jaguars or leopards, which is caused by the agouti gene which regulates the distribution of black pigment within the hair shaft. They are jaguars because I noticed they have dark spots in the middle of their rose-like patterns, whereas leopards do not.” Saying his part, Spencer lays his head against Derek’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

The others do nothing more than blink at Spencer’s mini-lecture, accepting his words as truth without challenge. Spencer being himself helps set the group back on a normal footing, especially after the way they were feeling a few minutes ago. Lady Zabini says nothing but takes a particular interest in Spencer, smiling at him. If she notices the collar he is openly wearing, she does not show it.

Walking fully into the kitchen, Aaron takes in the comfortable atmosphere of the kitchen. His team remains by the kitchen entrance.

“Come on in,” Lady Zabini instructs. “I’m Luna Zabini, but you already knew that, thanks to Lady Potter. Feel free to call me Luna.” Her beautiful smile puts the group at ease. “The blue haired child that zoomed by you is Teddy. I imagine you couldn’t miss his two rambunctious cubs, Cleopatra and Persephone. Teddy is Harry’s son,” She says looking right at Aaron as if waiting for a reaction. “I’m sure you will receive a formal introduction later.” She turns to a beautiful, older woman with jet black curly hair and gray eyes, similar in appearance to the immature man from earlier, introducing her to the group. But Aaron does not get her name or anyone else’s. Blood rushes in his ears, drowning everything out. The only thought running through his mind is: _Harry has a son, fuck, another secret_.

Aaron realizes the room is suddenly silent and all eyes are trained on him. It seems everyone had introduced themselves except for him. Clearing his throat, he introduces himself. “Aaron Hotchner, feel free to call me Aaron or Hotch, whichever you most comfortable with.” The room echoes with greetings from the others. Conversation fills the room as he walks further into the kitchen, his eyes search for the one person he’s been dying to see. Aaron doesn’t find him though, every PACU member is present except for one, Harry.

“He’s getting ready, he spent all day cooking a traditional Italian meal.” Luna, at least he thinks that is her name, seems to know exactly who Aaron is looking for. Aaron is mildly concerned he is so transparent to a woman he just met.

“Il mio Dio è bello,” Aaron hears Dave whisper.

He turns to look at his friend to see what has caught his attention. It is the first time Aaron or anyone else in the room notices the spread of food on the far side of the island. From appetizers to desserts, open bottles of red and white wine with glasses neatly lined up beside them and a cappuccino machine sitting not far from the beverages for the adults and the kids. Aaron shakes his head at the amount of sugar the kids will likely consume during the night. His eyes glance over the sweets on the other side of the room, a chocolate fountain, cotton candy and a large section of assorted candy.

Dave makes the first move and steps forward to inspect the dishes. As the resident Italian chef of the team, he is very particular about how traditional Italian meals he grew up eating are prepared. Dave picks up a plate and begins to pile it with three different antipasti, fried Calamari, Caprese Insalata, and a few different kinds of cheese and crackers. Aaron and the rest of the group watch as he samples each one of them closing his eyes and humming at the delight.

“Molto bene, just like mama use to make.” He says and kisses his fingertips, Aaron notices that the Italian in Dave shines whenever he is impressed with authentic Italian cooking. The food has been given the Rossi stamp of approval. “Come, manga, manga,” he beckons the rest of the team forward. Prentiss, JJ, Will, Morgan, and Spencer walk over to the counter and start making their plates. Aaron follows suit, not wanting to feel left out.

Aaron pours himself a glass of red wine and takes a sip, savoring the taste and noting that it is sweeter than he was expecting. It also has a hint of something he cannot decipher. He picks up the bottle and reads the label Lily-Flower and the name rings a bell in the back of his mind. _Where have I heard that?_ He narrows his eyes, mentally running the name through his memories. _The man in the painting. The one that looks like Harry. He called the woman Lily-Flower._ Her startlingly green eyes flash in his mind. _His mom, Lady Potter. Those were his parents. The wine is named after his father’s nickname for his mother. But why does he also resemble Severus Prince-Malfoy? Shouldn’t his name be Harry Potter if that is his parents’ last name? I have so many unanswered questions. But will Harry answer them if I ask for the truth?_

Aaron resists rubbing his forehead in frustration. He’s learned more about Harry being in his house in less than thirty minutes than all of the time they spent alone together. Aaron realizes that things need to change between them. _That is if Harry can forgive me and if I can forgive Harry._ If they are going to try and make things work for the long haul, they will need to be open and honest with each other. They will have to put all their chips and cards on the table. No matter what he learns tonight, Aaron will need to decide if he wants to take Harry warts and all or break up with him for good. It is something he does not want to think about. In their remarkably short time together, Harry has become very important to him, more important than even Haley had been.  

His thoughts are making him feel tense and he knows he needs to relax a bit, and takes another sip of his wine, which helps relaxes him. A few minutes later, Aaron begins to enjoy himself, and for a second, he forgets the real reason they are all there.

He takes the time while the rest of his team is mingling with their host to look around the room. He shakes his head at the size of the kitchen,  it is large enough to fit both his living room and kitchen. A custom built-in butcher block island wraps around a good portion of the room, taking up a significant amount of the large kitchen. Despite the large group gathered in the room, it doesn’t seem crowded because of the vast size of the kitchen. Black and silver leather padded rod iron restaurant bar stools line one side of the island and on the other sits the sink. The kitchen is a chef’s dream with a restaurant-style stove that stands behind the island. Aaron glances at Dave and imagines he’d be drooling if he wasn’t stuffing his face. He can also easily picture him and Harry happily cooking in this kitchen while the boys sit at the counter waiting patiently for their meal.

On the other side of the room is a large table elegantly set with, as far as he can tell, fine china and crystal glasses. The seats are filled with a mixture of the BAU and PACU team members happily talking like they’ve know each other for ages. Behind the stone columns is a sitting room with deep brown chocolate couches facing the window. Aaron takes a step closer leaning on one of the marble columns, taking the opportunity to enjoy the breathtaking view of the lake, and the sun setting over the horizon.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Aaron turns to see the redhead that came back with Harry earlier standing beside him. _When the hell did he show up?_ The irrational urge to smash his fist in the ginger’s face makes him curl his fingers into fists. _No one marks what is mine!_

Aaron hopes he is able to keep his emotions at bay even with the insistent and very violent need to erase the ginger standing in front of him off the face of the planet chipping away at his resolve. Instead of listening to his instincts, he answers in an even tone, “Yes, it is.”

“You know sometimes,” the ginger begins, “no matter how perfect, beautiful, and breathtaking something looks, it still has flaws. It tends to break when there’s too much pressure applied to it.” Aaron has a feeling the redhead is not talking about the view.

“And you are?” Aaron asks.

“Apologies for my rudeness. Bill Weasley,” he says, finally introducing himself. Aaron is about to do the same when Bill stops him. “No need to tell me your name. I know exactly who you are,” he continues, extending his hand for Aaron to shake it. Aaron takes the hand firmly and shakes it while pasting his trademark profiler expression on his face, the one that makes UnSubs and most of his peers shake with fear. It seems his intimidation tactics do not work on him because Bill seems unfazed. To make matters worse, the smug bastard actually chuckles. “I can see why he chose you,” he says studying Aaron’s face. “You are what he needs. If you are willing to go all the way, that is.”

Aaron lets go of Bill’s hand, the last part of his statement confusing him, “What do you mean by that? If I am willing to go all the way?”

_Who the fuck does he think I am? Better yet, who the fuck does he think he is?_

“He tells me everything, Aaron, there are no secrets between us.” A stab of jealousy hits Aaron and again, he feels the urge to punch Bill in his face but struggles to keep his anger contained. “From the look on your face, I get the feeling you don’t like me, Aaron,” the redhead smiles and it sickens Aaron to his core. He is beginning to realize more with each passing minute how guarded Harry is and how little he trusts. “Whether you like me or not, I don’t care,” Bill says with a smile and an easy shrug of his shoulders. “But here is a little advice: don’t break his heart. Or you will have to answer to me. Not to mention his father, who is more protective than a mother bear over her cubs, and don’t let Andromeda’s beauty fool you. She is one of the deadliest witches this side of Salem.” Then Bill tilts his head to the side indicating where the others congregate. “And that goes for every member of our family and all the people who love Harry, including the ones you have not even met yet. He’s had a hard life but still manages to have the biggest heart I know; when he decides that you are his, he protects you with his entire being, even if it puts him in danger.” Bill leans close to Aaron and warns dangerously, “If you are not ready to commit to him, walk away now, Aaron, before it’s too late.” Aaron feels properly chastised by Bill Weasley who backs away from him as if realizing he stepped into Aaron’s personal space before he walks away.

“What the hell was that all about?” Dave asks, coming to stand next to Aaron as he tries to process what Bill just revealed.

“He was just introducing himself,” Aaron responds, not giving up any other information, despite his mind being filled by Bill’s warning.

 _Am I ready to go all the way? When Beth moved to New York, I was disappointed but not brokenhearted._ Aaron tries to imagine how he’d react to Harry leaving, which he knows will happen once the case is closed, and something deep inside rebels at the thought. _I’m not ready to give Harry up. Fuck it, I’m not giving him up!_ Everything he’s learned tonight has made him want to know more. Aaron wants to know Harry, not just body but heart and soul.

“Seemed a bit intense for an introduction.” Aaron does not get a chance to respond to Dave’s assumption because Dave curses, which is something he rarely does, “Fottermi, I’m not even gay and I want to fuck him.” He whispers, discreetly pointing over Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron instantly turns around to see what caused Dave to act out of character. Harry descending the stairs. Aaron’s mouth drops open at the sight of him and he quickly snaps it shut before anyone notices. His eyes travel up Harry’s body, from bottom to top. He has on heavy black boots that reach just below his knees with large silver buckles on the side. Black tight leather pants that have mesh cut outs at the knees, that are only noticeable when he walks. He has on a tight fitting black sleeveless leather shirt with a large roaring lion on the front. His hair is longer and straighter than Aaron remembers it being earlier that day. Harry has it parted to the left side but it does not cover his mesmerizing emerald eyes. Black eyeshadow covers his eyelids, giving them a smokey look, enhancing his emerald jewels.

In his arms, Harry carries little Henry and following them is Jack and the blue haired child, Teddy. Coming last are the two panther cubs, who are bouncing all over and tripping over themselves in excitement. Harry walks over to JJ, who appears to be just as shocked by his appearance as the rest of the team, and hands Henry to her.

“From the pictures on your desk, I take it that this little one belongs to you?” JJ nods and Harry ruffles Henry’s hair, then turns to the room. “Welcome everyone, I’m glad that you all could make it. Let me be the first to apologize for Sirius, you see he’s a bit of a trickster and likes to ruffle muggles’ feathers for fun. And if you haven’t suspected the walls have eyes and tell no lies.” He finishes with a mischievous smirk that has Aaron wondering if he is telling the truth.

Aaron shakes his head, dispelling the crazy notion that the walls talk.

“Think he’s telling the truth?” Dave whispers to Aaron.

“The paintings do,” adds a smirking Will. “Why not the walls too?”

Aaron glares at the smug man, growing up in the bayou has made Will more accepting of things the rest of them find near impossible to believe or explain.  

Aaron watches Harry as he walks over to greet Spencer pulling him into a hug and whispers something in his ear. Spencer nods, Harry steps back and is about to rest a palm on Spencer’s cheek but stops when he notices the stern expression on Derek’s face. Harry smiles and pulls his hand back but Aaron does not miss the smirk on Spencer’s face as well.

Harry walks over to Luna and bends down and touches her extended stomach it is then Aaron notices something he has never seen before, something he definitely should have seen before. He knows every inch of Harry’s body and this is the first time he has seen the tattoo on his left shoulder of a sword. The artwork is incredible and intricately detailed. _How could I have missed this?_ Aaron shakes his head and knows deep down, there is no possible way for him to miss a tattoo like Harry’s. The tattoo isn’t new either; he can’t explain it.

The pommel of the sword begins from the top of Harry’s shoulder blade, the guards wrap around the width of his toned arms while the blade extends the length of his arm. The tip of the sword is blood red, giving the illusion that it is stabbing into the back of Harry’s hand. Aaron looks closely and sees that there are names tattooed on the bloody tip and on the blade of the sword. The body of a green snake with silver eyes has coiled its body around the blade of the sword.

 _Fuck, he looks sexy with a tattoo._ Aaron’s mouth waters with erotic thoughts of torturing his pet by licking every inch of Harry’s tattoo to coax out his sweet moans. Just as he is about to wonder if Harry has any more tattoos Aaron is shocked when the snake slithers and twines its body around the sword. _I must be seeing things because tattoos do not fucking move!_ Another voice in his head reminds him of the moving paintings but Aaron tells the voice to shut up. He is starting to wonder if he should get a mental health check or maybe he’s been drugged. Aaron looks down at the glass of wine in his hand and smells it, despite finding nothing wrong with it, he decides to drink something less potent for the rest of the night _._ _Maybe I’ve had too much to drink._ There is no fucking way he believes what his mind is telling him he is seeing.

Harry walks over to the stove and Aaron cannot help but follow his movements. The way his ass wiggles when he walks in those leather pants has him completely hypnotized and has him curious to know if Harry is still wearing his cock cage like he was told to. Aaron licks his lips unconsciously, remembering Harry’s delicious taste on his lips, and regrets that he cannot walk across the room and pull his lover into a kiss. It hurts further when Harry acknowledges everyone in the kitchen and ignores him completely, even as he greets Dave, who is standing right next to him.

“Dave, you look like a man that enjoys a good glass of whiskey?” Harry asks.

“I’m more of a scotch drinker, but I never pass up the chance to try something new.” Dave answers.

“Come with me,” Harry instructs.

Harry deliberately walks in front of him without acknowledging him at all, with Dave following closely behind. If Aaron is being truthful, it hurts more than he can express but understands the snub is well deserved. He watches as Harry pours Dave a glass and encourages him to have a sip.

“Well, what do you think?” Harry asks.

“This is wonderful,” Dave takes another sip. “What is it called again?”

“Firewhiskey, made only in the magical world, I gave you a small taste because muggles cannot handle its potency.”

“I would love to have a bottle if that is okay with you?”

“I knew you would like it. I will have my guy send you a case for your own storage.” Harry tells him.

They walk away from the corner and move over to the stove where they continue their conversation. Aaron is surprised when Harry switches from English to Italian as if he was born into the culture. Aaron again realizes there are many dimensions to his Sub that he does not know. When he brushes a loose hair behind his ear, Aaron notices the black dragon earring that covers the entire shell of his ear. Aaron imagines licking and biting on Harry’s ear and watching his reaction.

“Why don’t you go and talk to him?” Aaron gasps and turns around to find Luna standing beside him.

“You know about us?” He asks.

“I suspected, and from the way you’re watching him, my suspicions are confirmed,” she tells him.

“I’m not sure what to say,” Aaron admits. Not really the type to open up to strangers, he isn’t sure why he is doing so with Luna. Something about her loosens his tongue. “I sort of fucked up pretty bad.”

“We all make mistakes, it’s the apology and the meaning behind it that matters,” she tells him. Aaron has the odd sense that Luna knows more than she lets on. “You’re good for him, he will need your strength and your love. Don’t let him go, show him you will fight for him, always.” She leans up and Aaron bends down to meet her. She kisses him on the cheeks. She stands back and looks as if she wants to say something else to Aaron but decides against it. She smiles and pats his shoulder before waddling away. Aaron continues to be amazed at the amount of love Harry’s family has for him. In the time span he’s been with them, he’s been warned once and given friendly advice on how to be with Harry. _I really need to think about what I’m getting myself into._ His heart and mind are at war with his feelings. The more he wants to stay, the more he feels he should run. Being with Harry won’t be simple or fleeting. If he wants to be with Harry, it will mean he is giving his whole heart and full commitment. Aaron thinks of Jack and then of Harry’s son, Teddy. He can’t take this lightly, he doesn’t want to hurt Harry or the children because he doesn’t think things through and changes his mind.

A glass of red wine flies by inches from his face forces Aaron from his thoughts and he has to jump back. The glass goes right to Harry, who catches it deftly without turning his head. Then other things start to happen, plates and bowls that were covered and sitting on one side of the island that Aaron just noticed begin to make their way to the table without anyone holding them. The word _magic_ flashes in his thoughts, even as his brain tries to deny what he is seeing. So many things are happening, too many for Aaron to process. The magic he continues to see is only making everything more difficult.

Aaron looks around to see his team looking just as shocked and amazed as he is. _At least I’m not the only one affected by all this._

“You better sit and start eating quickly, this lot will have it all gone before your first bite. They might look proper all dressed up in their fine suits and dresses but when it comes to Harry’s cooking, it’s first come, first served.”

Aaron turns to see Bill standing beside him. The redhead winks at him before he walks over to the table and sits down. He cannot decipher if the man is trying to help him or simply waiting for him to fuck up where Harry is concerned. _Maybe a little of both._ Aaron looks over at Dave, who still stands by the stove just staring off into space, no longer talking with Harry. As if realizing he is being watched, Dave snaps out of his daze, shrugs then walks over to the table and joins the rest of the team. Everyone follows his lead and sits down in the nearest seats they can find. Aaron searches for Jack but notices that he and Teddy are already sitting next to each other. Jack seems to have accepted what’s going on or simply ignores all the magic around him. _At least one Hotchner isn’t freaking out about all this. Wish it was me._ Henry jumps out of JJ’s arms and runs over to the bigger kids who have their own table that seems to appear out of thin air. While the panther cubs sit beside the table like good little puppies waiting for their meals.

There is an empty seat beside him and even through his confusion of everything happening around him and how things were left between them, he hopes Harry will sit beside him. Aaron still feels the need to touch and assure Harry that their relationship still matters to him. _I need to get a hold of myself, I am an FBI Agent and a Dominant, not some snot nose, easily scared rookie._ As if hearing his thoughts Harry looked directly at Aaron and raises an eyebrow in challenge before he turns away. It is the first time since he entered the kitchen that Harry acknowledges him. _Can he tell what I’m thinking?_ Aaron does not turn his gaze away from Harry who looks at him again before looking down. Hope blossoms in Aaron. _He’s declaring his submission silently._ It is a sign, an unconscious sign that he has been hoping for. They need to talk and work things out, but whatever they have together he is determined that they not lose it. _No matter what._ Aaron deeply regrets his mistake from earlier today when Harry came to talk with him. As the Dominant in their relationship, he should have taken the time to listen and punish his Sub accordingly for keeping significant information from him.

 _But can you say the same about yourself for keeping Jack a secret?_ The annoying little voice who sounds like Hayley reminds him. _Shut up! Can’t I bask in Harry’s submissive sign for one blasted second without my own mind nagging at me?_

“Hey Pup, come sit by me,” Bill says.

_Pup, who the fuck is he calling pup?_

Aaron watches as Harry walks over and sits beside Bill, who pulls Harry into a one arm hug and kisses him on the side of his forehead. As if knowing that Aaron is watching their interaction, Bill gives Aaron a challenging look above Harry’s head, daring him to make a move.

_I really am beginning to loathe this guy._

Bill whispers something in Harry’s ear, causing him to laugh loudly. Everyone turns to look at them and Harry bites on his bottom lip to keep his laughter in. Bill again whispers in his ear and Aaron watches with seething jealousy at how easily the other man can draw happiness out of his Submissive. Aaron clenches his hands into fists, the way Bill touches his Own grates on his nerves, like nails on a chalkboard. Now all Aaron can think about are ways to punish his little Sub for his disrespect.

 _No one touches what belongs to me._ _Nobody but me_! _Fuck, I sound like a petulant child even to myself._

As furious and jealous he is, Aaron also recognizes Harry’s behavior and the dangerous game his Sub is playing. Later, when he gets Harry alone, his punishment will be sweet and well deserved.

“Are you two an item?” Garcia inquires.

 _The fuck they are!_ Aaron’s mind protests. His nails bite into his skin as he hangs onto his restraint by a thread. _I will not leap over the table and gather Harry in my arms, shouting he’s mine like a goddamn caveman!_ How he wants to, though. _No, I am a civilized man._

“Because you two make a very cute couple, especially that cute little nickname you just called him.” She gushes at them.

_The hell they do! Cute couple my left nut!_

Aaron doesn’t notice Penelope glancing at him, an abnormally suspicious look on her face as she suggests Harry and Bill are a cute couple. He is too focused on keeping his expression stoic despite the rage rushing through his veins.

Harry and Bill look at each other and begin to laugh, “No.” Answers Bill.

Aaron can’t stop himself from smirking smugly at the answer. _Damn straight you redheaded bastard. Harry is mine!_

“Harry and I have a very special relationship; besides, he is very much taken by another. Yet if said person does not hurry and claim him, someone else might find Harry to be their perfect jewel.” Bill answers.

Aaron thinks, _Was that_ _another fucking warning? Do not reach for your ankle gun and shoot the ginger headed bastard in his smug face._

He dismisses the warning. Aaron stands firm in his decision, he has no plans of letting Harry slip through his fingers no matter what he hears tonight. They may not go public with their relationship but Harry will understand that he is Aaron’s, just as Aaron is his.

Aaron ignores Weasleys now flirtatious body language as he directs his question to Garcia. “The question I should be asking you lovely Lady Penelope, is if there is a special bloke in your life?” Bill puts his hand on the table and leans as close as he can reaching for Garcia’s hand.  

Garcia giggles and Aaron looks over and sees the scowl on Morgan’s face. _Try being a charmer to his Baby girl with Morgan around. He will shoot you and not think twice about it_. Aaron thinks smugly to himself.  Since Garcia got shot a few years ago, the whole team has been extra vigilant about the men that show interest in her. She is not just their analyst; she is also a member of their mismatched family.

“Who are you seeing? I had a feeling you were seeing someone, tell me who he is now. Where did you meet him? What does he do for a living? When can we meet him?” Severus, if Aaron is not mistaken, rattles off questions to Harry about his love life.

Aaron thinks this is Harry’s father, judging by their identical shiny black hair, albeit Harry’s is a bit longer. They even have the same skin complexion. What that means concerning the people from the painting, Aaron doesn’t know. _Maybe they are some relatives of Harry’s? Definitely not on his father’s side, though. Neither Lady Potter nor James share similarities with Severus in appearance._ Aaron is mesmerized by Severus’s ink black eyes and now wonders if he truly imagined the black rim around Harry’s eyes when he is aroused. From everything he’s seen lately, what he saw may not be his imagination. Despite, their similarities as father and son, Aaron can now see the difference in their looks. However, Harry still looks strongly like James Potter with the same luminescent green eyes of Lady Potter. Aaron wanted to lift his hands and massage his temple from the headache he’s starting to get trying to figure out Harry’s parentage. But he does not want to embarrass himself any further or show how much things are affecting him. Another question pops into Aaron’s head about earlier that morning when Harry announced that Tom Riddle killed his mother and father when he was only eighteen months. How is Severus his father? Are James Potter and Severus somehow related and Harry was adopted by Severus when he was a baby? There are so many unanswered questions swirling in Aaron’s head that it is truly starting to hurt.

“Fuck me,” Aaron hears Harry whisper then sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Father, honestly, can we eat and worry about my love life or lack thereof later? How many times have I told you Bill talks out of his arse? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been a bit preoccupied with the current case. I have no need for pretentious gits who only see me as Lord Potter, Black, and Prince, son of Potion Master Severus Malfoy-Prince or the stepson of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, High Lord Lucius Malfoy. Men who want to be your apprentice, or try to persuade me to convince Papa to vote on whatever asinine bill they want to be passed.”

Aaron’s brows crease together, hearing Harry talk about their relationship as if it is non-existent does not sit well with him. He cannot overlook the fact that there are other men that find his Sub attractive or would want to use him for their own gain.

 _What kind of idiots are they? Well, one man’s idiocy my gain. Now I understand what he meant when he said he thought I was different. I’m such a fool, like the rest of the idiots who did not see his worth. The way I reacted today like he was nothing. I had my chance to prove I was more than those morons chasing my Harry and I failed spectacularly. I will make it up to him. Harry is mine now._ _That's right, mine! Harry has been mine since the night we met. Everything he has is mine, right down to his submission. And, I need to earn it back._

Aaron snaps out of his internal musing in time to hear the conversation at the table.  

“You are not too old for me to punish, Harrison, watch your language.” Severus chastises. He then leans closer and looks at Harry. “Contrary, to what your lips are saying your aura tells a different story.”

“Pere, stop him from saying something embarrassing, please,” Harry begs Lucius.

Lucius stops what he’s doing and stares at Harry, “He’s telling the truth, young Prince, your aura reveals that you are, how can I say this without sounding crass; you look sexually content, and it’s been that way since we arrived.”

“Oh for, Merlin’s sake,” Harry says with a sigh, covering his face and hiding his blush.

“His scent changed as well, and I told him so, Grand-père,” Teddy adds in.

“Thanks a lot, kid,” Harry whispers to his son. “See if I sneak you any more cookies.”

“But Daddy, I didn’t tell them about your special friend.” Teddy whispers loudly behind his tiny hands.

Aaron twitches nervously at that but luckily, everyone is staring at Harry, who groans and looks like he wants to crawl under the table. Aaron wants to know what Teddy meant by Harry’s scent changing. _Does the kid have a special nose or something?_

“Little cub” Draco calls Teddy by the nickname he gave him when he was a baby.

“Yes, Uncle Dragon.”

“If you tell me who your dad’s special friend is I will buy you that pet wolf you’ve always wanted.” Draco says, trying to bribe the kid.

“Really!” Teddy asks excitedly. “The one we saw at the  menagerie, with the silver and white coat and the pretty blue eyes?”

“Yes, that very one, now tell me about his scent.” Draco rubs his hands gleefully like a gossip reporter hot for a juicy scoop.

Teddy gets ready to respond when Harry clamps a hand over the child’s mouth. “Okay, that’s it. Draco and everyone else at this table, you will not bribe my child with gifts, that’s my job, dammit.” Everyone besides Aaron chuckles at the comment. “Besides, you’ve embarrassed me enough.” Harry continues a touch desperately, “I’m sure Aaron and his team would rather hear our explanation about magic and why we kept it a secret. So let’s stick to that and not my lack of a love life.”

Severus snorts, clearly not believing Harry is lacking a love life. Aaron wonders if he’s going to be a problem if, _when_ , his and Harry’s relationship is made public.

“But teasing is fun, Hart,” Fred says.

“And we love when you blush,” George adds.

“Forge.”

“Yes, Gred.”

“We have a case to solve.”

“Ah, yes we do. Do you think it’s anyone at the table?”

Fred and George turns and looks at all the everyone at the table, their eyes land on Aaron and he prays they do not suspect him, not yet at least. Aaron keeps his expression neutral, his years in the BAU making it instinct when he is feeling threatened. He wants to work things out with Harry before they announce their relationship. The twins look away and then at each other, then shrug.

“Nope, he’s not at the table, our only option is to follow him.” Fred says.

“Merlin bloody balls, you two follow me and I will cut your balls off and use then in a potion and force you both to drink it.” Harry says firmly.

This was the first time Aaron or anyone in his team has ever heard Harry threaten the twins.

“You wouldn’t!” they say together.

“Try me,” Harry says with a smile that does not bode well for the twins.

“Forge.”

“Yes, Gred.”

“I think he’s serious.” George says to him. Fred simply shakes his head, apparently too afraid to answer.

“Do you guys always talk like this?” Prentiss asks.

“Like what?” The PACU members ask all at the same time, looking at her as if she asked a crazy question.

Dave clears his throat, “So magic,” he says, changing the subject to Aaron’s delight. He is thankful to whatever God was listening to get off the subject of Harry’s, and his, love life.

“Magic is nothing new to me,” Will pipes up after swallowing the food in his mouth. “Where I grew up in the Bayou, we have witch doctors and voodoo priestesses and their practices are pretty common.” Will shrugs his shoulders. “After slaves started their revolt in 1791 on the island of St. Domingue, where present-day Haiti is, the assortment of beliefs and practices brought over from different parts of Western Africa coalesced into New Orleans voodoo.”  Will goes into a surprising lecture. “Voodoo wouldn’t have penetrated into New Orleans culture as much as it has without the unifying force of the infamous Marie Laveau, who codified practices locally and gave the religion a beautiful but mysterious public face. Laveau is believed to have been the daughter of a white planter and a black Creole woman. For a while, she earned a living as a hairdresser, catering to a wealthy white clientele and learning their secrets through gossip, giving her insight into their affairs. Laveau bridged the world of white and black, with clients and followers of all walks of life who asked her to bring them luck, to cure ailments, to procure them their desired lovers, and to exact revenge on enemies.”

All the BAU members stare at Will in shock, lectures are usually reserved for Spencer. The only BAU member who is not shocked is JJ, who knows about her husband’s penchant for New Orleans history.

“Spencer’s not the only one with brains and good looks,” JJ says proudly.

A gleeful twinkle lights Spencer’s eyes as he stares at Will, one Derek recognizes and quickly warns, “Not now, Spencer. You’ll have plenty of time to pick Will’s brain later.”

Spencer pouts a little at being denied. Derek’s hand cups the back of Spencer’s neck, brushing against his collar. Spencer’s pout turns into a blissful smile. He soaks up the small sign of affection like a sponge.

Aaron feels a bit jealous at how freely Derek is able to touch Spencer and he glances out of the corner of his eye at Harry, hoping that in the future he will be able to do the same.

Lucius acknowledges, “Yes, we are very familiar with your brand of magic.” He addresses the entire room with his own mini-lecture, “Voodoo practitioners and witch doctors deal with the aspect of spiritual and earth magic that can be labeled as dark but not inherently dangerous. Mere curses and hexes that can easily be removed with one simple word. Voodoo priests and priestesses are what we would call spiritualist, a step up from squibs. And before you ask, squibs are individuals who can see magic but not born with the ability to perform it. We are born with magic flowing through our veins. Just a few minutes ago, you saw the dishes make their way to the table by themselves, that is what we call wandless magic. Only a few wizards and witches are powerful enough to perform such magic.”

“How did you make it happen?” Aaron asks Lucius curiously.

“I didn’t, it was Harry,” Lucius tells Aaron offhandedly.

Aaron and the rest of the BAU, besides Spencer and Garcia, turn slowly to look at Harry, who is busy eating and pretending he can’t hear the conversation going on around him.

“Agent Hotchner, Harry is a rare wizard,” the beautiful lady with dark curly hair says, drawing Aaron from his perusal of Harry. Aaron turns and meets slate gray eyes, he now regrets not hearing her name. “All wizards are born powerful and some are born with just a bit more power than most. When a wizard or witch reaches the age of majority, they experience a magical inheritance—“

“Letting plates move around the room could just be parlor tricks and I must say, you almost had me with the picture show we saw earlier and the nonsense with the walls have eyes. I still think this is all bull. Next thing you will tell us is that Vampires and Werewolves exist, and you are able to fly on broomsticks.” Morgan interrupts any further explanation. Morgan misses the look of agitation on the woman’s face at his rudeness.

“You are right, Morgan.” Harry replies. “Plates moving by themselves can be attributed to many things. Oh, I know, let’s not forget my broken nose that was mysteriously fixed by hmm, let me guess, magic.” No one misses the sarcasm in Harry’s tone. “Werewolves and Vampires do exist, some are not the nicest creatures, but that is a part of nature. Hell, some humans are not the nicest people or else we would all be out of a job. And later after dinner, I can take you on a ride on my broom, let’s hope you are not afraid of heights. I tend to get carried away when I fly,” Harry finishes with a smirk.

Aaron watches as the PACU members nod their heads in agreement. Yet, the smile on Harry’s face causes the hair on the back of Aaron’s neck to stand up, whatever is about to happen will not be good.

Harry cocks his head and stares at Derek, “Tell me, Morgan, are you afraid of snakes?”

Before Morgan can say a word or ask what the hell he means by that, a snake slithers up and around Derek’s broad shoulders and wrap its orange, black, and silver body around his neck. Aaron, like Morgan and the rest of the BAU, stiffens in his seat as he sees it. The snake lifts its body and tilts its head to the side as if gazing into Morgan’s stunned and terrified face. It hisses at Morgan as if daring him to scream, fight, or try to run so that it can harm him purposely. Aaron watches in paralyzed shock as none of the PACU team members do anything to help Derek. The BAU team members, with the exception of Spencer, start to back away slowly from the table, abandoning Derek, and leaving him to the mercy of an agitated snake.

Aaron hears JJ whispering to Morgan, telling him not to move or to make a sound in hopes that the snake will not react angrily. The snake hisses in Derek’s face, opens his mouth wide, scaring the BAU team members into raising their voices while Spencer gently but firmly asks everyone to shut up as he tries to tell them that Derek is not in any kind of danger. But no one is listening to the genius until Jack walks over to Morgan and does something Aaron has never seen or heard before, something that shakes him to his core. He hisses at the snake.

“Stop! You cannot eat my Uncle Derek!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations are the courtesy of Google Translate. 
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday, Amanda!!!  
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/


	11. Consequences Part Three of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bold Print is from the previous chapter  
> -Different POV’s please pay attention  
> Check out my SLASH website (I'm still working on it but leave a comment or two) http://www.giareavesslashworld.com/

 

****GR**KTGR**KT****

Harry stands in front of the mirror scrutinizing his reflection. He groans, hating what he has on. The jeans make his butt look flat and the shirt color just is not working. _Who the hell convinced me to buy them in the first place?_ He takes them off and throws them on the mountain of piled up clothing rejects. He feels like screaming, everything he puts on seems to either make him look frumpy or not sexy enough to catch Aaron’s eye. He wants to make the man burn with need from just the sight of him. Harry sits down on the edge of his bed and flops back on the pile of clothes, staring up at the ceiling. _Maybe I’m trying too hard?_ He might have seemed confident earlier but he is a nervous wreck. Having Aaron inside his home is going to bring up a lot of emotions he is not ready to tackle. Pretending the man that he cares deeply about is just a co-worker is not something he’s had to do before. It would be so easy to let his family know about their relationship. But his father would inevitably overreact by expecting way too much like marriage. If only the Magical community knew that under the stoic and stern Severus Prince-Malfoy beats the heart of a hopeless romantic. Harry understands that his father wants to see him married and happy. Providing another father for Teddy. But what happens when the relationship he’s in is not as solid as he wants it to be? That is the question he cannot answer, not even to himself. Harry snickers as he thinks about Draco hiding himself in his room each time Severus brings up his bonding ceremony plans. That is the only time he does not envy Draco one bit.

“Bloody hell, what am I going to wear?” He groans, rolling onto his left side and burying his face into the clothes on the bed.

“I thought the leather trousers you had on three outfits ago looked great.”

Harry sits up and looks at the painting over the mantle seeing his mother staring at him. “You think so?” He asks her.

“I do,” she answers. “But I get the feeling there is an underlying reason why you seem to be looking for the perfect attire for tonight. Could it be a special someone that is in the group that just arrived for dinner?”

Harry blushes and turns his face away, hoping that she does not see it. “You could be right,” he mumbles.

“So tell me about him,” Lily prods.

Harry sighs and gets up and starts pacing the length of his bed. “Promise me you won’t say anything to the dads and especially Sirius.” He says, stopping in front of her picture. He’s not ready to deal with any of them finding out.

“My lips are sealed,” Lily tells him and motions to her lips, miming locking them and throwing away the key.

“His name is Aaron.” Harry starts and a smile appears on his lips. “He’s tall, dark, and handsome. Sometimes brooding but handsome,” he adds with a brighter smile. “He has that good guy image but behind closed doors he’s a bad boy at heart.”

“Sounds like your father,” Lily interjects. “He can be rather annoying with his pranks. But behind closed doors he’s so…”

“Mom, do not say anything further! I do not want to know what you and dad get up to when no one is looking.” Harry tells her as his face gets a green tinge at the thought.

“Well, I had my reasons for marrying him, you know, it wasn’t all for his good looks and devilish charm,” she says innocently. “James…”

“Sweet Merlin, kill me now, please,” Harry whimpers and covers his face. His parents are never shy about their feelings for each other and how sexually satisfied they are dead or alive. He’s walked in on Severus and Lucius having sex more times than he can count on both his hands and toes combined. He’s surrounded by horny parents, both alive and dead.

_Note to self put a black tarp on all the pictures. Don’t want to see my mother and father having sex. Three times was enough to give me nightmares for a month._

“Can we get back to my problems, now?” He asks hoping to get that love sick expression off his mother’s face.

“Yes, of course,” she answers, yet, her facial expression says otherwise.

“Do you need to go find Dad? You’re looking a bit flushed. I can work my problem out on my own, Mom.”

“Not at all,” Lily says to him. “I am here for you. Now tell me more about your man.”

Harry stares at her for a few seconds before he starts telling her about his short but heated relationship with Aaron Hotchner, leaving out the explicit details of course. He details the events of what happened earlier that day that lead to the Behavior Analysis Unit being invited to dinner.  “He’s a control freak, he refuses to listen to reason. He makes me so angry that I want to curse him...” Harry runs his hands through his hair and pulls it in frustration.

“Sounds like you’re in love with him already.” Lily tells him.

_Well, yeah, that’s a given, but I’m not ready to admit that out loud as of yet._

“There’s something I left out of my story.” Harry says bashfully.

“And what’s that?”

“Well...you see Iliketobetiedupwhenwehavesex,” he mumbles, the words rushing out like a rushing river.

Lily stares at him for a few seconds trying to process exactly what Harry just said before breaking out in a fit of unladylike laughter. Harry’s face turns red with shame, thinking she considers him a freak for liking to be tied up.

Seeing his stricken expression, Lily instantly sobers. “Oh, Harry. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, everyone likes to be tied up every now and then. Spice things up. There’s a rope your father likes to be...” Lily smirks, seeming to lose herself in a memory.

“MOM!” Her words and the dirty look on her face are more than he wants to know about his parents.

Lily laughs. “What?”

“I do _not_ need to know the dirty details of your sex life with Dad.”

“Why not? We are sharing secrets, after all?” Lily tells him with the innocence of a child.

“But you are my mother and you are talking about my father,” Harry whines.

Lily gives him a pitying look. “Parents have sex as well, dear. How do you think you came into the world? Surely you’re old enough not to believe in storks?”

“I don’t believe in storks, I’m not a child. That doesn’t mean I need to know the details of your sex life with Dad. I’ve walked in on you and Dad _and_ Father and Père enough to know more than I want to already.”

“Mhmm...I must say, I’ve spied on Severus and Lucius as well, they are quite hot together.”

_Not if they’re your parents! Oh gods, I think I’m going to be sick._

“I wonder if they would agree to let me and James wa…”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin and his eighty-eight sisters, no more!” Harry groans and falls back on his bed. He hides his eyes with his hand, unable to bear looking at his mother while she talks so nonchalantly about her sex life with his father and his adopted parents’ as well. “You are all so, embarrassing.”

_What did I do to be stuck with such oversharing, sex-obsessed, horny parents? And not just one set but two! None of them can keep it in their pants or dress in my mother’s case. You’d think being dead or old like Dad and Père would slow them down but no. If I walk in on either of them having sex one more time, I don’t know what I’m going to do._

Harry groans. As much as he wishes it wouldn’t, it will happen again. He is resigned it. Severus and Lucius are as insatiable as Lily and James are. _They’re all ridiculous sex addicts._ Harry thinks about Teddy. _Oh, crap. Am I going to be just like them? Is Teddy going to walk in on me and Aaron just like I do with my parents?_ He shudders. _Dear Merlin, let me break the cycle and prevent Teddy from being scarred like I am._

“Are you done freaking out yet?” Lily asks, inspecting her nails.

“I was not freaking out.”

Lily raises an eyebrow in challenge, clearly not believing him. “Just because I can’t read your thoughts like Sev can doesn’t mean I can’t figure out when you are freaking out in your head.”

Exasperated, Harry throws his arms out and groans. Having perceptive parents sucks.

“Are you going to add a tantrum to your inner freak out?”

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me, why are you picking on me?” He whines.

“Because it’s fun,” she tells him with a smile, “what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t tease you? And for your information young man age has nothing to do with having a wonderful sex life. Age only makes it better,” she says with a wink. “Now, let’s get back to the previous conversation.”

“Finally!” Harry cheers.

Lily chuckles, “So I can safely call you a Sub or do you just like to be tied up once in awhile?”

“I am a Submissive,” Harry answers truthfully and admittedly he still feels weird talking to her about it, but he wants Lily to see the entire picture.

“I see,” she says. “So your Aaron isn’t just a control freak, he’s a Dom. Your Dom?”

“Yes,” he whispers.

“And you want to teach him a lesson your way? Are you prepared for, what do they call it? Your punishment, once you make him insanely jealous?”

“How much are you pretending not to know about BDSM?” Harry asks his mother.

Lily smirks. “Remember dear, you don’t want to know anything more about your parents sex life.”

“Yes, please; let's stick to my issues, not yours.” Harry tells her holding up his hands in surrender.

“Then I suggest you put on the leather trousers with that black shirt hanging on the door. The sleeveless one. Show off your beautiful arms and the artwork. Never hide who you really are, my son. Besides your aim is to leave your man panting after you like a starving dog eying a juicy steak.”

Harry looks behind him and sees the shirt she’s referring to, it has a large “X” on the front. “Do you have a suggestion on what type of shoes I should wear?” He asks walking over to his closet to stand in front of the boxes filled with shoes. On the front is a picture of the style and color of shoes inside.

“I like those black ones.” Lily tells him from her frame located inside the closet. “The ones with the large silver buckles on the side.”

Harry looks up and sees the exact ones she is talking about. They are knee length boots with a heel that give him some height. He reaches up and takes them out of the box, walking back into his room with them in his hands. Waving his hand at the mountain of clothes on his bed, he sends them back to his closet and grabs the leather pants he had on earlier. Harry gets dressed and stands in front of his mirror. He turns, checking out his arse in the mirror and smiles at how the leather clings to his body like a second skin. _Why didn’t I notice this before?_ He turns back and continues to inspect himself in the mirror. He looks okay but feels like something is missing. He takes the spell off his tattoo and smiles when his snake slithers around his arm. _Something is still missing._ He runs his fingers through his hair when an idea pops into his head. Walking over to his bathroom, he opens one of the drawers and takes out his secret stash of potions. Picking the hair lengthen potion, he takes a few sips. He watches as his hair lengthens past his shoulders and stops in the middle of his back. He stares at himself again and even though he was starting to look great, he needs to be absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

“I’ve always liked a bit of dark shading around my eyes when I would go out on dates with your father. He says it brings out my eyes.” Lily tells him.

Harry thinks about that for a second. She’s right, it isn’t the first time he’s heard that. Going back into his bedroom, Harry picks up his wand and walks back into the bathroom. He brings the tip of his wand to his face and taps the corner of his left eye, whispering a spell he made up a couple of years ago. The spell is easier to use than finding the perfect eyeliner and is just the right shade of color on his eyelids. He stands back and admires his appearance; he looks perfect. Harry smiles at how dangerous and mysterious he looks. He does the same thing to the other eye. Most people would balk at men wearing makeup but Harry does not care. Everyone should be free to do as they feel and wear what they like no matter their gender. Eye shadow makes him feel sexy and that’s what matters to him. He taps his wand to his lips and whispers the spell to add a bit of gloss to his lips. His lips are slightly pink with a hint of shine to it making them more kissable. Harry smiles seductively at the his reflection. _I dare Aaron to resist this._ He walks over to his dresser and picks up a bottle of his most expensive cologne, spritzing it on a few key spots like his wrist, neck, and behind his ear.

“Well, don’t you look drop dead sexy?” Lily tells him. “You will have your man panting after you.” Harry smiles. “Now, here is a piece of advice that’s worked for me in the past and gotten your father’s attention. No matter how many times I’ve used this technique, your father never catches on,” she rolls her eyes. “Men are a bit dense when the object of their affection shoves them on their arses with just a hint of sex appeal.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“When you enter the room, ignore your Aaron.”

“Ignore him, are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Lily assures him. “Pay everyone attention but Aaron, give them your winning smile and when you walk, put an extra sway in your hips. Trust me, he will not be able to keep his eyes off you. He will be jealous that you are giving everyone your undivided attention. Childish I know, but it works.”

_Should a mother be giving her son this kind of advice? Well, it’s a change from the sex talk._

“Oh, and one other thing, stick close to another male your Aaron might feel threatened by, maybe that Bill Weasley, you two are especially close. I can’t tell you the countless times I’ve saved that boy from Severus’s wrath. It will drive him crazy with jealousy, and there’s nothing he can do about it. Not unless he wants to let everyone know about your relationship that is.”

Harry nods, taking in her advice. He knows Aaron has a jealous streak, likely part of being a Dom. “Mom, can you do one thing for me?” He asks, biting his bottom lip.

Noting the seriousness in Harry’s voice, Lily says, “Of course.”

“Don’t let Aaron or anyone else know you know about us. Specifically Sirius, please. We need to work things out first before we tell anyone. We have a few things to work out between us before we bring the entire family in on it. You know how they are.”

Lily nods. “I agree, it’s a bit much when you’re a newcomer in this family. Can I tell James? I don’t like to keep secrets like this from him.”

Harry thinks about it. “No names or hints about who Aaron is. Aaron just learned about magic. He isn’t ready to be pranked by a Marauder.” _No doubt, he’ll be watching my every move._

“You’ve got a deal, son.”

Harry beams. “Thanks, Mom. This,” he smiles shyly, “this really helped. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime, Harry.”

“Lily, how did you get here before me?” Sirius asks, stepping into the picture frame.

“That’s none of your concern, Sirius.” Lily answers.

Sirius turns and whistles at Harry, “Well, look at you, you got plans after this dinner thing?”

“Sirius, leave my son alone,” Lily admonishes. “You’ve done enough already, playing tricks on his guests.”

“What did I do?” Sirius asks, looking confused.

“Don’t play innocent with me Sirius Black.”

_Oh no, what did he do now?_

Harry doesn’t hear Sirius’s response because Teddy and the panther pups along with two new friends burst into his room pulling his attention away.  

“Dad, meet my new friends,” Teddy says excitedly as he jumps on Harry’s bed. “That’s Jack,” he points to the brown haired boy about Teddy’s age. Harry studies the boy, realizing almost immediately why he looks familiar. He’s Aaron’s.

 _Oh, Merlin. Aaron has a child, a son. Where is Jack’s mother? Is Aaron married?_ Harry gulps, fearing the worst before a small burst of anger overtakes him. _I won’t be some side piece for anyone, not even Aaron!_ Suddenly, a memory comes forward. _Wait, he said he had a dead ex-wife. Could she be this little one’s mom? Freak out averted._

Jack has the same dark, intense eyes, although his have a spark of mischief in them, and the same chin. Little Jack is a glimpse into what Aaron must have looked like as a child.

Despite his fears, he can’t deny the urge to get to know Aaron’s son. Harry kneels down in front of Jack, “Hello, Jack, you are as handsome as your father,” he reaches up and brushes his fingers through the child's short brown hair. Jack smiles and his cheeks pink just a bit.

“I like the way you talk,” Jack tells him.

Harry chuckles, “Thank you.” He is still feeling a bit unsure on how to react to knowing that Aaron has a son and did not tell him. _It’s not like he can conveniently forget that he’s a father._ Before Harry can go any further, an annoying voice that sounds an awful lot like his mother says, _But you did the same._ He turns and looks at the picture over the mantle and sure enough Lily is staring at him with an eyebrow raised as if she knows what’s going through his mind. _How the hell does she do that? Maybe it’s a parent thing?_ Not ready to think about his own mistakes, Harry ignores his mother’s challenge. He looks back to the boy in front of him. “How old are you, Jack?”

“I’m five,” he says holding up his five fingers. “But my birthday is coming up and daddy said I can have a big party because I’m going to be six,” he says with the brightest smile Harry has ever seen. Jack concentrates, flicking out a finger to show how old he’s going to be.

“Is that so?”

“Yup,” Jack answers. “I invited Teddy!”

“Can I go to his party, Dad, please with sugar quills on top?” Teddy pleads.

“I want to go too!” Says the cutest little thing, who is jumping on Harry’s bed. The little boy is tiny, looking about three years old with a pale complexion and blond hair down to his narrow shoulders. His eyes are a sparkling blue and almost glowing in their brilliance. Harry has seen this little cutie before, JJ has a picture of him on her desk.

Harry stands and catches the tiny boy in mid jump, his face is flushed and he is giggling happily, which is always a plus in Harry’s book. “And who might you be?” This close Harry feels the small thread of magic growing in both Jack and the child in his arms. _How interesting only time will tell if they are muggleborns or a squibs._

Harry looks at Jack and the little one in his arms as if he can see deep inside the children searching for their magical cores. The pull he feels especially towards Jack baffles and intrigues him, not because he’s the son of his lover. There’s something special about the boy and Harry wishes he knew what it could be. _How will Aaron react if Jack is a wizard?_ He hasn’t been the most receptive toward magic thus far, Harry hopes his love for Jack will override whatever happens in Jack’s future. Jack will need him and his support.

“This is Henry,” Jack tells him, pulling Harry’s mind from his questions and worries.

“Yeah, that’s Henry,” Teddy pipes in. “Can we keep him?” He asks, staring up at Harry with doe eyes.

Harry bursts out in laughter at the innocence of his son. “He’s not a pet, Teddy, you can’t keep a person.”

“I know, but he’s so cute and he looks up to me,” Teddy adds.

“You can’t keep him,” Jack states firmly. “He was my friend first.”

“He’s mine!” Teddy snaps. Harry is completely thrown off guard by the possessive tone coming from Teddy, since his son normally has a calm nature, the startling difference takes him aback for a second. Teddy looks at Jack and Harry sees Remus starting to peek through as an idea pops in his head. “How about we both keep him, you guys can move in here with us?”

“Yeah, that would be awesome!” Jack cheers. “I like your house, it’s so big.”

Harry shakes his head, “Come on, Little One, let’s go downstairs and leave these two to work things out.” He gets up, walks to the door and opens it, the panther cubs rush out followed by Teddy and Jack. Harry turns and looks at the picture frame, Lily is now joined by his father, and Remus. She winks at Harry and he smiles. His secrets will remain between them, for now. Closing the door, he walks to the top of the stairs and takes a large deep breath, letting it out slowly. _Make him jealous she said, I can do that_ , _right?_ Taking the first step, Harry walks down the stairs with his rambunctious entourage. He can smell Aaron the minute his feet hit the last step. His Dom’s scent washes over him, beckoning him closer. Harry fights the urge to walk up to Aaron and throw himself at the man and act like the slut he can be for his Dom. He is still holding Henry in his arms and it gives him the perfect excuse to ignore his feelings. Harry ignores Aaron’s presence completely, just as his mother suggested. As he walks over to JJ, he holds Henry out to her. “From the pictures on your desk, I take it that this little one belongs to you?” At JJ’s nod, Harry ruffles Henry’s hair and passes him back to his mother. He welcomes his guests. Knowing Sirius as he does, Harry is sure he teased the unsuspecting muggles upon their arrival. He apologizes for his godfather’s behavior and warns them that the walls have eyes and tell no lies, all while smirking mischievously.

Ignoring the whispering about whether or not he’s serious, Harry walks up to Spencer. He notices immediately his friend is openly wearing Derek’s collar. Harry is relieved to see it, knowing that if their bond had been fractured, Spencer wouldn’t be wearing the collar. _Thank Merlin._ He couldn’t have lived with the guilt if they had broken Spencer and Derek’s bond. Harry pulls him into a hug and whispers, “I’m sorry I got you punished. I wish I hadn’t put you into that position but I’m glad you and Derek are alright.”

Spencer nods, accepting the apology easily. The serenity in his face and body lessens Harry’s guilt.

Harry goes to touch Spencer’s cheek but stops when he notices the scowl on Derek’s face. _No need to provoke an angry bear, anymore than I already have. I would like all my parts intact._ Spencer smirks, no doubt noticing the scowl, as Harry  had, on his Dom’s face at the near touch. Harry has to stifle a laugh at the sight. It seems Spencer enjoys his Dom’s possessiveness as much as Harry does. Part of him wishes he and Aaron could be that open with their relationship. _Maybe someday._ _Neither one of us are ready, we have too much to work out before going public_. Harry hopes that telling himself that lie will take away the jealousy he feels seeing Spencer and Luna being open with their relationship. The urge to blurt out that he and Aaron are together burns inside of him but he knows he would regret it if Aaron walked out of the door and never looked back. Harry looks around the room and tries to focus on the more pressing issue of making Aaron as jealous as possible. His mother was right, Harry remembered his reaction when he walked back into the conference room with Bill. Harry realizes it’s going to be easy as pie to make his Dom burn with jealousy.

Spotting Luna, he walks over to her and touches her rounded stomach reverently. They smile at each other before he moves on to the other guests. Harry continues to ignore Aaron but can feel his eyes following his every move. As per the advice of his mother, he walks over to the stove, putting an extra sway in his hips. _This is fun, who knew teasing my Dom as punishment for his bad behavior could be so much fun?!_ He notices Dave who is standing next to Aaron and purposely starts a conversation with the older man.

**“Dave, you look like a man that enjoys a good glass of whiskey?” Harry asks.**

**“I’m more of a scotch drinker, but I never pass up the chance to try something new.” Dave answers.**

**“Come with me,” Harry instructs**. Harry smiles on the inside as he deliberately walks in front of Aaron without acknowledging him at all with Dave following closely behind. Harry walks over to the stash Lucius brought with them, his Père never travels without his whiskey, no matter how long or short the journey will be. He pours a glass for Dave and encourages him to have a sip.

**“Well, what do you think?” Harry asks.**

**“This is wonderful,” Dave takes another sip. “What is it called again?”**

**“Firewhiskey, made only in the magical world, I gave you a small taste because muggles cannot handle its potency.”** He knows from some of his muggle friends that it doesn’t taste the same for muggles as it does for magical people. Although its potency hits muggles much harder, they can still find it enjoyable.

**“I would love to have a bottle if that is okay with you?”**

Dave looks like a man that can handle a little Firewhiskey without getting trashed. **“I knew you would like it. I will have my guy send you a case for your own storage.” Harry tells him.** They continue to talk as they walk away from the corner and move over to the stove to continue their conversation. Harry has noticed in their short time working together that at times Dave switches from Italian to English, especially when he gets excited about something. To further bond with Dave and irritate Aaron, he starts speaking in Italian as he finishes the last preparations for their meal. Harry’s attention is taken away for a split second when he sees Luna standing beside Aaron. He can only guess what the blonde must be saying to him. Luna has a way of intentionally confusing others while leaving them with bits of wisdom for them to think about later. Feeling a bit thirsty and thinking nothing of it, Harry does wordlessly accios a glass of wine taking a sip. He doesn’t miss the shocked expression on Dave’s face, but the older man does not comment. Seeing that the risotto is perfect he picks up the pot and takes it to the table with him, getting everyone’s attention at the same time.

Harry looks around the table, noting the empty spot next to Aaron. _No way in hell I’m sitting next to him._

 **“Hey Pup, come sit by me, Bill says to him as he walks by the table.** _Perfect, now I can use the other advice mom gave me._ Bill pulls him into a hug and Harry savors the seething jealousy that flashes on Aaron’s face. He quickly whispers in his friend’s ear, “Make him jealous.” Bill kisses him on the side of his head and Harry feels his lips widened into a smile.

“Are you sure?” Bill whispers in his ear. Harry laughs loudly as if Bill told him a joke, showing him without words that he’s sure. “I take that as a yes, you’re risking a punishment, my friend.” Bill whispers again in his ear.

Harry smiles in his mind as Bill touches him with a familiar and deliberate intimacy. He can almost feel the hate being glared at Bill with all the touching. Harry knows how possessive Aaron is of him. When they are alone, Aaron always touches him in one way or another. _What would it be like if everyone knew about them? Would Aaron be afraid to touch me in front of my family or would he be bold as he is in private?_ The questions go through his mind as he discreetly sneaks a glance at his Dom, who does not look pleased at all. On the other hand, he enjoys the fact that his Dom can’t do anything about it, at least not unless he exposes their relationship to everyone, which he won’t do. The punishment he’ll receive is going to be well worth it. Aaron needs to know that Harry can fight back his own way.

 **“Are you two an item?” Garcia inquires.** Harry smirks as he sneaks a quick peek towards Aaron and recognizes his ‘Dom’ expression as if he’s about to jump across the table and give Bill a lobotomy. **“Because you two make a very cute couple, especially that cute little nickname you just called him.” She gushes at them.**

Harry and Bill look at each and laugh knowingly, if they are able to make Penny believe they are a couple, they can imagine what it’s doing to Aaron. _Childish I know but, fuck him for being a right arse._

 **“No.” Answers Bill.** **“Harry and I have a very special relationship; besides, he is very much taken by another. Yet if said person does not hurry and claim him, someone else might find Harry to be their perfect jewel.” Bill tells her.**

Harry almost laughs aloud at the lack of subtlety in Bill’s warning to Aaron and how smug Aaron is at Bill’s denial.

Bill turns his attention to Penny. **“The question I should be asking you lovely Lady Penelope, is if there is a special bloke in your life?” Bill puts his hand on the table and leans as close as he can reaching for Garcia’s hand.**

Harry shakes his head as he watches Bill work his magic on Garcia. She would be lucky to have a guy like Bill in her life. Harry only hopes she is open to the idea of BDSM. Harry remembers how devastated Bill was after he broke off his relationship with Fleur Delcour. She told him that she was okay with being a Submissive in their relationship but later backed out after things got a bit much for her. She told Bill she was not and would not live that kind of lifestyle. She tried to belittle Bill by calling him sick and disgusting for wanting to tie her up when they had sex. It was the first time Harry ever saw Bill question their lifestyle. It was soon after that Harry and Bill started doing scenes together to fulfill the need they both share.

 **“Who are you seeing? I had a feeling you were seeing someone, tell me who he is now. Where did you meet him? What does he do for a living? When can we meet him?” Severus rattles** off breaking into his thoughts **.**

 **“Fuck me,” Harry whispers.** _Fucking Hades on a crutch, thanks a lot, Bill!_ **“Father, honestly, can we eat and worry about my love life or lack thereof later? How many times have I told you Bill talks out of his arse? If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been a bit preoccupied with the current case. I have no need for pretentious gits who only see me as Lord Potter, Black, and Prince, son of Potion Master Severus Malfoy-Prince or the stepson of Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, High Lord Lucius Malfoy. Men who want to be your apprentice, or try to persuade me to convince Papa to vote on whatever asinine bill they want to be passed.”** Harry does not like the vulnerability he hears in his own voice. Men and women might throw themselves at him, but in the end it was always to fulfill their desire to use him as their connection. It only took Harry two dates to realize exactly what was going on before he started rejecting blind dates set up by his friends and father. He prefers dating Muggles, who have no idea how famous he is. He also hates keeping things from his family, especially his father. Harry knows how hurt Severus is going to feel when he finds out about him and Aaron. It will be worse when he finds out how long they’ve been dating. He’s riddled with guilt and tries to hide it.

**“You are not too old for me to punish, Harrison, watch your language,” his father chastises. He then leans closer and looks at Harry. “Contrary, to what your lips are saying your aura tells a different story.”**

_Why does he have to be so bloody perceptive?_ His only hope is his other father. _Please, let’s not talk about it. I just need to figure things out between me and Aaron._ **“Père, stop him from saying something embarrassing, please,” Harry begs Lucius.**

**Lucius stops what he’s doing and stares at Harry, “He’s telling the truth, young Prince, your aura reveals that you are, how can I say this without sounding crass; you look sexually content, and it’s been that way since we arrived.”**

_Why are they always taking each other’s side?!_

**“Oh for, Merlin’s sake,” Harry says with a sigh, covering his face and hiding his blush.**

**“His scent changed as well, and I told him so, Grand-père,” Teddy adds in.**

_Oh, no. Not you too, Teddy?_ **“Thanks a lot, kid,” Harry whispers to his son. “See if I sneak you any more cookies.”**

**“But Daddy, I didn’t tell them about your special friend.” Teddy whispers loudly behind his tiny hands.**

**“Little cub” Draco calls Teddy by the nickname he gave him when he was a baby.**

**“Yes, Uncle Dragon.”**

**“If you tell me who your dad’s special friend is I will buy you that pet wolf you’ve always wanted.” Draco says, trying to bribe the kid.**

**“Really!” Teddy asks excitedly. “The one we saw at the  menagerie, with the silver and white coat and the pretty blue eyes?”**

**“Yes, that very one, now tell me about his scent.” Draco rubs his hands gleefully like a gossip reporter hot for a juicy scoop.**

**Teddy gets ready to respond when Harry clamps a hand over the child’s mouth. “Okay, that’s it. Draco and everyone else at this table, you will not bribe my child with gifts, that’s my job, dammit.” Everyone besides Aaron chuckles at the comment. “Besides, you’ve embarrassed me enough.” Harry continues a touch desperately, “I’m sure Aaron and his team would rather hear our explanation about magic and why we kept it a secret. So let’s stick to that and not my lack of a love life.”** He needs to get everyone’s focus away from his love life and back to the purpose of this meeting. The last thing he wants is for his family to figure out he and Aaron are together. His father would try killing him with his eyes and the rest would probably try to get sexually explicit details out of Aaron.

 **Severus snorts, clearly not believing Harry is lacking a love life.** _I definitely need to keep Aaron a secret for a little bit longer. I dread the day Father finds out about us. Aaron might not leave the room with all his limbs. I won’t remain unscathed either for both omitting the truth and outright lying to his face._

**“But teasing is fun, Hart,” Fred says.**

**“And we love when you blush,” George adds.**

_Don’t blush. Don’t you dare blush, Harry!_ _If I blush they will connect the dots if they haven’t already. Sneaky, fucking bastards._

**“Forge.”**

**“Yes, Gred.”**

**“We have a case to solve.”**

**“Ah, yes we do. Do you think it’s anyone at the table?”**

**Fred and George turns and looks at all the everyone at the table, Harry watches their eyes land on Aaron.** _Son of a bitch, they know. Say one bloody word and I will kill you both. What can I bribe them with?_ Thank Merlin his Dom is used to hiding his emotions, otherwise his perceptive family would be about to read it on his face.

**The twins look away and then at each other, then shrug. “Nope, he’s not at the table, our only option is to follow him.” Fred says.**

_They definitely know, only one thing to do threaten their livelihood._

**“Merlin bloody balls, you two follow me and I will cut your balls off and use then in a potion and force you both to drink it.” Harry says firmly. He wasn’t above making the twins feel pain for divulging his secrets.**

**“You wouldn’t!” they say together.**

**“Try me,” Harry says with a smile that does not bode well for the twins.**

**“Forge.”**

**“Yes, Gred.”**

**“I think he’s serious.” George says to him. Fred simply shakes his head, apparently too afraid to answer.**

**“Do you guys always talk like this?” Prentiss asks.**

**“Like what?” The PACU members ask all at the same time, looking at her as if she asked a crazy question.**

**Dave clears his throat, “So magic,” he says, changing the subject to** Harry’s **delight.** He **is thankful to whatever Deity was listening to get off the subject of** his, and Aaron’s, secret **love life.**

Surprisingly before Harry can give an explanation, Will if he remembers correctly, gives his take on magic or voodoo as it is commonly referred to by those who grew up with West Indian descent. Harry recognizes the shocked expression on a couple of the BAU members’ faces after Will finishes speaking. And he also does not miss the proud ‘ _that’s my man_ ’ look on JJ’s face as evidence by her words.

**“Spencer’s not the only one with brains and good looks,” she tells the group.**

Derek is quick to stop Spencer’s rush of questions for Will with a promise that he can ask later. Spencer’s curiosity and thirst for knowledge is well known and if Spencer is given free reign, he can discuss something for hours.

**Spencer pouts a little at being denied. Derek’s hand cups the back of Spencer’s neck, brushing against his collar. Spencer’s pout turns into a blissful smile. He soaks up the small sign of affection like a sponge.**

One day, Harry hopes he and Aaron can be that open and comfortable with their Dom/Sub relationship. The more he sees openness around him, the stronger his desire to be open with his own relationship with Aaron.

 **Lucius acknowledges** Will’s explanation and begins his own lecture about voodoo. Having heard it before, Harry zones out for it. **"We are born with magic flowing through our veins. Just a few minutes ago, you saw the dishes make their way to the table by themselves, that is what we call wandless magic. Only a few wizards and witches are powerful enough to perform such magic.”**

 **“How did you make it happen?” Aaron** asks, seeming to finally find his voice.

 **“I didn’t, it was Harry,” Lucius tells Aaron offhandedly. “Agent Hotchner, Harry is a rare wizard,”** Andromeda **says, drawing** Aaron’s eyes off **Harry. Aaron turns and meets** Lucius’s **eyes. “All wizards are born powerful and some are born with just a bit more power than most. When a wizard or witch reaches the age of majority, they experience a magical inheritance—“**

 **“Letting plates move around the room could just be parlor tricks and I must say, you almost had me with the picture show we saw earlier and the nonsense with the walls have eyes. I still think this is all bull. Next thing you will tell us is that Vampires and Werewolves exist, and you are able to fly on broomsticks.” Morgan interrupts any further explanation.** He appears not to notice the agitation on Andromeda’s **face at his rudeness.**

Harry had a feeling that Morgan would be the one person they would have a problem convincing that magic is real. This dinner is probably more so to convince the agent than the rest of the group. Harry has dealt with people like Morgan a time or two over the past couple of years and knows what it will take for the man to see reason. They only made things more difficult by forcing his Sub to break his promise and lie to him. Morgan’s mind is more closed off than ever.

 **“You are right, Morgan.” Harry replies. “Plates moving by themselves can be attributed to many things. Oh, I know, let’s not forget my broken nose that was mysteriously fixed by hmm, let me guess, magic.”** Harry lets the sarcasm drip through his tone, not caring if Morgan gets offended or not. **“Werewolves and Vampires do exist, some are not the nicest creatures, but that is a part of nature. Hell, some humans are not the nicest people or else we would all be out of a job. And later after dinner, I can take you on a ride on my broom, let’s hope you are not afraid of heights. I tend to get carried away when I fly,” Harry finishes with a smirk.**

Harry watches as his family members nod their heads in agreement. They’ve all tried to race him and have never been able to best him. Harry keeps his smile on his face, the same one he uses whenever he gets ready to strike quickly like a snake’s fangs piercing skin and injecting his venom before the person has a chance to react. It doesn’t help that he had a friend or two that is about to help him in some harmless fun. **Harry cocks his head and stares at Derek, “Tell me, Morgan, are you afraid of snakes?”**

 **Before Morgan can say a word or ask what the hell he means by that,** Aki, a baby pet snake, **slithers up and around Morgan’s broad shoulders and wraps** her **orange, black, and silver body around his neck.** Harry does not have to look at his father to know he is scowling in his direction as everyone but his family and Spencer quickly push away from the table. Amid the commotion, Spencer tries to tell Morgan not to move and stay calm. He can hear Spencer trying to tell the group that Aki is harmless but nobody's listening. The daggers from his father are starting to pierce the side of his head but Harry ignores him completely. _Serves Morgan right for being a jerk to Spencer and besides, it’s wasn’t my fault my pets have a mind of their own._ Harry puts his head down, hiding his smile. _Payback is a bitch!_

**“Stop! You cannot eat my Uncle Derek!”**

Harry’s head snaps up at the sound of Jack speaking Parseltongue. Harry does not realize that Teddy is speaking to him in Parseltongue or that he answers him back automatically. His focus is on the child who has just shocked him and everyone else in the room. Harry takes a quick look at Aaron who has a stunned and confused look on his face. He turns his focus back to Jack, and notices the child’s lips have started to quiver and a single teardrop falls down his cheek. Everyone at the table stops their yelling, funnily enough even the snake stops moving and hissing to look at Jack.  It breaks Harry’s heart to hear Jack plead with his father not to stop loving him. Acting quickly, Harry gets up from his seat and picks Jack up in his arms, shielding him from the onlookers in the room and rushes him out of the kitchen. He knows how confused and frightened Jack must be at the moment. It brings back the memory of the first time he realized he could speak to snakes and the way he was treated by others. Even his friends pulled away from him for a short time, believing in rumors that he could be related to Voldemort. Harry makes up his mind, then and there, that he will protect Jack, even from his own family.

 _Yes, I have questions but no matter what, protecting Jack comes first before anything else_.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

The room goes dead silent until an excited Teddy speaks up, “Daddy, did you hear that? Jack can talk to snakes just like you! YAY!! Daddy, will he be your son too? Can I tell everyone he is my brother now?” Teddy questions with the innocence of a child.

Aaron looks from Jack to Harry so quickly he could have whiplash, “You are right, Moonlet,” Harry says, still looking at Jack.

Aaron turns his eyes back to his son in time to see Jack turn to look at him with tears in his eyes. “Please Daddy, please don’t stop loving me.” The plates and glasses on the table begin to shake and rattle and a few probably break, but Aaron does not pay them any attention. His sole focus is Jack and his fearful words. He doesn’t understand how Jack could ever believe he’d stop loving him. Jack is his world. “Don’t hate me, I promise not to do it again but I could not let the snake hurt Uncle Derek. Daddy, I just couldn’t.” Aaron is completely stunned and does not know what to say or do. Jack has never acted like this before. He didn’t know he could; Aaron wonders if Jack has done something like this before.

 _What the fuck is going on? Did Jack just talk to a snake? And Harry can, too? What does that mean? What the hell? I’m so fucking confused by every fucking thing that’s happened in the past few hours._ Aaron wants to take Jack and run from the room but he also wants an explanation. _How long has Jack been able to do that? And why am I just finding about it now?_

Out of nowhere, Harry appears through his haze and picks up Jack, taking him out of the kitchen and up the stairs he came down earlier. As soon as Harry and Jack are out of the room the rattling plates and glasses suddenly stop. Aaron looks away from the spot his son was standing in just a few seconds ago to the others still left in the room. Aaron sees the same surprised expression he must have on his face in the eyes of his friends and coworkers.

“Well, it seems there is more to your group than meets the eye, Agent Hotchner,” Lucius says.

“Dear Diary, today I saw and heard the craziest shit, my godson spoke to a snake. Dio mio!” Dave says breaking the awkward silence. He then looks over at Aaron, who has the same dumbstruck expression on his face, same as everyone in the room. “Aaron, snap the fuck out of it and go after your son.” Dave scolds him.

In a flash, Aaron runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs, hoping to catch up with Harry and Jack. The thought of his son fearing that he will stop loving him has Aaron in a panic. _I’m already fucking up one relationship, I can’t do that with another. Jack will always be my son. No matter what._ He still doesn’t know what the hell happened, but he loves Jack and nothing, not even magic, can change that. Aaron does not have to go too far. He finds Harry holding Jack in his arms and trying to calm him down with reassuring words. Aaron takes a moment to observe the touching scene, Harry is holding Jack as tenderly as a loving parent would. The care Harry is showing Jack after just meeting him makes his own fears seep away.

Harry’s natural paternal ease comforting Jack with love softens any anger or misgivings Aaron felt toward his Sub. His love for Harry is practically bursting inside him, this scene with Harry and Jack is everything he could possibly hope for. Aaron is immensely grateful that when he was too shocked to comfort his son, Harry leaped into action with no hesitation. Harry took Jack into his arms and held him as he cried, the way Aaron should have. Pride fills Aaron at his Sub’s quick thinking and he is thankful that Harry was there when Jack needed him.

“Do you know how special you are?” Harry whispers to Jack. His son shakes his head where it is burrowed into Harry’s shoulder. “Well you are, not many people can do what we can. We are a special kind of wizard.” Jack lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Jack’s voice is soft and quivers when he asks the question. “Like what?”

“Let’s see, other than talking to snakes, we can make things float in the air with just the right spell.”

“Is it like the magicians we see on T.V. that can make the lady float in the air?”

Harry chuckles, “Nope, we are better than they are,” he tells him. “You’ve done something similar like what happened just now before, haven’t you?”

Jack nods. “I made my toys dance in the air once, but I was too afraid to tell my mom.” He looks away from Harry for a second before looking back. “Do you think Daddy will still love me?”

 _He’s done things before? How did I not notice? How did I not know? Why didn’t he tell me?_ Aaron’s heart breaks when he hears Jack’s question. He can’t let Jack believe he’ll lose him. _How could he believe he’d lose my love?_ Aaron cannot let Jack question his love for a second longer.

“Jack, Buddy, I will never ever stop loving you, no matter the reason.” Aaron opens his arms and Jack launches himself in them, burying his head into his shoulder and begins to sob in earnest. “I don’t know what happened but it doesn’t change anything. You are still my son and I love you. I will always love you, no matter what.” Aaron looks at Harry over Jack's shoulder and mouths “thank you.” Harry smiles and nods his head in acceptance.

“Little Pup, have you done that before?” Jack lifts his head and turns to Harry as Aaron wipes away his fallen tears.

“Yeah, but she told me not to do it again. She said I was bad and if I do it, Daddy would stop loving me.” Jack peeks at Aaron timidly, fear still present in his face.

“Who told you that, Buddy?” Jack hides his head into Aaron’s shoulder, shaking his head no.

Aaron and Harry look at each other in concern, both thinking the same thing. Why would Jack be so afraid and who would tell such a terrible lie to such a sweet child? “Who is she? Who told you that, Little Pup?” Harry prods.

“My mommy,” Jack whispers, lifting his head from Aaron’s shoulder. “She told me not to do it anymore.”

 _What the fuck!_ Thinks Aaron. If she wasn’t already dead, he might kill her for telling Jack such a terrible lie.

“What the fu-” Aaron begins to voice his thoughts out loud

“Aaron, no cursing in front of our son.” Harry stops him.

Aaron runs his free hand through his short hair, his night has taken a different turn. Aaron looks into his son’s face.  And completely misses the fact Harry called Jack “our” son. “Buddy, when did mommy tell you not to do that anymore?”

Jack looks to Harry and then to Aaron, “It was when we were hiding from that man, and mommy took me to the zoo.” Jack whispers. Jack puts his head back on Aaron’s shoulder.

“The same thing happened to me when I was eleven, believe it or not.” Harry says and begins to rub circles on Jack's back. “It was the first time I spoke to a snake and I ended up setting the poor thing free and locking my cousin up in the snake’s habitat on accident. I was at the zoo with my aunt and uncle; it was my cousin’s eleventh birthday.” Harry chuckles as if remembering the day it happened. “It sounded like English to me,” Harry explains, shrugging his shoulders. “It wasn’t until my cousin’s best friend pointed out that I was talking to a snake that I realized I did something abnormal. My aunt and uncle had an allergy to magic so things didn’t turn out so well when we returned home.” Harry admits, he looks at Jack. “I want you to remember this, you did nothing wrong. You’re a brilliant little man and I promise to protect you with everything I am. You don’t need to be afraid or to hide from anyone in this house. You are among your family now, Jack.”

Jack sags a little in Aaron’s arms, seeming to find comfort in Harry being like him and being able to talk to snakes like he can.

“Are you sure I’m not bad?” Jack asks.

“I’m sure, Little Pup. You are magical and I promise there is nothing bad about that. Know how I know?” Jack shakes his head. “Because I’m magical, too and so is Teddy. As a matter of fact, Teddy can change his hair color and eyes. Sometimes he looks like me when he does it. I bet you both can walk around and look like twins and fool your dad and me. His special ability is called metamorphmagus. He got it from his real mom. And here’s a secret. I can turn into a wolf once in awhile.” Harry says, giving Aaron’s son a nickname. He carefully brushes the tears from Jack's face. He doesn’t miss Aaron’s eyes widening at his admission. “And, Draco is super smart, it’s frightfully boring when he and your Uncle Spencer starts talking about stuff no one else have even heard about.” That makes Jack smile just a little.  “My dad, Severus, is a genius when it comes to potions and I won’t even talk about the twins, not only are they menaces but they are the best inventors I know. They have a shop where they sell their inventions, I promise to take you there sometime.” Harry hopes sharing a bit about his family will put Jack and Aaron at ease. Learning that you’re a wizard or that your child is one can be frightening to say the least. “And as for the things we can do, we can make light when we are afraid of the dark with a simple word.” Harry reaches around and pulls a stick from behind him, “This is called a wand. Every witch and wizard gets one when they reach the age of eleven, which is when we attend a magical school that is really a castle to learn how to do spells like this. Lumos.”

Jack and Aaron watch in amazement as the tip of the stick lights up like a flashlight. Jack turns from the stick to Harry. “Do you want to know what else?” Harry asks Jack, who nods.

“When you and Teddy turn eleven you get to go to magic school and learn all sorts of things. It’s called Hogwarts. And guess what? There are real ghost at Hogwarts.” Jack gasps. “They are pretty harmless, but watch out for Peeves, he likes to play tricks on the new students. But don’t worry, I will show you how to get him back.” Father and son have the same look of fascination on their faces as the light from the tip of the wand changes colors.

“Oh and we have pictures that move around and talk to you, as you’ve already met a few of my family members. Whatever you do watch out for Sirius, he’s pretty tricky and likes to get others in trouble. Learned my lesson listening to him over the years. At Hogwarts you’ll get to meet a very dear friend of mine by the name of Albus too many names Dumbledore. He was like a grandfather to me, but if he offers you a lemon drop say no. Nasty tasting things.” Harry rambles on and Aaron could see that he is doing it to calm Jack down.

Aaron’s thankful that Harry is able to calm Jack down. He’s still reeling a bit at the fact that Jack is magical and furious at Haley. She knew and not only didn’t tell him but made Jack believe that part of him is bad and would make him unlovable. _How could she do that to Jack?_

Aaron looks at his lover and cannot stop thinking, even at this moment, about how hot Harry looks and how much he wants to fuck him into submission. His world is turning upside down but his Harry looks beautiful and calm. Harry takes his eyes off Jack and meets Aaron’s gaze. “When I found out I could speak to snakes, there was only one other who could and he was branded an evil wizard. So naturally they thought I was either his descendant or evil just like him.” Harry looks back to Jack, who is sleeping on Aaron’s shoulder. “I don’t want that for him. I will protect him with everything in me. The Wizarding world has changed some over the years, but there are some who still fear what they do not understand. He will never have the need to be afraid of who or what he is. He is a part of this family now and we protect what we claim as ours. I make this as my vow.”

A shiver passes through Aaron and Jack gasps on his shoulder but remains asleep. Aaron remembers how important they said vows are in the magical world.

“What you just felt was the acceptance of the promise I just made to protect Jack as my own flesh and blood. It’s also why Spencer wasn’t able to tell Derek anything we told him. If he did, we would have known.” Harry told him. “Dippy!” Harry yells.

Aaron jumps when an odd little creature wearing what looks to be a green pillow case and big floppy ears appears out of nowhere. Harry takes Jack from his arms and hands him to the creature. “Take Jack to Teddy’s room,” Harry tells the creature, who seems very timid and frail in Aaron’s opinion. The creature takes Jack from Harry and Aaron is about to protest when the creature speaks up.

“Yes, Master Harry.”

 _What the hell!_ thinks Aaron and he takes a step back. “Wait,” he protests.

Harry ignores him. “Also, have Teddy and Henry go to his room and sit with Jack, I suspect they are worried about Jack. Make sure they have some chocolates. And stay with them, follow Teddy’s orders, within reason. Merlin, only knows what he’ll ask for that will cause chaos.”

Floppy ears moves its head, nodding rapidly before it vanishes in a blink of an eye with his son. Frantic and confused, Aaron looks around. Harry lays a placating hand on his shoulder, preventing him from running off to find Jack.

“Don’t worry about Jack, he will be fine. Dippy will make sure he eats and changes into something comfortable for bed.”

“Wh—?” Aaron tries to speak, pointing to the spot the creature stood not too long ago.

“Oh that,” Harry says with a chuckle, “is a house elf, they are magical creatures who find joy and pleasure in serving magical families. And before you ask, they are not abused or beaten. Well, not anymore, that has changed since the war ended.”

“And you’re sure Jack will be okay?” Aaron’s instincts say to trust Harry, he’s shown loyalty and care for Jack, far beyond what he’d expect of a stranger to Jack if not him.

Harry answers sincerely, “I promise. Once he figures out just how easy a house elf will follow his orders, watch out. We’ll be in trouble,” he said with a smile.

Aaron nods sharply. He believes his Sub, Harry has shown his how much he cares for Jack in protecting him. His first instinct was to take him away from the scene in the kitchen, he wouldn’t send Jack off without being certain he would be safe.

Without Jack to use as a shield to hide behind, they fall silent, just staring at each other.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aaron whispers.

Harry looks away, ashamed, “There were so many times I wanted to tell you. It’s not easy to blurt out, ‘hey, I’m a wizard.’ I can do magic but not like the fakes on the telly. I date muggles because they are easy to forget and easier to move on from. You’re the first one that I couldn’t walk away from.” Aaron saw the sincerity in Harry’s eyes when he finally looked back at him. “After our sessions, or even during our nightly conversations over the phone. B-.”

“But you were afraid,” Aaron finishes for him. “Afraid that I would leave or not believe you?”

“A bit of both,” Harry answers him, “Like I said you are the first muggle I have ever cared about, I’m so used to the men I am involved with knowing who and what I am. Being with you, with a muggle, it is all new to me.”

Aaron shakes his head, “But I am your Dom, you are my Sub.”

“Yes, that's true but our relationship started out as a one night-stand. How much were you willing to tell me after one night?” Harry challenges.

Aaron stares back silently, unwilling to give an answer he knows is damning to that question.

“I did not expect to see you again. Was I supposed to tell you everything that one night? Give you my life story before you spanked then fu-?” The anger and intensity in Harry’s tone builds but he does not yell.

“I am not saying that,” Aaron says, stopping anything that Harry had to say. “Once we realized how we felt, you could and should have told me about something that so important about you. Do you know how I felt learning what you are in front of everyone else? We are supposed to trust each other.”

Harry scoffs, “You’re right, we are supposed to trust each other. Tell each other everything once we realized our feelings. So that’s why I had no idea about Jack?” He points out. “You have a kid!”

“Didn’t I tell you I was married before? Hell, there are pictures of Jack in my office.” Aaron defends.

“Yes, how often have I been in your office to notice? The first time I was in your office, you had me on my knees the minute you closed the door.” Harry snaps.

“What about you, or did you conveniently forget that you are a father as well?” Aaron shoots back. “You didn’t tell me about Teddy either. For all I know, you could be married to his mother!”

Harry says nothing to defend himself. Both men stand their ground glaring at each other, realizing that they both kept things, too many things from each other, before Harry sighs and slumps against the wall behind him. He stares off down the hall that leads back to the kitchen and dining area.

“Where do we go from here?” Harry asks looking at Aaron. “Shouting at and blaming each other isn’t working.” Their communication clearly needs improving. The question is will they work on it or has the trust between them been too badly damaged.

“Where do you want it to go?” Aaron asks him back.

“Don’t do that, don’t leave it all up to me. We are both in this together…”

“Are we? We trust each other to fuck but not to air our baggage to each other.”

“You’re a self righteous, arsehole!”

“Call me whatever you want, Harry but it shows you can’t handle the truth.” Aaron tells him.

“I can and have handle more than you know,” Harry told him. He is seconds away from walking away from Aaron, but something inside of him breaks. He cannot do it. The thought of walking away from the man who makes his insides burn with desire cuts him to the core. They are arguing and he has no idea what it is all about. “What are we arguing about, Aaron?”

Aaron sighs and rubs his face before putting his hands in his pockets. “I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “I’m angry and confused about what just happened. I’m overwhelmed and I’m taking it out on you. I’m being an asshole and you don’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize you deserve to be angry. You learned a lot of things tonight and we haven’t even had dessert yet,”  Harry said trying to lighten up the mood.

Harry wants to ask if he was sorry for earlier. He tries to put himself in Aaron’s position, a muggle thrown into the deep end, going from knowing magic is fake to learning it’s real. Aaron has had to absorb magic’s existence and that Harry is magical all at once. As if that wasn’t enough he also is finding out his son has magic, too. It can’t be easy and Harry tries to be forgiving and understanding, even though Aaron lashed out at him. He doesn’t know if Aaron will be able to deal with all he’s learned.

_Will we have a relationship after tonight? I want Aaron, he’s worth fighting for, especially after finding out about Jack tonight. Will Aaron want to pull away from me even more, now that he knows about Teddy? What happens to Jack if he does? I can’t let him go, I can’t let either of them go._

Needing to lighten the atmosphere, Harry asks, “Does it make me sound like a bad person if I said I’m jealous of Spencer and Luna?”

Aaron stares at him intently before he steps closer to Harry but enough not to touch him. “Why is that? Why are you jealous of them?”

“They are free to live their lifestyle out in the open and be free with their Dominant. Wear their co-collars.” Harry whispers biting his bottom lip. “I wonder if that will ever happen for me, for us? I’m afraid of what my father will do to you once he finds out about us.” Harry looks up at Aaron and their eyes connect, the silence between them thick and heady. Fear of his father’s reaction is forgotten as sexual tension swirls actively around them, his magic and wolf both pulling them together. Harry yearns for Aaron’s touch. “I know I’m an adult and I shouldn’t care what he thinks. But, Father, he’s...how can I explain him,” Harry sighs, running his hand through his hair. “He’s…”

“A father,” Aaron answers. “And you love him.” Harry smiles and nods. “I won’t deny it, Harry, this is new to me. Not being with a man, but actually living a contracted BDSM lifestyle for more than just one night. There are so many things I want to explore with you that I never wanted to experience before. Not even with my ex-wife. I know that we are both holding things back from each other, and we are only giving half of ourselves. If we want this to work...”

“Oh, Aaron, I want this to work. I want us to work. I care deeply for you.” Harry says. “I want us to be a family with Teddy and now Jack. I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life. I’ve sacrificed a lot over the years. But I’m not willing to give you up. I can’t.”

“And I’m not willing to give you up, either. My life, it’s been empty but you fill it. I care about you a great deal, Harry,” Aaron affirms. “This is not about us anymore, we have two kids who depend on us. I want to get to know Teddy and for you to get to know Jack. We have to make a decision about us, Harry. If we want this to work, really want this to work.” Harry immediately nods his head, confirming he wants it as much as Aaron does. “Then we need to start being honest with each other.” Aaron tells him. “No more secrets.”

Harry gazes deeply into Aaron’s eyes before nodding his head. “I agree, no more secrets. There might be things I cannot tell you right away. But please, be patient with me. The only ones that know everything about me is my family and my two best friends who died years ago. It’s hard for me to trust and open up.”

“I understand, I’m not the most trusting person either, and as long as we are both committed to this, I think we will be okay. There might be a few bumps along the way. But I know that we can make it work,” Aaron sighs.

“Magic aside, I’m human and I’m bound to make mistakes,” Harry tells him.

“I’m sure we’ll both make our share of mistakes. It hasn’t been exactly smooth sailing lately. I was a judgmental dick earlier and I am not afraid to admit that. I was wrong to act that way. Can you forgive me?”

“I can.” Harry fiddles with his shirt. “I’m sorry for deliberately trying to make you jealous tonight.”

“You realize you will be punished?”

“I think we both deserve a bit of punishment for the way we’ve acted tonight,” Harry answers.

Aaron makes a cryptic sound, not admitting Harry’s right but not denying it either.

They are silent while they stare at each other, any anger remaining from a few minutes ago simmers and slowly dissipates as they accept and admit to themselves the mistakes they’ve made. The ever present sexual tension comes back in full force but neither man makes a move.  Aaron clears his throat. “There are so many things swirling around in my head right now. Things we need to talk more about and deal with, but I want you to answer a question for me first.”

“What’s that?” Harry whispers.

“How many other outfits like this do you have in your closet?” Aaron asks, looking Harry up and down.

Harry giggles and strikes a pose. “Why, did I get your attention?”

“You have my complete attention and so much more and you know it,” Aaron answers him. They lock gazes and attempt to devour each other with their eyes. “Promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Next time you want to make me jealous, choose someone else other than the redhead,” Harry smiles as he watches Aaron look away from him with some malice on his face. “Have you ever slept with him?”

Harry gasps and makes a gagging sound. “Um...gross, Bill is my older brother of sorts. His little brother and I were best friends when we went to Hogwarts. I won’t deny he’s seen me naked. After all, he was the one to train me as a submissive.”

“He WHAT?!”

Harry continues nonchalantly, “But we’ve never and I mean never been intimate.”

“But what about aftercare?” Aaron says between clenched teeth, seething at the thought.

Harry rolls his eyes. “We came up with a new way of doing things. He would hold and comfort me, but in a brotherly way.”

“It better have been brotherly. Or else I’ll rip his balls off,” Aaron mutters.

“What was that?”

Aaron crosses his arms, almost pouting. “Nothing.”

Harry stares him down. “He’s helped me through a lot of things, Aaron, and I think I’ve done the same for him. After losing Ron and Hermione we were both lost. He felt helpless and so did I. And if you haven’t figured it out by now. Bill prefers women with boobs, like, Penelope.”

Aaron narrows his eyes. “I don’t like the idea of him and Penelope. She’s been hurt before. If he hurts her,” he glares menacingly as if he’s going to rip Bill apart with just his eyes.  

“Bill as well, he was engaged once. After he was attacked and received those scars on his face she broke off the engagement breaking his heart into pieces. So I’m just as protective of Bill as you are of Penelope,” Harry defends.

Aaron and Harry stare at each other, both posturing protectively for two people they care deeply for. “Fine. I concede. I won’t stand in Bill’s way if he treats her how she wants to be treated.”

Harry agrees, “Same goes for Penelope.”

Aaron can see the passion he has defending his friends, it is the same intensity he puts into his job. And he admires his Submissive even more than before. Harry’s strength would be a turnoff to some Doms who would rather their Submissive be docile and not challenge them in any way. But not Aaron. He wants to be with someone who will not only listen and follows his orders but challenge him when they are behind closed doors. He breaks the silence voicing the desire he feels, “Why does arguing with you turn me on so fucking bad? I want to kiss you, right now.” He can see what the possessive tone in his voice is doing to his Submissive. Harry licks his lips, eyes dilating with arousal. Aaron can see the black ring around his pupils, knowing he isn’t imagining it this time, and finds it utterly sexy.

“I’m not stopping you, Sir,” Harry says in his cheeky, submissive way.

Aaron cannot resist Harry’s lips any longer, sighing happily into the kiss. They share slow kisses until Harry melts. “To answer your earlier question, it does not make you a bad person, I feel the same way every time Spencer touches his collar, I want the same for you. And when Derek’s eyes light up with possessive pride at the sight of his collar around Spencer’s neck. I want that for me as well. I want it for us.” Aaron murmurs against Harry’s lips before asking, “Do you still belong to me, Pet?”

Harry pulls and looks into Aaron’s eyes lovingly. “As long as you want me to be, Sir, I am yours,” he whispers.

Aaron needs no further permission and he reaches out, closing the short distance between them, grabbing Harry by the back of his neck and smashing their lips together. Harry moans needily when their lips touch once more.

Instinctively, Harry wraps his arms around Aaron’s neck, bringing their lips and bodies closer. Aaron moves his hand from Harry’s neck and with his free hand grabs his legs, wrapping them around his waist and backing Harry up against the wall. Hips grinding together, Harry’s cock, still in its cage, begs for release and Aaron is ready to fuck Harry against the wall without a care about who might see or hear them.

 _I didn’t lose him,_ thinks Harry. _He still wants me as much as I want him._

Harry takes a mental sigh of relief thanking Merlin and all the Deities known to man and mortal that Aaron still wants to be with him. Yes, they have a lot to talk about and work on. But deep down Harry knows that they will make it work, he cares too deeply for Aaron to let go so easily. Every relationship has their rough spots, this is just a small bump. Albeit, it happened in the beginning of their relationship, but Harry is happy that Aaron is willing to listen him now and hopefully forever.

Aaron and Harry are so focused on each other and their kiss they do not see or hear the shocked presence standing behind them, watching them kiss. Abruptly, the watcher turns and makes their way back to the kitchen, puzzling on what they should do. Tell the others or keep it to themselves and watch to see what happens between the two men? The presence has to admit watching Harry and Aaron kiss with so much passion, want and need is hot and borderline erotic.

They stop kissing and Harry opens his eyes, “I can’t lose you, Aaron,” he says voicing his one true fear. “I don’t care if we fight like cats and dogs, I can’t lose you, now that I have you in my life.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Aaron assures him. “We promised to start being honest with each other, right?” Harry nods. “How about we go on a date? Just you and me. No kids, no being parents or talking about work. Just us. It’s going to be hard for me but as a normal vanilla couple. As Aaron and Harry, not Dom and Submissive.”

“We did things a bit backwards, didn’t we?” Harry asks.

“I would have to say, yeah, we did,” Aaron says with a laugh. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t start doing it right from here on out.”

“When?”

“How about tomorrow night? I can get Jessica to watch Jack.”

For some unexplained reason, Harry feels a twinge of jealousy at the mention of this Jessica person who is at Aaron’s beck and call. Also, after meeting Jack he feels a paternal and territorial instinct to the child. He doesn’t want this Jessica honing in on his family, and that includes Jack now. “I have a better idea, why don’t you let Jack spend the night here; he and Teddy have already bonded and my family will be here to keep him company. Lots of chaperones and if Jack has any accidental magic, my family will know how to deal with it.”

“I like that idea, a lot,” Aaron tells him. “But wouldn’t me just showing up out of the blue to take you out on a date give away our secret, unless you’re ready to tell everyone about us?”

“Are you?” Harry asks, hoping Aaron is ready to tell everyone about them.

Aaron sighs and steps back, leaning on the wall facing Harry. “I want to tell everyone about us. But I think we need to figure us out first. I’m still reeling from everything I’ve learned. I’m not sure I am ready to deal with your family knowing yet. I know I’ve said it before, but we need to really think about where we go from here. Knowing that, I would be on steadier ground for when we tell everyone. Is that okay?”

Harry tries not to look disappointed by the answer. He isn’t surprised but he still hoped Aaron was ready.

Aaron cups Harry’s face in his hands and vows, “Other than Jack, I’ve never wanted anything in my life as much as I want you, want us.”

Harry stares deeply into Aaron’s brown eyes, searching and finding the sincerity he seeks. “Then we will keep this between us, until we feel the time is right. However, I should warn you a couple of people have figured it out or know about us already. My mom, Luna, Bill and the twins.” Harry sees the vein in the side of Aaron’s head pulses at the sound of Bill’s name but ignores it. “One other thing, I think we should put a pause on sex for a couple of weeks.”

Aaron chokes, “When you say weeks, how long are we talking, here?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Oh, I don’t know, three, four, or six even.” _Shit, what the hell am I saying?! Shut the hell up now!_ “I mean, this way we will know we have more in common with each other besides sex.”

Aaron turns pale, he looks as if he is about to pass out which tickles Harry. As if realising he is showing a bit of weakness, Aaron clears his throat and regains his composure. He studies Harry for a few seconds before speaking. “In that case, you have permission to take off the gift I bought you.”

“Wait…” Harry begins. _Shit did I go too far?_

“However, you are not allowed to touch yourself other than cleaning until we decide sex is back on the table.”

 _Fucking, sneaky bastard!_ Harry wants to protest, to tell Aaron how unfair he is being but knows he brought this on himself. _Okay, well, two can play at this game._ He leans closer and whispers in Aaron’s ear. “Yes, Sir,” his lips brush against Aaron’s ear and he smiles at the slight shiver and the sharp intake of breath coming from Aaron. “I will do anything you request, my master.” Harry grins when Aaron closes his eyes and bites on his bottom lip. _And now for the kick in the nuts_. “Remember, Bill is only a friend. However, he has a younger brother, Charlie, who...” Harry trails off innocently. He pulls back and starts walking in the direction of the kitchen.

“I know what you’re doing, Pet, and it’s not going to work. I’m not going to get jealous, ” he hears Aaron mumble. “I just hate when he touches you. I don’t know this Charlie,” he sneers the name, “but he better not touch you. My restraint only holds for so long. Do. Not. Test. Me.” Harry is about to enter the kitchen when Aaron wraps an arm around his waist, pulling his back to his chest. “You’re playing a very dangerous game, Pet.”

Harry turns his head and looks at Aaron, “Am I?”

“Yes,” Aaron tells him with a raised eyebrow.

“I guess we will see who caves in first, then won’t we, Sir?” Harry asks teasingly.

“You are a cheeky little pet, aren’t you? Remember you were the one that said no sex.”

“I did, but you didn’t have to agree, Sir.” Harry smiles and pulls away from Aaron’s arms easily; he continues to walk into the kitchen, making sure to add that extra sway to his hips. _You might be my Dom, but I am a master at playing games. This is going to be fun._

Harry enters the kitchen, stopping at the entrance to look at the group. Spencer is standing beside Morgan and the rest of the BAU team are sitting on the opposite side of the table. His father turns and looks at him.

“Will you speak to your pet, the thing refuses to leave.”

{Aki,} Harry hisses. {Thank you for your help, you may go now.}

Aki raises her head and looks at Harry. {But Master, I don’t want to go. I like him. He tastes nice. Can I keep him?}

She slithers more around Morgan’s neck and rests her head on the top of his.

{I don’t think that’s a good idea.}

{Then I will go with him, Master, he will make a good mate.}

Harry’s eyes widens before he bursts into laughter. Everyone is staring at him, but he cannot help it.

“Will you like to enlighten us on what’s so amusing?” Lucius asks.

Harry’s laughter quiets down to light chuckles as he tries to get the words out. He wipes the few teardrops that pool at the corners of his eyes. “M-Morgan, how do you feel about being the mate of a snake?” He asks between snickers.

“What? What the hell are you talking about, Potter, Prince, whatever the hell your name is?” Morgan yells, frustration leaking out in his tone while his body stays stiff and still to not further agitate the snake wrapped around him.

“Harry will do just fine, thank you.” He walks further into the kitchen and sits back down beside Bill. Aaron sits beside him. Bill looks at him and raised and eyebrow, Harry shrugs a shoulder in way of an answer.

“Fine then, Harry, what the hell are you talking about?” Morgan snaps.

Harry takes a sip of his drink, frustrating the man even more. He sets his glass down and ignores Morgan’s angry face. {Are you sure, he seems a bit short tempered, not a good trait for a mate. And what will your mother say?}

{She may go if she chooses.} Answers the large albino snake with an orange stripe down the middle slithers around Harry, causing everyone but the PACU team to flinch and move away from him in fear.

“Morgan, it seems Aki wishes for you to be her mate,” Harry says, finally speaking in English. He then looks at Spencer, “Sorry Spencer, you’ve got a bit of a competition, she likes the way he tastes,” he finishes with a smile. “Her words not mine.”

Spencer looks from Harry to Morgan and then to the snake, and bursts out into a fit of laughter same as Harry did a few minutes ago. His laughter is so contagious that Harry joins him.

“I feel like I missed something,” Morgan deapan. “How is this funny?”

“You’re not the only one, my friend,” Dave adds.

“Wait a minute,” Draco says. “Are you telling me she wants him as a mate?”

“Yup, you got it!” Harry answers through his laughter. The entire table suddenly figures out why the situation is unbelievable hilarious and starts laughing. Well, except for Morgan who will have to deal with breaking a young snake’s heart.

Morgan crosses his arms over his chest. “You can just tell the,” his face scrunches like he’s tasting something awful, “snake I’m already mated, thank you very much. Even if my mate thinks this is hilarious.” He glares at Spencer.

“Sorry, mate, you’re stuck,” Harry chuckles. “She’s quite stubborn, I think you two will make a beautiful couple. Let me know where to send the wedding gift,” he says between renewed laughter.

“Funny, Harry, really funny,” Morgan says finding nothing amusing about the situation.

“You used to charm women out of their panties and now, it seems,  you can charm snakes out of their skins,” Spencer teases as he continues to laugh even after Derek gives him the evil eye that promises a punishment for his behavior later.

Harry looks around the table and likes what he sees: friends, families and coworkers laughing with each other. Even if it over something as silly as a snake finding a human as her mate. It broke the ice and the tension he walked into. He hopes that they will be able to continue the rest of the conversation. He does not want to erase their memories of the night.

“Morgan, I owe you an apology,” he says when the everyone in the room starts to quiet down.

“If it’s about the snake, forget about it. I get it.” Morgan says.

“No, that’s not it,” he takes a deep breath. “You were the first one to witness us doing magic.”

Morgan leans forward and rests his elbows on the table and stares at Harry, “What do you mean? And how come I don’t remember that? Because I damn sure would have said something.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Harry took another sip of his drink and waves his hand summoning a bottle of firewhiskey. It seems he needs a bit of liquid courage to admit a few hidden truths tonight. “Do you remember the other day when we all returned to the office together and we told you we simply bumped into each other?” Morgan nods. “Well, that was partly true. You see, I asked Draco to erase your memory.”

“You what?!” Morgan shouts. The albino snake around Harry lifts her head and hisses in Morgan’s direction.

“I am the one that should be upset,” Harry tells him. “You were in my hotel room, going through my things!”

“But you had no right to tamper with my memory, even if that was true!” Morgan affirms.

“You’re right,” Harry agrees, “And that’s why I’m asking for your apology.”

“What about your apology?!” Morgan challenges.

They stare at each other as if they are in an episode of the OK Corral waiting for the first man to pull their guns and see who gets shot first. “What if I tell you I can give you those memories back?” Harry asks breaking their stand off. “I know that even after all that you’ve seen today you’re still not convinced. I can see it in your eyes. Let me prove to you, show you how real magic is.”

Morgan’s gaze bores into Harry for a long moment. He glances over at Spencer. “Do you trust him?”

Spencer looks at Harry, answering confidently, “Yes.”

Morgan barks, “Do it.” The room goes quiet as if they are the only two people in the kitchen.

“Draco, you know what to do,” Harry says.

Draco goes to stand but Morgan stops him. “No, I want you to do it. You were the one to make the promise so you need to do it. You like Spencer too much to double-cross me. You have to do it yourself.”

_What a stubborn fucking bastard._

“Fine,” Harry sighs. He gets up and walks to the door then stops and turns facing the group. “You will, no, make that all of you, need to follow me,” he says. “Draco, meet us in the the drawing room with the pensive.”

“Are you sure you want to do it that way?” Draco asks.

“They want proof and proof I will give them.” Harry answers.

Everyone gets up from the table, except Morgan, as Harry walks out of the kitchen.

Uncomfortable, Morgan asks, “Uh, what about the snake?”

Bill smirks, “Looks like you are stuck with her for now.”

Spencer lays a hand on Morgan’s arm. “Don’t worry. She’s not poisonous and she does seem to like you. It will be fine.”

Morgan appears less than convinced but gingerly stands up anyway. Aki does nothing more than settle herself around Morgan’s neck.

Harry’s not shocked when he feels one of Bill’s arms drape over his shoulders. “You guys were gone a pretty long time,” he whispers. “Did you kiss and makeup?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Bill, you know that.” He says with a smile. “But we are going out on a date tomorrow.”

“It’s a step in the right direction.” Bill comments.

They reach the drawing room and they all pile in. “Misty,” Harry calls and the little elf pops in.

“What can Misty do for Harry Potter?”

Harry smiles, “I require the large silver basin sitting on the table in Father’s potion room.”

The elf pops out just as his father speaks up, “The observation bowl is not ready.”

“I can’t think of a more perfect time to prepare it than now,” Andromeda says, speaking for the first time. Harry notices how entranced Dave appears to be of her since dinner. Andromeda is very attractive, wizards are always vying for her attention. However, it takes a special man who can deal with her many moods. No one knows but those in the family about the mental defect of the Black blood. The longer they are without a lover, the worse it gets. The loneliness turns their minds against them, causing them to act irrational. Bellatrix was a prime example. It was rumored how in love she was with Tom Riddle. Yet, he cared nothing for her. Andromeda has been without a lover since the death of her husband in the war. Harry worries that each day she’s alone her loneliness will drive her mad, past the point of no return. The love of her family is not enough to keep her sane forever. It helps but she needs a lover who can bring her back from the brink of loneliness.

Misty pops back in the room and sets the large basin on the table. “Anything else Misty can do for Harry Potter?”

“Yes,” his father says. “Bring the velvet black box sitting on the shelf that was beside the basin,” he instructs. Misty pops out and in with the potions quicker this time. Severus turns to Lucius and Andromeda. “I will need your assistance.”

“As you wish, Love,” Lucius answers.

They stand and walk over to the basin and pull out their wands and begin chanting as Severus adds the potion to the basin. The purple liquid starts to turn silver.

“What are they doing?” asks Spencer.

“They are adding magical protective runes to the basin,” Blaise answers. “This way our mind is protected while we view the memories we are about to see.”

“The one we have at home the runes are carved into it. Also, it’s a rock and not a basin. But this will do in a pinch.” Luna adds.

“Do you guys travel like this all the time? Pretty much taking an entire house with you?” Emily asks.

“It depends.” Fred pipes in.

“This has or will be one of the longest trips we’ve been on and we like to be prepared,” George tells her. “Well, I know Severus likes to be prepared.”

“And we can easily fit all this,” Luna says waving her hand around the room, “in a trunk or two. Magic comes in quite handy when it comes to moving.”

“Lucky bastards,” Emily mutters.

Her teammates look at her pointedly.

“What? It’s true. Wouldn’t it be nice to be able to carry an endless amount of things with you without difficulty? We travel with a single bag. It sucks,” Emily complains, crossing her arms over her chest.  

JJ pats her shoulder comfortingly. “It would be nice, especially when half the clothes you bring are ruined at a crime scene.”

“Damn straight,” Emily says. “Wearing scrubs or buying clothes in some store because I’m desperate is not fun.”

“Then I guess we shouldn’t tell you that some of the trucks have a full working kitchen and bathrooms. Pretty much an entire flat,” Neville adds with a smirk on his face.

Emily glares at Neville, “I really hate you people.”

Neville simply smiles then winks at her.

The three adults step back from the table and Severus looks at Harry, “It’s ready and just so you know we will be joining you as well.”

Harry knows what that tone means. It means he will be getting a stern lecture on the use of playing god with muggles’ memories at will. His father is a stickler for rules. No wonder he is attracted to Aaron. _They say find a man that reminds you of your father and he will love you forever._

“Yes, Father,” Harry answers even though a question was not posed. He turns to look at the muggles in the room just as Draco enters the room and hands him the vial with Morgan’s memory. He holds it up. “This is the part of your memory we took from you that day. We could have simply reversed the charm, but I think seeing will help all of you believe the truth of what we have been telling you. I don’t want you guys leaving here not understanding exactly who and what we are.” Harry looks around the room at the muggles. “Look, Penelope and Spencer have already made a vow not to reveal anything they see or know about us,” he looks directly at Derek. “If Spencer or Penelope had, something terrible would have happened to him or her. We value our secrets just as your government does. We were given permission to tell you about us. But before we go any further, I need the rest of you to make a vow of secrecy that anything you see or learn tonight, you will never talk about it to anyone else outside of the people in this room.”

The BAU team are silent as they stare at Harry as if he’s lost his mind. “What if we don’t?” Morgan asked. “Are you going to erase all our memories like you did mine?”

“Yes,” Harry answers without a second thought. “I know you won’t understand this, Morgan. But I’ve died to protect the people I care about and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He hears Aaron gasp but Harry does not look at his lover, he cannot. He knows that he will be asked about it later. His Dom will not be happy with how easily he would give his own life to save another.

“I agree not to say anything,” Aaron says and moves to stand a bit closer to Harry.

“Hotch, are you serious, man?” Morgan asks.

“Derek, can you honestly tell me that you’re not curious? After the amazing things we’ve seen tonight, how can  you still not believe them? They are finally being straight with us and you still want more answers without giving something back. Can you not see why they’d want to keep this, the existence of magic, a secret? Imagine what would happen if everyone knew; it would get ugly, fast.”

“I’m with Aaron,” JJ says then looks at Harry. “I agree not to breath a word about this to anyone else but to those in this room.”

“Me too,” says Dave and then makes the same pledge.

One by one the others makes the vow. Derek is still the last one to agree. “Hotch might be right about one thing. We’ve witnessed some really great theatrics tonight. I just think it’s all smoke and mirrors. The one thing that’s bugging me is, how you make those little alien things pop in and out of the room? It has to be some kind of trick. And if this doesn’t convince me that everything I saw tonight was real I’m walking out here and prove that you people and Nott are all in on this and you’re using this to as a diversion.”

“Do I take that as your vow, then?” Harry asks.

Spencer takes Derek’s hand, pleading, “Please, Derek. I believe them. Trust me.”

He melts at Spencer’s words. “I trust you.” His eyes harden as he looks away from Spencer and he mutters angrily, “I don’t have to like it though.”

“There’s always one skeptic in the bunch,” Seamus says, shaking his head and absently rubbing his stomach. “There is one thing Harry didn’t say tonight that I will say now. You all should be thanking him for saving your lives. If he didn’t kill V...Voldemort, you’d all be dead right now. So instead of second guessing him, why don’t you fucking thank him? And yeah, he fucking sacrificed his very life for you too.”

 _Seamus is pissed, he only speaks up when he’s angry and when he can’t blow shit up, especially now that he is pregnant._ “Thanks Sea,” Harry tells him.

“No worries, man, we Gryffindors gotta stick together,” he nods then sits down, looking around the room daring anyone to say something. Harry is grateful for his friends.

“Fine!” Morgan says between clenched teeth. “I vow not to say one word about what I see here tonight, only to those in this very room. But lie to me and I will kill you all.”

“Only if you can catch us first,” Harry shoots back.

“I really wish you two would get along,” Aaron says shaking his head.

“I like Morgan just fine, Aaron,” Harry tells his Dom. Harry suspects a couple of reasons why he and Derek seem to butt head all of the time. The first is that Spencer was true to his word and kept the vow he made to Harry and his friends. It’s evident that Derek does not like Spencer agreeing to things without his knowledge, which Harry can understand, especially with their special relationship. The other reason is Morgan’s need to control everything and Harry’s attitude to fight against that very control. Derek’s need to dominate his environment pushes Harry’s buttons more than he cares to admit. He sees Aaron as his one and true Dominant and feels threatened when another Dominant tries to pull that control away from his Dom.

“Okay, so how do we see it?” Aaron asks, breaking the staring match between him and Derek.

“With that,” Harry says pointing to the basin behind him. “Once I pour Morgan’s memory into the basin we dip our heads into the liquid then we will all be transported back to that day and view what he saw as if in a movie theater. And don’t worry we won’t drown, that’s the beauty of magic,” he tells them with a smile.

“You’re shitting me,” Dave says.

“No, I am quite serious.” Harry smiles. “I will go first and then you can do what I do.” He grabs Morgan by the arm. “We’ll do it together.” They walk over to the basin and Harry can see the skepticism on Morgan’s face. “Promise me something?” Harry asks.

“What’s that?”

“After you believe me, I get to call you Derek, even when I piss you off.”

“Only if you manage to convince me,” Morgan says.

“Well, get ready to be convinced.” Harry pours the pensive into the liquid and places a hand on the back of Derek’s head. Before the man can figure out what’s going on, his head is pushed into the basin and they are transported into his memory.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Derek looks around, seeing himself in the memory like watching himself on film. It’s bizarre. He hears the rest of his team gasp as they too enter his memory.

“Is anyone else getting a Twilight Zone feeling?” Aaron asks.

Draco starts to hum the theme song from the Twilight Zone causing Harry and the others to chuckle.

“Well, this is so strange,” JJ says.

“That sums it up nicely,” Emily jokes.

“Have you watched this before?” Morgan asks as he looks at himself, still not understanding how this is all possible. _Which ghost am I being visited by: past, present or future? Fuck, it’s not even Christmas yet._

“No, this is the first time I’m seeing this. You’ve had doubts all along.” Harry answers.

“For good reason, obviously,” Derek growls. He ignores the almost audible rolling of eyes at his comment.

“I’m ready to finish this case, Morgan. I might not look it, but I am worried about my friend. I want to find her and return her back to her husband and son. I also want to stop anyone else from getting murdered by that bastard. Nott and I have never been friends and never will be.” Harry glares at Morgan. “The second I have a clear shot, I’m sending that son of a bitch to Hades. Death will not be his greatest adventure.”

Derek gives Harry a skeptical look. “All your words don’t sway me. The only reason I’m doing this is Spencer.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Morgan. I’ve gone up against more dangerous men who have wanted to kill with one phrase. You don’t even stack up to them.”

“I don’t want you afraid of me. And contrary to what you might think, I want to work with you. But I believe in reality and truth, not the fiction you and your team are cooking up.”

Used to Derek’s passionate nature, Dave ignores him. “Oh, shit!” He gasps, looking around in disbelief. “Is this fucking real? I feel like I’m back in the 60’s.”

“Seriously Dave? An acid joke?” Aaron asks dryly.

Dave laughs. “This is _exactly_ the time for an acid joke.”

“Can we get back to the memory?” Harry asks, amused.

“We can promise, this is, uh, fucking real,” Draco confirms.

“Amazing,” Spencers says as he looks around. Derek watches as his Pretty Boy walks up to his mirror image and touches his face. His hand swipes through the memory and it ripples like small waves. “Wow,” Derek has never seen his baby speechless before.

“Holy shit, this is crazy,” Prentiss says.

“I thought I’d seen it all but we don’t got nuttin like this in the Bayou,” Will adds.

Severus clears his throat and the whole group straightens like a platoon standing at attention for their commander. “Shall we get back to the memory?”

Like chastised children, they go silent and focus on the memory.

In the memory, Derek sits on the bed and considers why he feels more invested in discovering what the PACU are hiding than the case they are trying to solve. He knows it’s wrong and he should be more concerned about the case but he can’t help it. Something about the PACU bothers him, like an itch he can’t scratch.

“Wow, Derek, suspicious much?” Draco wonders.

“Shut up. Clearly, I was right! You were hiding the secret of fucking magic. Real magic! Not that fake shit they have in Vegas.”

“Gentleman, if you please.”

Derek glances over at Severus to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. Not wanting to further annoy the man, he obeys.

Back in the memory, they hear Derek’s thoughts.

**_I have to solve the mystery of the PACU and now. They are bullshitting us and I know it. They are hiding something, something important. It obvious in the way they give facts, mixing truth with evasion. The whole team is in on the secret, whatever it is. And like a bloodhound, I am going to follow the trail until the end, whatever it takes because the rest of the team sees it too, even if they aren’t actively doing anything to find out the truth._ **

Derek starts searching the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He admires the excellent taste in suits hanging in the closet.

“Oh, for the love of god,” Emily groans. “Can we skip past Derek’s admiration of the clothing. Is that really important?”  

“As much as I would like to give you your wish, dear Emily, I cannot. All of you need to see every piece of the memory, Morgan especially. We need you to believe and watching every detail can help accomplish that.” Harry explains. “And thanks, Morgan. I do have excellent taste in suits.”

Derek groans, wishing they couldn’t hear his every thought in this memory. _This could get embarrassing. What else was I thinking about that they could hear?_ He shoves that aside to continue watching.

 **Shoving the clothes aside, he sees a large trunk on the floor bearing the initials HJPB. Derek struggles to open it but can’t find a way.** **_Where the hell is the lock on this stupid thing?_ **

“It’s magical. The lock, I mean. Only I can unlock it,” Harry tells him.  “Well, Jack now too if I tell him the password.”

 _Well, at least I didn’t miss the lock somewhere_. Derek harrumphs.

Memory Derek abandons the trunk, determining he can’t open it. **_Maybe I’m just being paranoid. There is nothing here except a trunk I can’t open. Nothing here supports my gut feeling._ ** **Giving up on the room, Derek is about to leave when he hears voices, ones that sound very familiar.** **_What the hell are Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ doing here? How did they get here._ **

“What the hell indeed,” Emily says.

In the memory, **Derek silently sneaks over to the door, cracks it open and peeks out. Hotch is standing there, how he doesn’t know. Derek’s mind goes blank as ‘Hotch’ suddenly changes into Harry.** **_What the fuck?_ ** **He can’t believe what his own eyes are telling him he saw. It’s impossible.**

“Why did you look and talk like me?” Hotch says to Harry.

A sheepish looking Harry answers, “Um, well, I might have disguised myself as you? To go to the bank..”

“Disguised? You _became_ me?! How is that possible?” Hotch yells, sounding unnerved. “This is so disconcerting,” he mutters to himself. Seeing himself but knowing it isn’t him. It is more than bizarre. “So fucking weird.”

“If you haven’t guessed we’re pretty famous, and we needed to find a way into the bank without being swarmed by the press or fans.” Harry explains and visibly shakes in disgust. “Have you ever had to hide from people who constantly want to touch you or try to force you to drink love potions disguised as something else?”

“Love potions? That’s a real thing?” JJ interrupts.

“Technically, they are lust potions. Creating true love is beyond the capabilities for even the most brilliant Potions Master,” Severus explains.

“Severus would know, he’s one of the best Potions Masters, alive or dead,” Draco explains. “I’m merely his apprentice.”

Aaron shakes his head, shocked and appalled by what he’s hearing. A flicker of angry flashes on his face at the thought of someone attempting to trick Harry into taking a love potion. “It works?”

“It most certainly does,” Severus answers. “If made correctly it can be very dangerous. Having another person fall in love with you against their will causes more problems than it’s worth.”

“So let me get this straight,” Derek says interrupting the flow of conversation. “You have fans, you can transform or change into other people, and love potions are real?”

“Yeah, that sums it up a bit. However, goblin magic does not allow us to hide no matter how we are disguised.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry whispers to Aaron.

Derek watches the strange interaction closely. Harry reaches out and cups Hotch’s shoulder, telling him it was only one time and that Hotch needs to breathe and calm down. _Now that is weird. Hotch panicking and Harry calming him down. What has the world come to?_

Hotch glares at Harry. “Don’t ever do shit like that again. Becoming me is just disturbing and I didn’t give you permission to use my body like that ever again.”

Harry ducks his head and mumbles a quiet, “Yes, Sir.”

 _Sir? Yes, Sir? Did I hear that right? That can’t be right. He wouldn’t call Hotch sir, it doesn’t make any sense._ The words spoken in the memory are distracting and Derek can’t be sure. Derek glances between the two men suspiciously but he can’t detect anything indicating what he thought he heard was real.

In the memory, Derek opens the door a bit more and sees Prentiss and JJ beside Harry.

“One of you turned into me!” Emily screeches in outrage.

“Well...we did need three disguises,” Blaise says nonchalantly. “I hear you have a cat.”

“What? So what? One of you used my body!” Emily yells. Then she stops abruptly, her eyes narrow in suspicion. “How do you know I have a cat?”

Blaise shrugs mysteriously. “I’m sure Harry could tell you the story when he and his friends  brewed the polyjuice potion in their second year and Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat-person.”

“Stop changing the subject!” Emily growls in frustration. “No wonder Derek is so pissy with you guys.”

“Hey!” Morgan says in outrage. “I am not pissy.”

Too distracted, JJ doesn’t hear their argument. She stares at herself but not herself. “This is disconcerting, to say the least.”

“It was not exactly fun for us either,” Neville interjects. “Having your bits and pieces changed into girly parts is just as strange for us. But in our line of work you get used to it. It comes in handy when we need to go undercover,” he shrugs. “And it only lasts a couple of hours so no need to worry or get upset about it.”

 _Does anything bother these guys? Do they even understand why we are upset to see look a likes standing in front of us?_ Derek shakes his head as he continues to look at himself. He still couldn’t believe this is happening. He’s seeing it but not believing it at all.

Dave quirks a brow, “Chose the girls, huh? Strange choice but then, maybe you couldn’t take on a person such as myself.”

“Are you jealous you weren’t picked?” Spencer asks, a smile in his voice.

“A bit, yeah,” Dave answers with a pout. “But I guess being famous I would be recognizable.”

“Keep telling yourself that so you can sleep better at night.” Will says with a snicker.

“Why is Harry and fake us wearing dresses?” JJ asks, still staring at the memory.

“Those are not dresses!” Draco snaps. “They are robes, of the finest quality, mind you.”

“Looks like dresses to me,” JJ says with a shrug. “Must come in handy on days when you want to go commando.” She covers her mouth realizing she said that out loud and not in her thoughts.

Severus again has to redirect them. “Children.” Everyone snap to and stop talking, giving their attention to the memory.

“Wow, you’re really good at that,” Penelope compliments.

“Unfortunately, I have years of experience keeping unruly children in line,” Severus drawls.

 **A ball of panicked dread lies heavy in Derek’s stomach. As he feared, before his eyes Prentiss and JJ change too. In their place is Draco and Neville.** **_How do they keep doing that?_ **

**“Are you alright, Nev?” Harry asks, concerned.**

**Neville nods his head as he sits down on the sofa. “I am fine; nothing a few more sips of nerve relieving potion won’t cure.” He reassures them.**

**_Nerve relieving potion? What the hell is he talking about?_ **

**“I can’t believe we had Nott and he got away again.”**

**_They had Nott! And he got away!_ **

**Neville continues, “He is starting to really piss me the fuck off, Harry.”**

**Derek is surprised the laidback man he met this morning is talking like this. He didn’t think Neville had it in him. He watches Draco pull something out of his long coat and give it to Neville, who sips at it. Whatever it is must taste terrible because he grimaces.**

**“Seriously, can’t your Dad change the taste of his potions? Why do they have to be so damn nasty?”**

“No, I can’t, Mr. Longbottom.” Severus says to both memory and present Neville who winces again as if he heard the older man. “Not without destroying the properties of the potion, which you would know if you knew anything about potions.”

Neville shrinks into himself, trying to remain invisible.  

 _Wow, Severus certainly does not play around._ Derek is starting to like the older man, he commands respect from everyone in his family.

Harry laughs at his reaction. “Remind me to tell you all about boggarts later.”

“Harry, you promised,” yells Neville. “Seamus, save me from your mean friend.”

“Um...sorry, Nev but that was a bit funny. Who knew your…” Neville covers Seamus’s lips before he can finish his sentence.

“I will do anything to oblige my pregnant friend,” Harry tells Seamus.

“We are never going to finish this memory if you don’t cease your yammering,” Severus scolds.

Everyone shuts up and turns back to the memory.

**_Again, with this potions bullshit. What is this, the dark ages? Don’t these idiots have painkillers like normal people. They’re from England, not some isolated tribe that doesn’t have modern medicine._ **

Before anyone can comment, Severus says, “Don’t. Not a word.”

No one is brave enough to go against him and memory continues.

**“He can but he does it to torture us,” Draco admits, chuckling.**

The group snickers along with memory Draco but doesn’t interrupt further.

Derek watches himself as he watches Draco move over to Harry and point the stick he pulls out at Harry. **“Let me close up those cuts on your face. Are you in any pain?” Harry shakes his head no.**

**_What’s with the stick? Are these guys crazy?_ **

“It’s called a wand,” Lucius informs haughtily.

“Don’t really care, it’s still weird,” Derek mutters back. He barely listens as memory Draco says something about debris getting into the cuts.

**“I’m with you, Nev. Nott is really pissing me off. And what the hell did you do to him, Draco? He is gunning for you.”**

The group recalls the evidence that showed that Nott is targeting both Harry and Draco. It’s something they have to keep in mind for the case. It might help them find a way to catch him.

**“How do I know? Nott’s a psychopath; maybe he thinks I did something to him? As far as I know, I’ve done nothing to him..”**

**“He threatened you specifically, Draco, we…” Harry suddenly stops speaking.**

**_What the fuck! What the fucking, fuck! Is that a fucking snake coming out of Harry’s sleeve? What is going on? Who has a fucking snake up their fucking sleeve? Can this day get any weirder?_ ** **Before he can say anything, Harry’s eyes are on him. Derek freezes.** **_Oh, shit. Get ready for a fight. Try to avoid the fucking snake on his shoulders._ **

**“Come on out, I know you’re in there. I promise we won’t harm you.”**

**_Yeah, right. Like I believe that. How’d he know I’m here? I didn’t make a sound, even after he took out an actual fucking snake. I don’t trust these guys._ **

_Maybe his snake is in love with him, too._ Derek can’t speak to his own snake but she sure doesn’t seem to want to let him go. _I don’t care what it takes, this snake is not coming home with me. I do not need a love-sick snake getting between Spencer and I._

 **His hand goes to his gun, taking it out and shoving it into the back of his pants.** **_No way am I walking out of here unprepared._ ** **Derek walks out, his fingers twitching like a gunslinger about to draw. He can see the moment Harry recognizes him.**

**“What the hell are you doing here? The better question is how did you get in here?”**

**_How about how the hell did you turn from Hotch, Prentiss, and JJ into you? Or why the hell is a snake on your shoulders like it’s a normal thing?_ ** **Not taking his chances, Derek whips out his gun and points it at them.** **_I’m going to get some answers._ ** **“I believe I am the one that will be asking the questions.” He notes their lack of fear but he’s not about to take his gun away from them.**

**“What do you want to know?”**

**_He’s up to something._ ** **Derek’s eyes dart around suspiciously, his gun never wavering. “Who are you people?”**

**“You know who we are. He’s Harry, I’m Neville and behind you is Draco.”**

**_Fuck!_ ** **Derek turns around quickly, the stick Draco had before is pointed at him. He almost laughs at the absurdity.**

**“Stupefy,” Draco says.**

**_I can’t move. Why can’t I move?_ ** **Panic floods his body and he feels helpless. He can’t control his body and it terrifies him. His mind starts reliving the day from the moment he met the PACU until now and Derek can’t stop it. He’s trapped in his mind, unable to do anything to stop them.** **_Fucking bastards, when I can move, I’m going to kill all of you!_ **

**“What does he know?”**

**“Not much, he followed us when we left the building and saw me heal you guys,” Draco says to Harry.**

**Derek feels Draco’s eyes on him.**

**“I’m sorry to have to do this to you man.”**

**_Do what? Fuck, is he going to kill me? Move! Do something or else you gonna die! You can’t leave Spencer._ **

Spencer puts a comforting hand on Derek’s arm.

Derek swallows, the emotions he’d forgotten are overwhelming. He can feel how panicked he’d been, how afraid he was to die and leave Spencer alone. He’s thankful no one comments on his fear. Derek couldn’t take being teased about believing he was about to die.

**Derek’s mind goes blank. As if in an out of body experience, he watches Draco tell the others what he saw but it’s like his mind isn’t in his body.**

**“How far do you want me to erase?” Draco asks Harry.**

**“Take what he knows and put it in a pensive, then erase everything up to the point where he gets to the hotel and is waiting for us. Put a false memory of him asking an older woman if she needs help with her bags.**

**Derek wakes up in the car, confused. He looks over to find Draco next to him.** **_How did I get here?_ **

**“Thanks for letting me drive, it’s so weird driving on the opposite side of the road,” Draco says.**

**_What? I let Draco drive? What is going on?_ ** **Derek doesn’t remember letting him drive but he must have. “Uh, no problem.”**

**“Are you okay?” Harry asks him.**

**_Not really. Confused as hell but I’m not telling them that._ ** **“I’m fine.”**

The memory goes blank as everyone exits one by one. Derek is deep in thought. _No one could have known what I was thinking when I thought I was going to die. They could not have fabricated my exact thoughts._

“I would never kill someone without just cause,” Harry tells Derek.

Derek looks at Harry and says without malice, “Clearly, I didn’t know that at the time.” Reliving the memory was hard and Derek has a feeling he’ll have nightmares of it in the future. Maybe not of Harry, Draco, and Neville, but of being frozen and unable to move while some sociopath kills him. Nightmares of leaving Spencer all alone.

“Be angry all you want,” Harry says not backing down. “But just as you want to protect the people you love, we...I do as well. We keep our existence and magic a secret from government for a reason. But know this, we are human and bleed the same color as you do. We are not so different as you might think. You fear dying and leaving the man you love alone. I have a son, don’t you think I feel the same fear? Don’t judge us because of how we were born, don’t look down on us because you want to feel superior. I don’t care who or what you are. I will protect my family and those I consider my family against anyone that dares to harm them. And ironically, that includes you.”

The entire room is quiet after Harry’s rant. Derek is not sure what he should do or say. He is angry and touched at the same time. He knows his team would have his and Spencer’s backs in any situation. But now he is stunned that strangers want to protect him as well, despite the way he reacted to them revealing their powers.

“Well, now you’ve done it,” Fred says breaking the silence.

“I hope you’re ready for it,” George adds. Derek is now able to see the difference between the twins.

“What?” Derek asks. “What are you talking about?”

“You my friend, have been picked and he doesn’t do that lightly.” Bill tells him, shaking his head.

“Welcome to the family, you’ve been adopted, thanks to Harry,” Draco drawls. “Oh and if you don’t want it, too bad. Harry’s not one to let his family go once he’s decided. He’s stubborn that way.”

“A stubbornness you seem to share,” Neville adds.

Andromeda, stands and walks up to Derek. She stares at him there is a look in her eyes that Derek cannot decipher. It seems crazy but for a split second the pupils of her eyes swirl from dark gray to light gray. She pulls out her stick/wand and touches it to his forehead and cackles. Derek freezes, fear trickling down his spine. His team rushes to defend him but stops when Aaron yells that they shouldn’t move.

“Hurt him and you die,” Andromeda warns him after she stops laughing like the mad hatter on crack. She returns to the woman he met earlier that night and Derek isn’t sure how to react to the sudden changes he saw.

Spencer silently moves to Derek’s side, taking his hand. Derek squeezes it in comfort and subtly shifts slightly in front of Spencer, shielding him from Andromeda. The threat scared him but he isn’t going to show it or let anyone hurt him or Spencer or anyone he cares about, even if they have magic.

“Morgan,” Harry calls his name, getting his attention. “It might seem as if we are singling you out but please, believe me, we aren’t. I like you. I like that you question everything before you jump head first into danger. I like the way you think. You would have made a very good wizard. We could have used a man like you when we went to war against Voldemort. But just as you are cautious, don’t you think we should be the same way?”

Derek gives a slow nod. He understands caution and protectiveness. Maybe he doesn’t like how things have gone but he understands. As hard as it is to admit, he honestly believes them. It might have taken a gun metaphorically pointed at his head but he believes them that magic is real.

_Holy shit!_

Derek gasps when he feels a chill enter the room. He looks around the room and his eyes land on Harry. His entire body is glowing along with his eyes. They look like green bulbs of light. Derek opens his mouth to ask what’s going on when Harry starts to speak.

“I, Duke Slytherin, now take the following into the Honorable and Noble of House of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, William LaMontagne Jr. under my protection they shall be recognized as my brothers and sisters in all but blood. They will be given the mark and title under the name of Slytherin.”

He bows his head, placing his left hand over his heart.

Morgan gasps along with the others whose names are spoken as a chill runs up his spine and he feels a sharp burning sensation on the inside of his wrists. He looks down in shock and feels his stomach drop. On his skin shimmers a barely visible green and silver snake. He touches it but doesn’t feel anything. It isn’t a tattoo, not like his others, Derek isn’t sure exactly what it is. Then it winks out of existence. Derek twists his hands, looking for the marks but it’s gone. _What the heck?_ He knows it was there. Derek glances at the others and they, too, are staring at their wrists with confusion on their faces.

Harry does not stop for a second, “I, Duke Hufflepuff, now take the following into the Honorable and Noble House of Hufflepuff under my protection. Henry LaMontagne. He will be given the title as the proxy heir Hufflepuff in the event an heir is not provided. He will be friend to Lord and Heir Theodore Lupin-Potter-Black-Prince and Jack Mason Hotchner-Potter-Prince.”

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Aaron freezes, and is stunned when Harry’s words. _Jack Mason Hotchner-Potter-Prince. How does he know Jack’s middle name? Why are Harry’s names after mine? What is going on?_

The whole PACU team gasps, seeming as shocked as he is. Confused, Aaron watches Harry turn to him, unable to do anything but stare back in utter shock.

“I, Duke Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, take into the Honorable and Noble Houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Aaron Thomas Hotchner. He will forever wear the title of Consort, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He will be recognized as Consort-Lord Aaron Hotchner-Potter-Black-Prince. From this day forth, he will be known as father to Theodore Lupin-Potter-Black. Jack Mason Hotchner-Potter-Prince will now be given the title Heir to Gryffindor upon his magical majority at the age of sixteen. From this day forth, he will be known as brother to Heir Theodore Lupin Potter-Black-Prince. I, Duke Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor vow to protect and love Jack Mason Hotchner-Potter-Prince as my son and those I have taken into my Honorable and Noble House. My Consort Aaron Thomas Hotchner soon to be Prince will be given access to all that I hold dear. He will be given access to my vaults as well as his own. From this day forward, we will be known as one for the world to see. So mote it be”

 _Son? What is he doing?! Wait._ Aaron goes cold. _Did he say consort? CONSORT?! Oh my god. How is this happening? Fuck, everyone now knows about us. Oh shit!_ He feels like the world is crashing down around him and he doesn’t know what to do.

Aaron is startled out of his freakout as a box appears in the room and to his disbelieving eyes, it opens on its own. Four rings float out the box in mid air. The floating rings each have their own distinct color gemstone: red, green, yellow, and blue. They twirl in the air around each other before a flash of light flares, momentarily blinding the room. When the spots clear from his eyes, Aaron sees the four rings have disappeared. In their place is a single ring, a brilliant, square gemstone of each color, red, green, yellow, and blue shines brightly.

The dumbfounded room is silent as the ring then moves over to Aaron, who stares at Harry with the same shock as everyone else in the room.

“Take it,” Bill tells Aaron, pulling him out of his daze. “There’s nothing you can do now. Magic has acknowledged your mating. His magic and your soul are mated, denying the ring won’t change that. Take the ring. This wouldn’t happen if not for what’s in his heart, magic weaved into love will only make you both stronger. What is happening now is not his fault, remember that when he tries to explain everything to you. Magic is only giving him and you what it has recognized as his and your heart's deepest desire.”

Aaron looks at Bill then looks back at Harry then at the ring still waiting for him to take it. Aaron lifts his left hand with uncharacteristic timidness to take the ring but it has a mind of its own and slides onto his finger, automatically fitting itself. Aaron’s thoughts are jumbled and he has no idea what to think or do.

A second box pops in before Harry as soon as the ring fits onto Aaron’s finger. It opens and like Aaron’s box, four rings float in front of Harry. Red, green, yellow, and blue, the rings move in a circle around each other until light blinds the room. The four rings turn into one, the four square gemstones shimmer in their brilliance. In shock, Harry reaches out for the ring and slips it onto his finger. A visible light flares between Aaron and Harry, magic acknowledging their bond.

As if coming out of a daze, Harry gasps and stumbles a little and grabs on to the table, catching himself before he face plants on the floor. Aaron is still in shock and doesn’t know what to say or do. Harry turns to look at everyone on the room. Staring at the ring on his finger, Aaron feels Harry’s eyes on him. Rage and confusion battle inside him.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

“Aaron, I'm sorry…” Harry says as he takes a step closer to Aaron but stops. Dave watches in horror as his friend and boss walks out of the room instead of listening to what Harry has to say.

Dave knows Aaron well enough to know that if he got involved with Harry, as it seems he has, he cares deeply for him. Aaron wouldn’t do an office romance for a fling.

“What the hell is going on?” Severus asks. “Harrison, I need you to explain to me why you just did that?”

Harry turns to look at his father. “Not now, Father, please I need to make sure Aaron…”

“Go,” Lucius tells him. “We can wait until you are ready to explain it all to us.”

“Thank you, Père.” Harry says with a sigh of relief as he chases after Aaron, leaving everyone in the room still in shock.

Dave hopes Harry can convince Aaron to listen, his friend can be annoyingly stubborn at times. The fear and desperation on Harry’s face makes it obvious that he loves Aaron and the expression on Aaron’s face when he left seems to indicate he feels the same. If he didn’t, Dave knows Aaron wouldn’t have taken the ring. He would have turned cold and demanded answers, not been confused and run off without waiting for an explanation.

“I guess it explains the kiss I witnessed earlier tonight.”

Everyone turns and looks at Penelope after she drops another bomb in the room.

“Pay up,” George tells Fred with his hand extended.

“You knew about them?” Severus asks in shock.

“No,” George answers. “I had my suspicions.”

“The ones you should be asking are Luna and Bill.” Fred adds.

“Oh, look at the time,” Bill says looking at his naked wrist as he tries to walk out of the room.

“Petrificus Totalus,” Severus yells, stopping Bill in his tracks.

“Oh, shit,” Bill squeaks as he falls to the floor.

“Severus, dear, you need to calm down…”

“I will not! My son has been keeping secrets from me and I want to know why! He claimed a Consort, Lucius. He wouldn’t even admit he was dating someone. Why would he do that, Luc?” His voice cracks at the last statement.

“He’s my son as well, Sev,” Lucius snaps. “But can you blame him? You cuddle him as if he’s a baby still suckling from your tit.” Severus looks away from his spouse. “I don’t mean to anger you, love. But Harry is an adult and he’s prone to make mistakes among his good decisions. I’m sure he would have told you when the time was right.”

Dave is not about to intervene. He doesn’t have any children but he can understand why Severus is upset. He glances over and sees JJ and Will looking at Severus with parental sympathy. _Maybe we should leave, this is a family matter now._

“I agree with, Lucius,” Andromeda adds in.

“Andromeda, what? Why? He kept this from you too,” Severus asks in disbelief.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because you threaten the ones Harry introduces you to with removal of their body parts,” Neville mumbles. The others nods in agreement. “And those were the ones you liked.”

“Maybe we should be goi…” Derek says echoing Dave’s earlier thoughts.

“Oh, no,” Andromeda says stopping them. “You lot are family now, and you are privy to all of our family spats. Sit back this one is going to be a doozie. Our Harry is known for shaking things up,” she says with a maddening smile. “If I haven’t said it yet, welcome to the family.”

_Dear Diary, I have a feeling things are only going to get more interesting from here on out._

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Harry runs out of the room and frantically searches for signs of Aaron. He prays that Aaron did not leave without giving them a chance to talk. _Oh, gods, what have I done? I didn’t mean to, what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me now? What if I ruined everything because my magic couldn’t keep its big mouth shut?_ This is one of those times Harry curses having magic. At times, the power takes over without being able to stop it and it does things he later has to explain. Not finding Aaron, Harry pulls out his wand. “Point me to Aaron Hotchner,” he says. When nothing happens, Harry’s heart starts to shatter. _He’s gone._ Feeling hopeless, he sags against the nearest wall.

“You changed his name.” Harry looks up and his mother is standing in the frame looking at him, a sympathetic expression on her face.

“Oh, Mom, what have I done?” Tears run down his face.

“You did what your heart wanted and what his desired as well, even if he isn’t ready to admit it,” she tells him. “Magic gives us the true desires of our hearts. I admit that is the drawback to being a part of this world. But magic helps or in your case push us to reveal the things we’ve kept hidden in our hearts.”

“He hates me now,” Harry sobs. Everything within him cries out for Aaron. His heart, his soul, his wolf, and his magic.

“Don’t lose hope,” she says. “If he hated or rejected you, he would not have accepted your courtship ring. Magic saw what was in his heart, your magic and his soul are matched. You need to find him and talk to him. Try it again. And truthfully, I think he wanted everyone to know about you both. So it wasn’t just your desires that magic helped, it was also his.”

Harry nods and wipes his cheeks. He’s feeling just a little better after Lily’s pep talk. He needed to talk to Aaron, make everything right between them. “Find Consort Aaron Hotchner-Potter-Black-Prince,” the tip of his wand lights up and points to the other end of the hall in the direction of the door leading to the garden.

“Thanks, Mom,” Harry whispers.

“Go, I will try and talk to James, he’s already threatening to help Severus, and you know what that means?”

 _Yeah, Aaron will be potion ingredients before the night is over._ Harry rushes to the glass door and stops. Aaron was sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Harry stands behind the closed doors looking at his lover and wonders what he must be thinking. _Only one way to find out._ Taking a deep breath, Harry opens the door and steps out. He closes the door behind him and leans on it, too afraid to step closer to Aaron. Hearing him enter, Aaron’s head snaps toward him. Silence reigns, neither of them saying anything for a long time.

“I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out what Consort means.” Harry goes to answer but Aaron continues. “All I can think about is that I can’t be your wife.”

Harry’s heart sinks to the depths of his stomach. _He’s rejecting me._

“How are going to make this work, now that you have outed us? You kind of pushed me out of the closet. What is your family going to expect from me? Where do we go from here? Will magic be a constant factor in our relationship?”

“I can’t lose you, Aaron,” Harry whispers, voicing his greatest fear.

Aaron stares at him for a moment, then extends his hand. “Come here,” he instructs.

Feelings of hope swell inside Harry. He takes the short steps and puts his hand into Aaron’s, who pulls him in between his open legs. Aaron rests his head on his stomach and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist.

“You’re not going to lose me,” Aaron whispers. “But I feel like we are moving so fast I barely have a chance to breathe with everything that’s happened tonight. It’s a lot to take in, all at once. I feel like I’m on an emotional rollercoaster. The second I get a chance to breathe something else happens and it’s an uphill battle again. Being with you will never be calm and peaceful, will it?”

“No,” Harry admits softly, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Aaron tightens his hold on Harry’s waist. “Okay. I suppose I will have to get used to that.”

“You’re not going to leave me? Find someone easier?”

“No, I want you. I wouldn’t know what to do with easy anyway.”

Harry closes his eyes and sighs audibly in relief. “I’m so sorry about all this, I had no idea that was going to happen. Please, believe me.”

“I do believe you,” Aaron tells him. “I saw the shock in your eyes after you were finished. I take it this doesn’t happen very often.”

Harry cards his fingers through Aaron’s soft hair. “It’s never happened like that before.” Harry answers. “Are you sorry you met me?”

“No,” Aaron answers. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to be angry with you, right now, but I can’t forget the words you used. You took Jack as your own son. You want to be a father to him and only after meeting him one time. Maybe now that everyone knows it might take the pressure off us keeping everything a secret.”

 _Should I tell him about blood adoption or will it be too much for him to handle? A lot has been thrown at him today._ “I don’t simply want him to call me Dad because Teddy does. I want to adopt him magically one day,” Harry says testing the waters.

“What do you mean, magically?” Aaron asks.

“Um...Well, it's kind of complicated. But the gist of it is that I give Jack a potion mixed with my blood. When he took it, he would legally be my son in blood. I did the same with Teddy and Severus did the same with me.”

“That answers a lot of the questions I’ve had about things.” Aaron tells him. “I’m not saying no, but I’m also not saying yes. Let’s table that for later on in the future, I am not ready to answer that. Jack is my son, I cannot make a decision like this lightly. Can you understand that?”

“Yes,” Harry says with a relieved sigh.

“One last question, what about Teddy? I know I don’t have magic but is this potion thing an option for him and me? Or does it only work on people with magic?”

“It goes both ways,” Harry answers. “Though, I’ve never heard of a muggle wanting to blood adopt a magical child. I could ask Draco to research it for me.”

“Are we really talking about this? A future with each other?”

“It’s odd I know. Earlier today I was so mad at you for not listening to me and now we are talking about a future and adopting each other’s sons.” Harry says. “You know I seriously think it’s for the best that my magic did what it did.  It feels like a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” he tells him.

“Oddly, I feel the same way. I just wished I had a chance to talk to your dad about my feelings for you.”

Thinking of his dad, Harry agrees, “Me too. Dad is not going to be pleased with either of us. Me for lying and not telling him I was dating you. And you for being with me. He’s overprotective of me to the extreme. Whatever you do, please, do not provoke him, he can be...dangerous. Don’t take his threats lightly.”

“I’m a profiler, Harry. I deal with dangerous people every day.”

“Yes but they are muggles. Dad is a powerful wizard, there is little you can do against him unless you kill him.”

Aaron sighs. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. I guess my only shot is to never be alone with your dad.”

“That would be for the best but he’s sneaky unfortunately. He was a spy for a reason. Dad is going to be as mad at me as he is at you.”

“I hope I didn’t mess things up between you two.”

Harry sighs. “No, you didn’t. Right now, he’s probably interrogating Bill or Luna.” He sees the surprise on Aaron’s face. “Don’t worry, they can handle it,” he reassures his lover. “But he also knows I can’t help who I am or the way I was born. When I was a kid he used to get upset when I jumped in head first, expecting to accept the consequences of my actions later. Let’s just say a sore bum and lots of detentions didn’t change the way I did things. He gets that. Although at times, I know he wishes I would be more like him and think everything through before I act. But it’s not in me.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Sometimes things work out and sometimes they don’t.”

“And that’s what happened tonight?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “After I killed Voldemort, the backlash of the spell I used against him was so powerful that I gained the rest of his powers. The only ones that knows about this are Bill and my Dad; it’s one of the reasons why he’s so protective of me. My magic spirals out of control sometimes. It was one of the reasons Bill suggested I become a Submissive. It wasn’t only for my need to be dominated but it also helps keep my magic in check.”

“We are going to have to work on that, I can’t have you rushing into things head first.” Aaron tells him. “And from now on, you don’t need anyone else to help you control your magic. You have me, I’m your Dom.”

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

Aaron looks up and pulls Harry down onto his lap. “It’s going to be hard, but I’m not giving up on you, on us.” He cups Harry’s cheeks, using his thumbs to dry away the wet tears. “In our short time together, I’ve become very attached to you and I’m not ready to let you go. We have a lot of work to do.”

Harry nods before resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder, feeling comforted and safe in his lover’s embrace. Neither breaks the silence for a long time.

“Does this mean we’re married?” Aaron asks.

Harry smiles and hides it in Aaron’s neck. As much as he likes the sound of them being married, they aren’t. “Not necessarily,” he whispers.

“Then what?”

“More like engaged, until we decide on when we want do a formal bonding, but you have access to everything I own,” Harry answers.

“Formally bond, so you asked me to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“And apparently I accepted.” He holds out his hand and looks at the ring on his finger. “That’s a lot to take in,” Aaron says.

“Aaron, I’m so s…” Harry starts to apologize but Aaron stops him by placing a finger on his lips.

“Don’t do that, no more apologies,” Aaron tells him. Harry nods. Aaron leans back in the chair taking Harry with him. This is not what he expected to happen when he came out here. He was ready to fight and defend his actions. “I bet you’re wondering what happened between the time I walked out of the room and now.” Harry nods again. “Bill said tonight that magic already accepted our relationship. I didn’t know what he meant until I touched the ring and then I felt so much relief that we won’t have to hide from everyone. I know what you did tonight wasn’t malicious. You went with what you were feeling. And it’s the same thing I’ve been feeling all night as well, even if I didn’t want to admit it. Not to you or myself. I know what I said earlier tonight about waiting, but in my heart, I wanted tell everyone about us.”

“Confusing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Aaron answers. Unexpectedly, he laughs. “I don’t have to hide when I want to kiss you anymore. It was fun keeping it a secret for a bit, but I dislike seeing the jealous longing on your face when Spencer and Derek touch. Or Draco and the twins. I don’t like when you’re unhappy, Pet.”

So Aaron noticed when they were at work and tonight. “I know I shouldn’t be jealous, but I can’t help it.” Harry admits shyly.

“You have every right to be, my sweet Pet,” Aaron hugs him closer and kisses the top of his head.

“I wanted to prepare you for what’s to come before we told everyone, but it’s a little too late for that now.”

“Prepare me for what?” Aaron asks confused.

“My family,” Harry tells him. “They’re all a bit overprotective in their own way. I’ve already warned you about my father...”

“...Should I be worried?”

“Père is a quiet but deadly kind of guy. He lulls you into a safe space before he strikes like a cobra. And Dad will definitely use your body parts for potions and sell them to the highest bidder.”

“So what I saw at the table was not an act?”

“Oh, no, that was both Prince-Malfoys being low-key. They work as a team. I would just do as they say from now on.”

“Great. Haley’s dad only wished I was dead, your fathers could actually kill me,” Aaron jokes.

Harry snickers, “I’ll protect you,” he promises.

“You’d better. Give me a guy with a gun any day over magic wielding, protective fathers. Because I don’t know how to defend myself against that.” Not giving Harry time to answer, Aaron stands with Harry in his lap and places him on his feet. He takes Harry by the hand and goes to his knees. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, especially after tonight, I think it’s the perfect time to do this.”

Harry’s body starts to vibrate, seeing Aaron on his knees in front of him. _Oh shit! What is he doing? Holy fucking, Merlin! Is he asking me to marry him? No, that can’t be it, we’re already engaged. Well, I asked him to marry me maybe he feels he needs to do the same._

“I don’t have exactly a proper one but I do have something.”

Harry looks at Aaron, confused by what he means.

“Jack gave me something special for Father’s Day with his own money. Jessica took him to buy it.”

_Jessica again. I’m really starting to hate this woman. She’s seems close to Jack too. I bet she wants Aaron? After all the man is handsome. Well, no fucking way he belongs to me._

“Can you unbutton my cuff and roll up my sleeve for me? The right one.”

“Okay,” Harry answers, sounding confused and unsure. He does as Aaron asks and uncovers a black, leather wrist cuff.

“That’s what he bought me. I wear it everyday, although I took it off before meeting with you. I wasn’t ready to explain why I had it if you asked.”

Harry understands that.

Aaron stares into Harry’s eyes. “Take it off me.”

“Why?”

“Are you questioning an order, Pet?”

Harry ducks his head in submission. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now do as I asked, take it off.”

Harry unbuckles the cuff obediently and holds it uncertainly in his hand. “Now what?”

“I saw the way you were looking at Spencer’s collar. You envied him for having a symbol of Derek’s ownership and dominance over him. And although this is not a proper collar, I want you to have this. It is special to me, just as you are. Consider it a pre-collar until I present you a proper collar. I want to take my time picking out one that is as special as you are to me. That is, if you will accept it?”

Harry strokes the black leather reverently. “You want me to have this?” He knows how much he treasures gifts from Teddy and senses Aaron feels the same about gifts from his son.

“Yes, I do.”

Emotion chokes him and Harry cannot speak. He takes the cuff and wraps it around his wrist, then pauses. “I…” he looks down at the cuff and then up at Aaron. “I could transfigure it into a collar with magic, if you wanted me to.”

“I appreciate the thought, Pet, but the only collar I want you to wear is the one I pick out for you.”

Harry nods, a small smile touching his lips. He can’t wait to feel Aaron’s collar around his neck, to feel the permanent ownership and claim of his Dom. “Okay.” He buckles the cuff. His wrist is smaller than Aaron’s and the cuff is a bit loose. “Is it okay if I shrink it a little to make it fit better?”

Pleased by the question, Aaron says, “Yes, you can. It’s yours now, it should fit you.”

He takes out his wand and spells the cuff smaller to fit his wrist. Harry holds it up, admiring the cuff against his skin tone. It makes him feel like Aaron’s and that’s exactly what he needs right now. “Thank you, Sir. I don’t deserve this but I will cherish it.”

“I wouldn’t give this to you if you didn’t deserve it,” Aaron says simply. “It looks like it was meant for you.”

Harry smiles, realizing the cuff does look like it was always his, as if Aaron was only holding onto it until it could be given to Harry.

Aaron stands and grabs Harry’s hand and starts to walk to the door. _What is he up to now?_ “Aaron, what are you doing?” He asks but his lover does not answer him or stop. Please, answer me!” His pleading is ignored, the closer they get to the room, the more he can hear the sounds of everyone still talking.

Aaron opens the door and everyone abruptly goes silence and stares at them. Aaron turns and looks at him, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Harry answers without a moment's thought. It seems that is all Aaron needs to hear.

Aaron walks up to his father and stands in front of him. “Severus, I know that Harry and I went about this wrong by hiding our relationship from you and everyone else but we had our reasons. Reasons, I’m not sorry about. However, I would like your permission to continue seeing your son. I understand that we got engaged tonight and no matter what you say I’m not going to stop seeing him, but I’d like to have your full support.”

The entire room is in silence waiting for Severus to answer. Severus looks at Harry. “Is this who you want?”

“Yes, Father, it is. I care deeply for Aaron, and I think he’s my mate.”

“You think? This must be something you’re sure about,” Père says, coming to stand beside his father wrapping his arms around his waist to show solidarity.

“Then I’m sure,” Harry answers tightly clasping Aaron’s hand.

Harry can feel Aaron looking between him and his fathers, his expression scrutinizing as if trying to solve a puzzle. The significance of calling Aaron his mate is yet another thing he will have to explain to his Dom. Now isn’t the time, however.

“Very well, since I have no choice in the matter, you may do as you wish,” Severus tells them, a bite in his tone, then he stalks out of the room.

“Father!” Harry calls after him, but Severus’s stride does not slow or show any reaction to Harry’s plea.

“Give him some time, Harry,” Père says as he squeezes one of Harry’s shoulders. “He’s not prepared to see you off on your own as of yet, no matter how many suitors he pushes in your direction. If you remember I felt the same way when Draco told us he wanted to marry the twins.

Harry nods, he remembers the arguments between Draco and Lucius. The days they went without speaking to each other. Draco threatening to move out and Lucius threatening to disown him. It wasn’t that Lucius didn’t like the twins. He just felt they were not enough for Draco. It had nothing to do with wealth, or social standing. According to Lucius, no one was good enough for his son. _Is that how Father feels now, that Aaron is not good enough for me?_  “Will he ever be ready?” Harry asks his Père staring at the open door his father just walked out of.

“Truthfully, no, but that’s part of being a parent,” Père tells him. “I can guarantee once Teddy and now Jack reaches the age where they start dating you will be the same way.”

“I should go talk to him,” Harry says.

“No, let me. I know what he’s feeling right now,” Aaron tells him.

“Brave man, not even I wouldn’t face him in his current mood.” Père tells him, admiration in his tone.

“I’ve never been one to back down from anyone,” Aaron says looking at Lucius. “It’s not in my nature.”

“You’ve chosen well, Harry, I’m sure once Severus gets over his anger he will like him, too,” Père smiles as he looks at Harry before turning his gaze back to Aaron. “You will find him in the basement. It’s the room on the other side of the kitchen,” he instructs Aaron.

Aaron turns Harry to face him then cups both his cheeks before he bends down and kisses Harry on his lips. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay, I promise.” Harry nods and Aaron releases him and walks out of the room.

Even with the knowledge of his father’s power and protectiveness, Aaron is willing to face him. Harry admires Aaron for that bravery, he could be a Gryffindor with that kind of stupid bravery. _Aaron definitely would be a Gryffindor._ Harry shakes his head at his stupidly, brave Dom. “He’s going to hurt him pretty badly, isn’t he?” Harry asks his Père.

“Does a dragon have wings?” Draco asks.

“Shit, maybe I should be there.” Harry says.

“Oh, no little, Prince, you have some explaining to do.” Draco tells him as he backs him into a seat.

Knowing he isn’t getting out of this Harry spares one last thought for Aarron. _I’ll have to heal him up when Father is finished with him. It’s the least I can do._

Draco stands in front of Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. He is not alone, Fred, George, Morgan, Dave, Will, Prentiss, JJ, and Penelope surround him. Blaise, Bill, Luna, Neville, Spencer, and Seamus are standing beside his chair almost shielding him from the onset of questions to come. Andromeda and Lucius are sitting on the other side of the room with a glass of port in their hands as if watching a picture show.

_There is no escaping this._

Harry groans and throws himself back in his chair. “Okay, let’s get on with it. You each get to ask one question. But I reserve the right to not answer if they become too personal.”

Derek is the first to ask not pulling any punches, “What did you do to Hotch? As far as I know he’s not gay, he’s straight. Hell, the man was married to a woman.”

“As I heard it, so were you before you and Spencer got together. Does that answer your question?” Derek’s face turns a beautiful shade of pink and that’s all the answer Harry needs. “Next,” he says. This time everyone starts throwing questions at him at the same time. Harry covers his face to hide his smile, he knows his family cares for him but he still cannot help but worry about Aaron and how things are going with his father.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Aaron stands outside weighing his options of what he can say once he enters the room. Truthfully, this is not the first time he’s had to do something like this. Talk to the father of the bride. He had to ask Haley’s dad for her hand in marriage and he was nowhere as nervous then as he is now. _What’s the difference?_ Aaron cannot answer that question. He loved Haley, but Harry does something to him that he cannot put into words. It feels as if they are connected down to the soul. He knows if he gave up on their relationship because of misunderstanding he would regret it for the rest of his life. He can live without Haley, Harry on the other hand, Aaron isn’t as sure about.

“How long do you plan to stand out here?” Aaron hears. He looks around and sees no one standing behind him or down the hall. “Hey, tall, dark and brooding, I’m talking to you.” Aaron looks around once more not seeing anyone he thinks he’s losing his mind. “Look over here, in the picture, dummy.”

Aaron is starting to get annoyed, whoever was playing a game on him. He looks at the picture frame and the man resembling an older version of Harry with glasses is looking at him. “Are you talking to me?” Aaron shakes his head, wondering out loud, “When did I get to the place where I’m talking to a picture and the picture talks back. Harry’s world is so strange. If I hadn’t witnessed it earlier, I’d think I was losing my mind.” He is about to knock on the door but is forced to stop when the shouting starts.

“Hey! Shut up and listen to me!” Aaron freezes in his spot. “After everything you’ve seen tonight I still can’t believe you are thrown by the fact a picture can talk to you. Where did my son find this idiot?” Aaron watch in amazement as the man starts to pace. “I’m trying to save this idiot’s life and all he wants to do is jump in head first. As a Gryffindor, I’m proud but there’s a certain way you have to handle Severus.”

“Fine, then help me,” Aaron says, getting the man to stop pacing and look at him.

“Now, listen, Severus will hate you because well, Harry is his baby. I know I’m his father in blood but Severus is the one who raised him. I’ve watched over the years as he scared away suitor after suitor, all of whom he found lacking when it comes to Harry. What you have to do is stand up to him. You are now Harry’s protector; Severus will not respect you if don’t show him you can protect Harry. He does not tolerate cowards. You are the man who will one day give Severus more grandchildren. Prove that you can protect him and any children you have. Harry’s not pregnant now, is he?”

“P-Pregnant? You’re kidding, right? Men can’t get pregnant!” Aaron says in utter shock.

“Oh shit, you don’t know. Quick lesson. Wizards can get pregnant. And you better pray Harry isn’t because if he is and Sev finds out he is, well, any advice I give you won’t save you from his wrath. He’s a bit traditional in that sense, babies after marriage kind of thing. Teddy’s the exception.”

“That’s enough out of you, Potter.”  Aaron jumps like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar when he hears Severus’s voice. “What are you doing down here?”

_Shit, the man could scare even the toughest criminal into confessing to shit he never did._

Aaron knows he should be shaking from the tense and menacing expression on Severus’s face but he’s an adult and a Dom to boot. He isn’t afraid of anything. _Okay, maybe a little. But I can’t show any weakness toward Harry’s father._ Aaron stands up straight and proud and announces in a formal tone, “I need to talk to you, about Harry and I.”

Severus stares intently at him then steps to the side and lets him in.

“Deadman walking.” Aaron hears from the picture as he steps inside. He would laugh if their roles were reversed. The door shuts behind him and to Aaron it sounds like prison cell doors locking him in.

“I don’t know if he’s pregnant,” Aaron says before Severus could say anything. “I didn’t even know it was possible.” Severus somehow stares down his nose at him, despite the man being two inches shorter than Aaron, making him feel like a student being chastised.

“He’s not, Harry keeps up with his contraception potions.” Severus tells him as he picks up one of the many boxes in the room.

“Do you need any help?” Aaron asks.

Severus stops and stares at him for a second. “You can put those books on the shelf behind you.”

Aaron looks to his left and spies the books piled up at his feet. He bends down and picks them up and starts stacking them on the shelf. They work in silence for a time before Severus breaks the silence.

“Do you love him?”

Aaron stops what he’s doing and turns to face Severus, he needs to answer this question facing the father of the man he cares about.

“More than even I realized, I didn’t know how much until tonight.”

“Why?”

“Why do I love him?” Aaron asks, unsure if there can be a single reason to explain why he loves Harry.

“No, why have you guys kept it a secret? Doesn’t he trust us? Doesn’t he trust me?” The last part Severus whispers and it breaks Aaron’s heart just a bit. Being a father himself, he understands feeling like you’ve failed your son. Aaron is starting to understand Severus better. He’s hard on the outside but a loving father underneath all his bluster, one that cares deeply for his son and only wants the best for him. Aaron puts the books down and walks over to the man who essentially is now his father-in-law.

“I think he cares a lot about what you think, and he doesn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Harry can never disappoint me. He worries me to death, yes, but disappoint, never.”

“I think you should tell him that.” Aaron says feeling a bit more confident than when he walked into the room.

“Tell me something, Mr. Hotchner…”

“Hotch or Aaron, please. We are family now, no need for formalities.”

“As you wish, tell me Aaron, what would you do if the shoe was on the other foot?”

Aaron thinks about it for a second before answering, “Honestly, I don’t know. I can’t fathom or compare the relationship you have with Harry to the one I have with Jack. But I do hope I would give the person my son brings home the benefit of the doubt. I would also try to support and trust that Jack knows what he’s doing.”

“Did you love your wife? Is she still in the picture?”

“I loved Haley, very much. But after she died I realized if Jack wasn’t around we would have divorced sooner than we did,” Aaron answers truthfully.

“Why? Severus asks again.

Aaron sighs and picks up several book, staring at them for moment before looking back at Severus. “She wanted me to choose between her and my job. I understood why, all she wanted was for me to be safe. But at the time, I wasn’t willing to give up a career I’d worked hard for. After Jack was born I tried, I really did. I took a desk job just to make her happy but I wasn’t happy. It made me miserable because the job was part of me. Instead of bringing us closer as she hoped, being behind a desk drove us apart. My job was always a contention between us. I wasn’t who she needed or wanted and I couldn’t change myself to be that kind of man, no matter how hard I tried.”

“And you see things differently with my son?”

“Yes,” Aaron quickly answers. “Even not knowing everything about me he’s yet to ask me to choose. He understands me and how important my job is to me because he is the same. Tonight, he had every right to be angry that I never told him about Jack, but he wasn’t, not for long anyway. He already sees Jack as his. None of the women I dated after Haley has ever done that. They see my son as a tool to get closer to me and nothing else. Jack and I are a package deal, I cannot be with someone who doesn’t love Jack like I do. Harry is different; his heart is pure. He would never think of using Jack, he doesn’t have that in him. How can I not love him and want him in my life? I would be a fool to walk away from a man like Harry and not give us a chance.”

“What about young Teddy? He is Harry’s son and they are, as you said, a packaged deal.”

“I admit I don’t feel as Harry does about Jack yet. I won’t lie and say I love Teddy at this very moment. Maybe that sounds a bit selfish,” Aaron quickly defends his words. “But I don’t claim to have a heart as open as Harry’s. A heart like his is rare and should be treasured. I do want to get to know Teddy, I want my feeling for him to be genuine and not simply because I love his father. Teddy seems to be very lovable, I suspect it will take little time for me to come to love him. I already like him a great deal, despite how little I know him.”

“And if you cannot come to love him? What then?”

Aaron tries to imagine not being able to love a child and he can’t. “I don’t know how I couldn’t, love him, I mean. However, if it happened, I would have to let Harry go. Teddy deserves to be loved by a potential step-father as much as Harry is. I would not feel right if we weren’t a true family, the four of us.”

Severus carefully scrutinizes Aaron for sincerity. “I will ensure you keep your word on the matter. No grandson of mine will be used as fodder to ensnare my son.”

Aaron nods. “I understand.”

Severus turns his back to Aaron and goes back to work emptying the boxes from before. Aaron continues with his work but freezes when he feels a looming presence behind him. Again, he wonders how someone shorter than him can manage to do that. He goes to turn around but something stops him from making a move. He cannot reach for his gun either because it is strapped to his ankle.

“Let this be a warning to you, Mr. Hotchner. You hurt my son or my grandson in any way and I will kill you. This is not a threat but a promise. I am giving you the most precious things to me and if either becomes broken because of something you did, be prepared to die, instantly.”

The pressure on his back loosens and Aaron is able to turn around, once he does he sees Severus in the same spot he was before and Aaron cannot fathom how the man moved so quickly without making a sound.

 _Shit, Harry wasn’t kidding, that is one scary ass fucker. But he’s a father, what the hell did I expect? Tea and biscuits? And I’m really getting sick and tired of being threatened with death. It seems to be a theme in Harry’s family._ Although Aaron concedes his family, the BAU family, is also known for threatening those joining the family. When JJ revealed she was pregnant, Will received quite the tongue lashing from everyone. If he hadn’t moved to DC and gotten together properly with Jennifer and taken responsibility for his coming child, his body might never have been found.

“You may go, Aaron, I’m sure Harry is wondering if I left you one piece.”

Quicker than he imagined his feet could move, Aaron moves to the door. He reaches out for the handle and stops. “I meant what I said, Severus, I love Harry with all my heart.”

“I heard you the first time,” Severus tells him not looking up. “And remember my warning. I won’t repeat it again.”

Aaron nods, “Yeah, good talk. I hope one day we can become friends and you will see me as part of your family.”

“We will see,” is Severus’s reply.

Realizing they have nothing else to say to each other, Aaron leaves the room, closing the door softly and sagging against it. He stands up and sees Potter pacing back and forth in the picture.

“Oh thank Merlin, you made it out safely,” he says with a sigh of relief. “He threatened to kill you, didn’t he?”

The eagerness in Mr. Potter’s voice is vaguely disturbing. “Yeah, he did,” Aaron answers.

“Atta boy, Severus, good man, that one,” Potter says with a proud smile. “Knew I made the right choice.”

“Right choice? Wait, I thought you were on my side?”

“Um...Do you hear that?” Potter asks.

“Hear what?”

“Lily, calling me, I have to go, coming, my Lily-Flower,” Potter yells then walk out of the frame.

“Coward,” Aaron hears from behind him. He looks over his shoulder and sees Harry standing behind him.

“What are you doing down here?”

“I got worried and came to find you,” Harry says. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” Aaron answers shaking his head. “Your father and I had a strange talk, we seem to have come to an understanding. At least I think we did, with him, I’m never entirely certain.”

“I’m so…”

“Stop,” Aaron says. “This was bound to happen no matter when he found out. It was simply sooner than we wanted.” He turns the subject to Harry and his talk with everyone else. “I see you held up to their questions?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “They were easy, but yes, I survived. I didn’t think you will come out unscathed though.”

“I didn’t think so either,” Aaron agrees. “But you’re worth the risk of bodily harm or what I’ve been warned, a horrible, painful death.”

“So are you,” Harry says with a smile. He moves closer to Aaron and stands on his toes, kissing the taller man quickly on the lips. “Come on, let’s go check on the kids and maybe I’ll show you my bedroom.”

“Do we have to keep the door open? After all, I know your parents are watching us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll set a trap letting us know if they’re close.”

Aaron smiles, “There will never be a dull moment with you in my life, will there?”

“Nope, I need to keep you on your toes.”

“Really, is that why you didn’t tell me men can get pregnant.”

“Um...you know about that?” Harry says meekly.

Aaron crosses his arms sternly over his chest and stares down at Harry. “I do.”

Harry smiles nervously, then cocks his head to the side. “Did you hear that?”

Aaron listens but doesn’t hear anything. “I hear nothing.”

“Can’t you hear it? Jack and Teddy are calling for me,” Harry says. “Coming, Teddy!” He yells and rushes away from Aaron.

“Get back here, we are not done talking about this,” Aaron shouts. “Coward. Just like your father,” he mutters.

Harry stops and turns to look back at Aaron over his shoulder. “Catch me if you can, big daddy.” He wiggles his pert ass before disappearing around the corner.

The need for conversation disappears instantly, a spark of lust igniting in Aaron. He looks at the door that is still closed before he chases after his misbehaving Sub.

_Life will certainly not be dull with Harry in my life, that’s for  sure._

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Aaron and Harry walk back into the room where everyone is still sitting. They had stopped by to see the boys and found them playing happily. The talk earlier with Harry and Aaron had lessened Jack’s fears. While they were gone, Teddy had talked to Jack and Henry about magic too, which Harry was pleased to hear. Jack needs a kid his age to relate to, so he knows that he’s not alone or weird. Henry is young enough to believe in magic without any resistance. Jack already seems more comfortable about the magic inside him. Harry will continue to watch him though, to make sure he doesn’t feel like the freak the Dursley’s made him feel like. Harry looks over at Aaron and sees the love he has for Jack, even if he’s still reeling from finding out that his son is magical. Misty had supplied the boys with cookies and was there to comfort Henry and Jack with pain relievers when Harry had made his vow. Although the children did not know what happened, they didn’t appear curious and neither asked for an explanation.

“Harry, we need to go,” Bill says as soon as they walk back into the room.

He sighs and now regrets that he had promised to help Bill with his case. He really wants to stay and talk with Aaron some more. Before they entered, he’d made sure to adjust his clothing. He and Aaron got a bit too enthusiastic when they went to his room. The minute they were behind closed door Aaron had him pinned to the wall kissing the holy hell out of him. Running his fingers through his hair and leaving hickies on his neck. Harry was all too happy to show Aaron another perk of being with someone who knows magic. He glamored their faces, hiding the I just got ravished behind closed door look, along with fixing his and Aaron’s wrinkled clothes.

“Go, where are you going?” His father asks, who had returned to the gathering in his and Aaron’s absence. His father still does not look happy with him for keeping his relationship a secret.

“Harry is going to help me with my case,” Bill answers him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something tiny and throws it in Harry’s direction, he catches it easily. “Put that on.”

Harry opens his hand and sees the ring in the palm of his hand. “I can’t wear this, not now anyway.”

“Shit,” Bill says as he walks closer to Harry. “I need to be able to keep track of you, in case something happens. A simple tracking spell won’t work.”

Aaron squeezes the hand he is holding painfully tight, causing Harry to wince. “What exactly is this case about?” Aaron asks. He does not look pleased about Harry going off with Bill.

“We need to acquire stolen goods at an auction tonight. The goblins are not happy to have their precious artifacts stolen from them.” Bill explains.

Harry rolls his eyes. “When are they ever happy about anything?”

Bill ignores his barb about the goblins. “Also, we need to change your appearance.” He takes out two vials of polyjuice potion and hands one to Harry.  “Where we are going everyone knows your face and name. I would have asked Lucius to accompany me but since he’s no longer seen as a dark wizard it wouldn’t look right with him there.

“Couldn’t Lucius just do this polyjuice thing?” Aaron demands.

“No,” Bill says shaking his head. “No offense, Lucius, but I need someone who can think quicker on their feet. Harry is the best man for this job.”

“None, taken. However, I will have you know I wrote the book on how to think on your feet,” Lucius jokes. “Ask Severus, he constantly praises my skills,” he says with a wink.

“Oh Merlin, no, stop it!” Harry says mortified. “What is wrong with my parents tonight. First Mom, now you. I will say it now, I do not want to know about your sex life.”

“Why not, we know about yours,” Andromeda adds cheerfully.

“Son of a bitch,” he groans. He looks at Aaron who isn’t paying the conversation any attention he seems to be focused on Bill.

“I don’t want Harry to go,” Aaron tells Bill.

“That’s not up to you,” Bill challenges back. “He’s an adult and can make up his own mind.” Bill looks at Harry. “You’re not the only that needs to change their appearance. I will be doing the same. My red hair is just as noticeable as your famous green eyes. You’re also going to need to glamor your lordship rings.” He looks at Aaron and smiles and Harry has the weirdest feeling in his stomach. Before he can say anything Bill reaches up and plucks a strand of hair from Aaron and drops it in the vial in his hand watching it as it changes color.

“What the hell did you just do?” Aaron asks rubbing the spot Bill took the strand from.

“You could have asked him, you know,” Harry snaps.

“And wait for him to say no,” Bill counters. “We don’t have time.”

“Don’t be rude,” Harry tells Bill. Harry knows this is Bill’s way of testing Aaron. To somehow prove to the family that Aaron really is not that bad of a guy and cares for him. _Sometimes, Bill can really be an ass._ “Well don’t drink it yet, Let me ask him first, it’s the right thing to do after all,” Harry says to Bill. “Hey Aaron, I know the first time I did it was without your permission and I was wrong. But I am asking permission now. Can Bill use your appearance for this case?”

Aaron looked from Harry to Bill. “Why can’t I be the one to go instead? I would feel much better knowing that I’m the one watching your back.”

“Are you implying that I would intentionally put Harry in danger?” Bill demands.

“I don’t know you, I just met you today and the first time I saw you, you punched him in the face, breaking his nose!” Aaron yells. “Nothing you’ve done around me gives me any reason to trust you. So tell me, how the hell am I supposed to trust you with my Harry?” he finishes in a dangerously quiet voice.

“Aaron, please, I trust Bill, he’s had my back since the first time I met him. I admit he’s a bit brash in the way he does things. But he’s not only my friend but my family.”

“I still don’t understand why I can’t go,” Aaron says never taking his eyes off Bill.

“Because you’re a muggle and where we are going is filled with wizards. The magical world isn’t one you are familiar with, it’s too dangerous. They’d know you don’t have magic the second you walk through the door.  And as much as you’d think using  your gun would be the way to go in case of danger, your presence would ruin the entire op. I’ve spent too much time following the magical trail and scoping out the place to have you fuck that up trying to play hero for Harry.”

Harry blushes hearing Bill say that Aaron wants to be his hero. He’s never been with someone who’s wanted to save him. Everyone else have always wanted him to be the one to save them. Harry is falling in love with Aaron more and more.

“Look,” Bill says. “I need Harry focused while we are out there, if you are with us, he will be more worried about you than the mission itself. You being there could hurt Harry or even get him killed. Are you willing to risk that? Risk Harry?”

Aaron is silent, his mouth tight with his barely suppressed fury.

“Aaron, I know I can be kind of dick but I’m already taking a big risk taking Harry with me. I cannot let you go. As capable as you are as a profiler and an FBI agent, this is a whole different world. It’s one you are vulnerable and if I sent you in and you got hurt or worse, killed? Harry would rip me to pieces. Please, I promise I’m using several protections just in case there is a spell checking for polyjuice.” Bill turns to Harry and says, “Maybe you should bring your cloak in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

“Then why do this then?” Aaron asked. “Why can’t my team help you, as back up?” The tension is thick between them and is only getting thicker the more Aaron questions Bill. It is dangerous to stand in between two alpha males who can’t see reason.

“Will you stop being so damn thick headed!” Bill yells, shocking Harry and everyone in the room. “One, this is my job, and two, what part of you’re a muggle don’t you get? You will not make it past the wards they have set up.”

“F…” Aaron is about to speak when Harry stops him.

“Aaron, I will be fine, I promise. Bill knows what he’s doing. His speciality is breaking complex spells and wards, it’s what makes him good at his job.” Aaron finally looks down at him and Harry sees the minute he relaxes.

“And you won’t be putting me and my family at risk for using my face?”

“No,” Bill answers. “I would never put your son at risk. I only planned on using your face, not your name or credentials.”

“Fine, I’ll back down for Harry’s benefit not yours so get the smug smile off your face before I punch it off,” Aaron says conceding to Bill’s arguments. “But if he comes back with one scratch on him, you will see what kind of _muggle_ I can be.”

_I really hope Aaron tries to get along with Bill._

“You’re a good man Aaron Hotchner many names Gryffindor,” Bill tells him with a cheeky smile.

“And you’re a massive asshole,” Aaron tells him. “Why any of these people put up with you, I don’t know,” he says with a smirk.

“Yes, I am, but you’ll come to love just as everyone else.” Bill says as he turns and looks around the room. He smiles brightly when his eyes land on Penelope. “My lovely Penny, can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Harry and Derek yells at the same time.

“I will not go as a woman again,” Harry says.

“You will not use her!” Derek shouts.

Bill is nonplussed by their yelling and so is Penelope. “My lovely, how about doing me a favor. You see I need to borrow your breathtaking beauty for a couple of hours.” He bends down and kiss the back of her hand.

“How come you ask her for permission?” Aaron asks, folding his arms across his chest staring at Bill with an expression Harry cannot decipher. Harry thinks that Aaron is starting to like Bill for some odd reason. Bill is an ass but somehow he manages to be a likeable guy as well.

“That’s cause she’s prettier than you are,” Bill winks at Penelope, who giggles like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

“Oh, brother,” the twins chime together.

Before Penelope can answer, Misty pops into the room and startles the ladies who are not familiar with a house elf popping up at a moment's notice.  Misty pulls on her ears using them to cover her face and starts to shake.

“Misty, it’s okay,” Harry says, calming the elf. “The ladies are not used to house elves,  that’s all.” The elf uncovers her face and looks at Harry lovingly, which he ignores. “What can I do for you?”

“The young masters be wanting to know if they can be staying over?” Misty asks as the representative for the kids.

“I think that is a wonderful idea,” Lucius pipes up. “It’s the weekend and I know we have a case to solve. Also, once Severus and I go and retrieve Bradley and Bobby, who will be staying with us until Astoria is found, we will have more time to discuss things.”

The BAU members look around the room at each other seeming to speak to one another without saying a word. They all turn to look at Aaron as if waiting for him to answer for them. “If you guys are sure?” Aaron asks them and they all nod at the same time. “I guess we are spending the night. What about a change of clothes and toiletries? We don’t have our go bags here.”

“That is easily taken care of,” Blaise answers. “We have plenty of extra toiletries.”

“Yeah, we can conjure up a few things for you guys to wear to bed,” Neville adds in.

“Leave the clothes you have on tonight out and the house elves will have them cleaned for tomorrow.” Draco tells them.

“Okay, then I guess it’s settled,” Seamus says.

Severus looks at Harry and says blandly, “I assume he will be staying in your rooms?”

“Yes,” Harry answers, staring at his father, feeling his disapproval. “I’m not a chil…” He does not finish his sentence because Aaron cleared his throat.

“You do not need to censor my son, Mr. Hotchner. Harry is fine to say what he feels.” Severus says and it seems everyone knows what was coming.

“You are unfucking believeable,” Harry snaps. “I keep one thing from you and this is the way you act.”

“Why did you feel the need to keep it from me?! I am your father or did you forget it?”

“How can I when you constantly smother me to fucking death?!” Harry yells.

“Is that what you think? Because I love you more than my own life you think I smother you?” Severus lips quivers and Harry feels guilty for the way he’s acted in the past couple of hours. “I just want you happy, Harrison. Why can’t you see that?”

“Of course, I know that. B...but sometimes I feel as if I don’t do things your way, I’ve failed you. I wanted to keep Aaron to myself just a little bit longer. This is the first time I’ve felt like I can be myself without worry if he’s with me because of who I am or my family’s last name. Can’t you understand that? To him I’m just Harry. Not Harry the savior of the Wizarding World or the boy who lived. That’s all I’ve ever wanted and you know that.”

Severus sighs and walks over to him, he pulls Harry into his arms. Harry’s arms automatically wrap around his father. “I’m always proud of you,” Severus whispers. “I will try and give you some breathing room, but please, don’t judge me. I just love you so much and want to make sure you’re happy, because you deserve all the happiness in the world. I understand your need, Harry. To be with someone who will love you for who you are. You cannot fault me for being a parent. I see the way you hover over Teddy. I’ve told you many times he needs to be with kids his age and each time I see the fear in your eyes of what the other kids will say because of who his father was. So you smother him just as much as I smother you. Maybe that is something you and I can work on together?”

Harry nods in his father’s chest. “I’d like that,” Harry whispers. They stand in the middle of the room holding each other.

“Gods, you two are emotionally draining,” Draco says pulling laughter from others in the room. Harry and Severus pull apart and smile at each other.

“If I remember correctly,” Harry starts, “it didn’t go as planned when Père found out about you and the twins. Who was it that blew a hole in the ceiling again?”

“Okay, fine, shut the hell up, you’ve made your point.” Draco concedes then he looks at Aaron. “Are you sure you want to be a part of this crazy gang? We might look proper Brits all put together, but we are as dysfunctional as the next family.”

Aaron nods, “I have my own family issues. You haven’t met my brother yet. Derek’s overprotective family, or Spencer’s mom. Let’s not talk about Prentiss’s mother. So am I ready to be a part of this family?” Aaron extends his hand for Harry who takes it and steps to his side. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Well then, welcome to the family,” Draco tells him with a smile. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you now that you’re with my brother,” his face becomes serious. “Hurt him and I will gut you before you can utter the words I’m sorry.”

“Draco!” Harry admonishes.

“It’s fine Harry, that’s not the first or the last threat I have received tonight. It’s expected.”

Spencer smiles. “This reminds me of meeting Derek’s family. Although they didn’t threaten me, they threatened Derek that if he ever hurt me and we broke up, they were going to kill him and adopt me.”

“Your own family threatened you?” Neville asks with a snicker.

Morgan laughs and pulls Spencer into a hug. “Yup. They meant it, too. Mama loved Spencer like she gave birth to him from the moment they met. She would kill me if I hurt her baby. My sisters, they like him better than they do me. Traitors, the lot of ‘em,” he jokes.

Spencer nudges Morgan. “That’s because I didn’t torment them when they were growing up.”

“I’m their brother, it’s my job.”

“Was it really necessary to be cleaning your gun when you met Desi’s boyfriend for the first time?”

“It was _extremely_ necessary,” Morgan defends.

“I am beginning to see why your family chose Spencer,” Draco says.

Morgan glares. “You should talk, who who was just threatening to gut Hotch, hm?”

Draco sticks his tongue out at Morgan.

“Derek’s family situation sounds vaguely familiar,” Blaise says with a smirk, glancing between Harry, Draco, Lucius, and Severus.

The parallels are obvious, protectiveness and possessiveness is something both families have in common.

“Okay,” Bills says quieting the group. “Harry and I need to get going, Penny, my beauty, can I have that strand of hair?”

“Sure, I can’t wait to see what he looks like.” Penelope says.

“I can’t believe this,” Harry grouses.

“He will be beautiful,” Bill tells her. “And buck up, you’ve gone as a woman before, although it was as a redhead. I dare say you will make a beautiful busty blonde.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough with the charm,” Harry mumbles, ignoring Aaron’s staring.

Blaise and Luna get up. Luna kisses Harry as Blaise bids everyone else a goodnight. “We will be turning in for the night, it was a pleasure and welcome to the family.” Blaise says. “See you all in the morning.”

Andromeda stands, “I will as well.” She turns to Dave, “I can show you to your room if you like.” Everyone is surprised when Dave agrees and follows behind her. _Well, that’s weird. Andromeda is never this nice to new people. Especially since the death of her husband._ Harry looks at Draco and wonders if he notices it also. By the slight raise of his eyebrow, it seems he does. They look at each other sharing the secret question of: _What the hell?_ Harry shrugs his shoulder in response.

“Here,” Bill holds the strand of blonde hair in front of him pulling his attention away from Draco.

“How long will the potion last?” Harry asks.

“A total of five hours,” Bill tells him with a smile.

“You’re an evil git,” Harry says taking the strand of hair from him and dropping it in the potion. He looks down at what he was wearing and pulls out his wand transfiguring his pants into a short tight fit mini skirt and making his top bigger to accommodate Garcia’s breast size. He hears Aaron clears his throat beside him and Harry looks up to see his Dom staring at his legs. _Interesting I might have to add a few things to my closet by the way Aaron can’t stop staring at my legs._

“Take the potion and stop daydreaming,” Bill says in his ears. Harry looks at him and playfully growls.

He swallows the potion in one go and waits for it to take affect. This is the part he hates. It is not like shifting into his wolf, which is something he can control or simply changing his face or height in the same gender. He doubles over in pain and prays that it will end quickly.

“Harry!” He can hear the fear in Aaron’s voice.

“He’s okay,” Bill assures him. “It’s a bit different for him since he’s changing his gender.”

“He’s in pain,” Aaron snaps.

“It will end soon, trust me,” he hears Lucius tell Aaron.

Harry is breathing hard by the time the pain slows down a few minutes later. “Bill, next time you be the woman. This shit hurts.”

“I know, pup,” Bill says quietly beside him. “Let your wolf heal you,” he whispers again in Harry’s ear.

Harry nods and closes his eyes and lets his wolf take away the pain. He stands straight and looks around the room at the others still remaining in the room.

“I see it, but I don’t believe it,” Prentiss says looking from him to Penelope.

“So freaky,” Penelope says coming to stand beside him. “I’m looking at myself and I’m not even standing in front of a mirror.”

“That’s just...wow…” Spencer is speechless for the first time.

Morgan is shaking his head and Harry cannot tell what he is thinking. Just then Bill walks into the room in a suit and stands beside Aaron. “Okay, I’m completely convinced, no more need to prove anything to me,” he says looking from Bill to Harry. “It’s Derek from now on.”

“Thank you,” Harry says.

“Okay, let’s go.” Bill tells him. “But before we leave let’s put this on,” he holds up a collar with a leash on it. Then looks at Harry as he put the collar around his neck. “This has a tracking charm on it, as well as my signature in case we get separated. This is only for tonight and nothing else.” Aaron must have gotten the meaning of what Bill is saying because he nods, giving Bill the okay.

“Bring him back to me,” Aaron orders.

“Will do, don’t worry. Trust me,” Bill assures him. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers he turns to Aaron. “I’ll be back, later, keep the left side of the bed warm for me.” Bill and Harry walk out of the house to the backyard and apparate to their destination.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

With Harry and Bill gone, people start to disperse. Aaron, Will, and Jennifer go to check on the kids and get them ready for bed. An elf pops in and gives the parents clothing and toothbrushes for each child. Teddy’s room is big enough to hold three beds for the kids without having the adults bump into each other. Severus and Lucius come in to check on Teddy and tell him his daddy has to work, which is why he isn’t there to tuck him into bed. Aaron does not miss the disappointed look on the child’s face and decides to butt in and ask who wants a bedtime story. Teddy’s disappointment turns to excitement and he runs over to the bookcase and grabs his favorite book. Teddy, Jack and Henry crowd around him as he sits and reads to the kids. The book fascinates Aaron as well as Jack and Henry. The pictures on the pages move and he searches the book to see where to put the batteries but can’t find them. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Severus is still standing by the door no doubt evaluating him. Aaron doesn’t mind, he knew this will happen. He still has to prove himself to Harry’s family that he is in this for the long haul.

“You smell like, Daddy,” Teddy whispers as he buries his face in Aaron’s chest, closing his eyes. Aaron does not understand exactly what that means but if it comforts Teddy it is okay with him.

One by one each child falls asleep. JJ picks up Henry and lays him in his bed and leaves the room. Aaron stays where he is in between Jack and Teddy, wanting to be with them a bit longer. Things changed for him tonight. When he left his home he was a father of one, hiding his relationship from his friends. And now he’s a father of two and has a title of names he is not quite sure of as of yet. Things definitely changed in a matter of hours that it seems like a dream filled with fairytales. But truthfully he hopes that it is all real. Because he wants to live in the open with Harry and no longer hide his feelings.

****GR**KT**GR**KT****

Draco shows Derek and Spencer their room for the night. Spencer closes the door behind Draco and then walks up to Derek. “How are you doing, Love?”

Derek sags against Spencer. “Tonight...it’s been a lot.” His Sub is the only one that ever sees him with his guard totally down. He can expose his fears and vulnerabilities to Spencer and no one else.

Spencer rubs his back comfortingly. “I know. The scientist part of my brain is exploding at believing in magic. It’s illogical but undeniable.”

Derek chuckles. “I certainly fought against it as hard as I could. Even now, I still don’t want to believe it.”

Spencer squeezes him tightly. “We’ll get through this together, like always. It’s not so bad, our friendship circle just got a bit bigger.”

 _How does he always know what I’m thinking?_ With anyone else, he would feel angry or defensive. With Spencer, he feels comforted. When the nightmares come, Derek knows Spencer will be there to help him battle them. “Together.” Derek kisses him gratefully. “Thanks, Pretty Boy.”

“Anytime, Derek.”

Derek tugs Spencer over to the bed, pushing him gently onto it and follows him down. Laying on his back, Spencer snuggles against him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“So, Aaron and Harry,” Derek says. “I so didn’t see that coming, hell I had no clue he was into guys.”

“That was definitely a shock.” Spencer hums. “Was it me or did you hear Harry call Aaron sir a couple of times tonight?”

“No, I definitely heard it also,” Derek answers. “Another shock of the night.”

“There’s so many things we learned that we didn’t know about Aaron until tonight.”

“It makes me wonder if he trusts us,” Derek says.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of trust. It’s more that he wasn’t ready open up to us.” Spencer looks at Derek pensively. “Please, don’t get angry with me saying this,”

Derek nods, “Say what’s on your mind, baby boy.”

“I can see why they are attracted to each other, and I’ve always seen Aaron as an alpha male.”

Derek does not say anything for a few seconds and Spencer wonders if he said something he shouldn’t have.

“Why do you think they are perfect for each other?” Derek asks.

Relief washes over Spencer, Derek can get a bit jealous with him just mentioning noticing the physical attractiveness of another male. “Harry seems wild and out of control. From what I’ve gathered, he tends to react, jumping ahead without considering the danger to himself. He seems to be concerned about protecting everyone else but himself. And as for Aaron, you know him. He’s always in control, even after everything that happened with Jack he didn’t lose his control. He got frazzled yes, but we all were. Jack spoke to a snake, not only that, the snake understood him.”

Said snake slithers from around Derek’s neck and and down to the bed and positioned itself onto the footboard. Spencer chuckles at the confused expression on his lover’s face.

“We’re going to have to do something about that,” Derek says pointing to the sleeping snake.

“There’s nothing you can do, according to Harry, she’s yours,” Spencer smiles when Derek shakes his head. “As long as she doesn’t bite me in jealousy, I’m okay with her being yours.”

Derek pulls Spencer into a protective hug. He glares at the snake, “If she bites you, she’s gone. Got that snake?”

She doesn’t react to his words.

Spencer snickers. “I don’t think she understands your threat, Derek. Maybe we can have Harry talk to her.”

Not wanting to talk anymore about the snake, he changes the subject. “I agree with you about Hotch,” Derek tells him. “Hotch, he is always in control. Look at what happened tonight. I mean, to find out your kid can talk to snakes, I would be freaking out. Harry, he is the kind of Submissive most Dom dream about.”

Spencer feels a spark of jealousy hearing the admiration in Derek’s voice talking about Harry being the perfect Submissive. “Would you want to be his Dom?”

“No,” Derek answers without a thought. “He’s not for me, he’s not the type to give into easily. I don’t want a sub that I need to fight for the smallest control. I love what we have together. That doesn’t mean that you’re easy and follow my every instruction. You have your days where I need to assert my dominance. You give as much as you get. Spencer. You’re not just my Submissive, you’re my partner at home and work.”

“You mean that, don’t you?” Spencer asks.

“I do, remember I said most Doms would want a sub like him. But not me.” Derek leans in and kisses Spencer gently on the lips before pulling back. “There’s no one out there that’s more perfect for me than you.”

Spencer kisses him softly. “There’s no Dom out there more perfect for me than you, either.”

“Come on, let’s get ready for bed,” Derek tells him. “I’m exhausted and I know you are, too. Tonight was filled with a lot of ups and downs.”

Spencer nods in agreement.  “After knowing that they are wizards and everything that comes with that, I’m not sure if I can take any more surprises with this group.”

After taking a shower together, they snuggle into bed falling asleep quickly with Derek spooning around Spencer.  This is the only way Spencer can fall asleep, feeling the warm, comforting and protective embrace of his Dom.

Derek startles awake at the sound of a sharp knock. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been dozing. He slowly gets out of the bed, trying not to wake Spencer but he wakes the moment he moves.

“What is it?” Spencer mumbles sleepily.

“Someone’s at the door.”

Spencer rubs the sleep from his eyes and crawls out of bed. Derek opens the door cautiously. “Andromeda?” The woman has proven she can be scary and Derek instinctively blocks the doorway, protecting Spencer.

Andromeda smirks at the protective display. “No need for that, Agent Morgan, or can I call you Derek?”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Derek says, thinking of how cold she’d been before.  

“I would apologize for earlier but I’m not sorry and I believe you know that. I am from a Noble and Honorable House.  The blood of all Blacks runs cold and lethal when our family is being threatened. I’m sure you understand familial protectiveness.” Her eyes flick over his shoulder where Spencer is standing.  “And I will protect mine to the death.”

Derek stares at her, trying to pierce her soul with his eyes. He does know how dark and dangerous a person can get when a loved one is threatened. Any time Spencer or his mama or sisters are threatened, he turns into a different person. He would kill to protect them.

“What do you want? Do you realize how late it is?” Derek growls.

Andromeda smiles, nonchalantly showing how unaffected she is by Derek’s anger.

“I need to speak with you both, I’ve been up all night thinking about your Spencer.”

Suspicious and concerned, Derek demands, “What about Spencer? If you came here to hurt him, I’m not above killing a woman.”

Andromeda cackles and Derek feels a chill run up his spine. “I’m not here to hurt your man. In fact, I’m here to help him, to help you both.”

Derek narrows his eyes at her. He wants to trust her but he’s seen so much tonight he doesn’t know what’s real or fiction anymore.

Andromeda rolls her eyes. “I can make a vow on my magic that I won’t hurt Spencer if it makes you feel more comfortable?”

Derek feels Spencer’s hand on his back.

As if feeling his reluctance, Andromeda holds up her wand. “I, Andromeda Black-Tonks, vow on my magic not to harm Spencer Reid tonight, so mote it be.”

Derek may not be a wizard but he can feel the power in her words.

“May I come in? This might take a few minutes to explain and I’m an old woman…”

Derek grunts, _old my ass, she looks like she’s in her early forties._ Reluctantly, he steps aside and lets her inside. Spencer smiles at her in welcome.

“Now, I would like to talk to you both about something that was revealed earlier in the evening while I observed you both.”

Derek’s eyes narrow again. _She was watching us? Why? What does she want?_ A gentle hand touches his arm, calming him a bit. Spencer is the only one, besides his mama, who can calm him with a single touch.

“What did you want to discuss?” Spencer inquires.

“Male pregnancy.”

Derek wraps an arm around Spencer’s shoulders in comfort, knowing how it hurts him that they’ll never be able to have a child together.

“There is something you need to know. How Harry and Draco missed it?” Andromeda shakes her head with baffled disbelief. “Perhaps it is their youth. How Severus and Lucius didn’t feel it, I have no idea. Disappointed in those boys. Their power and age should have been enough for them to feel it. I certainly did.”

“Feel what?” Derek asks, torn between confusion and exasperation.

“You’re a squib, dear boy,” she says, waving her wand in Spencer direction.

“A..a squib, I think I heard Neville mention that.” Spencer’s face scrunches into his thinking face.

“It’s a person who is from a magical family but doesn’t have magic of their own. They can see it but not perform it. I take it you’ve often wondered if you’re going bonkers by things you’ve seen?” Spencer’s eyes widens and he nods his head. “Most squibs are smarter than the average muggle, which I believe is their strength. Almost as if the tiniest amount of magic is inside of them but materializes in their intelligence and abilities, rather than the ability to control and use magic. Wizards at times get in their own ways and forget how important squibs are. Be that as it may, you are able to get pregnant. I would like to run a family blood test, this way we can see which magical family you are a part of. It’s just a speculation mind you, but I’m thinking your mother or father is a half blood wizard. Likely not as powerful but more an average wizard, especially considering you aren’t aware of it.”

“Are you saying Spencer’s intelligence is because he’s a squib?” Derek asks.

Andromeda says, “I’m saying it’s possible his intelligence has been enhanced because he is a squib.”

“H-how do you know I’m a squib?”

Andromeda smiles at the stunned looking Spencer. “My boy, I can feel it. Feel the magical bloodline in you. You may not be able to perform magic but you have magic in you.”

“What does this mean for Spencer?” Derek is worried. _What does being squib mean? Will it hurt my Baby?_

“It won’t hurt him, if that is what you are worried about. Spencer is still Spencer, as he always has been. However, being a squib can open possibilities to him that a muggle would not have.”

Derek asks, “Like what?”

Andromeda looks from Derek to Spencer and back before settling on Spencer. “Because you are a squib, I am certain you will be able to get pregnant.”

Spencer gapes in shock. “Are you serious?” he asks excitedly.

Derek’s expression turns dark. _How dare she get up his hopes with her lies! He knows how much Spencer desires a child that is theirs._

“I’m quite serious,” Andromeda tells him. “You will need to go under a strict fertility regimen but it can be done.”  

“Wow,” Spencer whispers sitting on the bed.

Derek finds his voice and growls, “Don’t you dare do this to him. You promised you wouldn’t hurt him.”

Andromeda looks at him with sympathy. “Derek, it’s not a lie. I would not bring this up if I wasn’t confident.” She looks at Spencer. “Tell me about your parents, are they still alive?”

“My..” he pauses and licks his chapped lips. “My mother is still alive I don’t know what happened to my father. One day he was there and the next thing he was gone.” Spencer stands up and starts to pace the length of the room as he continues to speak. “Mom is in a mental institution. She’s has Schizophrenia, she’s been there since I was a teenager. She has her good days and her bad days…”

Andromeda hums and then stops Spencer mid pace, grabbing him by the shoulders. “We can help her too,” she tells him.

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say it like it’s nothing. I watched her devolve into her illness before my eyes. I’ve watched her suffer, lose herself to it. I know mental illness cannot be fixed so easily,” Spencer snaps angrily at the older woman.

“I never said it was going to be easy, I said we can help her,” Andromeda answers back as she releases him. “Muggles are not the only ones affected by mental illness. In our world, we have our fair share of mental illness as well, but ours is caused by a power and unforgivable spells that not only attack the mind but also the nerves in your body. That’s what happened to Neville’s parents. They were tortured with an unforgivable for hours. They were never able to recover and died not remembering their only son. They were so young,” she tsks and looks away from Spencer quickly,  before looking back at him again. “Our mediwizards can and will help your mother. My husband was a mind healer and I’m a mediwitch, I specialize in general magical medicine. I know how to help you with one problem. But I have friends who will help your mother. I can promise you that.”

Derek walks over to Spencer and pulls his trembling body in his arms. _Can she really be telling the truth? Could they help Spencer’s mom?_ He knows how much it hurts Spencer to watch his mom suffer with schizophrenia. If they could help her, she could get her life back. Be independent and happy and brilliant as he knows she is. _Is she right about Spencer being a squib? Is it possible Spencer could get pregnant? Could we have a child together? A child that is half me and half him. She seems so sincere. I pray she’s not fucking with my baby boy. He’d be crushed if he got his hopes up and it turned out she was lying to us._

Andromeda looks at both men and smiles. “I don’t want to rush you both, but I watched you tonight when the children flocked around their parents. I saw the longing in both your eyes and know what it feels like to want something you think you can never have. I lost my Dora in the war and being a parent was one of the joys I felt. But she left me something just as important and that’s my little Teddy. He brings me so much joy and reminds me of Dora every day. Think about it and let me know what you decide. There’s no timeline on your decision. Wizards and Witches have kids late in life. We will take this as slow as you want to go. Now that you are a part of our family after this case is over I’m sure this will not be the last time we see each other.”

“Thank you, Andromeda, for giving us this hope. We appreciate this more than you can ever know,” Spencer says. “We…” he looks over at Derek, “need some time to discuss this before we make a decision.”

She is about to leave when one of those elf things pops in the room, scaring the crap out of him. Derek quickly masks his expression, determined not to show his fear.

“What is it, Dippy?” Andromeda asks.

“Come quick, Mistress, Master Harry Potter be needing you,” Dippy tells her with a squeak.

“Where is he?”

“At the entrance,” Dippy says. Derek watches as the elf thing grabs onto its ears. “Is he hurt?” She shouts. The elf thing squeaks again and pops out. “Blasted elf,” Andromeda snaps and runs out of the room.

Derek and Spencer look at each other then run after her. She is moving faster for her age than they expect. They run down the stairs and Derek spots Bill and Harry kneeling on the floor. Derek is not sure what is going on; it is a flurry of activity. Andromeda gets to the bottom of the stairs, goes to her knees and starts barking orders. The rest of the family comes out of their rooms to see what is going on. Derek is still at the top of the stairs when he hears a gasp beside him. He looks beside him expecting to see Spencer when it’s Aaron. Before he can say that Harry is fine, Aaron sprints down the stairs and stands over the group. Harry stands in front of him and Derek can see Harry’s mouth moving but he cannot hear the words. Blood covers his hands. Derek watches as Aaron shakes his head as he starts to back away. Intrigued, Derek walks down the stairs and the closer he gets to the bottom the more he’s able to see the person lying on the floor. He gasps when he recognizes the person’s face and he cannot believe it.

_What the hell is he doing here? What the hell is Sean Hotchner doing here?_

 

**TBC!!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story Timeline:
> 
> Hotch '69 He is 38  
> Harry ’80 He is 27  
> Jack November 2001 He is 5 going on 6  
> Reid joins BAU 2002  
> JJ/Will get together 2003  
> Henry born 2004 he is 3  
> JJ/Will marry 2004  
> Rossi rejoins BAU 2004  
> Prentiss joins BAU late 2004  
> Haley dies 2005  
> Teddy '2000 He is 7  
> Harry & Friends Graduates Hogwarts in ‘98  
> War Ends 2000  
> PACU Goes to Uni & Combat Training 2000-2004  
> PACU-2004-Present  
> Snape Blood adopts Harry 2000  
> Nott starts killing 2005  
> Story is Set in 2007
> 
> Thanks for reading and your reviews!! Check out my website www.GiaReavesSlashWorld.com.


End file.
